Stars of Destiny
by Keep 'On Rocking
Summary: 2 years after the 2nd movie Eriol is having some strange dreams and decide to come back to Tomoeda. But Why strange things are happening again? And Why Sakura's new "sister", yeah "sister" is so strange? Read to Find out SxS/EXT Chap. 37 Up!
1. Dreams

A

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCD, just some characters I made up

Chapter 1:

Dreams

_He could feel the wind in his face…_

_The sun was so warm…_

_And these smell…_

_It's Cherry Blossom…_

_All of this…_

_He did not see these things…_

_For like…_

_2 Years…_

_But…_

_Why this?_

_Wasn't he in London?_

_Wait it's Tomoeda! What is he doing here?_

_Then __saw an old friend and his best friend_

"_Yukito-! Kinomoto-san!" He called but there was no answer_

"_Yukito-! Kinomoto-san!" He tried again, but nothing, it was like they couldn't see him, but then what's happening? The scene changed , he was at the school. He could see some people talking, but he couldn't __identifie them!_

_Wait! Now he could see it was the Card Mistress,_ _Syaoran-kun and Daidouji-san! But suddenly the sky was dark! It changed again he was at some lake, he did not know exactly where, but he felt like he had been there before._

_There was a girl in the middle of the lake, she was floating, she had blond hair falling on her shoulders and it was flying a little because of the wind, she was wearing a white dress and it was also flying but just a little, she seemed to be by his age!_

_She was now __kneeling__ and a tear fell on the water making he see the reflect of the moon! It was full moon, with no stars in the sky!_

_She was now looking at him, but he couldn't see her face…_

"_Eriol-sama"_

"_Eriol-sama"_

"_ERIOL-SAMA WAKE UP!"_

"Finally! We've been trying to wake you up for one hour!" Eriol Hiiragizawa heard Ruby Moon also known as Nakuru call him

"Nakuru-chan don't be so selfish!" Spinel Sun said already annoyed with his partner

"Master Are you alright? you looked like you were having a nightmare!" Spinel said now looking at his master

Eriol looked a little worried, and decided to tell his guardians the truth

"Guys! What I'm gonna tell you is really important so listen carefully" He said seriously, so seriously that made Nakuru and Spinel also worried, their master only looked like this when he knew that something bad was going to happen

"I've been having this dream every night lately… " he started

"It's in Tomoeda, in the beginning it only shows some people that we know doing the things that they always do, but then the sky turns dark. It was a beautiful full moon, but there wasn't any stars in the sky and I could see a girl…" he paused for a minute to see if his guardians were still paying attention, when he saw that they were he continued

"…She was floating in the middle of a lake, she had blond hair falling on her shoulders , she was wearing a white dress , she was crying and tears were falling in the lake. Then she looked at me, but when I am starting to see her face, I wake up every time!" He finished waiting for a reply from the guardians

"Do you know where exactly this lake is?" Nakuru asked

"No, but I feel like I've been there before…And I also can feel a strong power coming from that girl!" He said

"Do you think something is going to happen in Tomoeda?" Spinel asked

"Yes, I think We should go there!" He said looking at his feet when suddenly Nakuru shouted happily "Yeeeeeees, the school here is sooooooo boring! There I can play with Touya-kun!"

"Do you realize that we're going back because we sense danger?" Spinel asked Nakuru not believing her

"And I don't care! I know We can handle it! I'm going call the airport to buy the tickets and also call the school" She said happily before leave the room

Hriol laugh a little because of her reaction 'That's so Nakuru' he thought, then he heard the push toy ask him " Master do you know where we're going to stay since our old house became a theme park?"

"Well, after they discovered that the mansion had an owner, that means me, they bought another mansion, that they said that it was way better that the old one and gave it to me. And they also saved that things that we left there and put in the new mansion. I never had the chance to see it, but Sakura-chan said that she went there once and that it was perfect! Oh They also said that they bought new thing to the house, so we only have to bring our personal things!" Eriol explained the flying toy

"That's really cool" Spinel said, then Nakuru entered in the room and said

"Ok, so We have tickets for next week and the school is ok, I made sure that I'm in the same class as Touya-kun and also that you're in Sakura-chan's class!"

Eriol couldn't help but smile, he was happy that he was going back to Tomoeda, the people there were just so cool, he always had fun teasing his cute little descendent and Sakura-chan, playing with Daidouji-san, telling lies with Yamazaki-kun, it was a really fun life.

So What did you think? Plz review and tell me if should keep going!

XoXo

K


	2. Back At Home

Stars of Destiny

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCD, just some characters I made up

Chapter 1:

Back At Home

_She could feel the wind in her face…_

_The sun was so warm…_

_And these smell…_

_It's Cherry Blossom…_

_All of this…_

_Typical Tomoeda…_

_It was one of the reasons why she loved this town…_

_Then she saw her brother and his best friend_

"_Yukito! Onni-chan!" She called but there was no answer_

"_Yukito! Onni-chan!" She tried again, but nothing, it was like they couldn't see her, but then what's happening? The scene changed , she was at the school. She could see some people talking, but she couldn't __identifie them!_

_Wait! Now she could see it was herself,_ _Syaoran-kun and Tomoyo-chan! But suddenly the sky was dark! It changed again she was at some lake, she did not know exactly where, but he felt like she had been there before._

_There was a girl in the middle of the lake, she was floating, she had blond hair falling on her shoulders and it was flying a little because of the wind, she was wearing a white dress and it was also flying but just a little, she seemed to be by his age!_

_She was now __kneeling__ and a tear fell on the water making Sakura see the reflect of the moon! It was full moon, with no stars in the sky!_

_She was now looking at her, but she couldn't see her face…_

_Beep… Beep … Beep … Beep_

"Hooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kinomoto Sakura woke up like always late

"Sakura It's Sunday, why you're up so early?" A yellow push-toy named Kerberus, most known as Kero-chan asked its master

"Eriol-kun is coming back today! We're going meet him at the airport!" Sakura told the push toy

"It's today! Can I go with ya?! I just can't wait to show Suppi-chan my new game!" Kero said getting over exited

"Sure, but please Kero-chan you have to hide on my bag til it's safe okay?" She said finishing getting ready

"Monster! We better get going or we will be late!" They heard her brother call her

"Onni-cahn you're mean and I'm not a monster" Sakura said going downstairs and Kero following her. After Touya discovered everything Kero could leave Sakura's bedroom more often, he only had to hide there when their father was around

"Are you going too push toy?" Touya asked

"I'm not a push toy and Yeah! I just can't wait to see Suppi-chan and Clow's reincarnation!" Kero said entering in Sakura's bag

"Yeah! Now Let's get going 'cause we're still meeting Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran and Yukito!" Sakura said already leaving the house

_**A few minutes late In the airport**_

Eriol Hiiragizawa and Nakuru Akizuki were arriving on the International Tomoeda airport, they were really happy to be back. Heriol was a little nervous, not because he was back but why he was back. He was having strange dreams and had the feeling that something was going to happen.

"Eriol-kun!" He heard a familiar voice call him

"Sakura-san! It's good to see you again!" He said kissing her hand what made Syaoran jealous and Heriol saw and couldn't resist but tease him

"Hi! My cute little descendent! See you haven't change much!" He said when he saw a Raven-haired girl

"Hi! Daidouji-san!" He said kissing her hand what made Tomoyo blush, but she turned away before anyone could see, and it's not like she likes Hiiragizawa-san, but he never kissed her hand before, he only did that with Sakura-chan, but he did not like her neither, he only likes her like a sister and just like her he also loved to tease Li-kun

"It's good to see you again Hiiragizawa-kun!" She said

"Hi! Kinomoto-san! Yukito-kun!" Eriol said before a girl jumped on Touya

"Touya! I missed you soooooooooo much!" Nakuru said before seeing Yukito and saying "Hi! Yukito-kun"

"Hi! Nakuru!" Yukito said laughing a little she haven't change and knowing her now she would…

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" She said hugging the girls so tight that they couldn't breath like Yukito thought

"Nakuru! Let the girls breath" Eriol said

"You're no fun" She said

"Hey Eriol-kun! Where are you staying at?" Sakura asked

"I don't know how long I will stay so I will ask for my new house!" He said

"Hey! Why don't we all have some tea at my house! Dad made a delicious cake!" Sakura suggested as everyone nodded their heads agreeing

_**At Sakura's house**_

"Hiiragizawa-kun! Why did you come back?" Syaoran asked annoyed

"Guys! I did not want to tell you so soon, but it's better to tell you now!" He started

"Is it a new enemy?" Kero stopped and asked. He knows that when Clow's has a bad feeling something will happen, something will happen!

"I don't know yet" Eriol said

"I've been having some strange dreams about a girl floating on a lake everyday and I can sense a strong power coming from her" He said

"Is she blond with her hair falling on her shoulders and is she wearing a white dress?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, but how do you know?" Eriol asked

"I had the same dream, but I only had it today?" Sakura said

"Do you think there will be new attacks? Is there anything left like more cards, tests or anything Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked

"Not that I can remember, but I do not have my full memory back, there are some things that are blocked!" Eriol said

"I also do not remember anything! What about Yue?" Kero said

"He said that he also do not remember anything?" Yukito said

"That's weird" Syaoran said

"Sakura! Touya! I'm home" They heard Sakura's father said what made Kero and Spinel hide in Sakura's bedroom

"Oh I see we have visitors!" He said

"Yeah! We were having some tea to celebrate that Eriol-kun and Nakuru-chan are back" Sakura said

"That's cool, but now I have good news too!" He said

"What's that Dad!?" Touya asked

"Remember when I told you that I was going to offer us as a host family?" He said

"Yeah" Sakura and Touya said

"Well, They found an student from Brazil, she's going to stay with us to lean about our culture and we will also learn with her" He said

"That's so coooool! How old is she dad!" Sakura asked

"She's 14 just like you and she's going to study in the same class as you and your friends!" He said

"I just hope she's not a monster like Sakura! One is enough!" Touya said

"Onni-chan! I'm not a monster!" Sakura said

"What's her name dad?" Touya asked

"Her name is Arroz Elisabeth!" He said

"That's sooooo cool! I always wanted a sister, but Where is she going to sleep?" Sakura asked

"I thought about the empty room we have next to yours Sakura!" He said

"Hey How about we decorate it for her! Will you guys help me?" Sakura said exited

"Sure!" They all said

"When is she coming?" Touya asked

"In 2 weeks" He said

"So we only have 2 weeks" Touya said

"Hey dad can you find us her profile or something like this!" Sakura asked

"Sure!" He said

"Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Sakura said

'This is going to be fun' Eriol thought. He had this feeling that something will happen

What did you think! Good or Bad? Please review! Next Chapter will be Eriol's and Nakuru's first day at school and Decorating

XoXo

K


	3. Mission DECORATION

Stars of Destiny

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCD, just some characters I made up

Chapter 3:

Mission D.E.C.O.R.A.T.I.O.N.

It Was a normal day at Tomoeda Middle School, all the students were on their respective places listening to the teacher, Terada-sensei

"Today, we're going to have a new student, I mean an old student back, His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I'm sure that everybody remember him, right?" the teacher said as Eriol entered in the classroom with his Cat Smile

"Now Let's see, You can sit on your old sit behind Daidouji-san!" Terada-sensei said

_**Lunch Break**_

"Hiiragizawa-kun! I didn't know that you was going to come back!" Naoko said

"Yeah! How long are you going to stay?" Rika asked

"I don't know. Maybe for a while!" Eriol answered

"I missed you my partner!" Yamazaki said what made Chiharu groan

"It's gonna star again!" She said already prepared to heard one of Yamazaki's lies and now with Eriol's help

"Did you know that about 1.000 ago, when the people missed each other they would send a message though an animal…" Yamazaki started what made Chiharu a little surprised, it didn't sound like a lie

"Yeah! But it wasn't any type of bird, it was animals like snakes, lions, tigers, cheetah…" Eriol said seeing that everybody was believing except for Chiharu and Tomoyo

"If the animal was or not dangerous would show the person how much the other missed him or her…" Yamazaki said

"It's not true, right?" Tomoyo asked Chiharu. "Nope" was her reply as Tomoyo tried not to laugh

"Like they used to say:…" Eriol started again

"More dangerous! More Love!" They both said together

"Hoe!" Was the only thing Sakura could say

"And Did you know…" Yamazaki tried to start another lie when Chiharu interrupted him

"It's a lie! A lie!" She said putting food on his mouth so he couldn't speak

"Hey Sakura-chan when is your new sister coming?" Tomoyo asked her best friend making the rest of them (except for Syaoran and Eriol) confused

"A sister, did your father got a new girlfriend?" Naoko asked

"No! There is a project in my dad's work named 'Globalization', where teacher's and student's family will be a host family for students all over the world and my family is one of those families!" Sakura said excited

"Really! That's so cool! Where is your sister from?" Rika asked

"Her name is Arroz Elisabeth! She's from Brazil and she's…"

"Talking about Brazil, Did you know that…"

"Not know Yamazaki!" Chiharu said before turning to Sakura and asking her to ignore Yamazaki. Sakura laughed thinking 'They will never change'

"Anyway! What were you saying Sakura-chan?" Chiharu said

"Oh… She's 14 just like us! Dad said that she's going to study on our class!" Sakura said

"That's cool, maybe she will teach us how to speak Portuguese!" Syaoran said, he liked to learn new languages! Even if it was kinda difficult

"Yeah! I need to practice my portuguese" Eriol said already teasing Syaoran

"You speak Portuguese?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah! It's a beautiful language!" He said ignoring Syaoran's glare

"Hey I had an idea Why don't we all help Sakura decorate Arroz-san's new bedroom?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah! It's going to be cool!" They all except for Sakura said together

"When is she coming?" Rika asked

"In 2 weeks" Sakura said

_**One Week Later On Sunday In Sakura's House**_

"So… what will we do?" Syaoran asked his girlfriend

"I was thinking in painting the walls pink since it is her favorite color!" Sakura said reading a paper

"What are you reading?" Eriol asked

"Her profile! Dad gave it to me yesterday!" Sakura answered handing it to him

"How ironic! Her favorite flower is Sakura!" Eriol laughed

"Almost everybody I meet has Sakura as her or his favorite flower!" Sakura said

"That's because They don't know you!" They heard a voice

"Onni-chan!" Sakura said

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked starting their favorite game 'Let's see if look can kill'

"We came to help!" Another voice said

"Yukito! Nakuru!" The 7 friends said at the same time

"Hey I had an idea… Wait! Where's Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru said

"She's a little late!" Rika said

"Anyway! What was your idea? Nakuru-chan" Naoko asked

"We can paint Sakuras on the wall!" Nakuru said

"But Who knows how to do that?" Sakura asked

"Eriol-sama" She said

"Hiiragizawa-kun! You can paint walls like this?" Yamazaki asked

"Yeah! But I will need a lots of pink!" He said

"There's no need to worry!" A voice said

"Tomoyo-chan! What do you mean!" Sakura asked

"Follow Me!" She said going to a car. A car that Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol knew really well.

"It's not What I think it is, right?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo "Believe in me Sakura-chan" Tomoyo answered opening the car's door and asking everybody to come in. Inside there was decoration items like wardrobe, bed, study desk, paints, etc

"Daidouji-san… How…?" Touya was amazed How a little girl could Buy it all?… and to a person that she don't even know… and he had to work almost everyday to buy new things that any normal guy at his age wanted

"Relax! My mom is going to open a new session on her company, and she had to do a model so when I told her about Sakura-chan's new sister and the mission decoration, she told me that she wanted us to use this material and make it a model!" Tomoyo said

"Your mother don't really mind Daidouji-san?" Touya asked his sister's best friend

"No, she had to do the room anyway, now at least a real girl will be able to have it and she won't have to destroy it! That's why I'm doing the making-of of Mission D.E.C.O.R.A.T.I.O.N.!" Tomoyo said going to her camera buzz mode as everybody fell anime style

"So Let's start!" Nakuru said getting all exited

"I think We must chose what each of us will do?" Yukito said

"Yeah! I will write here!" Sakura said showing them a little notebook

"So Hiiragizawa-kun will paint the walls…" She started

"Since Rika-chan and Tomoyo-chan are the better ones on sew, I think they should do it!" Chiharu said

"Are you girls ok with that?" Sakura asked

"Hai!" They said

"I need someone to help me with the painting!" Eriol said

"Syaoran! Can you do that?" Sakura asked

"Why Me!?" Syaoran asked

"Please" Sakura said making a puppy face that he tried to ignore, but when she put her arms around his neck and kissed him (what made Touya almost kill him) he couldn't say no

"So Syaoran will help me, Daidouji-san and Sasaki-san will do the sew, and what about Yamazaki-kun, Yukito and Kinomoto-san try to mount the wardrobe, the bed and all that stuff?!" Eriol said

"Okay!" The three guys said

"Nakuru, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan and I can put the things on their place!" Sakura said

"Right" Chiharu, Naoko and Nakuru said together

"Mission D.E.C.O.R.A.T.I.O.N. on three!"

1

2

3

"Mission D.E.C.O.R.A.T.I.O.N."

_**A few hours later**_

Tomoyo and Rika had already finished with 3 styles of bed clothes, one was Sakura like the bedroom it was pink with sakura's petals falling from a tree, the petals really looked real, the other was stars it was basically a sky full of stars and the 3rd was pink! Now they are sewing the curtain.

Eriol and Syaoran had just finished base of the walls and now they are trying paint the Sakuras. Yamazaki, Touya and Yukito were still TRYING to mount the bed. Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko and Nakuru had already organized the study desk since it didn't need to be mount and also chose where they will put the rest of the things, now they are making lunch to everybody

_**With Eriol and Syaoran**_

Eriol was looking at the wall choosing where and how to put the sakura in the wall, what was annoying Syaoran

"What is taking you so long?" Syaoran asked

"I'm an artist! I have to think!" Eriol said still thinking, then he took his pencil and draw the petals in the wall and said " Hey My cute little decedent bring me the other pink!"

"Stop calling me that!" Syaoran said handing the pink to him

_**With Yamazaki, Yukito and Touya**_

"So… Where do you think we can put this" Yamazaki said showing a piece in a L form

"Hum…Maybe with this" Yukito said putting the 2 pieces together

"It looks like a… an ice cream" Touya said

"Really! It most be because I'm hungry… I only ate 2 sandwiches, 3 eggs, 4 soups, 5 breads and 3 cups of tea for breakfast!" Yukito said

"Really? Did you know that…?" Yamazaki started before Touya slapped the back of his head "Oww"

'Some things will never change' he thought

_**With Sakura, **__**Chiharu, Naoko and Nakuru**_

Sakura was good at cooking, Chiharu… she wasn't that bad, Naoko was just good but Nakuru… well Let's just say that they should have listened to Eriol when he said "Just make sure that she doesn't burn the kitchen down!"

Sakura was making the spaghetti, Chiharu was doing good with the sauce, Naoko was making some juice and Nakuru was trying to make the dessert

"No Nakuru! If you do that you will cut yourself!" Sakura said

"Don't put so high or the cake will burn!" Chiharu said

"Don't put too much sugar!" Naoko said

_**With Rika and Tomoyo**_

"It's so pretty isn't it? You're so talented Tomoyo-chan" Rika said

"Thanks, Without you I couldn't do this!" Tomoyo said

"We're done!" Rika said

"Do you think the girls need any help?" Tomoyo asked

"I don't know! Wanna go check?!" Rika asked

"Hai!" She said

They walked for while and stopped to see what the guys were doing first

"Can you stop with that!" They heard Syaoran shout

"Stop What!" They heard Eriol reply, and Tomoyo could tell that he was teasing Syaoran and decided try to stop it before it got ugly

"Guys" She tried

"You know what!" Syaoran shouted

"My cute little descendant?" Eriol teased him again

"Guys!" She tried again

"Stop calling me that!" Syaoran said more irritated than ever

"Ow and What will you do?" Eriol said

"GUYS!" Tomoyo now shouted

"You'll see!" Syaoran said as the two of them started to flight

"NO! YOU'LL SEE IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP FLIGHING!" Tomoyo shouted separating the two of them

"He started!" Syaoran said

"No He started!" Eriol said

"I've already told him to stop calling me "My cute Little descendant", but he don't stop!" Syaoran said

"He do not know how to hear a little joke! I'm tired of that… We try to be nice… giving people a innocent nickname…" Eriol said

"You are hungry aren't you, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked

"Huh?!" Syaoran and Rika looked at her

"Yeah… a little…!" Eriol said a little embarrassed

"How did you know?" Syaoran asked

"He gets explosive when he's hungry!" Tomoyo said

"How do you know that?" Rika asked

"Well…it's just…. I know a lot of things about everyone that nobody's know!" Tomoyo said blushing

"Daidouji-san and her powers of observation are amazing!" Eriol said in a dreaming voice, but when he realized that he said it out loud, he blushed

"You two are now looking like boyfriend and girlfriend!" Rika laughed making the two of them turn redder than a tomato

"I'm going to see what the guys are doing!" Tomoyo said walking away

"I have to finish this petal" Eriol said turning to the wall

Rika and Syaoran shared knowing looks before going to their way

_**With Yukito, Touya and Yamazaki**_

"We're finally done with this bed!" Touya said happily

"Yeah!" Yamazaki said

"But we still have to mount that wardrobe!" Yukito said

"Hey guys! Are you done?!" A voice asked them, they turned around to see Tomoyo and Rika, Touya could see that Tomoyo was still a little red like she had just blush, but why he asked himself

"Daidouji-san are you okay, you look red! Do you have a fever?" Yukito asked clueless

"N…N….No... but thanks for worrying!" Tomoyo said

"Are you guys done? We're going to see if lunch is ready!" Rika said

"Yep! We can finish it after lunch!" Yamazaki said

"We're coming too!" Syaoran said with a red Eriol following him

_**With Nakuru, Sakura**__**, Naoko and Chiharu**_

"I can't believe that I did it! I just can't wait to show it to Eriol-sama!" Nakuru said excited

"Yeah!" Chiharu, Naoko and Sakura said together before falling in the sofa

"What did you do with the poor girls Nakuru?" Eriol asked

"You're mean Eriol-sama! MEAN!' Nakuru said

"Looks like everybody's hungry!" Sakura said

"Yeah! C'mon Let's eat!" Chiharu said

_**A couple of hours later**_

"It was really good girls!" Yukito said

"The girls must have done it all, because if it was something Nakuru did it we would be in a hospital!" Eriol said

"It only happened once!" Nakuru said

"How about that time on Valentines Day, On Christmas, On New Years, On My Birthday, On Your Birthday…."

"Okay I got it!" Nakuru said

"Are you sure you two aren't siblings?" Naoko asked

"Yes, Why?!" Naoko asked

"Because you two act like Touya-kun and Sakura-chan!" Yukito said

"I'm not her brother, but she's my family so sometimes we do act like siblings!" Eriol said

"Aww!" The girls said

"Now! We must finish the room!" Sakura said full of energy again

"Hai!"

_**At the end of the day 10:00**_

"What did you do with my daughter Kinomoto-sensei?" Daidouji Sonomi said

"I didn't do anything Sonomi, I also just got home!" Fujitaka Kinomoto said entering in the house with Sonomi following him

When they entered they saw 11 teenagers sleeping in the living room. On one end of the sofa was Naoko, then Chiharu resting her head on Yamazaki's lap who was right next her. Next to him was Syaoran who was also resting his head on someone's lap, but this time it was Sakura's lap who had her back resting on the wall. And next to her it was Tomoyo who had her head on Eriol's shoulder who had his head resting on Tomoyo's head. There was also Nakuru who was sitting on the floor with her head in a small piece left in the sofa, Touya who was sitting on the floor under Sakura and Syaoran and Yukito who was sleeping with his head on the table.

After that scene Fujitaka and Sonomi couldn't help but smile, then Sonomi saw some photos on the table, it was a bedroom with sakuras perfectly painted on the walls, delicate bed clothes, it was perfect

"My angel did her mission!" She said softly, and then had an idea, she took a camera out of her bag and took a photo "I'm gonna make it my family's treasure!" she whispered to Fujitaka and went to the exit of the house, but before she could leave Fujitaka asked "You're not going to get her?"

"No, if I take her I will not only wake her up, but wake all of her friends too and they look so exhausted…" She answered walking to the door and before closing it she said "…And I know that you'll take good care of her!" making Fujitaka smile before going to his bedroom

So What did you think? Reviews are always welcome! I'm gonna make the next chapter as soon as possible! So keep reading! Thanks for the reviews and hope you liked this chapter!

XoXo

Kathy


	4. Amizade Internacional

Stars of Destiny

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

………………….

…………………………

……………………………….

……………………………………

Chapter 4:

Amizade Internacional

"And if she hates me?!" Sakura said a little nervous, Touya, Fujitaka and her were waiting her new "sister" from Brazil, she was super excited about it, but was still nervous

"She won't be the only one! Monster!" Touya said annoyed, he was ok about the "new sister" thing, he always liked to travel and see new things and a "sister" from a country on the other side of the planet with a culture completely different from his, was a really interesting idea

"Touya! Don't be mean with your sister! And Sakura it's normal to be nervous, but don't worry too much I'm sure that you two will be good friends!" Fujitaka said

"Hey! Otousan! How will we know who is she?" Touya asked

"They said that we'll meet her here in front of this shop!" Fujitaka said when a girl approached to them and asked "Are you Kinomoto family?"

"Yes! I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka and They are my kids Sakura and Touya! You must be our new "family member" for the next months! Am I right?" Fujitaka said

"Hai! I'm Arroz Elisabeth! Nice to meet you!" the girl said. She had blond hair and was wearing blue jeans and red shirt which had written "Happiness can always be found" in Japanese words on that, she was also wearing a sunglasses and boots what was really strange to them, it was rare to see a girl on her age wearing jeans and sunglasses, but she looked really good

"It's really good to meet you Arroz-san!" Sakura and Touya said together

"Humm… Can I ask something?" Elisabeth said taking her sunglasses off what showed a beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes

"Hai!" Fujitaka said

"How you call people here! I know that you usually call them by their last name and everything… but…" Elisabeth said nervous as Fujitaka smiled he could see that she was a good girl

"When we first meet a person we call each other by the last name, but a lot of people prefer when people call them by their first name, other just call family and the closet friends by the first name like Sakura's boyfriend Li Syaoran The only person he calls by the first name that is not one of his family's member is Sakura!" Fujitaka said making Sakura blush

"But you can call us by our first name right Monster?" Touya said

"Onni-chan it's Sakura, but yeah! Can we call you by your first name too?" Sakura asked

"Totally! To tell you the Truth In my country we only call people by their first name, Or usually a nickname!" Elisabeth said

"Even the teacher calls you by your first name?" Touya asked

"You call people that you're not close with by a nickname?" Sakura asked

"Yeah! Some teachers… actually all of my teachers in Brazil call me by my nickname and some others students too!" Elisabeth said

"Really?" The three members of the Kinomoto family asked

"Yup!" Elisabeth said

"And what's your nickname?" Sakura asked

"I have a lot of nicknames, but the one that everybody calls me is Lizzie, the other are Eli, Bethy, Li, Izzie or anything like that!" Elisabeth said

"It must be fun to have nicknames!" Sakura said

"If you want you can call me Lizzie!" Elisabeth said

"Can I?" Sakura asked

"Yeah!"

"Kids we must get going!" Fujitaka said

"Hai"

_**At Kinomoto's residence**_

"You can leave your shoes here Elisabeth-chan!" Fujitaka said as they entered the house. Elisabeth was amazed with the house "It's so cute! I looks like a doll's house!" She said

"Arigato!" Fujitaka said

"What's that board?" She asked

"Here we write if we have chores to do, if we have any club before or after school, if you have chores in school… everything!" Touya said

"Chores in school?" Elisabeth asked

"Yeah! The school chose 2 students to go early everyday and do the chores in your classroom!" Sakura said

"Really? That's different! Hey talking about chores I want to help here too! okay" Elisabeth said

"But…"

"I know… I know, but that's the purpose of my trip: learn about your culture and that includes do the chores!" Elisabeth said

"Ok, but I'm gonna put you and Sakura to do the chores together, cause I know that you'll want to hang out together!" Fujitaka said

"Arigato" Elisabeth and Sakura said together

"Oh I almost forgot, my friends are coming over after school, they want to meet you!" Sakura said

"Really? Wait you have school on Saturday?"

"Yeah! But we did not go today, so we could go to the airport with otousan! We only not have school on Sunday." Touya said

"You will love our friends, they also helped me and Onni-chan with your bedroom" Sakura said

"My bedroom?" Elisabeth asked confused

"Follow me!" Sakura said upstairs entering in a bedroom with pink walls with Sakuras painted on it, a delicate bed clothe and it was so cute!

"Wow! That's so cute! Is that your bedroom?" Elisabeth asked

"No! It is yours!" Sakura said

"No way! You did it all for me!" Elisabeth said looking at Touya, Sakura and Fujitaka who had an smile on his face

"Yeah! But our friends that are coming over helped us!" Sakura said

"Thank you so much!" Elisabeth said hugging Sakura, what made her a little surprised, but hugged her back

"I'm so glad I came with the wishes bracelets!" Elisabeth said

"Hoe?" Sakura said

"How many of your friends helped here?" Elisabeth asked

"Nine! They all are coming over!" Sakura said

"Good! I have enough!" Elisabeth said

"HHHHHOOEEEEEE?!" Sakura asked

"Ops! Sorry! I have to thank you guys in some way, so I'm glad that I bought something, but I'm only going to give you later with the others!" Elisabeth said teasing her

" Ah! Lizzie-chan please! Tell me !" Sakura said

"Being Patient is always the best way to get what you want, my friend!" Elisabeth said

As they argued Fujitaka and Touya smiled happily "I knew that they were going to be good friends!" Fujitaka said to Touya "Yeah! Let's leave them having those girls talks that only they can understand" Touya said

"Hey Girls I'll be in the kitchen!" Fujitaka said leaving

"And I'll be in my bedroom!" Touya said also leaving

"Hai!"

_**Some hours later**_

"I just can't wait to meet Arroz-san!" Tomoyo said

"Yeah" All of them agreed. As they entered the house they saw Sakura and another girl with blond hair, but at first they couldn't see her face what made Eriol confused 'She looks like the girl in my dream' he thought

"Hi! You must be Arroz-san!" Rika said

"Yeah! But if you want you can call me Elisabeth!" Elisabeth said

"Hi! I'm Chiharu, this is my boyfriend Takashi Yamazaki, and then there is Daidouji Tomoyo, Sasaki Rika, Yanagisawa Naoko, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Akizuki Nakuru, Tsukishiro Yukito and Li Syaoran!"

"Hi! Nice to meet you all! And also Sakura's boyfriend!" Elisabeth said making Syaoran blush

"I just got here and she couldn't stop talking about her amizing boyfriend!" She said teasing Sakura

"A….A….Anyway aren't you going to give us something Lizzie?" Sakura said trying to change the subject

"Oh yeah! Here!" She said giving some bracelets to all of them including Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura

"What's that?" Syaoran asked

"It's a wish bracelet! It is really popular in Brazil! You can see that it is made by a really fine fabric, ne?" Elisabeth started

"Hai!" They all said

"So, you have to ask someone to put it on you and while the person is puting it on you, you make a wish and when the bracelet fell that means that your wish will come true, but remember you can't tell anyone or it won't come true!" Elisabeth said

"That's so cool! Can you put it on me Elisabeth-chan!" Nakuru said getting all excited

They all made their wishes A/N: I'm not going to tell you what they wished for, sorry you will have to wait excited with the fact, well most of them

"Are you sure that boys can wear that?!" Syaoran asked

"Yeah! Most of the boys wear bracelets in my country!" Elisabeth said

"Talking about Brazil You must know about the snakes right? Elisabeth-chan?" Yamazaki said

"Yamazaki! Don't start! She will think your crazy!" Chiharu said

"Of Course I know! All Brazilians have to know!" Elisabeth said as everybody looked at her surprised

"Some strangle you to death…" She said

"… Some eat you when you still live…" Eriol said

" and some bite you and give you to be eaten by their kids!" Yamazaki said

"Yeah! Some are taller than a building with 12 floors!" Elisabeth and Eriol said together

"And some are so fast that…" Yamazaki said

"An adult snake can run thought the whole Amazon forest!" The three of the finished the lie making Chiharu say "Don't believe them! It's a lie! It looks like Yamazaki and Hiiragizawa-kun also got her!" as everybody laughed

"I would love to stay here, but unfortunately I have to go to the university!" Fujitaka said and before she left e added "I will be home for dinner!"

"We will be on my bedroom, we have a test tomorrow!" Touya said walking upstairs with Yukito following him

"Touya-kun wait for me!" Nakuru said walking… I mean running after Touya making Yukito laugh

"Is… she always like that?" Elisabeth asked a little … confused

"Yeah!" Everybody said

"Hey Elisabeth-chan tell us more about yourself" Tomoyo said

"I'm Arozz Elisabeth, I'm 14 years old. Hum.. What can I say? I like dance, music I can sing, play piano, keyboard, guitar and drums, I also love learn new languages. I love writing, reading and write music, but only when I get inspired! And I love drama!" Elisabeth said

"Wow! You can do everything!" Rika said

"You are like a mix of Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun!" Sakura said

"Maybe someday we can all play together!" Eriol said

"It would be really fun!" Tomoyo said

"Why you came to Japan?" Syaoran asked

"Like I said I love to learn new languages and I fell in love with Japanese, one day I decided to run after my dreams, so I started to learn Japanese, the teachers said that I was the best and asked me if I wanted to go to Japan, I said that I wanted of course, One day when I went there she told me that I could come thought Tomoeda's college project and Now I'm here!" Elisabeth said

"That's so cool!" All the girls said together

"Hey! Now it's your turn I wanna know a little bit more about you guys!" Elisabeth said

"Hey! Can I start?" Naoko asked

"Sure!"

"I'm Yanagisawa Naoko, I'm also 14 and I love Ghost stories! They ROCK!... " Naoko started what made Sakura shout "HOOEEEEEEE!"

"Umm Sakura-chan doesn't like ghost stories!" Tomoyo said

"Yeah! But Still I cannot help but tell then!" Naoko laughed "Anyway! Just like I was saying I LOVE ghost stories and I also love reading, but I am not good on sports and all that stuff!"

"I'm Mihara Chiharu and I'm 14 years old. I'm on the cheerleader club and … well there isn't a lot to talk about me!"

"I'm Sasaki Rika, I'm 14 and I love cooking, baking, sewing, I'm also on cheerleader club and my dream is to get married and become a good wife!"

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, I'm 14 and I also love new languages, and music. However I can only play piano. I'm now on the choir club. I came from England and I share this love for knowledge with you! You know 'Quanto mais melhor!" Bigger is Better Eriol said

"Impressionante! Você fala Português, huh!" Elisabeth said

"Eu sei!" I know Eriol said with his Cat smile

"Okay! Quit Talking Spanish!" Syaoran said annoyed

"That's Portuguese!" Eriol and Elisabeth said together

"Whatever!" Syaoran said

"Talking about that… Did you know…"

"Not now Yamazaki!" Chiharu slapped her boyfriends head

"So.. Who's next?" Tomoyo asked

"Me!" Sakura said

"Okay"

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, I'm 14 years old and I love sports, dancing, I'm also on the cheerleader club and I'm not really into music and reading!" Sakura said

"I'm Li Syaoran, I'm 14 years old. I came from China and I'm the Li clan heir. I love sports, I'm on the soccer team and I'm not into music neither!" Syaoran said

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, I'm 14. I love music I'm on the choir club, but my hobbies are sew costumes, make Sakura-chan wear them and film everything!" Tomoyo said with stars on her eyes what made everyone except for Elisabeth sweetsdrop A/N: Is that how you call it?

"Really? I like filming and editing videos too, but I only do that on special occasions, so I'm not that good. Hey Can I see one of your clothes?" Elisabeth said excited what made everybody look at her. Nobody ever asked Tomoyo about her clothes, okay the have to admit that they are really cute, but …. Excited like this was the first time. But they were happy it would help Tomoyo with her dream of having her own fashion line and her own boutique.

"Okay!" Tomoyo said showing the video she had of Sakura wearing her clothe on her camera

"OMG! It's so pretty! Sakura-chan you're so lucky!" Elisabeth said

"You really liked?" Tomoyo asked

"You kidding! I loved it! And I know some girls who would die to have that dress" Elisabeth said as they started chatting about fashion all over the world, and Elisabeth was telling Tomoyo about fashion on Brazil what was giving the girl a lot of new ideas

"They are really alike ne?" Syaoran said as everybody nodded

_**2 hours later**_

Everybody except for Nakuru, Yukito who was still studying with Touya, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo

"OMG! It's already 7 o'clock! Guys if you excuse me I have to talk with my family!" Elisabeth said

"The phone is right there Lizzie-chan!" Sakura said what made Elisabeth laugh

"Sakura-chan, do you know how much would cost to make a call from Japan to Brazil?" Elisabeth said

"No…"

"A lot… that's why I'm talking thought the web! I'll be right back!" Elisabeth said walking upstairs

"Hey guys what do you think about Lizzie?" Sakura asked

"She's sooooo cool! She likes my designs and she's so kwaii!" Tomoyo said

"She's pretty cool!" Syaoran said

"Totally! I was really nervous this morning, but she takes everything so easily, everybody liked her!" Sakura said

"What about you Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked

"She's really nice, but I sense something strange on her" Eriol said making the three listen to him carefully

"I sensed some aura… You know I can read minds right?" Eriol said

They nodded

"But I cannot read minds of people who has magic… like Sakura-san and my relative." Eriol said

"Maybe she has some magic like Onni-chan had!" Sakura said

"No… I could read your brother's mind! His powers weren't enough to block mine." Eriol said

"Do you think she has something to do about those dreams we're having?!" Sakura asked

"Maybe…" Eriol said

"You mean she's evil?" Syaoran said

"No… I don't sense evil from that girl in my dream. I can only fell some kind of pain, hurt…" Sakura started

"And pure sadness!" Eriol completed

Silence was their reply

"Hey guys did I miss something?" Elisabeth asked walking happily

"No" The four said

Elisabeth looked at them she was not easy to be fooled, she also has Tomoyo's and Eriol's observations power, but decided not say anything when Tomoyo broke the silence

"Hey! Can you guys go to my house tomorrow after school We can have some tea!"

"Sounds good to me" Sakura said

"Okay!" Syaoran agreed

"It will be my pleasure!" Eriol said

"It will be lots of fun!" Elisabeth said when Tomoyo said with stars on her eyes "And I can show Lizzie-chan some of my clothes!" what made them except for Elisabeth sweetsdrop

They talked for a while, but when Fujitaka got home they left since they had school on the next day. After dinner the 4 of them went to bed

"Sakura-chan How is your new sister?" Kero asked as Sakura prepared herself for sleep

"She's so cool! You would like her! She's like a mix of Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun! She also gave us those wish bracelets! While putting them you make a wish and when it fells your wish will come true!" Sakura said before pausing and remembering what Eriol said

"Kero-chan… Eriol-kun told me that he tried to read her mind but he couldn't, he also said that to block it she must have a strong magic and we… think that she has something to do with those dreams!" Sakura said what made the little guarding stop for a while and think when he finally said "Relax Sakura! If you and the Clow's reincarnation do not sense any danger thought both your sister and that girl from your dream, everything will be alright! Now go sleep, or you will oversleep again"

Sakura did what she was told and after she fell asleep Kero on the widow looking to the sky full of stars with a full moon on the middle before saying quietly "Maybe…"

………………….

…………………………

……………………………….

……………………………………

Maybe what? Keep reading to find out!

Hey guys Thanks for the reviews and please keep reading I'm enjoying write the story and I promise finish it! I would like to know what do you guys prefer:

Yukito/Touya Nakuru/OC

Nakuru/Touya Yukito/OC

Yukito/Nakuru Touya/OC

Please tell me what you prefer it will be important for the story

XoXo

Kathy

P.S. I also changed my pen name from "zanessa the best" to " Keep 'On Rocking"


	5. Questions

Stars of Destiny

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

Before start reading I want to tanks you guys AngelEmCuti, AnimeManga4evah and a random flip for the reviews and also ask you guys to check the pool on my profile it will be important for the story!

This chapter is dedicated for you guys! Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Questions

"Class, Today We're gonna have another new classmate!" Terada-sensei said "You may come in!". Then a girl with blond hair and blue eyes entered the class making everybody look at her. She was completely different from the others girls

"Arroz Elisabeth! She's from Brazil! She came thought our collage's project: 'Globalization', She's staying at our friend Kinomoto Sakura's house." The teacher introduced the girl, making some people whisper things like 'Wow', 'Cool', 'Why does this class have to have so many students from another country?', and all that stuff.

"We're lucky! We have an empty sit in front of Kinomoto! Arroz-san, you can sit there!"

The girl sat there and enjoyed her first day, and impressed everybody showing how intelligent she was… and also told them some stories about Brazil not lies… okay maybe just one. Anyway the class ended and she was watching the cheerleader practice.

"Hey! Arroz-san Can you dance?" a woman wearing gym clothes said

"Humm… A little bit!" Elisabeth said a little embarrassed, she could dance really well, actually she had already won a lot of dance awards, she could dance ballet, hip hop, jazz, any kind of music… except for Salsa, and type of music that she would describe as boring but she would never admit that.

But she wasn't so lucky the teacher saw that she was lying and made her dance.

She did something simple, she just moved with the melody, and did some leaps, but it was enough, it didn't took so long for every girl start asking her when she learned that, 'til the teacher said

"You're really good, wanna join the squad?". Elisabeth looked at Sakura. Chiharu and Rika then to the teacher and finally said "Sure, Why not?"

"Have you ever used a stick?" the teacher asked before making it official.

"I used one on… I think 3… dance competitions!" Elisabeth said making some flips with the stick making the teacher put her on the squad immediately.

_**A few hours later. On Tomoyo's house**_

"OMG! I still cannot believe what you did, you were amazing! I'm so glad that you're in the squad with me!" Sakura said excited, she, Tomoyo, Elisabeth, Syaoran and Eriol. They were at Tomoyo's tea table on the lake A/N.: The one Sakura and Tomoyo had lunch with Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, on episode 11

"Yeah! It's pretty cool! It will be good for me" Elisabeth said

"You're just like Eriol-kun, you can do everything!" Sakura said

"Sakura-san, you always say that, but we only do this because we love new things, right Elisabeth-san?" Eriol said smiling at her as the girl smiled back and said "Totally!"

Tomoyo was watching that scene and couldn't help, but fell a little hurt.

'_No! I'm not jealous, I'm not falling for Eriol… wait since when I call_ _Hiiragizawa-kun, Eriol…' _

_**Meanwhile**_

Kero and Spinel were on Tomoyo's room. Kero asked to go and also asked Eriol to bring Spinel with him, He said that he had something important to do.

"Kerberos, Are you ok?" Spinel asked, Tomoyo had left some food, so they wouldn't be hungry and Kero did not even touched them.

"Spinel, You know about those dreams…" Kero started looking really serious and worried.

"Spill it out Kerberos!" Spinel said now worried too. Kero took a breath and said "Did Eriol tell you about that Arroz girl?" Spinel nodded "Well, I don't really know what's up with her, but what he said remained me of something…" Kero took a breath, but when he was about to say something he felt something and for the look on Spinel's face he felt it too

"You felt it?" Spinel asked

"It's not possible!" Kero said

"Tomoyo-chan are you ok?" Sakura asked her friend seemed a little strange

"I'm ok! It's just a bad feeling" Tomoyo said as Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura felt a presence… a Clow Card Presence. At the same time a kind of mermaid appeared behind Tomoyo, it was a kind of violet and was controlling the water

"Tomoyo-Chan! Look Out!" Sakura shouted, but it was too late, the mermaid grabbed Tomoyo by her arms and put it's hand on Tomoyo's mouth

"Sakura! Use Sleep!" Syaoran shouted knowing that with all that noise, Tomoyo's bodyguards were going to be there soon.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release! Sleep!"

The mermaid was now laughing what was making the three of them really angry, they could see that it was hurting Tomoyo. They had to do something. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she was going to froze it like she did with water, but Eriol stopped her

"I know what you'll do, but if you freeze it, you will also freeze Daidouji-san!" He said looking concentrated, but when the mermaid started going high in the sky with the water's help not the card and let Tomoyo go, he jumped and took her as they both feel on the water

"Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted so worried, she was near the water looking for them when Syaoran pulled her away seeing the mermaid's face. They both looked at her smiling face has she started making circles with her finger and the water started forming a whirlpool bringing a fainted Tomoyo and Eriol with it.

"FLY!" Sakura said as she flied next to the whirlpool and pulled Eriol who was carrying Tomoyo out of the water and put the under a tree nest to the tea table.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked helping Eriol as he put Tomoyo down

"Yeah! She just fainted!" He said falling exhausted next to Tomoyo, but when they turned around they found a smiling mermaid looking at them

"I'll give you a break, but I'll be back!" She said before jumping to the sky, suddenly dark clouds covered the sky and it started raining hard

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked waking up. Sakura looked at her best friend and said "That's a good question that I would also like an answer for!"

They were too worried about what happened that they did not see that a girl with blond hair and blue eyes saw everything. She was too shocked and for a moment she thought that it was a dream. But then Syaoran saw her looking at them and whispered to his friends "Guys! We have another problem" as they looked at the girl who was now walking to them.

"We better get inside!" She said with a serious tone as Eriol got up, but when Tomoyo tried to the same she fell down. Everybody looked at her "What happened?" Syaoran asked "I think I hurt my ankle!" Tomoyo said

Elisabeth walked to her and touching Tomoyo's ankle as she yelled in pain "She didn't broke it, she just hurt it!" she said helping Tomoyo get up when Eriol asked "How do you know?"

She looked at him and saw on his that he was worried. "More than 10 years of dancing and holiday's camp every year since 6 years old" she said simply, but what Eriol did after that surprised not only her but everybody, He picked Tomoyo up on bridal's style and started walking to the door what made Tomoyo and Eriol himself blush even if no one saw.

On their way to Tomoyo's room, they were stopped by Tomoyo's servants asking their young mistress what happened to her, why everybody was wet and why a handsome young man was carrying her. Tomoyo simply asked them to leave some towels and 7 hot chocolates on her room saying that they just got wet by the rain and that Eriol was carrying because she hurt her ankle. What just let them more curious, they were working there since that girl was born and they knew when she was lying and they also knew that Daidouji Sonomi would like to know that.

Entering the room Eriol put Tomoyo on her sofa "Thanks for carrying me Hiiragizawa-kun!" She said smiling. Eriol smiled back, sat next to her and said "No Problem!"

Elisabeth watched the scene and couldn't help but smile, but it wasn't a normal smile it was Eriol's Cheshire Cat smile. Syaoran and Sakura saw that and got really confused.

"Sakura-chan can you help me?" Tomoyo asked

"Sure what's that?" Sakura said

"Open that wardrobe and take some clothes for us to wear" Tomoyo said, when Sakura opened the wardrobe they could see millions of clothes, all girl's

"Take that pink dress with stars, the red one and the yellow one with some leaf!" Tomoyo said

"If don't have any for us it's ok Daidouji-san!" Eriol said as Tomoyo started laughing

"Do you think I would forget you silly boy!" Tomoyo said "Open the other wardrobe!" Eriol as told and saw a lot of boy's clothes "They are all Syaoran's, right?" He asked _'I mean why she would think of me?' _he thought

"No, Some are yours too!" Tomoyo said "Why?" he asked

"You see, when you told us that maybe it would have some trouble I started working on boy's clothes too! And you were right! Now I can dress you, Sakura-chan and Li-kun!" She with stars on her eyes. "Now take the black pants with the blue shirt and the white pants with the green shirt"

They changed and were now drinking hot chocolate and well Eriol was blushing _'I'm wearing something that Tomoyo made for me! She actually thought of me… wait Tomoyo… Am I crazy?'_

"Now I think we own you a explication Lizzie-chan!" Sakura said

"Yeah! I think so!" Elisabeth said and they explained everything you already know since the Clow card 'til the dreams

"So… Why I did not sleep with the rest?" Elisabeth asked

"I don't know! The cards like that don't work only on people with magic, or someone they know like Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said

"Do you guys think that the girl in your dreams has something to do with that monster?" Elisabeth asked

"Actually I don't know if you guys noticed, but that mermaid was just like WATERY" Eriol said

"I noticed it too, at first I did not see it because I was too worried about Tomoyo-chan and then Eriol-kun, but Now stopping to think It is exactly like her, except for the fact that the one ho attacked us is purple" Sakura said

"I think you have something to say, right Kero-chan?" Spinel said with Kero following him

"A flying and talking push toy? It's a spell, right?" Elisabeth said

"I'm Kerberos, The Best Seal of the Clow Cards! And He's Spinel Sun one of the Clow's reincarnation's guardian!" Kero said

"Oh! I thought that the guardians were lions, not flying bears." Elisabeth said but before Kero could say something Sakura said

"Ok! Syaoran and Kero fighting is already enough!" Sakura said

"She's right! Now Kerberos, Spinel Sun! Spill it out!" Eriol said

"Ok, first… Eriol say 'Etoiles d'un destin'" Kero said

"Etoiles d'un destin" Eriol said and suddenly everything that he couldn't remember about Clow's life he remembered and he realized what was going on, and he could say was "Carla"

"What?" Syaoran asked

"I can't tell you what's you with that girl, but I think I know what's causing this trouble!" Kero said "What I asked Eriol say is a password, before Clow died he told me that, and said that I would need it someday, then I realized that it was a password to unblock the part of Eriol's memory that Clow himself blocked!"

"My relative, do you know something about Carla Clow?" Eriol asked Syaoran who ignored Eriol's nickname for him said "Once I asked my mom if Clow had a family and she said that he never married and his parents died when he was little, so he created the push toy and Yue! She also said that some elders said that he had a little sister Carla, but they never discovered if it was true or not…. Some say that she is just a legend, and some that she was real and that she was as powerful as Clow and that this power would cause some trouble in the future. The only prove they have is a painting they found on Clow's house of him and a beautiful young women, but there's no prove that she's really Carla!"

"But Carla was real and it's true that she was as powerful as Clow!" Eriol said

"I'll tell you her story…" Kero started

"She was 5 years younger than Clow, since their parents died they became really close, They were by each others on everything, her powers were a little different Clow's, like Eriol, he could read mind of non-magic or weak-magic people, sometimes he had those prevision of the future, but he couldn't control it and he could control any objects and do some other stuff with spells. Like you know his powers are from the Sun and the Moon. Carla was different, she had the power to read mind of anybody, even people with a strong magic and she could see the future anytime she wanted to, sometimes she would see something without wanting, but she had more control of it. And She also could control any natural thing like water, fire, the wind and also read people's future, she could read stars, hands, all that stuff. Her powers were from the stars. And together the 2 of them could travel to the future." Kero started

"If her powers are from the stars like mine, what I can't read minds and see the future?" Sakura asked

"Because your powers are from your own star, you created your own powers, and Carla's were from the stars that you see in the sky." Kero said

"So you think… that she's the one causing trouble?" Tomoyo asked

"No!" Eriol said "She helped Clow create the cards, but after some weeks they got a little crazy, it was when they realized that they needed something to control that magic, so Carla created some elements that she called minds! They would support the cards and they lived in a box that only Carla could open. Those minds have the same power as the clow cards, but they are use it on a different way!"

"You mean that it's going to start all over again!" Syaoran said

"Kind of…" Eriol said "The clow card were lost, some wanted to test Sakura-san, other just wanted to find the new master but the minds have a different objective…"

"What's that?" Tomoyo asked

Eriol took a long breath before saying "Some will just play some trick to test us, others will be glad to be with us, but others…. Will want to destroy what they don't like!"

"W-W-What they don't like?" Sakura asked a little afraid of the answered, Eriol took a long breath, before saying "They were really close to Carla, and she had already Clow that they wouldn't accept a 'new master' so easily…"

"What happened to Carla-san?" Tomoyo asked

"I don't really, the last time Clow talked with her was some days before he died, he decided to tell her everything, including about Sakura-san…" Eriol said

"And what did she say?" Syaoran asked

"Well at first she cried, then she said that she already knew everything and also knew that the minds would cause some trouble as well and that she would help his reincarnation, that means me, and the new Clow cards master, that means Sakura. After that Clow never saw her again." Eriol said

"Did you see her, Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked

"On Clow's funeral, she was there and talked with us, she said that her babies would cause some headaches, but that she would give us a hand. Then she simply kissed Clow on his forehead and said See Ya Onni-chan" Kero said

"I don't get it, why do the minds only appeared now? We've captured the cards like 3 years ago and transformed them into Sakura's cards about 2 years ago." Syaoran said

"The only one who knows that answered is Carla." Eriol said

"And that's the problem! Carla knows a lot that we don't and those things are really important and the worst is we can't do anything without her!" Kero said

"Why?" Spinel asked

"She's the only one who knows where the box where the minds used to live is and she is also the only one who can control it!" Kero said

"But she told you that she would help, she must know what she did" Elisabeth said

"Another problem we don't know if she chose another master like Clow or if she decided to reincarnate herself. Actually we don't even know if she did one of the 2 options!" Eriol said

"Even if we knew! We don't have to discover where is that person! If I remember well Carla was a crazy like Clow. They both had this way of doing simple thing complicated and complicated things even more complicated!" Kero said clearly desperate

"Kero-chan! You must calm down!" Sakura said hugging him, but then he started crying, yes he was crying "Sakura you don't understand! We are all in a fire drill! Those minds they are dangerous, really dangerous. The one which appeared today. It's name is 'Água' and it did not show half of what it can do and it almost killed Eriol and Tomoyo! They can be really good friends when they want, but if they want they can also destroy this world." He said

"But didn't you said that they have the same powers as the Clow cards, we captured them all and now we also have Eriol-kun!" Sakura said

"But the cards have some control, the minds not!" Kero was down really down, when Tomoyo had an idea

"Hey don't we go talk with Carla-san herself?" Tomoyo asked

"How?" Syaoran asked

"The return card, remember? Sakura-chan went talk with Clow-san, why can't we talk with her? We can ask her what we need to know?" She said

"You're genius!" Kero said getting excited "We can ask her, of course she won't say everything but some questions will be answered!"

"We can go right now!" Kero said

"Calm down Kerberos! First we need to mark better time! Now we're all tired and hurt! I say we can go by this Friday since everyone will be alright and we can go at night so there will be no one at the temple." Eriol said

"That's a great idea Eriol-kun!" Sakura said

"Yeah we will also have time to tell the others!" Syaoran said

"Since Lizzie-chan know everything! It will be easier!" Tomoyo said

"I just have one question" Elisabeth said

"What's that?" Sakura asked

"Well, if those minds are so important why did Clow decided to hide it from himself and why Kero-chan and the Yue guy never mentioned that?" She asked

"About me and Yue, we never knew what happened to Carla, like what did she do after Clow died, when she died and why? So we never thought that the minds would appear, I actually thought that once Sakura reached the top of her powers we would have to create new minds." Kero said

"About Clow! I think that question will answered by Friday!" Eriol said

So what do you think? This chapter is surely really confusing, but there will be a lot more next chapter and from now on there will be a lot more action, romance and adventure! Thanks for the reviews and please keep reading! You guys rock! And please check the pool on my profile It will be important for the story!

XoXo

Kathy


	6. A little Trip to the Past

Stars of Destiny

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

Chapter 6:

A little Trip to the Past

'_March 4__th _

_Time: 11:00_

_Place: A Strange Shire In Front of a tree_

_Now we're going on an adventure that we don't know how and when we will coma back, it is something…'._

"Lizzie-chan Can you stop it? It is getting me nervous" Sakura asked

"Why? It is so funny to watch your scary face!" Elisabeth joked

"I can't understand you! First you discover that you host family has magic then that because of that you're also in danger, but you still smiling and joking!" Touya said

"A smile is the most powerful thing that you can ever have!" Elisabeth said

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" Syaoran shouted

"Oh C'mon Li-kun! Lizzie-chan is wearing my design, Sakura-chan is also wearing my design, even Hiiragizawa-kun is wearing one!" Tomoyo said trying to convince Syaoran to wear one of her clothes

"But…"

"No buts! Now C'mon!" Tomoyo said dragging Syaoran out of her car. He was wearing green pants with a black shirt and a green hat. Eriol was wearing a similar clothe except for the fact that it was blue and black. Sakura and Elisabeth were wearing similar dresses. They were falling on their knee and also had hats. Elisabeth's was yellow and Sakura's pink!

"Kwaii!" Tomoyo who was filming everything said

"Hmmm… Tomoyo-chan You know that I love your clothes, but why I'm wearing this with a don't have any powers and won't flight?" Elisabeth asked

"Because you four are soooo Kwaii!" Tomoyo said with star on her eyes.

"Can we go already?" Yue asked as the rest of them nodded

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!" Sakura said before turning to the rest of the gang and asking "Are you guys ready?"

They nodded

"RETURN! PLEASE BRING US TO CARLA REED!" Sakura shouted when suddenly all of passed thought the tree.

"Wow! It is really possible!" Elisabeth said amazed. They were at a mansion, it was really big, when a woman with a really long blond hair and blue eyes approached them and said "I was waiting for you! I'm Carla! Please follow me!"

They followed her to a room which had a tea table with 11 places.

"I made some tea and some cookies with out sugar" She said as they sat

"How did you know we were coming?" Touya asked

"I can see the future, remember?" She smiled before looking at Sakura and then to Eriol. "I'm glad I had the chance to meet the new card mistress and my brother's reincarnation." She said

"I suppose you know why we're here, right?" Kero said eating the cookie

"You haven't change much Kerberos! But Yeah I know!" Carla said drinking her tea

"Can you tell you already?" Syaoran asked

"You must be patient, if you really want to become the new leader of the Li Clan!" Carla said

"I'm always telling him that!" Tomoyo said

"You must be Tomoyo!" Carla said

"Yeah! It is nice to meet you!" Tomoyo said politely

"It is my pleasure, I was really looking forward to meet you! I saw some things about you that I really liked!" Carla said letting them really confused as she laughed

"Anyway! What do you want me to answer first?" Carla asked

"What did you do with the box?" Spinel asked

"It is something that you must find on your own!" Carla said

"And what did you do with the minds and where can we find the new master of the minds?" Yue asked

"Look! My minds will be really confused and will do things that they normally wouldn't do! You must be careful, but please don't hurt them! I knew that since the Cards would become Sakura Cards, they would cause some trouble so I sealed the box for a while and that's why it took so long for they to appear, I sealed it so you would have more control of your powers, if I didn't did so they would appear at the same time as the Clow Cards! And you wouldn't be able to beat them!" Carla said seriously

"But you did not answer our question, where are the new master and the box?" Ruby Moon said

"Actually I decided to reincarnate myself!" Carla said

"And Where are you?" Elisabeth said. Carla looked at her for a while and smiled "I'll appear when you least expect! And bout the box, you will find it on the most unexpected way!"

"Can you give us a clue?" Sakura said

"Humm! Let me think…. I'm someone unusual and I'll do the funniest thing ever!" Carla said looking like a teenager girl

"We're serious Carla!" Yue said

"And That's your problem, you have to enjoy life! But It's true!" Carla said

"Carla-san, Do you know why Clow-san blocked you from Eriol-kun's memory?" Sakura asked

"Because if Eriol-san knew that, things weren't happen the way it happened and important things wouldn't happen! And even if he does remember more things now, he still does not have Clow's full memory back, just like my reincarnation won't have mine and that's because we know things that will happen to you and if you know before the timeline would change!" Carla said

"But you can see the future!" Elisabeth said

"Yeah, but when we see that we never see something that can change our timeline!" Carla said

"Why we wasn't sure that you existed?" Syaoran asked

"1st because if you knew, you would know what expect and it would also change the timeline and 2nd because I live in a place different from Clow's and they would never imagine that the kind of magic you have would be found here!" Carla said

"Wow! That's complicated!" Ruby Moon said

"It is more complicated than you can imagine, but I can't say anything more." Carla said

"Thanks Carla-san!" Eriol said

"Before you leave Can I talk with you on private Elisabeth-san?" Carla said

"Humm… Sure!" Elisabeth said before getting up and following Carla

"I want to give you this!" Carla said handing her a necklace, on the shape of a star with perfect crystals on that

"It's like my lucky charm and you'll need it! Believe me!" Carla said

"Thanks so much! I'll take good care of it!" Elisabeth said

"I'm sure that you will!" Carla said

"Oh! And What did Tomoyo-chan do?" Elisabeth asked

"You'll find out! Talking about that, good luck on playing matchmaker on my brother's reincarnation and Tomoyo-san!" Carla said

"How.."

"C'mon! It's pretty oblivious that they're love with each other!" Carla laughed before saying "Elisabeth Keep always being yourself!"

"I will!" Elisabeth said, when suddenly she was back at the present

"We're back!" Sakura said

"We're not only back but late! It's already 7 am!" Yukito who now could remember everything while he was on Yue's form said

"WHAT!"

_**On Class Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran and Elisabeth**_

"Class, do you know where Kinomoto, Li, Hiiragizawa, Daidouji and Arroz are?" Terada-sensei asked

"Iie!" The class said when 5 teenagers appeared on the door

"Sensei… We're so sorry we're late!" The 5 of them said at the same time

"What happened?" The teacher asked

"We were all on a sleepover at Sakura's house, but the alarm clock did not rang and we're all late!" Syaoran said

"Okay, you may come in, but if that happen again I will have to call your parents, right?" Terada-sensei said

"Hai!" They said before sitting

_**At Lunch**_

"I'm so tired!" Elisabeth said

"Tell me about it! I'm the one who will be dead, you guys are lucky, Li-kun's and Hiiragizawa-kun's parents know about the magic so they won't be punished and Sakura-chan's otau-san is out of the town and her onii-chan was there, so you both are safe, but okaa-san will kill me!" Tomoyo said

"I'm so sorry Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said

"You can say that you slept at Sakura's!" Syaoran

"Maybe, if okaa-san did not look there!" Tomoyo said

"Lizzie-chan Where did you find that necklace?" Sakura asked

"Carla-san gave me, she said that it is her lucky charm and that we'll need it!" Elisabeth said

"Now what we're gonna do?" Tomoyo asked

"Wait! That's all we can do!" Eriol said

"And defend ourselves!" Syaoran added

"Talking about that! I think we must never be left alone until we find Carla-san's reincarnation! Especially Daidouji-san and Elisabeth-san" Eriol said

"I agree!" Sakura said

"Even if Tomoyo-chan has a lot of bodyguards they are not able to beat them!" Elisabeth added

_**The next day**_

They were all on Tomoyo's house again since it was Sunday. Tomoyo had asked them to come. When they got there they found Tomoyo crying.

"Tomoyo-chan what happened?" Sakura asked worried

"Some of my bodyguards are disappearing and sometimes I can hear a creepy voice saying 'I will catch you' and yesterday that monster tried to kill my okaa-san, she thought that she just drowned, but I saw the monster after everyone was gone it said to me 'I will kill you' and left!" Tomoyo said

"Shhh! It's okay! We're here!" Elisabeth said trying to calm her down, til she slept

"For some reason the minds are after Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said

"We have ton protect her!" Eriol said now serious as he looked at a sleeping Tomoyo _'I will protect you!'_

So plz review and check the pool on my profile

XoXo

Kathy


	7. Lovefusion

Stars of Destiny

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

_**IMPORTANT A/N.:**_

**Hey guys I decided to write more about Elisabeth since she's an important OC and I'll do this to each important OC I add to this story. But I do not like those only A/N Chapters so I'm putting it before this chapter.**

**Elisabeth has blue-green eyes, straight blond hair falling a little after her shoulders, she's as tall as Tomoyo and she's the pop-rock girl. She likes to wear different types of clothes; she loves music, drama, fashion and dancing. Her dream is to become an actress/singer. She is also top student, but she hates sports except for gymnastic since she loves dancing. She also has a passion for stars and new cultures. Her I-pod is her best friend and she's the type of person who is always smiling, joking and happy. She's the one who will be by your side when you're down trying to make you feel better. Just like Tomoyo and Eriol she has this power of observation. That's all for now, eventually you'll learn more things about her that I can't tell you now or it will ruin the story. **

_**You will also need to know that in this fic Eriol's parents are divorced and they know about the Clow thing, they also have magic. When Eriol is not on places like Tomoeda because of Clow, he lives in o mansion on London with his mother and visits his father, who is a teacher on Cambridge University, in Cambridge whatever he can, or when he needs to have a father/son talk. He does have some friends in England, but they don't know that he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Elisabeth know about his family.**_

_And Tomoyo's parents are also divorced! He lives on U.S.A and is really protective over his daughter. His name is Jack __Daidouji! Tomoyo visits her father twice a year, but exchange letters. But Tomoyo and Sonomi don't like to talk a lot about him! _

_**And please keep voting on the pool! Right now it's a tie between Nakuru/Touya Yukito/OC and Yukito/Touya Nakuru/OC**_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 7:

Lovefusion

"Thanks for walking to school with me, Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo said, She was really down because of what was happening on her house

"No Problem Daidouji-san! I also have to do the chores today!" Eriol said. The truth was that he was worried; they did not know why they were after her, so they were trying not to leave her alone.

"I think we're done!" Tomoyo said sitting on a chair next to the one Eriol was and noticed that he was staring at her "What's that? Do I have something on my face?" She asked putting her hand on her face

"No… It's just that…"

"What?"

"I noticed that since I left for England 2 years ago… you've … changed!" Eriol said as She looked at him a little confused and asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean you changed in a good way… back 2 years ago I could see that all you could think about was Sakura-san. Your songs were dedicated to her, you would only think about making outfits for her and film her, but now you're actually thought in making outfits for me, my cute relative and even Elisabeth-san who you've just met. I also saw that now you're filming everyone…"

"Yeah I now that it was pretty oblivious that I _was _in love with Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said emphasizing the word 'was'.

"What…" Eriol tried to say, but Tomoyo took his hands on hers and interrupted him "Yes, I admit I was in love with Sakura-chan, but I'm not anymore. I realized that it was only an illusion and that I do love her but as my sister and…"

"I just misunderstood my feelings and got overexcited with it…" She said looking on Eriol's eyes. He couldn't help but smile. It wasn't always that a girl like Tomoyo would admit that she was in love with her best friend, but she isn't in love anymore.

"But… You've changed as well." Tomoyo said with a smile "Before you left for England, you would always refer to Clow-san as 'I', but now you refer to him like 'he'… now you saw the deference between you and Clow-san…"

"Why? Do you have a problem with that? Don't you like me? You only like me because of Clow, right?" Eriol said serious taking his hands off of hers, but before Tomoyo could say anything, others students started to arrive. Neither of them could concentrate on class that day. When Eriol decided to do something and sent Tomoyo a note

_Please meet me at the school rooftop at lunchtime_

_Hiiragizawa_

.

.

.

.

Tomoyo was going to the rooftop to meet Eriol _'Why is he so angry? I hope I can apologize to him for whatever I did!" _she thought

She entered on the rooftop and found Eriol there. She walked on his direction and said "Before anything, I want to say sorry"

"It's ok!" He said before closing his eyes and saying "I never thought that I would actually do this, but… Can I tell you something? And Will you promise me that you won't tell anyone?"

Tomoyo nodded "I promise"

"It's a long story! You may want to sit down" Eriol said sitting, as Tomoyo did what she was told

"You remember Kaho?" He asked as Tomoyo nodded

"Well we were dating… I know that you must think that it's crazy to date someone so much older than you, but I really thought that it was the right thing to do. My parents told me that it was ridiculous and that I would only break my heart…" Eriol started

"I thought that everything was ok, but one day she came and told me that everything was over and that the one she loved wasn't me, she thought that she loved because of Clow and that I had to find myself and be Eriol Hiiragizawa not Clow Reed."

"I'm sorry for asking that question, you must be hurt!" Tomoyo said looking down

"No, actually we broke up a year ago and I never saw her again and for some reason I'm glad that it happened!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean I could see Kaho as my girlfriend, but I could not see her on my future…" Eriol said trying to hold his tears

_-- Flashback --_

"_She's so amazing! So beautiful! Perfect!" Zack said with a dreamy voice_

"_Tell me about it! My Emily is like the most beautiful angel in the world! I want to spend the rest of my life with her!" Jared said_

"_C'mon guys We're only 13 years old we're still to young to think like that!" Eriol said to his friends_

"_Age doesn't matter when you're in love!" Jared said_

"_Yeah! When you love someone, you want to spend all the time with her and can't stop thinking about her! You image everything, even when you'll get married!" Zack said_

"_You should know that Eriol since you are dating Kaho!" Jared said and that was the problem Eriol couldn't imagine that. He couldn't imagine himself and Kaho getting married. _

_--End of Flashback -- _

Eriol couldn't resist he was crying on Tomoyo's lap, when he felt a hand on his hair

"It's ok you can cry!" Tomoyo said and it was exactly what he did

"Before she left, she also said 'You'll find someone who you will love more than you loved me and who will love you back!' After that I would only leave the house to go to school, I was so hurt…"

_--Flashback --_

_Adam Hiiragizawa was having some tea while having reading a book in a rainy day, when heard knock on the door. He opened to find his 13-years-old son, Eriol soaking wet; looking like he had just ran a marathon._

"_Eriol? What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked_

"_Dad! She broke up with me dad! And she will never come back!" Eriol said crying on his father's chest_

"_She said that She did not love me and that I have to find someone on my own age!" Eriol cried before hear his father say "Eriol, come in! I'll call your mother you can stay here for a while!"_

_He knew that it would end up this way; he told his son that he would break his heart, but he wouldn't listen to him! And he also knew that he would need his support._

_-- End of Flashback --_

Eriol told Tomoyo everything, every detail to her and cried and for some reason he felt like he could tell her everything. He could be himself, suddenly he opened his eyes and found himself, with his head on Tomoyo's lap and her face looking a little worried. And couldn't resist, but read her mind. _'He looks so sad; I hope he will be ok! I'm so stupid!'_

"You're not stupid! You don't need to be worried! I'm ok now, and thanks for listen to me!" Eriol said making Tomoyo smile

"Can you stop reading my mind Hiiragizawa-kun!"

"It's not my fault that it's so interesting to read you're mind!"

"You know Hiiragizawa-kun. You're way better than Clow Reed, even if you're so curious." Tomoyo said making Eriol smile like he never did before.

"Please call me Eriol!" He said

"Ok! But you have to call me Tomoyo!"

"Deal!"

They talked and talked and Eriol was smiling and laughing, doing something he hasn't done for a while, they were talking and so into each other that they didn't even hear the bell rang.

.

.

. Meanwhile

.

.

"Do you know where Hiiragizawa and Daidouji-san are?" Terada-sensei asked

"Iie!" The class said together

"That's so strange, it's not like them to go home before and I know that if they did so they would tell someone." The teacher said before looking at Sakura who was almost on tears of worry.

"What if that monster appeared again?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura and Elisabeth

"Sensei! Please Let's look for them! I'm sure something happened! They wouldn't do that!" Sakura said crying

"Ok! I'll call someone to stay with the class and I'll go look with you, but only you, Li and Arroz can go!" Terada-sensei said

_**A few minutes later**_

"We searched all over the school! They are not here anymore!" Syaoran said

"Not at all! We did not at the rooftop!" Elisabeth said

"Why on earth they would be there?" Sakura asked in tears

"Dunno! We have nothing to lose!" Elisabeth

"She has a point! Let's go!" Terada-sensei said

They were on the stair when they started hearing voices

"_I did not know that you were so mean! I like it"_

"_Look who's talking, Mister Evil himself" _

"Can you her it?" Terada-sensei asked his students

"D-D-D-Do y-you t-th-hink i-it's a-a-a ghost?!" Sakura asked hugging Syaoran

"There's only one way to find out!" Elisabeth said opening the door and they found Eriol and Tomoyo, Eriol was still with his head on her lap and she was caressing his hair as they laughed. They did not see their friends and teacher thought.

Syaoran and Elisabeth were trying so hard not to laugh and Sakura was so shocked

"So…" Terada-sensei said trying to get Tomoyo's and Eriol's attention, but it did not work; they were too busy staring on each other eyes.

"SO!!" He tried again, but nothing. Only when Elisabeth and Syaoran started laughing hard! They jumped surprised with their faces as red as tomatoes

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Eriol asked

"The question is why were you aren't you guys in class?" Terada-sensei asked

"It's oblivious… They were dating!" Syaoran and Elisabeth said together

"I'm hurt Tomoyo-chan you started dating Eriol-kun and didn't even tell me! I thought I was your best friend!" Sakura joked

"No! We were not dating! We're not dating!" Tomoyo said

"Right! Then what were you doing?" Syaoran asked

"We were just talking! Right Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol said

"Right Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said

"Now they're even calling each other by their first names!" Sakura said

"I hate doing that, but I'll have to send you guys to the principal's office." Terada-sensei said

"What! I never went to the principal's office before!" Eriol and Tomoyo said together

"I'm sorry! Kinomoto, Arroz, Li back to class. I'll send those lovebirds to the director office and will be right back!" Terada-sensei said

.

.

. With Nakuru

.

.

"Akizuki-san! The principle at your cousin's school wants to see you right now you can go!" the teacher told Nakuru

"What happened? Is he hurt?" Nakuru asked

"Sorry, but I don't have this information!" the teacher said

"Do you think that thing attacked him?" Touya whispered to her and Yukito

"I don't know, but when I found out I'll tell you!" she whispered back

.

.

. With Sonomi

.

.

"Mrs. Daidouji, your daughter's school principal wants to see you! He said that it's urgent!" the secretary said

"What happened to my daughter? Is she hurt?" Sonomi asked

"I don't know Mrs.!" The secretary said

"I'll be right there!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sonomi and Nakuru arrived at the same time and found Eriol and Tomoyo sitting in front of the principal's office

"Tomoyo! What happened?" Sonomi asked

"Are you hurt Eriol-sama?" Nakuru asked

"I think we need to talk! You four please come in" the principal Mr. Gurt said as they entered

"Why you wanted us to come here?" Sonomi asked

"Looks like your daughter and your cousin disappeared after lunch and were found dating on the rooftop!" Mr. Gurt said

"What? That's impossible, my Tomoyo wouldn't do that!" Sonomi said

"Eriol-sama is so nerd, he wouldn't do that neither!" Nakuru said

"Actually! The teacher and 3 other students found them!" Mr. Gurt said

"Were they kissing?" Nakuru asked

"They did not see them kissing, but Hiiragizawa was with his head on Daidouji's lap and they were staring at each other's eyes, they only heard the teacher after their friends started laughing"

"I wanted to make sure you knew that and say that they have dentition for a week. I would also like to talk with Hiiragizawa's parents thought the phone if possible!"

"I'll call his mother to tell her everything and she'll probably tell his dad and they will call the school!" Nakuru said

"Ok! Thanks! Because of the situation, they can leave early!" Mr. Gurt said

"Let's go miss! We'll have a good talk about it!" Sonomi said

"Yeah! I just can't wait to tell your mother about it!" Nakuru said as they left

.

.

. With Tomoyo

.

.

"So Miss, Care to explain why you missed class to date?" Sonomi asked her daughter, as they entered in the house taking everybody attentions, they've all known Tomoyo since she was a baby, and it wasn't like her to do that.

"Mom! Eriol-kun is not my boyfriend!" Tomoyo said

"Eriol-kun… Is he that handsome young man that carried you to your bedroom when you got hurt some weeks ago?" Amy one of the servants asked

"He what?" Sonomi said a little shocked

"Hummm… I hurt my ankle and he was just being a good friend!" Tomoyo said embarrassed

"Oh! C'mon Tomoyo! I'm your mother, you can talk about that stuff to me!" Sonomi said seeing that her daughter was embarrassed.

"Your mother is right my dear! You can talk with us too! Now tell us, how he asked you to be his girlfriend?" Lisa another servant said

"LISA-CHAN! It's not something to ask!" Tomoyo said

"Oh! Tomoyo! You can tell us! There are just women here!" Sonomi said

"Mom! I can't believe you! That's it I'm going to my bedroom!" Tomoyo said

"Tomoyo! It's not a crime to have a boyfriend, but you have to be responsible and since you broke some rules that means: No sewing, editing videos or filming for a week!" Sonomi said

"But Mom…"

"Not buts, leave your camera here. I'll return to you next week!"

.

.

. With Eriol

.

.

Spinel was reading a book in the leaving room when he heard the door open, it was a laughing Nakuru and an angry Eriol

"What happened? Did Água attack again?" Spinel asked

"Nope! Eriol-sama got in trouble!" Nakuru said

"Ruby Moon! Tell the truth! Master wouldn't do that!" Spinel said not believing her, but saw that Eriol was quiet and blushing

"Tell him Eriol-sama, what you did!" Nakuru said

"No!"

"He and Tomoyo-chan missed class to date on the school rooftop!"

"What! I never thought that Daidouji-san was that kind of girl!"

"We're not dating!" Eriol said irritated

"I always knew that he had a crush on her!" Nakuru ignored her

"I like her! She and master may be a great couple, and I'm sure that Daidouji-san wouldn't break his heart!" Spinel also ignored him

"We're not dating!"

"They are sooo cute!"

"Yeah! They look good together!"

"If you two don't stop to ignore me, I'll make you disappear!" Eriol said making the two of them quiet "That'd better!"

"Humm! Eriol-sama I'll have to call your mother!" Nakuru said

"No! She won't stop teasing me and she'll tell dad and he'll be like 'I want to meet my future daughter-in-low, I hope she's better than that Kaho girl'" Eriol said, but it was already too late, Nakuru was already on the phone

.

.

. In England

.

.

Anna Hiiragizawa was reading a book on her library when she heard the phone rang

normal – Anna / _Italics – Nakuru _

"Hello?"

"_Hey Anna! It's me Nakuru!"_

"Hi dear! Is there a problem?"

"_Actually! Yes! Eriol got in trouble on school!"_

"Really? What did he do?"

"_He missed class to date on the school rooftop with Tomoyo"_

"The Card Mistress's best friend the one who loves filming and making clothes?"

"_Yep! That's her!"_

"From what I heard, she's not that kind of girl!"

"_Yeah! We're also surprised! They were like 'We did not hear the bell ring!__' Or like 'We're not dating'"_

"I just hope she won't break his heart!"

"_I don't think she will! Oh… before I forget the school director wants to talk with you and Adam!"_

"Right! I'll tell Adam everything and we'll call the school!"

"_Okay then!"_

"Tell Eriol that his punishment no magic for a week, well except if the minds attack again or if they'll need to do something related to it and warn him that I've already put a spell on him! This spell will tell me every time he uses magic and if he break the rules there will have consequences"

"_Right! Bye then!"_

"Bye!" Anna hung up

"I hope she's really a good girl!"

.

.

. Back with Eriol

.

.

Eriol was waiting for Tomoyo on the King Penguin park. When she arrived they sat on a bench.

"So, what was your punishment?" Eriol asked

"No filming, video editing and making clothes for a week! You?"

"Magic, only if that includes the minds!" Eriol said

"Did they believe on you?" Tomoyo asked

"No, now probably the whole England thinks that we're dating! What about you're mom?"

"She did not believe on me neither and now all the servants are like 'Tomoyo-sama is now dating that handsome guy!' 'The one who carried her when she got hurt?' 'Oh yeah! He's really handsome, isn't he?' 'Totally'" Tomoyo said imitating her servants voices

"But I have to agree with them I really am handsome!" Eriol said making Tomoyo hit him on his arm

"Now seriously! What are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked

"Why don't you guys act like you're really dating?" they heard a voice say and turned around to find Elisabeth. She was wearing jeans shorts, a pink shirt and roller-skaters identical to Sakura's except for the fact that instead of red and yellow, they were pink and white.

"What are you doing here?" Eriol asked

"Sakura and I are in charge of dinner today, so I went buy something to cook while Sakura is finishing the chores" Elisabeth said

"So you believe that we're not dating?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah! You two are so headstrong! You wouldn't confess that easily!" Elisabeth said

"But why would we pretend we're dating?" Eriol asked

"It's like they say, if you can't beat them, join that!" Elisabeth said "And also they would leave you alone!"

"Who?"

"Everybody! Your fans at school! Your parents and it would be so fun to trick them!" Elisabeth said _'And it would help you guys confess' _she thought

"Wanna do that?" Tomoyo and Eriol asked each other at the same time

"Ok! Let's do that!" Eriol said blushing

"Right!"

"That's awesome! Now you'll have to act close, tell everyone won't be a problem since everyone already think that you're dating! You also have to think that about things like, how you started dating and that stuff!" Elisabeth said

They talked while walking, but when they were on the bridge, they started

to be attacked by the water

"What's that thing?" Tomoyo asked

"Água!" Eriol said

"Tomoyo-chan! Call Sakura and the others!" Elisabeth said as they tried to avoid the attacks. Tomoyo did what she was told and a minute later Sakura, Syaoran and Kero (already on his true form) arrived

"Gods of the Wind Answer my call!" Syaoran said trying to make the attack go to another place, but it did nothing

"Freeze!" Sakura tried, but nothing

"You're so ridiculous!" Água said raising her hand when 5 bubbles appeared.

"Guys! She wants to capture you!" Kero said and that's what happened it took Elisabeth and Tomoyo

"LIZZIE-CHAN! TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura shouted

"WAVE! BRING THOS BUBBLES TO ME!" Sakura tried but Água could freeze it and another bubble took Sakura

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted

"Gods of Water Answer my call!" Syaoran tried but was captured too

Eriol tried to put a spell on the water, but failed and was also captured

Inside the bubbles everybody was weak, almost fainting.

'_No! I can't let it happen! Carla told me that this necklace is a lucky charm, so please help me!' _Elisabeth said when the necklace started to shine and it broke all bubbles. Everybody fell on the floor and looked at Elisabeth, she was floating and her eyes from blue-green became deep blue. She raised her arm on Água's direction and suddenly it froze

"Mistress!" Água said before disappearing on the water

Elisabeth came down to the bridge, looked for the rest of the gang and her eyes came back to normal.

"You're Carla's Reincarnation!" Sakura said

"Yes, I am!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

So, did you like it? I know that it's so long, but tell me what you think! Oh and keep voting on the pool! Right now it's a tie between 'Nakuru/Touya Yukito/OC' and 'Yukito/Touya Nakuru/OC'

XoXo

Kathy


	8. A Kingdom of Sadness

Stars of Destiny

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Guys First of all I want to thanks for the reviews and I know th****at A/Ns boring so I will make the characters tell you what I need to say**

**Sakura: Hi! Guys thanks for the reviews and support**

**Tomoyo: But **_Keep 'On Rocking _**does not have more time to wait for more votes so…**

**Eriol: The pool is over!**

**Syaoran: And the couples will be…**

**Sakura/Tomoyo/Syaoran/Eriol: **_Nakuru and Touya and Yukito and a OC_

**Nakuru: YEAH! TOUYA-KUN IS MINEEEEEEE! **

**Yukito: Sorry **_Yukito/Touya _**fans. I'm actually curios to see who **_Keep 'On Rocking _**will put me with…**

**Touya: Yeah! Yeah! Whatever can we go to the story before she kill me Nakuru is hugging him**

**Keep 'On Rocking: To the story! **

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 8:

A Kingdom of Sadness

"_You're Carla's Reincarnation!" Sakura said_

"_Yes, I am!"_

"Let's go to Sakura's house! We need to talk!" Elisabeth said serious

When they got on Sakura's house there was an uncomfortable silence, that Sakura broke

"Onni-chan said that he's going to sleep at Yukito's and since otou-san stills away it's just us Lizzie-chan!"

"Sakura! Can I ask something?" Elisabeth asked

"Hai!"

"Can Tomoyo-chan stay here for a while?"

"Sure, if her okaa-san says that it's ok! But why?"

"She can't stay alone! She needs protection!"

"Is it something about Carla-san's memory?" Syaoran asked

"It's a long story!" Elisabeth sighed

"Oh I know why don't Syaoran, Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan sleep here and you tell us!" Sakura said

"Ok!"

Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol went home to pack their stuff and came back around an hour later. They were on Elisabeth's room since Spinel and Kero were playing video games on Sakura's

"What's that?" Sakura said she was next Syaoran who was next Eriol who was next Tomoyo and they were all looking at Elisabeth who was sat between Sakura and Tomoyo

"Eriol-kun Do you remember Alana?" She asked

"No"

"Just like I imagined"

"Who was she?"

"She was the princess of the kingdom that Carla and Clow lived. Since she was the princess, she would visit the special house where they lived at least once a month and they became best friends and Once Clow was 18 she bought us a house! They were so close! She also had some powers and was by their side on everything"

"But what does she have to do with the minds, the box and Daidouji-san?" Syaoran asked impatient

"Good question! First: Carla decided to do a magic spell and it would hide the box on a place that only a person with a pure heart would find. Not even she knew where it was."

"So I guess that that person was Princess Alana?!" Sakura asked

"Or her reincarnation! Am I right?" Eriol asked

"Yeah!"

"But do you know who is she?" Tomoyo asked

"Yes!" Elisabeth smiled

"Then Who is she?" Syaoran asked

"Before I tell you who is she! I wanna tell you her story that I think Eriol would like to know since he does not remember yet!" Elisabeth said

"Well like I said They were really close and slowly Clow and Alana fell in love! But things didn't go really well! Alana's dad the king knew about Clow's magic and that he was an orphan and let's just say that he did not like the fact that his baby girl was in love with a nobody so he arranged a married with a prince from a distant kingdom. I remember that he once said 'I prefer never see my baby girl again than know that she's with a stupid magician!' after she left Clow never looked at any women!"

"That's horrible!" Sakura whispered hugging Syaoran

"The worst part was her fate. About 20 after her married she came back to her own kingdom to visit her father who was very sick, by that time Carla was already on the other side of the world with her own family, so I can't tell much, but I know that she visited Clow one day…"

_-- Flashback of Carla's memory--_

_It was a beautiful day, everybody was smiling and enjoying their family, except for Clow Reed. He was locked inside his mansion with his guardians Kerberos and Yue, since his little sister was on the other side of the world, they were his only family. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, he opened and found the love of his life that was gone long ago_

"_Alana? What are you doing here?" He asked_

"_I wanted to see you!" She said hugging him as they entered the house_

"_How's life?" He asked_

"_Clow I hate my life!"_

"_Why? Is this prince hurting you?" _

"_No, he great with me, but I don't love him! I love you Clow I've always loved you!" She said crying_

"_Look Alana you know that I love you, but you left and you didn't even told me that you were getting married!" Clow said angry_

"_My father did not let me! Clow you know that I'd never hurt you!"_

"_Right! Since when you decided to listen to your father?"_

"_He told me that if I didn't get married… He… He would kill you!" She screamed_

"_Alana…"_

"_Look… I shouldn't ha__ve come here!" She said leaving but Clow grabbed her arm_

"_Alana I love you, ok! Never forget that!" He said kissing her_

"_It's our fist and last kiss, but I know that it will last forever!" She said before leaving forever his love_

_-- End of Flashback of Carla's memory --_

"Wow that's so sad!" Sakura said crying

"What happened after that?" Tomoyo asked also crying

"She killed herself, Clow told Carla on the same day he told her that he would die and on the same day Carla did that spell!" Elisabeth said

"But then… who's Alana's reincarnation?" Eriol asked

Elisabeth smiled with an evil grin

"Will we have to search all over the world?" Syaoran asked

"Actually! She's in here in Tomoeda!" Elisabeth said

"Who is she?" Sakura asked

"OMG! I can't believe it has been years and you did not notice!" Elisabeth said

"Who the hell is she?" Syaoran asked irritated

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"What?" the four friends asked

"But you said that she has magic and I don't!" Tomoyo said

"But you have!" Elisabeth said

"We never sensed any magic from her!" Syaoran said

"That's because her magic is blocked!" Elisabeth said

"And how can she unblock it?" Sakura asked

"There's only one way! She has to find the box following her heart when she finds it, she will have part of Alana's memory back and Alana's power! Oh and Eriol-kun will also remember the time Clow had with Alana" Elisabeth said

"Wow! I never thought that I would have magic! Are you sure it's me?" Tomoyo asked

"Totally!" Elisabeth laughed, but then her smile faded "But not everything is beautiful!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"The minds do not want us to find the box, because if we do so they know that the change of us captor them is even bigger, almost sure. So they want to kill Tomoyo-chan"

"What? But…" Sakura tried to say, but Elisabeth interrupted her

"Chill Out! What we have to do is protect her and find the box, once the box is found they will forget about Tomoyo-chan!"

"So we have to find it!" Syaoran said

"Why did the Reed family always make things more complicated than they already were?" Sakura asked

"She probably just wanted to make sure that the box would fall in good hands!" Eriol said

"Well, now that we've already decided what to do, let's talk about something else! Like what's going on between you two?" Syaoran said

"You are sounding like a teenage girl!" Elisabeth said

"I've waited years to make them pay back for almost make me crazy when I was still confused about my feelings to Sakura! And now I finally have the chance!" Syaoran said with an evil grin

"If I wasn't as curious as you, I would say that you're out of your head!" Sakura said before looking at Tomoyo and asking "So what's up?"

Tomoyo blushed and looked at Eriol searching for any sign to see if they were really doing Elisabeth's crazy plan, Eriol was also asking himself the same thing, and decided to give it a try not also to fool everyone but to try to get close with Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at him and saw him winking

"We …"

"Guys, isn't it obvious! There're dating!" Elisabeth said leaving Eriol and Tomoyo red

"AHHHH! Tomoyo-chan I'm so happy for you! You and Eriol-kun are a really cute couple!" Sakura said

"Yeah! They'll be good together I mean they are evilest people I know, but I think that Arroz-san is also really evil!" Syaoran said

"Syaoran!" Sakura hit her boyfriend

"What it's true!" was his reply

"Well we must sleep, tomorrow we still have school!" Eriol said

.

.

. The next day

.

.

"Class today I have an announcement! We're going on a field trip, we're going camping for two weeks!" Terada-sensei said as the class started to cheer!

"We're leaving on Monday!"

…… …… …… ……. …… …… ……. ……. ……. …… …… …… …..

"I can't wait I've never been camping before!" Sakura said escited

"Yeah! It's gonna be interesting!" Elisabeth said with a smirk, making everybody Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were with them look at her weirdly

"What?" She asked

"Why were you looking so weird?" Chiharu asked

"Oh… I just felt like something interesting is going to happen!" Elisabeth said smiling

"Elisabeth-chan, have you ever gone camping before?" Rika asked

"Yes, I go camping sometimes with my uncle and my cousin!" She answered

"That's cool, I think you're the only one who has ever gone camping on this class!" Tomoyo said

"You know about camping…"

"Takashi Yamazaki stop right now!" Chiharu said stopping her boyfriend before he could start lying making everybody sweat drop

"What I think that it's going to be interesting is the ghost stories! I'm going to start searching for some!" Naoko said making everybody sweat drop… again

The rest of the week nothing important happened, Sonomi agreed to let Tomoyo stay on Sakura's house 'til she came back from Italy. However the week subject was well Tomoyo and Eriol. The whole school knew that they were 'dating'. Next chapter will be already on the camp!

**Tomoyo: So we're going camping that's soooooo kwaii!**

**Eriol: Yeah! smirks**

**Tomoyo: Okay now you're scaring me**

**Eriol: sorry! We must go now grabs Tomoyo's hand and they walk away **


	9. Flowers

Stars of Destiny

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 9:

Flowers

They were on now in a forest ready for some camping adventure, but before that, they had to set the camp, well at least they were trying.

"Hiiragizawa! I don't think it's like that!" Syaoran said, he, Yamazaki and Eriol were staying on one tend, Tomoyo, Elisabeth and Sakura on another and Naoko, Chiharu and Rika on the other.

"Then, how's that?" Eriol asked

"Guys do you know about tends…"

"Not now Yamazaki!" Syaoran and Eriol shouted annoyed

….. .. … … … .. .. …. . . .. .. . .. . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. … . . . . . ….. .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. … . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . …….. . … .. . ……..

"Sakura-chan, you're going to hurt yourself!" Tomoyo said

"Hoeeeee!" Sakura shouted and Elisabeth sighed

"Guys let me do this!" She said

"But… Can you do this Lizzie-chan?" Sakura asked

"Of course, watch out!" Elisabeth said as she set the tend and said "See it wasn't that hard"

"You're genius!" Sakura and Tomoyo said together amazed, when they heard some shouting

"HIIRAGIZAWA! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"OF COURSE IT IS LI!"

Hearing that the tree girls sigh as Elisabeth walked next to them and said "Let the professional do that" as she also set theirs.

"How did you do that?" Syaoran asked

"First practice and second if you stopped arguing you could do that!" Elisabeth said, but before he could say anything Sakura hit him on his head "I know what you're thinking so don't say anything!"

"Class now that we've set everything! You can explore the forest but don't go too far and be back at 5:00, because we'll have dinner next to the bonfire at 6:00!" Terada-sensei

"Hey guys let's go for a walk!" Tomoyo said

"Good idea, we can explore place and since I have more experience I'll lead!" Elisabeth said

"Ok! Let's check if we have everything!" Eriol said

"We have a map, the compass, water and some food!" Syaoran said

"I'll bring some lanterns, just in case!" Sakura said

"Good idea, let's go!" Elisabeth said as they walked thought the forest

"Look there's a river there!" Tomoyo said walking next to the river, but suddenly Elisabeth, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol felt a presence coming from the river

"Tomoyo, stay away from that river!" Eriol said holding Tomoyo back

"Why?"

"There's some strong magic coming from that river!" Elisabeth said

"Do you think it's a mind?" Syaoran asked

"I don't know! But we must be careful!" Elisabeth said

"It's already 4:30! We must get back!" Sakura said

"Ok let's go!"

.

.

. A 1 hour and a half Later

.

.

"Wow it's so cool to sit here next to the fire with everyone!" Rika said

"Yeah!"

"But what do we do now?" Chiharu asked

"Lizzie-chan, remember that you said that you write some songs?" Sakura asked and Elisabeth nodded

"Why don't you sing one for us?"

"I don't know no one except for my family and some friends from Brazil ever heard me before!"

"Aww! C'mon!" Tomoyo said

"Yeah!"

"Ok! Ok! I will just get my guitar!"

A couple of minutes later Elisabeth came back with a guitar and a notebook. "I write the songs here, I'm gonna sing this one then, _'Fly'_" She said

_In a moment  
Everything can change  
Feel the wind on your__ shoulder  
For a minute  
All the world can wait  
Let go of your yesterday___

_  
Can you hear it calling  
Can you feel it in your soul  
Can you trust this longing  
And take control_

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can in life  
And start to try  
'Cause it's your time  
Time to fly

All your worries  
Leave them somewhere else  
Find a dream you can follow  
Reach for something  
When there's nothing left  
And the world's feeling hollow

Can you hear it calling  
Can you feel it in your soul  
Can you trust this longing  
And take control

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can in life  
And start to try  
'Cause it's your time 

_Time to fly  
And when you're down and feel alone__  
Just wanna run away  
Trust yourself and don't give up _

_You know you better than anyone else_

In a moment  
Everything can change  
Feel the wind on your_ shoulder_

_For a minute  
All the world can__ wait  
Let go of yesterday_

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away 

_You can shine  
Forget about the__ reasons_

_Why you can in life (can in life)  
And start to try (start to)  
_

_Fly forget about the reasons_

_Why you can in life (can in life)  
And start to try (start to try)  
'Cause it's your time  
Time to fly  
_

_In a moment everything can change_

She stopped playing and saw everyone smiling

"So what did you think?" Elisabeth asked nervous

"Lizzie-chan, That's so beautiful!" Tomoyo said

"Yeah, you're so good!" Sakura said as the others also complimented her

"Where did you find the inspiration to write this song, Arroz-san?" Terada-sensei

"Well, It was actually when I decided to so this program, I was a little confused at first, I mean I wanted to follow my dream, but I was afraid, go to another country not knowing what to expect, but at the same time I knew that it was my dream and that I had to flight for it and make it come true no matter what so I wrote it and when I'm down, needing some support I usually sing it" Elisabeth said

"It has a great message!" Eriol said

"Thanks guys!"

"Hey I have an idea, does someone know a good ghost story!" Naoko said excited

"I happen to know a good one!" Elisabeth said followed by a "HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEE" from Sakura

"Tell us please!" Naoko begged you know that she loves those stories

"Okay… It all started many years ago in a distant kingdom, this kingdom was known to be in the middle of a forest and also to be one of the most peaceful kingdoms, and it was because of the princess. She was perfect on everything, she was generous, she was also known to be as beautiful as a rose and everybody loved her. Well almost everybody, there was a servant, that servant was jealous of the princess. Years went by, but the servant was still jealous, especially after the princess found her love. It was a handsome young prince from another kingdom. They were happy and in love. By this time the servant lost herself on jealous and decided to do something. She sold her soul to the dark magic. With that power she killed every and each person from the kingdom, and then killed the prince in front of the princess making her see the agony of her only love dying on her own arms. The last thing the prince said was _'I will always be yours, so be strong and believe in yourself'_. After that the servant locked the princess's soul on a tree, people say that it's the most beautiful tree in the forest and it has pink flowers as pink as her lips."

"It's not even scary!" Syaoran said

"I'm not finished Li-kun. It's just a dramatic stop!" Elisabeth said before continuing

"The servant however couldn't die and people say that she does still haunt the forest and the ruins of the kingdom, everything was calm 'til some years ago some students just like us were camping. Everything was perfect, but on the first day of full moon those students were sleeping when they heard some shouting asking for help, they also could hear people running thought the forest and a malefic laugh. The teacher went inside the forest to search for the voice, but the morning came and he never came back. The students were so afraid when suddenly they heard a whisper _'I will always be yours so be strong and believe in yourself'. _They also never came back. Some say that the servant killed them, other that they just got lost. The truth we will never know!" Elisabeth finished as they heard a "HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE" from Sakura who holding Syaoran so tight that he couldn't breathe making everybody laugh

After that they realized that it was already late so they went to their tends. The next morning Terada-sensei said that they were all going to a walk together thought the forest. What they did not know was that it was a really long walk.

"Terada-sensei Are we there yet?" Naoko asked she wasn't really good when it came to physical activity

"We're not really going anywhere we're just walking!" Eriol said. He, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Elisabeth didn't seen to mind the long trip at all.

"You know about walking, On ancient time the babies would …"

"TAKASHI YAMAZAKI IF YOU DON'T STOP LYING RIGHT NOW YOU'LL REGRET THAT YOU WERE EVER BORN" Chiharu shouted annoyed it was the 5th time that he was lying on the last 4 minutes

"Ok Mina-san we can stop for a while, we'll need more energy for going back!" Terada-sensei said as they all sat down. Every group started to have a different conversation, when Tomoyo suddenly saw something, it was like a flower. She stood up making everybody look at her even if she didn't seen to notice and walked to the flower's direction. She took it and smelled it, it's smell was so sweet like she never smelled before, when she hear a voice call her name. She turned around to see Eriol look at her confused and the whole class doing the same

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah! I just found this flower, it is so beautiful! Look there's a path here" She said pointing to a path surrounded with flowers just like the one she was holding

"It's beautiful why don't we follow it?" Terada-sensei, who was now behind them, said. They all agreed and followed the path and it leaded to some walls with a big door

"Let's open it!" Syaoran said as he, Eriol, Terada-sensei and some other guys on their class pushed the door. When they finally opened it they found a whole kingdom inside it. It wasn't that big, so they could see on the bottom of the kingdom a castle. The strange thing was that the castle was surrounded by a tree. The tree was huge, but at the same time beautiful. The tree had the flowers that Tomoyo found.

"Wow! It is so big!" Sakura said

"But it is so beautiful!" Rika said

"It is so…" Elisabeth started, but couldn't find the word

"Romantic" Tomoyo said making the 4 girls plus Naoko sigh and the guys laugh

"What's so romantic about a tree?" Syaoran asked

"Syao-kun!" Sakura said

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, but I have to agree with my cute relative!" Eriol said making Tomoyo hit him on the head

"It is romantic!" She said

"A tree is not romantic and I'm the one who lie!" Yamazaki said

"The things you say are stupid, but the tree is romantic!" Chiharu said

"What's so romantic?!" Eriol, Yamazaki and Syaoran asked together

"The atmosphere, the flowers, everything holds a perfect novel!" Naoko said as the guys rolled their eyes, but decided not to say anything. When Eriol saw that Tomoyo was missing

"Where's Tomoyo?" He asked

"I don't know! W-What if someone kidnapped her?" Sakura said making everybody sweat drop´

"Sakura-chan… We're in the middle of a forest, she probably just went look the tree closer. C'mon let's look for her!" Elisabeth said

Elisabeth was right, Tomoyo was sitting on the base of the tree. But the strange thing was that she looked like she was hypnotized. She was holding a bouquet with the flowers like the one she found, her eyes were deep blue and she was looking at nowhere

"Tomoyo! Are you alright?" Eriol asked as he walked close to her

"Tomoyo-chan?" Elisabeth said clapping her hands in front of Tomoyo's face, but nothing. They tried everything, but she was unmovable. When they suddenly heard her whisper _'Things can't stay like that, you have to do something… or else you will die just like the others. I cannot stand it anymore…'. _After that she collapsed.

_**Sakura: HOOOOEEEE! What happened to Tomoyo-chan?**_

_**Elisabeth: That's really interesting, I think know what happened**_

_**Sakura: What**_

_**Elisabeth: Sorry Can't tell Ya**_

_**Sakura: HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOEEEEEE**_

_**Elisabeth: Anyway, Thanks for the reviews and keep on reading please! **_


	10. Hopeless

Stars of Destiny

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

First of all Thanks so much for the reviews! I means a lot for me

**tomoyo-amethyst**** – you're right, what happened to Tomoyo does have something to do with Elisabeth's story as you will see on this chapter**

**AngelEmCuti**** – Thank you so much, you're supporting me since the 1st chapter. Thank you.**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 10:

Hopeless

_Tomoyo was sitting on the base of the tree. But the strange thing was that she looked like she was hypnotized. She was holding a bouquet with the flowers like the one she found, her eyes were deep blue and she was looking at nowhere_

"_Tomoyo! Are you alright?" Eriol asked as he walked close to her_

"_Tomoyo-chan?" Elisabeth said clapping her hands in front of Tomoyo's face, but nothing. They tried everything, but she was unmovable. When they suddenly heard her whisper __**'Things can't stay like that, you have to do something… or else you will die just like the others. I cannot stand it anymore…'**__. After that she collapsed._

Everybody was shocked, why did she say that? There was an uncomfortable silence filled with confusion until Elisabeth broke it "Eriol-kun… Can you carry Tomoyo back to the encampment?" She asked looking at Eriol who just nodded. Then she turned to the rest of the class including the teacher and said "Guys Let's go back!" before walking next to Eriol as they walked back to the encampment leaving the rest of them completely confused

A few minutes later they were next to the fire, except for Elisabeth who was checking on Tomoyo

"Sensei what happened to Tomoyo-chan?" Chiharu asked

"I have no idea!" Terada-sensei said sadly, he was really worried, nothing like that happened before

"She'll be ok, she's just asleep, maybe because she's tired!" Elisabeth said as she left the tend and sat between Eriol and Sakura

"But what about what she said, Elisabeth-chan?" Rika asked

"_Things can't stay like that, you have to do something… or else you will die just like the others. I cannot stand it anymore… _It sounds like a ghost for me! Like the one you told Elisabeth-chan!" Naoko said

"No… It's not it, she was just talking on her sleep!" Elisabeth said

"Yeah! She's right she was probably just having a nightmare!" Syaoran said

"But when she said that her eyes were open!" Naoko said

"It happened with me once when I was little. I spent the whole night watching a pokemon marathon, but on the next day I was so tired that I slept on the middle of lunch, my mother tried to wake me up, but I only looked at her and shouted 'PIKACHUUUUU!'. Of course I can't remember anything, it was what my parents told me!" Elisabeth said

"Yeah, maybe you're right!" Naoko said. Elisabeth just smiled, but at the same moment she was sending a telepathic message to Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura _'Guys, I need to talk to you… go to mine and Sakura's tend when everyone's asleep it's really important!'_

_**2 o'clock**_

The girls were waiting for the guys when they heard someone come near their tend. Sakura like always was afraid that it was a ghost, Elisabeth just opened the tend and let the Syaoran and Eriol in

"What took you so long?" She asked

"Hey! It's not our fault that Yamazaki didn't want to sleep I had to cast a spell on him!" Eriol said sitting. Since the tend was really big the 4 of them and a sleeping Tomoyo could stay there comfortably.

"So what did you want to tell us about, Arroz-san?" Syaoran asked

"Well, I think I know what's really wrong with Tomoyo!" She said

"What Naoko-san said… is true isn't it?" Eriol asked and Elisabeth just nodded

"Y-Y-You m-mean the story you told us is true and that tree does have the princess… soul?" Sakura asked and Elisabeth nodded and as expected Sakura was about to shout HOE, but Syaoran put his hand on her mouth before she could do that and whispered on her ear _"Don't shout or you'll wake the others up and it will be really difficult to explain why me and Hiiragizawa are on your tend at 2 a.m.!"_

"But what are we going to do? Why everything is on Tomoyo-chan's shoulder?" Sakura said

"I don't think it is really a coincidence Sakura-san!" Eriol said

"It probably has something to do with the box!" Syaoran said as the others nodded

"We just have to help and protect Tomoyo-chan!" Elisabeth said

"I hope she'll ok!" Sakura said. She hated seeing her best friend like that even if she knew that she would be ok and that it would help all of them

_**The next morning**_

"Did Tomoyo-chan wake up yet?" Naoko asked Elisabeth and Sakura

"Not yet!" Sakura said sadly as Elisabeth smiled and said "She'll be awake any minute!". After that they a familiar voice call them "Sakura-chan, Lizzie-chan, Eriol-kun, Li-kun?"

They all went to see it was Tomoyo she had just waken up and as the other girls helped Tomoyo and told her what happened Sakura whispered to Elisabeth _"Cheater" _and Elisabeth whispered back_ "You know I think you're spending too much time with Li-kun!" _making her blush

After they all got out of the tend so Tomoyo could change Terada-sensei announced that the day would be free, they could do whatever they wanted to, but the next day they would have a test of courage and group work.

After that Tomoyo asked Sakura, Elisabeth, Eriol and Syaoran to walk with her and after they were far away from the others she stopped and asked "What the girls told me earlier isn't the truth; Am I right?"

"Yes, we think that the princess from the story I told before is really true and that the princess liked you, so she send the flowers to make you go to the tree." Elisabeth said

"That explains why all that I can remember is a girl with a long brown hair crying and telling me to leave the forest!" Tomoyo said sadly

"We have to help her!" Sakura said, making everybody surprised

"Sakura… you're not afraid?" Syaoran asked

"I am, but I know that I have to help that princess… I mean, she didn't do anything and because of jealous she lost her only love… We can help her so we'll help her!" She said determinated.

"You're right!" Tomoyo said "I also want to help her"

"To help her we have to find the servant!" Elisabeth said

"Do you have an idea of where she can be?" Eriol asked

"No, I found this story with my cousin when we were surfing on the web, in the site we found didn't even say where the forest was! But it seams like it is this forest" Elisabeth said

"There's a lot of magic on this forest I can't really tell which one is from the servant!" Eriol said

"Let's go back to the kingdom to see if we can find any clue!" Tomoyo said walking on its direction, but Eriol gabbed her arm and said "I don't know, the last time you collapsed!"

"Oh… how cute Eriol-kun is worried!" Elisabeth said

"Can you stop reading my mind!"

"I wasn't!" Elisabeth laughed

"Eriol I will be ok and we have to do this!" Tomoyo smiled

"Ok! Let's go!" He said. When they got there, they searched but couldn't find anything.

"We just wasted time!" Syaoran sighed

"It's not possible! That servant is good!" Eriol said

"Relax guys! It won't take long for us to meet with her!" Elisabeth said

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked

"Tomorrow is full moon!" Elisabeth said with a smirk

"HHOOOOOOEEEEEEE!"

_**The Next Day**_

"So Mina-san, the test will be like that: You'll be divided into groups of 5, you'll have to search for a flag like this one!" Terada-sensei started to explain the test while he showed the little flag. "There are some posts on the forests and they have the clues that will tell you where the flags are. Each group will have a different map with a different path. The first group to come back will win. Remember to bring everything you need! Now You can choose your groups and start searching! "

As he finished the explanation everybody choose theirs groups and entered the forest. Yes you've guessed it; Sakura, Syaoran, Elisabeth, Eriol and Tomoyo were together. They actually were going well, they had already found 5 flags and now they were trying to find another one. The problem is that the key word is they _were _doing good.

"Guys are you sure you're reading the map right… I mean we've walking for quite a while now!" Elisabeth said

"Yes We're sure!" Eriol and Syaoran said together. They can flight but they can't deny that sometimes they are quite alike.

"What time is it, Lizzie-chan?" Sakura asked

"4 o'clock!"

"We left on midday so it means that we've been walking for 4 hours!" Tomoyo said

"I'm tired… Let's go back before we get lost!" Sakura said

"AW C'mon Sakura" Syaoran said

"Yeah! C'mon Sakura-chan we're not going to get lost because WE'RE ALREADY LOST!" Elisabeth said

"We're not… We are just having some little … problems" Eriol said not taking his eyes off of the map

"Why don't we just sit for a while so we can recover our energy and try to figure out what to do!" Tomoyo suggested and the rest of the gang agreed

They ate a little and relaxed for a while when Sakura had an idea "Oh I know I can use The Fly card and see where we have to go to!" She said

"No! You're not the only one who wants to get out of here, but it would be cheating!" Eriol said

"Yeah You're right and also we don't know where the others are someone could see me!" Sakura said

They walked trying to find the exit, but still they couldn't and now it was 7 o'clock and Sakura was starting to panic

"OMG! Guys what if we never come back…"

"KINOMOTO SAKURA! STOP WITH THE PANIC! WE'LL COME BACK! SO STOP RIGHT NOW!" Elisabeth yelled

"O-O-OK!"

"Let's sit and wait for someone to find us!" Eriol said

"Hiiragizawa don't you remember what Terada-sensei said. The chances of someone pass by is one in a million!" Syaoran said

"But they all are probably back and worried because we're not back yet! They must be searching for us now!" Tomoyo said

"Hey guys I was thinking… we've been friends for a long time and Lizzie-chan's tradition country inspired me. Why don't we quit formalities… I mean except for you Syaoran… I know about your family traditions!" Sakura said

"You know what… I'll do it… I mean I was like that because the elders kinda wanted to choose my friends and I'm tired of that I can chose my own friends and I know that my choice was right because you guys are the best friends a guy could ever ask for!" Syaoran said making Elisabeth say "Awww How cute… Group Hug!" They all hugged and started laughing

"That's a good idea… let's invent some nicknames too!" Tomoyo said

"I already have one for Syaoran 'my cute little descendent'" A/N.: I don't need to tell you who said that, 'cause you already know!

"It won't make any different, you already called me that 'my dear ancestor'" Syaoran said

"Good one my cute little descendent!"

"Oh! I have one for you girls" Elisabeth said

"What?"

"Moyo and Kura!"

"I like it!" Tomoyo said

"Yeah and We can call you only Lizzie now or maybe Izzie!" Sakura said

"Good for me! What about you boys?" Elisabeth asked the two boys

"We can call Syao-kun!" Eriol joked knowing that it was Sakura's nickname for him, but apparently Sakura didn't get the joke.

"HEY! That's _my_ nickname for _my _Syao-kun!" Sakura said and after realize that she said that out loud, she turned red as the rest of them (except for Syaoran who also turned red) started to laugh.

"Relax Sakura I'm not going to steal your nickname for your Syao-kun!" Eriol said laughing so hard that he was almost crying.

"It is not funny!" Sakura said

"Oh! Yeah it is!" Elisabeth said. After Tomoyo, Eriol and Elisabeth stopped laughing, they talked a bit more about the nicknames and had lots of fun. For example Eriol and Elisabeth decided to call each other big bro and 'lil sis for two reasons: 1st they were brother and sister on their past life and 2nd because they were alike on many aspects like a brother and a sister. The girls started to invent to each others more girly nicknames like Tommy, Saku, Beth or thinks like that. The guys had fun teasing them because of it!

"You know what guys?" Syaoran asked

"What?"

"You really are the best friends in the world I'm so glad that I've found you guys! Sakura is my girlfriend. Tomoyo is always helping me when it comes to the 'Sakura' subject even if sometimes she scares me. Elisabeth is new, but she is also one of my best friends, she's also helping me on 'Sakura' subject and she's helping me to get rid of this 'I'm what the elders want me to' and Eriol even if in the beginning I didn't really liked you, now you're my best guy friend, my buddy!" Syaoran said making all of them especially Eriol surprised but happy

"You know Syaoran, I never thought that you would say that to me, You're also my best guy friend man!" Eriol said as he and Syaoran shared a little handshake

"AHHHH!"

"What happened, Tomoyo?" Eriol, Syaoran, Elisabeth and Sakura asked

"I've noticed that… I didn't film Eriol's and Syaoran's first buddies handshake…" Tomoyo said dramatic making the rest of them sweatdrop. But it was also the moment when Sakura noticed something, she noticed that she wasn't the camera's favorite thing anymore.

"I also missed when Eriol bravely took the flag on the top the that high tree, or when he and Izzie found out where the other flat was…"

Watching her best friend keep on babbling about her boyfriend made she feel a little jealous. Normally she would be the one Tomoyo was babbling about. _'How come I did not notice that before?' _she thought _'Tomoyo's not in love with me anymore'_. Yeah The clueless Sakura knew that Tomoyo was in love with her. After she started dating Syaoran, she could see that sometimes Tomoyo was sad and jealous of something. And of course it took a while for Sakura to realize that she was the on that Tomoyo was jealous of.

_-- Flashback--_

_Sonomi Daidouji was waiting for Sakura on the park the girl had asked her to. And Sonomi would do anything for_ _Nadeshiko's daughter._

"_Sonomi-san, thanks for coming!" Sakura said as she sat next to Sonomi_

"_What happened Sakura-san? Why did you ask me to come here?" Sonomi asked_

"_Well… it is about Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said nervously and made Sonomi surprised on the mention of her only daughter. She wasn't expecting that_

"_What happened with Tomoyo? Is she ok? Is she having trouble on school? Is someone bullying her? If so I'm gonna show her or him that no one messes with Tomoyo Daidouji and get aw…"_

"_No… it's nothing like that. Everybody's loves Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura interrupted her mother's cousin_

"_Then What's the problem dear?" _

"_Well… You may think that it's ridiculous but I-I t-think Tomoyo-chan is…"_

"_I love with you"_

"_How do you know?" Sakura asked surprised_

"_Well… Sakura are you sure you can handle that… I mean you're so innocent…"_

"_Sonomi-san if that can help Tomoyo-chan. I'll be ok. Tomoyo-chan has always been on my side when I needed her and if there's something I can do to make her see that I'm not the one she does really love. I'll do, because I'll never love her back, not the way she loves me. And I really want her to be happy with her soul mate." Sakura said_

"_Well then I'll tell you. I was in love with your mother! Back then and that was why I was so angry at your father. I spent the last 2 years on high school hating your father for taking my Nadeshiko away from me. After those years I decided to go to collage in America. And it was where I met Jack. He was the fist one I ever admitted that I was in love with your mother. He was there and I was in love with him just like he was with me. After we graduated we got married and had Tomoyo." Sonomi said with a sad tone_

"_Really Tomoyo-chan never said anything about him!"_

"_That's because it brings bad memories. We loved each other so much, but things happened and he left to the U.S.A. to live with his family when Tomoyo was about 7. We both got really angry of him. But he came back once because __he didn't want his daughter to hate him. After that we got divorced he moved to the U.S.A. and started to take care of the business there. Tomoyo does visit him twice a year and they exchange letters. She really loves her father, but she does not like to talk about him, she says that it makes her miss him and it hurts because she cannot see him."_

"_Oh! I'm sorry!"_

"_It's ok! And Sakura-san! Relax! Tomoyo will find her true love! Mother's intuition!"_

_--End of Flashback--_

'_It looks like Sonomi-san was right! Tomoyo find her true love and I'm happy that it is Eriol! I know that he's a nice guy and I know that he won't break her heart, but still I'll miss being in front of the camera' _Sakura thought a little sad

"Kura? Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked, but before Sakura could say anything they heard a scream "AAHHHH! HELP ME! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DO NOT DO THAT!"

"It is just like the story!" Tomoyo said

"Guys Stay back!" Elisabeth said getting up as she raised her arms and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were deep blue again as she said "The messages passed through the air! Wind Please bring the massage to us!"

After some seconds the wind became stronger and they could hear a voice

'**GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OFF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!'**

"Why you're doing that? Where are you? Maybe we can help you!" Eriol yelled

'**I DO THAT BEACUE SHE HAD EVERYTHING… EVERYBODY LOVED HER WHILE I WAS NOTHING AND YOU! YOU ARE JUST LIKE HER! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING THAT I DON'T! NOW GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!'**

After that, the wind calmed down. "What we do now?" Syaoran asked

"I don't know!" Elisabeth said. When they heard a familiar scream "NO! TERADA-SENSEI! CHIHARU! YAMAZAKI! NAOKO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" It was Rika, they knew it. And once again Elisabeth raised her arms and closed her eyes making them eyes become deep blue before saying "Wind! Lead us to the owner of that scream!" Once again wind became stronger and made some leafs fly. "Let's follow them!" Elisabeth said as they reached the place where Rika was. "What happened?" She asked a crying Rika.

"We got to the escapement really late, we thought that we were the last ones, but we were the only ones back! Then Terada-sensei asked us to look for the others with him so we wouldn't be alone, but them we heard a scream for help! We went thinking that it was one of the others, but it was a big black bird! And it took all the others! Guys I'm so afraid!" Rika said crying on Elisabeth's shoulder as the others looked at each others worried.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Guys thanks the reviews! And please keep reading


	11. An Old Friendship

Stars of Destiny

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

Sorry for the mistake instead of camp I've been writing encampment or something like that… I just notice it now! Sorry!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 11:

An Old Friendship

"_We got to the __camp really late, we thought that we were the last ones, but we were the only ones back! Then Terada-sensei asked us to look for the others with him so we wouldn't be alone, but then we heard a scream for help! We went thinking that it was one of the others, but it was a big black bird! And it took all the others! Guys I'm so afraid!" Rika said crying on Elisabeth's shoulder as the others looked at each others worried._

"Rika-chan is the camp away?" Elisabeth asked softly as the girl shock her head "No actually it is near!"

"Let's go back then we'll think on what to do!" Tomoyo said as they walked to the camp. There they asked Rika to enter on her tend and relax for a while, that they would think on what to do.

"We can't leave her like that! One of us will have to stay!" Sakura said

"Sakura why don't you use the mirror card? So we all can go and Sasaki-san will think that you're with her!" Syaoran said

"Huh… hehehe I'll do that!" Sakura said a little embarrassed that she did not think of that earlier. She walked a little into the forest so Rika wouldn't hear her. "Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release! SLEEP make Rika-chan sleep 'til we come back! MIRROR Please be with Rika-chan so she will safe and make sure that in case she wake up before we come back she won't go after us!"

As Sakura came back she saw that Rika was already sleeping and as always the rest of the gang were dressed with Tomoyo's costumes. "Tommy… you brought costumes with you?" She asked "Of course I did! Now get dressed we have to go so we can save the others!" Tomoyo said as she gave Sakura her clothes. Sakura was wearing a midnight blue short with some stars on its side, a top with longs sleeves on the same color, long blue boots and a hat. Elisabeth was wearing the same except for the fact that her clothes were black. Eriol was wearing blue pants and shirt and Syaoran was wearing the same but his were white.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed making the four friends sweatdrop!

"Tommy Can I ask you something?" Elisabeth asked

"Hai!"

"Since you'll also flight why don't you make yourself a costume too?"

"Humm… Well… you see…"

"Oh! We'll totally talk about that later! But now let's get going!" Sakura smirked before turning to mirror and saying "Mirror-chan please if anyone come back tell them that Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Elisabeth went to the forest to search for them and that you stayed with Rika-chan! Please don't let them follow us!". Mirror nodded and said "Be careful Mistress!" as they left

The walked a little and everything seemed to be quiet when Eriol saw a flower. "Tomoyo isn't that your flower?" he asked

"Yes, but it is not mine, it is the princess's!" She said softly

"But still you're more beautiful!" He murmured under his breath

"What?"

"Humm… I think we must follow it… you know… like the last time!" He said nervously, but for his lucky nobody noticed he really is a good actor. It is ok that they've been pretending that they were dating for quite a while but sometimes he would still be a little embarrassed.

They followed the flowers once more and ended up on a beautiful waterfall that took their breath away. It was falling through many rocks on the end of the waterfall they could see a river.

"Do you think it is the same river we saw before?" Elisabeth asked

"Probably!" Eriol said touching the water. "I can sense dark magic here!" He said

"Me too! Maybe it isn't a mind after all! It must be the servant!" Syaoran said

"But still we don't know how to see her and what to do!" Sakura said

"Ok.. let me see something!" Elisabeth said as she touched the water and closed her eyes at the same time the water turned black. After that Elisabeth stood up and said "The river is a portal to where the servant is. We just need to find a way to enter!"

"But how? That must be something we do not even image how to do!" Syaoran said. When Tomoyo suddenly had an idea. "Eriol can you hold my camera for a while?" She asked as she walked next to the river, took a rock and threw it on the river. After some seconds it started to break into 2 revealing stairs.

"How the hell did you do that?" Syaoran asked

"I remembered that when I was little my otausan used to tell me that rivers and lakes are portals to different worlds and if would like to enter you had to throw a rock on the river to ask the permission. I remembered that and tried, I had nothing to lose." Tomoyo said

"That's really cool, but let's get going before it closes!" Elisabeth said already going downstairs. They followed her and found something really… unexpected. It was a room made of rock with a river in a small table on the middle of the room. And of course they went to see if the book had something but it had only blank pages.

"Wow! All of that to see a book with blank pages. What a waste of time!" Syaoran complained as always.

"It is not a normal book! It has magic!" Eriol said as Elisabeth sighed "But still we're back to square one! We don't know what to do!"

They stayed in silence for a minute until Tomoyo broke it "Look it's glowing!" She said pointing to the book. And the first thing they knew they were entering on the book. They looked around to see nothing but a white background.

"Great! First Alice in Wonderland and now the whiteland!" Sakura said sarcastic

"What…"

"It's a long story Izzie, but now we have to decide on what to do!" Sakura said standing up

"Hey isn't that Chiharu-chan?" Tomoyo asked pointing to a girl with pigtails

"Guys you too? We've been lost here forever!" 'Chiharu' said

"Oh Chiharu-chan we were so worried!" Sakura said but Elisabeth pulled her back "Chiharu-chan you know that Yamazaki told me… he told me that on that the telephone was invented by the Egyptians, but they used it to sew!" Elisabeth said

"Really I didn't knew that, oh that must be the reasons to that little holes" 'Chiharu' said

"You're not Chiharu! What are you?" Tomoyo said as the suppose Chiharu turned into a black bird and smirked "My Mistress wants to see you!" It said clapping its hands and suddenly they were on a room with a fireplace and a dark figure standing in front of it

"I told you to go away but you just ignored me! You know that I'll have to kill you!" It said

"Where are our friends?" Elisabeth asked

"Sooner you'll be with them"

"You mean… y-you killed them?" Sakura asked

"Not yet! They are the next ones on my list!"

"And all of that because of jealous? Wow! you really are selfish! That must be the reason because they HATED you!" Elisabeth said

"Don't call selfish!" The servant yelled

"What it is true!"

"I'M NOT OK! IT WAS HER FAULT ALL HERS!

"Lizzie, please stop, you'll just make things worst!" Tomoyo murmured

"Relax! I know what I'm doing!"

"WANNA BET? LET'S FLIGHT! IF YOU WIN YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS CAN GO HOME! IF NOT YOU'LL BE MINE FOREVER HAHAHAHA!"

"Humm Let me see I prefer like that if we win we and our friends can go home and you'll never hurt anyone again!" Elisabeth said

"DEAL! NOW LET'S START!

"Humm… first can we talk for a while!" Sakura said dragging the rest of the gang to the side of the room.

"Elisabeth! Are you crazy?" She asked

"C'mon guys! We have here the card mistress, Clow's, Alana's and Carla's reincarnations and the heir of the Li clan! Against a jealous girl who thinks she's the best but she's not it will be easy!" Elisabeth said. But at the same time they were all pushed into the wall by a tree. Elisabeth just smirked and made the tree release them.

"YOU'LL GO DOWN!" It shouted

"No, we won't!" Elisabeth said making the tree secured the servant

"WATERY!" Sakura shouted also fighting now

"YOU IDIOT A SMALL WATER WON'T KILL ME!"

"What about… FIREY!" Sakura said but the dark thing was still there!

"Gods of thunder Answer my call!" Syaoran said holding his sword on the servant's direction

"YOU WON'T WIN HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh! We will!" Eriol said moving hid staff on its direction and murmuring something under his breath and the servant couldn't move

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH ME?"

"Sakura use THE ARROW!" Syaoran said

"Ok ARROW ATTACK!" She shouted but at the same time a light came into the room and shouted "NOOOOOO PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! SHE DID SOMETHING BAD BUT SHE DOES NOT DESERVES IT!"

After Arrow attacked they saw that the light was the princess all the time.

She was beautiful, she had a dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had protected the servant and it shocked them, they weren't expecting it, and it looks like neither was the servant.

"Why did you do that?" the servant asked the now weak princess "After all I've done to you! Why?"

"Even if you've done bad things I know that you're a good person. You were just too blind to see that you had everything you needed" The princess smiled weakly

"I'm sorry! I was always jealous of you! And you were always there for me! While I was planning a way to kill you! I'm a horrible person! No worst I can't even considerate myself a person! I'm a monster!" The servant broke down

"It's ok Cindy! I'll always be your friend and also everybody deserves a second chance! We'll find the light together!" the princess said

'_Light?...Maybe light' _Sakura thought

"Umm… I think I have an idea on how to help you I can try if you want to?" Sakura said

"Would you do that?" the servant asked

"Totally!"

"Please do that!" The princess said sweetly

"LIGHT! PLEASE HELP THOSE SOUL!" Sakura yelled as a woman draped in white with white flowing hair appeared and at the same time the dark figure of the servant turned into a beautiful young girl with a black long hair and green eyes.

"Please follow your hearts and find your light!" Light said softly as the princess and the servant floated on the direction of the light. Up there the princess finally could be with her love. _'I was waiting for you my princess' 'I missed you my love' _They kissed for the first time in more than 100 years. And before she left the princess said _'Guys than you so much and remember what you're looking for is inside the heart!'_

As they left on the sky… I mean river. They suddenly remembered the rest of the class where were they? They searched and found they all on a hole outside near the river. When they woke up, the gang managed to convince that they all fell on the hole and fainted only them (Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Elisabeth) and Rika did not fell.

_**A Week Later**_

"C'mon guys I wanna see the castle one more time before we leave!" Tomoyo said as she walked through the kingdom

"But we'll be late and they'll leave without us." Sakura said

"Let's go! Also because we still couldn't figure out what the princess meant!" Elisabeth said as they stopped on front of the castle

"Let's try to enter!" Tomoyo said

"I don't know it's too old and it …"

"Bro Can you stop acting like you're a old man!" Elisabeth said as she kicked the door open and entered along with Tomoyo. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol just sighed and followed them. But they had to admit it was a very beautiful castle as could see a lot of thing when they entered on a room which looked like it was the princess's. I had beautiful curtains and a king sized bed on a heart shape

"I didn't know that on that time they already had shaped beds!" Syaoran said

"Hey maybe it's there I mean inside the heart, a heart shaped heart…" Tomoyo said

"Yeah, but how are we going to find it!" Elisabeth said

"It will be my pleasure!" Syaoran said taking his sword out and trying to cut but immediately fell back

"Like I said only Tomoyo can find it that means that only her can cut the bed and take it out!" Elisabeth said

"Give me the sword!" Tomoyo said confident. She went and cut it until she found a box but it wasn't exactly the one they were looking for.

"It's a heart box!" Syaoran said

"Wait there's something written on that!"

_Dear __Daidouji Tomoyo,_

_I suppose that you've just found that box and must be wondering what about it. I'll tell you, inside that box there is the mind's box! But before you open it I must tell you a story. Alana got married with my brother, they didn't really love each other, but they were friends so they could handle the arranged married thing. Alana and I became friends and she told me everything about Clow and Carla. I suppose that their reincarnations are with you just like the future Card Mistress and the future heir of the Li Clan. Yeah! I have some powers myself! One week after Alana killed herself the minds box came to me with a letter from Carla asking me to hide it somewhere that anyone would ever think of. I did as I was told and decided to write this letter also to warn you. Alana and I became best friend. I was with her all the time and I know how much she suffered. You and Eriol will have a hard time dealing if those memories. But if you stick together you'll be able to handle it very well. You 5 are good friends and remember to always be together, by each others side and welcome your new member. Now I want to say something for each of you._

_Eriol: Please listen to your heart, you may be confused in the future. With the possibility of choosing the wrong option. Please listen to your heart._

_Tomoyo: Things will happen and you'll have to flight for what you want! Please go for it and don't make the same mistake as Alana!_

_Elisabeth: You'll also have some trouble with your heart and sometimes things that would usually help you, will just make it worst! And it will give a hard time! There's some things that not even you can predict. Please just follow your heart. I'm sure that if you do that you'll do the right thing!_

_Sakura: Just like Tomoyo, you will have to flight for something you want! Don't give up! You and I know that you're strong and you can do that!_

_Syaoran: People will try to do what you hate the most: Tell you what to do and it will get on one point that will mess up not only with you but with the people you love the most! Keep fighting for what you think it is right!_

_I hope it will help you and again I'll tell you to always stick together! Good Luck on finding the minds! I know that you can do that!_

_With All of My Love_

_Princess Isabella_

"What did she meant by new member?" Syaoran asked

"Maybe she was talking about Lizzie!" Sakura said

"Yeah! Anyway Let's open the box already and go back or they'll totally go without us!" Tomoyo said

"But… Tomoyo are you sure that you're ready for it?" Elisabeth asked

"Yes I think I can handle!"

"Ok!" Elisabeth said opening the heart box to find the minds box. At the same time Eriol and Tomoyo became super serious. Elisabeth just said a spell and the box disappeared into the air! The walk back was silent and heavy! On the bus they all managed to sit together on the back of the bus.

"Guys are you ok?" Sakura asked

"Yeah! I just needed some time!" Tomoyo said

"Me too! Too much information at once!" Eriol said "It's like watching a drama movie all over again!"

"I know what you mean! The problem is that I know that this was real! That's so sad!" Tomoyo said dramatically

"OMG! Poor Alana-san and Clow-san!" Sakura said also dramatically as the boys sweatdropped. It was only missing the Brazilian Drama Queen now. They turned around to see that she was sleeping.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Syaoran asked Eriol

"I think I am" He answered taking a pen out, but when he was about to write on Elisabeth she just said "Don't ever think about it, if you don't wanna die!" making the whole bus laugh when they saw the scene. The rest of the road was calm, most of the bus, including our other 4 favorite characters, joined Elisabeth on the sleepy land.

About an hour later they were almost at the school and Terada decided to wake them up and make an announcement.

"Minna-san! Wake up! We're almost there!" He said and after he saw that everyone was awake he said "I have an announcement to make. Since today is Friday and it is already the end of the week you won't have class tomorrow, so you can rest!" He stopped for a while waiting for the cheers to stop and then he added "And also the school is making some reforming and that means that you'll have a week off!" After some more cheers, they finally got at the school and for their surprise people were waiting for them!

"SAKURA-CHAN! TOMOYO-CHAN! ELISABETH-CHAN!" Nakuru shouted hugging the three girls. "Nakuru Leave the poor girls alone!" They heard Eriol say as Nakuru moved her grip to Eriol "Oh! Eriol-sama! I'll never let you travel alone again! The house was so empty without you it was only me and silly Suppi-chan! He's no fun!" She said

"Yeah and that was why she wouldn't leave me and Yuki alone!" Touya appeared behind them

"Onni-chan!" Sakura hugged her brother "Hi immotou-chan! I'm glad that you're ok!" Touya said making everybody surprised but then he added "Two week in a camp is too much for a Kaiju!" And again Sakura stepped on his foot.

"Sakura, don't kill your brother!" Fujitaka said

"Otousan! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked hugging her father

"I missed you! So I came here to bring you girls home with Touya!" He said. Suddenly a limo appeared, revealing Sonomi Daidouji.

"Oh! Tomoyo! I'm sorry my daughter! I haven't been with you for so long!" She said hugging Tomoyo who was really surprised to see her mother

"It's ok okaasan!" She said hugging her mother when they heard someone shout "Kawaii!". It was Elisabeth with Tomoyo's camera.

"Lizzie!"

"Tommy if I were you I would start a new gallery!" Elisabeth teased her

"Oh! You gave me an idea Elisabeth! I'm going to start one that is named payback!" Syaoran smirked

"You're spending too much time with Eriol, Syaoran!" Tomoyo said

"I agree with Tommy, Syao-kun!" Sakura said

"Wait! Someone who isn't Sakura is calling the gaki by his first name and he is calling people by the first name too!" Touya said

"Hai! Since we are all best friends we decided to cut the formalities!" Sakura said

"That's interesting!" Sonomi and Fujitaka said at the same time

"Tomoyo my daughter let's go home!" Sonomi said

"Hai okaasan! Bye guys!" She said

"OH! Tommy wait! Why don't we all go have some ice cream on the new shop tomorrow afternoon!" Sakura said

"Can I okaasan?" Tomoyo asked

"Sure"

"How about 3 o'clock?" Elisabeth asked and the others just nodded

"Ok then see you guys tomorrow! I'll meet you there!" Tomoyo said leaving, the rest of them left just after her!

_**The Next Morning**_

"KURA! C'MON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Elisabeth shouted. She was already on the door, but Sakura was late as always. Elisabeth couldn't figure out how this girl could be late even when the thing she had to do was in the afternoon.

"I'M HERE!" Sakura shouted as she left the house putting her skaters on. Lucky for them, they both were good skaters.

"Wanna race? The winner pays the other an ice cream!" Elisabeth said

"Deal" Sakura said, as they ran they saw Touya and Yukito who were on another part-job, Chiharu and Yamazaki, their families were eating together and as always Chiharu was strangling Yamazaki and Naoko and Rika, they were shopping together. Elisabeth got there first and as she waited for Sakura outside she could see Eriol and Tomoyo inside. They were laughing and talking _'She smells so good!' 'He's so cute and he's such a gentleman'_

"Lizzie! Quit reading people minds and let's go in!" Sakura said dragging Elisabeth in

"Hey Guys! Are we late someone was late as always!" Elisabeth said looking at Sakura who just sat down

"No! You're just in time! The one who is really late is my cute relative! What is weird since he's always on time!" Eriol said, but at the same time Syaoran arrived

"Hey guys I'm sorry I'm late!" Syaoran sat down

"I'm glad that you're here I was worried!" Sakura said hugging him

"Since Syaoran is here I would like to give you guys that!" Tomoyo said showing them some cell phones. "These cell phones are better than the others one, actually they're not only cell phones, my mother is trying to do our own i-phones line. So it has everything another i-phone has and also since these ones are to test if the people will like, if we call each other it is free" She added

"OMG! An i-phone! Are you sure Tommy?" Elisabeth asked

"Hai! And also this time the guys phones aren't pink!" Tomoyo said giving them their i-phones. Sakura's was baby pink and black, Elisabeth's was black and dark pink, Tomoyo's was black and purple, Eriol's was midnight blue and black, Syaoran's was green and black, Kero's was gold and white and this time she also had some for Spinel which was gray and white, Nakuru which was pink and white, Touya which was brown and white and Yukito which was blue and white. Each i-phone had some photos and videos of its owner like that Tomoyo herself had chosen except for hers that her mother insisted to choose. They had lots of fun seeing the photos and videos of their i-phones. When Syaoran said

"Humm… Guys can I tell you why I was really late?" Syaoran said

"Did something happen?" Sakura asked

"No… it is just that…"

_-- Flashback --_

"_Master Syaoran! You have an important correspondence I think you must see!" Wei said_

"_Wei! Is it that important? I'm meeting the gang and I'm already late!" Syaoran said taking the correspondence from him "It's from mother! 9 tickets for Hong Kong? What does she mean by that?" Syaoran said but at the same time the phone rang_

"_Moshi Moshi" He said_

"_Xiao Lang! It is your mother!"_

"_Mother! Good you called what do you mean by the tickets?"_

"_I want to meet the Clow's reincarnation, since I never had the chance to meet him, Carla's reincarnation who now is proved that she did exist, Princess Alana's reincarnation that you told me about. Is she really the card mistress's best friend?"_

"_Yes mother, but why 9 tickets?" _

"_5 for you and your friends, 1 for Wei, 2 for Yue and Clow's reincarnation's new guardian Ruby Moon and 1 for the Card Mistress's older brother!"_

"_Mother I don't know if they'll be able to go!"_

"_Ask them Xiao Lang! You're the future leader of the Li Clan! Talk to your friends offering a free trip to Hong Kong and a stay on the Li mansion!"_

"_Ok mother I'll talk with them!"_

"_Great! Oh did you find the mind's box?"_

"_Yes we found it yesterday! It is a long story! I'll tell you later!"_

"_Ok! Tell me if they agree!"_

"_Ok! Bye Mother!"_

_-- End of Flashback --_

"So will you guys go?" Syaoran asked

"It will be cool!" Tomoyo said

"Yeah we can see Mellin-chan too!" Sakura said

"It will be cool to meet with my others descendents!" Eriol said

"I've never been to Hong Kong it will be awesome!" Elisabeth

"I'll talk with onni-chan and Yukito-san! To see if he can go too!" Sakura said

"I'm sure that Nakuru will love to go! And so will Spinel" Eriol said

"Ok! Then our flights are tomorrow morning!" Syaoran said


	12. Hong Kong

Stars of Destiny

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 12:

Hong Kong

"_Last call for Flight 1265 to Hong Kong, China! Repeating Passengers of flight 1265 to Hong Kong, China last call!"_

"It's our flight now let's go!" Yukito said smiling as always. They entered on the plane. They sat like that: Touya and Yukito, Tomoyo and Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran, Elisabeth and Nakuru and Wei was alone.

"Spinel, why don't you enter on my bag I look ridiculous holding a push toy!" Eriol whispered to his guardian

"I'm not a push toy! I'm sensible I can't stay in a bag! I wound stay with Nakuru like we always do, but today she seems to really want to make me eat sugar! It would be a disaster!" Spinel whispered back

"Maybe I could hold Spinel, it wouldn't look so weird!" Tomoyo giggled

"Thanks Tomoyo!" Eriol said giving Spinel to Tomoyo

.

.

.

"Why does that brat has to sit with Sakura?" Touya asked angrily

"They are dating for almost 3 years you have to get used with that!" Yukito said

"But still she's my immotou-chan!" Touya said

"The Sister complex is here again!" Yukito sighed. It was funny to tease him before Sakura and Syaoran started dating, but now it is annoying

.

.

.

"…And then he just fell down like a total idiot!" Nakuru laughed

"No Way! I never imagined that Eriol could be so clumsy! AhAhAh!" Elisabeth also laughed. Poor Eriol Nakuru was telling some embarrassing stories to Elisabeth that he probably did not want to remember

.

.

.

"Syao-kun they are scaring me!" Sakura said

"I was right when I said that Elisabeth was evil!" Syaoran said

.

.

.

"These kids nowadays!" Wei sighed

_**About 5 hours later**_

"We're finally here! I was already tired of hearing Elisabeth and Akizuki-san laugh!" Syaoran said as he entered on his house

"Maybe that's why I couldn't stop sneezing!" Eriol said helping Wei with the luggage

"Sorry Master but I couldn't resist!" Nakuru said

.

.

Syaoran went to the garden to find his mother and his sister sat on a big table. He was wearing light brown pants and a green shirt

"Xiao Lang! You're here!" Yelan said greeting his son. When four girls came running

"Oh! Little Brother! You're so cute!"

"You've grown up!"

"You're so cute dressed in green!"

"Japan made you good!"

"Leave Me Alone!"

"Girls let your brother breath!"

"Syaoran? Are you there?" Sakura asked as she entered on the room. Sakura was wearing a pink skirt, a white shirt.

"OH! Sakura-chan you're soooooo cute!"

"HOEEE!"

"I love your clothes!"

"HHHOEEEEE"

"Sakura-chan! You've also grown up!"

"HOOEEE!"

"You're the reason why our brother went to Japan! That's so romantic!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Syaoran shouted taking Sakura out of his sister's grip

"I heard Sakura scream! What happened?" Touya asked as he entered on the room on the 'big brother' state with Yukito behind him

"It's just my sisters… again!" Syaoran sighed but before Touya could say anything they also attacked him

"Whoa! You 2 are so ho- I mean handsome!"

"Yeah! I think I'll visit Xiao Lang!"

"If the guys here were like you!"

"Mother I wanna go to Japan!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Touya yelled when Nakuru appeared

"Touya-kun, are those girls bugging you? Look I'll make it clear Touya-kun is ONLY MINE!" She said jumping on Touya. Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanran and Femei just sat down quietly

"Finally someone controlled them!" Syaoran said

"Well I see that none of you has changed and I presume that you are Ruby Moon!" Yelan said as Nakuru nodded "Well then you can sit!"

"Xiao Lang Who's still missing?" She asked

"Tomoyo, Eriol and Elisabeth along with stuffed animal 1 and 2!" Syaoran said. Yelan nodded "Well then… wait what did you say?"

"Tomoyo, Eriol and Elisabeth alon…"

"No! No! You're calling someone other than your family and girlfriend by their first name! The elders won't like it! They already don't like you calling Kinomoto-san by her first name!" Yelan said

"I don't care! I can choose my friends and I know that I can believe on them, so why formalities? I'm not going let the elders tell me what to do anymore!" Syaoran said when they heard 3 voices

"Seriously Tomoyo, why do you have to bring so many bags? We're only staying here for a week you know!"

"I'm a girl! That's what we do! And don't act like a baby! I know that you're stronger than it seems!"

"Yeah but why did I have to carry your bags?"

"Because you're head over heals for her!"

"ELISABETH/LIZZIE"

"What? It is true! Anyway do you have any idea where is everybody?"

"On the garden!" Syaoran yelled

"We're going!" Elisabeth yelled back and some minutes later 3 teenagers entered on the garden and immediately Yelan acted like nothing was wrong and like she wasn't about to start a flight with Syaoran. Elisabeth was wearing brown shorts with brown boot and a sweater which showed one of her shoulders, it had different tons of purple. Tomoyo was wearing a white dress which falls down perfectly with her waist and a small heels. While Eriol was wearing jeans and a black shirt.

"Oh! So you're the famous Clow's reincarnation and you must Carla's reincarnation! I'm honored! To be honest I never thought that Carla actually existed! Oh and you Daidouji-san I knew that you had something special but I never imagined that you'd be Clow's love!" Yelan said _'As always acting like everything's perfect! Sometimes my mother get on my nerves! I can't believe how she can be false sometimes!' _Syaoran thought and of course Elisabeth heard everything

"You know acting like that is really bad for your skin if I were you I'd be more careful!" She said leaving Yelan with a confused face

"She can read everyone's mind she must have heard something!" Eriol explained

"Oh! That's cool! You 3 sit please!" Yelan said

"So why did you ask us to come here? I know you have something on your mind mother!" Syaoran said

"You'll discover later, but anyway right now I have a surprise for you! Please come in!" Yelan said as a girl with black hair entered on the room

"Meillin(-chan)?" Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed together

"Hai! I missed you guys!" Meillin said. She did not have those buns on her hair anymore. Her hair was just a little shorter than Tomoyo's.

"OMG! YOU'RE SO KAWAII!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"You haven't changed, ne Tomoyo-chan" Meillin sweatdroped

"No!" Syaoran, Touya, Yukito and Sakura said at the same time

"Meillin you can sit and have lunch with us!" Yelan said as Meillin sat

"Oh! I almost forgot They are Elisabeth Arroz, Carla's reincarnation and Eriol Hiiragizawa, Clow's reincarnation and Tomoyo's boyfriend!" Syaoran said

"Oh I remember seeing him back… wait Tomoyo-chan's boyfriend?" Meillin asked surprised

"Yeah!" Tomoyo and Eriol blushed

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Gomen ne! It all happened so sudden and with a lot of other things also!" Tomoyo apologized

"So tell me about your powers Tomoyo-chan?" Meillin asked

"Oh yeah we forgot about that!" Sakura said

"You forgot about the powers!" Yelan asked surprised

"Yeah! Because we are friends because we all like each other! Not because we have magic or not!" Syaoran said coldly. Seeing the tension Tomoyo spoke "I cannot do much! I can only transport myself to different places and change my appearance!"

"That's not much that's amazing!" Meillin exclaimed

"If you can change your appearance why so many bags!" Eriol murmured

"Eriol! Stop complaining like a baby! It is annoying!" Tomoyo said

"It's true!" Eriol defended himself

"It's not like you're dead! I mean you're pretty strong! Why can't you be the gentleman you always say you are and carry your girlfriend's luggage?" Tomoyo said making Eriol slightly blush when she said 'your girlfriend'

"Ok! Ok! You can stop fighting like an old married couple! It makes me feel old" Touya said

"Now you're acting like you're their father!" Yukito laughed

"How did you get together anyway?" Meillin asked

"They didn't return to class one day and we found out that they did that to date on the school's rooftop!" Syaoran said

"SYAORAN!" Tomoyo and Eriol exclaimed as Yelan struggled again. The elders were so going to kill her. "Oh! I forgot if you excuse me I promised to call otau-san!" Touya said. Yukito and Nakuru went with him.

"So Arroz-san tell me more about yourself!" Yelan said as all heads turned to Elisabeth. She was with her eyes closed as she said "I won't be hasty! I'll give you a try! If you really bug me! Then I'll say goodbye!"

Everybody looked at her with a 'what' face when Tomoyo laughed "Relax it's just a song!" She said as she took one of Elisabeth's ear phones making Elisabeth say "Hey I was listening!"

"Spice Girls WannaBe! Can I listen too?" Tomoyo asked. Elisabeth nodded and gave her one of the phones as they sang the chorus outlound

_Yo, I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what ya want, whatcha really really want  
I wanna,__ I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,_

_Really really really wanna zigazig ha_

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends

_Yo, I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what ya want, whatcha really really want  
I wanna,__ I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,_

_Really really really wanna zigazig ha_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Takin__g is so easy, that's the way it is_

"I love that song!" they said together laughing when Elisabeth suddenly heard something that certainly wasn't part of the song _'I can't believe it! Nobody tells me anything!'_

She was reading someone's mind but whose? She looked around the table Yelan was with a confused face. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were laughing. Tomoyo was humming the song. When she saw Meillin, she was looking at the plate obviously lost on her thoughts. It was definitely her. Elisabeth smirked at her next thought _'Everybody has found their love. Tomoyo and that Eriol guys sound so in love and Sakura-chan ii with Syaoran! I know that I have to get over him!'_

Elisabeth was surprised that Meillin liked Syaoran. It was really weird to imagine someone being in love with her/his own cousin. _'Will I ever find my love! I've always dreamed about my weeding, about finding my true love, but it seems that nobody's loves me! I think the fact isn't if I got over Syaoran or not! The problem is if I'll ever be as happy as Syaoran and Sakura-chan or Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun!'_

Oh! How Elisabeth hated when people acted like that! She hates when people were depressed! When she saw something on the distant future! She would never imagine that! But still after some minutes smirking she realized that the whole table was looking at her weirdly _'Why is she staring at me?' _She heard Meillin think

"Who's your victim this time 'lil sis?" Eriol asked

"Little sister?" Yelan asked

"Victim?" Meillin asked

"Eriol and Elisabeth call each other 'lil sis and big bro because they were

siblings on their other life and because they are really alike!" Syaoran said

"And Eriol meant victim because Elisabeth can read minds of anybody and she can also see the future!" Tomoyo said

"Read Minds?" Meillin palled

"And when she starts to smirk like that it usually means that she heard someone's mind or saw something interesting on the future, or both!" Sakura said

"Something Intersting?" Meillin as she thought _'OMG! Was she reading my mind?'_

"Did you guys found any mind?" Yelan asked trying to help her niece

"We just saw one but we did not capture it yet! We've just found the box 2 days ago and we still did not see it after we found it!" Syaoran said

"I'm honored that you missed me!" They heard a creepy voice behind them. It was Água.

"Mother, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanran, Femei, Mellin enter on the house!" Syaoran said

"Xiao Lang… I'm…"

"Mother that thing almost killed us 3 times! Enter NOW! We have some things to do!" Syaoran said seriously making them enter on the house.

"Look who followed us to Hong Kong!" Eriol said taking his staff

"Just because you've got that box it doesn't mean that you will win!" Água said

"No, but that can help!" Sakura said "Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release! EARTHY!"

"HAHAHA! You're ridiculous!" Água said easily getting a away from EARTHY

"Gods of the Wind Answer my Call!" Syaoran shouted. Água feel down weakly but stood up quickly

"Ok! You asked for it!" It said pointing on Syaoran's direction and the next thing he knew there was a water arch on his neck trying to suffocate him

"SYAORAN!" Sakura ran to him trying to help, but suddenly the floor under her turned into a water swirl.

"WATER! I ODER YOU TO REALESE THEM!" Elisabeth shouted releasing both Sakura and Syaoran "Arigato…" They said weakly

"I guess it won't be that easy!" Água laughed

"Well like they say! Let's flight water to water!" Sakura said taking WATERY out

"Isn't it fire to fire?" Eriol asked but before Sakura could say something Água attacked him. Fortunately for him Tomoyo caught him using her transport powers "Arigato!" He said as she just laughed before noticing that Sakura had already used WATERY and that it didn't work neither.

"Sakura was about to try another card again, but Elisabeth stopped her. "Maybe fighting isn't the answer!"

"Tell me Água… why are you doing that?" Elisabeth asked

"Because… Carla is my master and only her and you'll never be her! But still I cannot believe that she died and sealed me on nowhere for more than a hundred years!" Água said "That's why I want to get a revenge on you!"

"Like you said I'm not Carla and I'll never be, but I have her memory and I know that she did that because she loved all of you and wanted to make sure that you would fall on good hands after she's gone!" Elisabeth said noticing that Água had that smirk out of its face.

"I loved her… I mean she was like a mother to me! Actually she was my mother! You don't know how I felt! I felt like nobody loved! Like she had abandoned me!" If Água wasn't made of water you would see tears rolling down her face. Elisabeth walked to it and hugged it.

"The only one who could hug me without getting wet was Carla!" Água said

"Like I said I'm not Carla but I have her memories and I promise that if you give me a change I'll try to be the best that I can!" Elisabeth said with a soft smile

"Ok! I'll give you a change! Does that mean that things will go back to like they were before?" Água asked

"Fist we need to capture all your brothers and sisters!" Elisabeth said

"We'll have a lot to do! They just so stubborn!" Água said before yawning

"You must be tired wanna enter on the box?" Elisabeth asked. Água nodded and turned to Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura "Sorry for trying to kill you! From now on I'll help you! Ja-ne!" She entered on the box and everybody looked at Elisabeth

"What? It was just confused about its feelings!" She said as Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanran, Femei, Yelan and Meillin got out of the house congratulating all of them

"You were amazing! You'll have a lot of work to do so why don't you all go take a nap!" Yelan said. They all agreed. "I'll call you all for dinner at 6 o'clock" She added as they walked upstairs

When a maid approached her and said "Yelan-sama! They're here!"

"Great!"

**Sakura: Who are they?**

**Syaoran: Dunno! My mother is crazy! She must have something on mind**

**Tomoyo: Well anyway! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Eriol: Please keep reading**

**Elisabeth: Next chapter there will be a surprise for you!**

**Sakura: What?**

**Elisabeth: Sakura, if it's a surprise I can't tell you!**

**Sakura: Eh… Gomen ne!**

**Tomoyo: Please review and tell me your opinion**

**Eriol: Yeah! It mean a lot for Keep 'On Rocking**

**Syaoran: See you next chapter**

**Elisabeth: Ja-ne!**


	13. Kiyoshi

Stars of Destiny

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 13:

Kiyoshi

"_You were amazing! You'll have a lot of work to do so why don't you all go take a nap!" Yelan said. They all agreed. "I'll call you all for dinner at 6 o'clock" She added as they walked upstairs_

_When a maid approached her and said "Yelan-sama! They're here!"_

"_Great!"_

_**-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**__**:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-**_

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

Elisabeth was bored. After the flight against Água Eriol went to the library, Syaoran went talk with the elders, Sakura was sleeping, Tomoyo was editing some videos, Nakuru, Touya and Yukito were nowhere to be found and she was left bored out of her mind. So she decided to explore the mansion. It was really beautiful even if she wasn't paying attention to anything on the mansion. She was listening to the newest DC3 song 'Thinking of You' (A.N.: I love Cory In the House ;-) ). She was so into the song that she wasn't even looking where she was going. When she felt a hand cover her mouth and someone pulling her into the garden. But was relived to see that it was only Meillin.

"What happed?" Elisabeth asked seeing Meillin's serious face. "You read my mind didn't you?" Meillin asked. Elisabeth laughed, it was only that she thought that someone was dead or something like that.

"What exactly did you hear?" Meillin asked. Elisabeth just looked at her and said "I heard that you are surprised that Tomoyo and Eriol are together and how you hate when people don't tell you anything"

Meillin was almost sighting in relive when Elisabeth added "And how you want so badly to get over Syaoran and find your one true love. Nobody ever told me that you and Syaoran dated."

"Look…"

"Relax! I won't tell anyone! I promise. I would never do that! You don't me so you can't tell but I would never do something like that! The consequences would be horrible!" Elisabeth said. Meillin smiled weakly "It would really be horrible! I know Sakura-chan, she wouldn't stop to blame herself saying that she has stolen Syaoran from me. And it's not true. Syaoran and I made a deal we would be engaged until the day he found his true love. And I've never seen him so happy before! They are really meant for each other and I know… at least I hope someday I'll also find the one I really love"

"Look Meillin! I don't know if you will believe me or not, but you'll find your true love and it will be as strong as Sakura and Syaoran!" Elisabeth said. Meillin looked at her surprised and asked "How can you tell?"

"I know those things! I can see the future remember?" Elisabeth smirked

"Oh I forgot! If Miss I-see-it-all told me I have to believe" Meillin said

"Yeah you better believe!" Elisabeth laughed

"Thanks Arroz-san!"

"Call me Elisabeth! We're friends aren't we?"

"Yes and better call me Meillin too!"

"Deal"

"Hey is this DC3 new song?" Meillin asked looking at Elisabeth's i-phone

"Yep! Do you like them?" Elisabeth asked

"Of course!" Meillin said "Jason Dolley is soooo cute!" They said together before breaking into giggles. "Wanna hear too?" Elisabeth asked giving her one of the phones, which Meillin accepted.

_**-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**__**:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-**_

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

Touya was lost, the house was so big. He was worried because he heard that Água appeared again and they had to flight but no one could tell him if they won or not. He couldn't find anyone when he heard someone singing

_Everybody knows situations change  
People drift away  
But I promise  
I'll always stay the same__ (always stay the same)_

He followed the voices to find Meillin and Elisabeth dancing and singing around the garden. It looked like they were having so much fun. It looked like they were alright after all, if someone got hurt he was sure that Elisabeth would know but she was too happy.

_  
And I'll remember you  
When I see the star fall from out of the blues shine bright  
(shine bright)  
cause I'll be thinking of you  
When the rain won't stop  
when there's nothing to do  
But hold tight (hold tight)  
Cause I'll be thinking of you _

He decided to let the girls have fun. He noticed that Meillin was a little down on lunch time and even if he didn't really like her, it worried him a bit. But it looked like Elisabeth could cheer her up, like Sakura she could do this really well. Since everything was ok he decided to try finding Yukito. But still he couldn't his best friend. All he could hear was a cry… Wait who was crying? It came from the bathroom. He knocked to see who was there and to his surprise, it was who he would least expect.

"Touya-kun what are you doing here?" Nakuru asked

"Why were you crying?" Touya asked coldly

"I-I wasn't crying!" Nakuru answered looking down at her feet

"I'm not idiot! Why were you crying?" Touya asked

"Since when you care! You hate me! So why care?! I'm just an idiot who keeps on your way everyday! I'm sorry that I came back and keep making your life a hell, ok? You don't need to act like you care!" Nakuru almost yelled leaving Touya really confused he would never imagine Nakuru talking to him like that. As an uncomfortable silence filled the room all Touya could so was stare at Nakuru while she tried to hold back her tears.

"Onni-chan, Nakuru-chan! Yelan-sama is calling us for dinner!" Sakura clueless as always told them as she walked to the dinner room. Touya looked back at where Nakuru was, but it was too late she was already gone.

He went to the dinner room to find that Yelan, Sakura, Syaoran, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanran, Femei and Nakuru were already there. When Yukito appeared and sat down. "Touya sit down!" Yukito said as he sat.

"Do you know where Kero-chan and Spinel are?" Sakura asked

"I saw them on your bedroom playing videos games on your bedroom!" Yukito said and at the same moment two flying animals appeared

"Why you always win?"

"Don't be a baby Kerberos!"

"I HATE YOU SUPPI-CHAN!"

"It's SPINEL SUN!"

"So you're Spinel Sun? It's a pleasure to meet you!" Yelan said

"Thanks!"

"Where's your master?" Yelan asked as the two guardians sat on the table

"I don't know I got stuck the whole afternoon with this cry baby because he did not want to admit that I won! The last time I saw him he was on the library!" Spinel said

"Tommy said that she was coming! What about Lizzie and Meillin-chan?" Sakura asked

"I've just seen them, they were dancing and singing on the garden!" Touya said, when Tomoyo and Eriol appeared

"Sorry! We're late!" Tomoyo apologized

"It's ok! There's still 2 missing!" Yelan said as Elisabeth and Meillin entered laughing and listening to something on Elisabeth's i-phone

"And then he was like…"

"I know! And she was…"

"Yeah! And then Kyle…"

"I know it was so funny!"

"The funniest was when Jason…"

"Oh! It was so funny I laughed to death when Jason did that!"

"Humm… Girls what are you talking about?" Yelan asked confused

"Oh! We're just talking about a band that we both like!" Meillin said

"Is this American band BZ 6 that you can't stop talking about?" Shiefa asked

"It's DC3!" Meillin and Elisabeth said together

"Ok! Now you can sit please!" Yelan said, she knew that her niece _**loved**_ that band and that it would wend up on a flight.

"Since you're all here I have an announcement!" Yelan said

"Are you finally going to tell us the real reason why we're here?" Syaoran asked

"Actually yes! We have two special guests!" Yelan said "You can come in now!"

A woman on her forties and a boy a boy about 14 years old entered. The woman had dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. She was beautiful. Next to her there was a guy and it looked like it was her son, he had blond hair and also had blue-green eyes. It looked like he wasn't happy of being there.

"Kiyoshi?" Meillin and Syaoran exclaimed

"Hi!" Was the guy's only reply

"Kiyoshi! Be good with your cousins!" the woman said

"Cho! Kiyoshi! It's a long time since I saw you! Come here and sit down! I think you recognized Syaoran, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanran, Femei and Meillin!" Yelan said

"Of course! They are so big! They all grew up!" Cho said

"Yeah! And you Kiyoshi! You also grew up into a handsome young man!" Yelan said "Oh! What indelicate of me! They are Syaoran's friends! Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo Daidouji, Elisabeth Arroz, Touya Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro, Nakuru Akizuki and the guardians Kerberos and Spinel Sun"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all! I'm Cho Li and he is my son Kiyoshi Li!" Cho said

"So mother, why did you force me to come here?" Kiyoshi asked coldly as Sakura, Tomoyo, Meillin and Eriol seawtdrop. He was like Syaoran when he first arrived on Japan

"Is that a way to treat your mother, little boy?" Cho said a little embarrassed that her son was treating her like that.

"Sorry, but I still don't know why I had to come!" Kiyoshi sighed

"We came here to see your cousins! We haven't seen them since you were 5!" Cho said before turning to Syaoran and Meillin and asking "So how are you two? Any news?"

"No!" They said together. As the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Xiao Lang why don't you introduce your friends better?" Yelan asked trying to break the silence

"This is Sakura, the Card Mistress and my girlfriend. He is the ba- I mean Touya-kun Sakura's bother. They're from Japan. Eriol is Clow's reincarnation and he is from England. Tomoyo is Alana's reincarnation and Eriol's girlfriend, she's also from Japan. There's also Elisabeth, she's Carla's reincarnation and she's from Brazil. Yukito-san he is Yue's other form and he is from Japan. Akizuk-san actually is Ruby Moon, one of Eriol's guardian, but she's on her false form. And the stuffed animals are Kerberos and Spinel Sun which is Eriol's other guardian!" Syaoran said

"So it's true Syaoran Li the future leader of the Li Clan is calling someone other than the family by the first name!" Kiyoshi said

"Yeah! Got a problem with that?" Syaoran said

"Mo what you do is not my problem!" Kiyoshi said "I just wanted to know where you got this idea from! Because you were always taught to do as the Clan wanted so you would never do that by yourself!"

"You know…"

"I don't thing you got that from your friends from Japan, as I know there they also have this name thing! I don't really know, but I know that people whose don't respect the name rules are from somewhere which doesn't have any respect!" Kiyoshi said making Elisabeth lose control how she hated arrogant people!

"Don't have respect?" Elisabeth exclaimed "Have you ever been somewhere that people call each other by their firs name? Like U.S.A., Canada, England, Brazil? By your face I don't think so!"

"No, I've never been there but I can tell! You're the prove!"

"You know what? I am! In Brazil my name is Lizzie! Everybody's call me Lizzie, even my teachers, and it's not only me! My friends too. Katherine is Kathy to everybody just like Fernanda is Nandy, Bruna is Bru, Laís is Lah and Luiza is Luh! But that doen't mean that we don't have respect!" Elisabeth stood up hitting her hands on the table. Kiyoshi did the same thing before yelling "Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't"

Everybody was shocked, they would never imagine Elisabeth acting like that, actually it wasn't difficult the weird thing is that Elisabeth is the kind of girl who always give people a chance before judging them.

"Do you even know what respect is?" Kiyoshi asked

"Respect is when you admire someone by who they are! Not when people are afraid of you!" Elisabeth said

"No! Respect is when you do what you're told!"

"I bet you think that because you don't have friends to respect!"

"What? It's not true!"

"Actually! Kiyoshi my son! It is!" Cho said trying to stop the flight.

"What?! Now you're on _her _side!" Kiyoshi yelled

"I'm on nobody's side! But still she's right! I want you to socialize more! You don't have any friends! You have to learn how to make friends!" Cho said as Elisabeth grinned enjoying her victory as she sat down once again. Kiyoshi imitated her but instead of grin he shined while he complied under his breath

"That's why I asked Yelan to make you come here. I heard that Syaoran was on Japan and that he has changed, that he finally made friends! And that's what I want for you my son!" Cho said

"What she is trying to say is that Kiyoshi will go to Japan with you and will help you with the minds!" Yelan said firmly

"WHAT?!" Kiyoshi and Elisabeth shouted

"I AM NOT GOING! I DON'T WANNA GO! I AM GOOD HERE!" Kiyoshi yelled

"I am your mother and I'm telling you that you're going, if you really say that respect is when you do what you're told then do what you're told to!" Cho said _'Let's see if you'll still think like that when you come back!' _She thought, but still Elisabeth didn't hear that, she was herself lost on her own thoughts _'I cannot believe that I'll have to see that arrogant blockhead again!'_ _'How I hate him!' _

"So Isabella-san knew?" Sakura said quietly

"What do you mean?" Yelan asked

"Guys remember the letter Isabella-san's letter?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I have it here!" Elisabeth said as she clapped her hand and it appeared

"How did you do that? I thought that the transport powers were Tomoyo's." Syaoran said

"It is but the letter was attracted to the box so I can do the same thing with it!" Elisabeth said giving the letter to Sakura.

"Here she says: '_You 5 are good friends and remember to always be together, by each others side and welcome your new member.' _She was probably talking about Li-kun!" Sakura said

"Great! Now even a ghost wanna get into my life!" Kiyoshi murmured

"HOEEE! A ghost?" Sakura hugged Syaoran like always as he, Elisabeth, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, Kero, and even Spinel and Nakuru laughed as they all thought _'Typical Sakura(-chan)!'_

"Sakura, there isn't any ghost! Isabella-san wrote it before she died! Don't you remember?" Syaoran said softly as Sakura blushed "Gomen ne!"

After the ghost incident the rest of dinner was calm and silent, but still Kiyoshi was so angry, he had just discovered that his mother had already packed his stuff so he wouldn't have to go back home. He decided to walk around the house. He was around passing through the garden when he heard someone playing guitar, it was quite loud on a pop/rock style. He walked to find that who was playing was no one other than Elisabeth. He his behind a plant so he could listen to what she would do. She was in front of a notebook, on the notebook he could see a girl. She had green-blue eyes and blond hair she kinda looked like Elisabeth. I seemed like she was playing to her. After some seconds playing Elisabeth started to sing

_I saw you looking over_

_Now I see you moving this way _

_You're pushing through the crowd _

_Like you got something to say _

_Yeah_

_But you couldn't quite _

'_Cuz the music taking over your feet _

_I can tell by your toes _

_That you're walking to this beat_

_You gotta dance_

_Till you wait_

_Till you drop_

_Till you break_

_Free your soul let me see you shake _

_One by one we're stealing the stage _

_Here we come so get out of our way _

_It won't be long till the summers gone_

_Get your party on _

_So we're sing along_

_Hold on tight it's a crazy night _

_Get your party on_

_So we're screamin' out loud _

_Yeah _

She played a little more after stopping and asking the girl in portuguese "So what did you think? Is it good, I haven't finished it yet though!"

"It's awesome as always! You're still amazing cuz!" the girl said. Is that her cousin? Kiyoshi asked himself. Yes he could speak portuguese too. Even if no one except for his mother knew.

"Thanks Kathy!" Elisabeth said. Kathy? Wasn't Kathy the one of the girls she mentioned earlier. But wasn't that Katherine girl one of her best friends?

"Oh! Girl I miss you so much! School sometimes is so boring! And when we all go to Grandy's all the adults are like 'Oh Lizzie has abandoned us' and I'm like 'She's just living her dream, just like someday I'll live mine'." Katherine said

"I miss you too Kathy! But I still have things to do here!" Elisabeth said when they heard a scream from where Katherine was "KATHY! C'MON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! MATHEUS AND YOUR DAD ARE ALREADY ON THE CAR!"

"Oh! Mommy! I'm talking with Liz! I haven't had the chance to talk with us for like one day!" Katherine said

"TELL HER I SAID HI!" They heard a male voice say

"MATHEUS? WASN'T YOU ON THE CAR!?"

"I FORGOT MY NEW I-PHONE! WAIT THAT'S KATHY'S!"

"MATT! IF YOU TOUCH MY I-PHONE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Katherine screamed

"OF COURSE SIS! I'M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR I-PHONE!" they heard Matheus say. Elisabeth laughed, her cousins will never change.

"Ugh! Liz I have to go before Matt literally kills my phone and after mom kills me! It's family day!" Katherine said

"Going to the beach?" Elisabeth asked

"Yep! And after that we'll go shopping and thanks to Matt bowling!" Katherine said

"I thought you liked bowling!" Elisabeth said

"I like, but not after going bowling every weekend for the last 6 weeks!" Katherine said

"KATHERINE BRANCO ARROZ!"

"Uh-Oh! Full name! Now I really got to go! Bye girl! I'll try talk to ya later! Bye!" Katherine said turning the camera off. Elisabeth laughed softly, and without even moving she said "Yo! Get out of your stupid hiding place!"

"How did you know I was here?" Kiyoshi asked walking on her direction

"C'mon that was the lamest hiding place I've ever saw!" Elisabeth said "Even Kathy saw you!"

"How can you tell?" He asked

"She's my cousin and one of my best friends, I saw and I know the grin she had on her face! I'm sure that she just did not say anything because she knew that aunt was listening, if it was only Matt then it would be ok!" Elisabeth said before asking "So you speak Portuguese?"

"Yeah!" He said

"Great! Now I can't even speak with my own family without you understanding!" She singed annoyed, without noticing that he took her songs book and started reading them.

"This is so… fluffy! Are you in love or anything?" He asked making she notice that he was reading her songs

"WHAT! GIVE ME THAT!" She yelled.

"I don't think so!" He said before running. She chased him for the whole house. When they ended up on the other garden (the one she was talking to Katherine is the same one she talked with Meillin earlier. The one they're entering now is the one they had lunch and dinner. So there are two different gardens), but unknown to them. Everybody was there.

"Ok! You asked for it!" Elisabeth said as she made the tree take him by the feet and make him stay upside down and letting the book fall. Elisabeth of course took it and admired her good job.

"Yo cheater! Let me down!" Kiyoshi yelled

"I don't think so!" Elisabeth said walking away

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Take my notebook! Duh!" She said as id it was obvious

"And you're going to leave me here!"

"Glad you understood!"

"Mother! Help me here!" Kiyoshi begged

"If I were you I'd not even try! The tree is under my control! It will only release him when I want to and I don't want to!" Elisabeth said entering on the house

"MOTHER!" Kiyoshi complained as he saw that Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Meillin, Touya, Nakuru, Spinel, Kero and Yukito were laughing off of their heads

"You always say that you can do all by yourself, so prove it!" Syaoran said

"That's a good lesson: Never mess up with Lizzie!" Sakura said

"You'll have a hard time reeducating him!" Meillin said

"We already did it with Syaoran! Even if he is worst than Syaoran was. It is going to be fun!" Tomoyo smirked "HO-HO-HO!"

"You're spending too much time with Eriol-sama!" Nakuru said as they blushed

"It'll be really interesting!" Eriol also smirked

"See What I mean!" Nakuru said as they all laughed (except for Tomoyo and Eriol)

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" They heard Kiyoshi yell before laughing again (now including Tomoyo and Eriol)

**Sakura: Wow! A new member!**

**Syaoran: Meillin is right we'll have a hard time with him!**

**Elisabeth: I still don't know why I have to help this stupid and arrogant Mister I-think-I-know-it-all-but-I-know-nothing**

**Kiyoshi: I will be the one who will suffer with you Miss I-am-from-Brazil-but-I-am-on-Japan**

**Elisabeth: Loo…**

**Eriol: Ok! Ok! Let's go before they kill each other!**

**Tomoyo: Thanks for all the review and Please reviewing and tell us your opinion**

**Everyone: See ya next chapter! **


	14. Problem's in the air

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and for the support! I'm loving write this story and I have a lot of plans for it! And to answer misstruthfully's question: Yes, you guessed right! They'll be a couple. And it will lead to a lot of confusion. I'm glad that you're interested on this story! So I'll dedicate this chapter for you! Thanks for being such a good reader! That's also for you AngelEmCuti who has been supporting me since the very fist chapter! Thank you guys Rock!

Enjoy the chapter!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 14:

Problem's in the air

"_You'll have a hard time reeducating him!" Meillin said_

"_We already did it with Syaoran! Even if he is worst than Syaoran was. It is going to be fun!" Tomoyo smirked "HO-HO-HO!"_

"_You're spending too much time with Eriol-sama!" Nakuru said as they blushed_

"_It'll be really interesting!" Eriol also smirked_

"_See What I mean!" Nakuru said as they all laughed (except for Tomoyo and Eriol)_

"_GET ME OUT OF HERE!" They heard Kiyoshi yell before laughing again (now including Tomoyo and Eriol)_

_**-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-**__**:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$**_-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$-:-$

"So Xiao Lang is everybody here?" Yelan asked his son, for some reason she insisted to leave them on the airport herself.

"I think so, but let me check!" Syaoran said as he looked over the van. It had 4 seats. The fist one was the driver's sit. Wei was driving while his mother was on the passenger side. He was on the 1st sit on the back. Eriol was next to the window telling Kiyoshi one of his lies. Kiyoshi ,who was between Syaoran and Eriol on the van seat, was believing every word that Eriol was saying. Syaoran had to control his laugh as he looked at them. He couldn't believe that he believed when Eriol, Yamazaki and Elisabeth told him that on ancients time pigs could actually fly. Laughing to himself he turned to see that on the other sit there was Yukito eating as always and a sweatdroping Touya. On the back seat, there was Tomoyo, Sakura and Elisabeth on the middle of the girls. Elisabeth had her notebook on her lap and Tomoyo had her camera plugged on it. It wasn't a good sign. He also noticed that Spinel was on Tomoyo's shoulder while Kero was on Sakura's lap. But there was still someone missing, but who?

"Hey where's Nakuru?" Eriol asked. Nobody knew where she was.

"She has been acting strange all the week! I mean she did not even try to make me eat sugar the whole week!" Spinel said. When Touya got out of the van and said "I'll look for her!". But before walking away he added "Don't go without me!"

He entered on the house, the fist place he looked was the one he found her crying some days ago. And he was lucky. She was there crying again.

"Touya-kun?" She said

"Ok! I won't let you go away until you tell me why you're crying!" Touya said closing the door as he entered.

"Who do you think you are?" Nakuru said angrily as she hit his chest. He grabbed her arms making she stop and looked into her eyes.

"Look! I'm your friend and it won't help, if you keep acting like that! Everybody's worried about you! Even Spinel Sun! Please tell me, maybe I can help you!" He said as she looked down and sat.

"I don't think you can help me! But I'll tell you!" Nakuru took a breath "I was created with only one purpose: Protect and help Eriol-sama on whatever he needs. And I feel like I'm not doing this! I feel like he doesn't need me and I'm only a stupid guardian who doesn't have a life!" She cried

"It's not like that I'm sure that you help him" Touya tried to make her feel better

"Áqua appeared at least 5 times and I haven't got the chance to help not even once! I couldn't help him not even on small things, like whatever I try to do something to him! Someone has already done it! Some days ago I tried to sew him a sweater, but when I was going to give it to him. Tomoyo-chan had already done one for me way better than mine!" She cried

"Look! You don't have to think like that I'm sure that the London-boy would love it, just because you made it! I mean you're like his sister! And you can still try to help them with this mind thing! And also I think that you should try to enjoy more your life! You're not only here for do what Hiiragizawa-kun needs! Now you have your own life! You have friends at the university that love you, as a friend of course, and you're good on almost everything! You should enjoy your life!" Touya said

"But…"

"No buts! You're really a… an awesome person! It's ok that you're not really a human, but you are more than a guardian! I don't wanna hear you talking like that again!" Touya said looking into her eyes

"You really think like that?" She asked

"Yes! And when we get home, we'll find a club for you to join! And you'll enjoy _your _life not_ Hiiragizawa's_" Touya said

"Thanks Touya-kun!" Nakuru hugged him

"No problem Nakuru!"

"You called me Nakuru!"

"Oh! I-I I think we should go meet the others or else we'll lose the flight!" Touya blushed as he stood up and left the room. Leaving Nakuru there amazed _'He called me Nakuru and blushed! He never blushes!' _After some seconds Touya appeared again and asked her "Are you coming or not?" Nakuru laughed and followed him. When they got on the Van they found nothing but the usual: Elisabeth and Kiyoshi fighting

"Bastard"

"Air headed"

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

"You! Blockhead!"

"Ok! Ok! Stop with the fighting and let's go!" Touya said as he and Nakuru entered on the car. On the way to the airport everything was quiet. On the airport was the same thing, but when they finally entered on the plane things started to go wrong

"I AM NOT SITTING WITH HIM/HER!"

"Why can't I sit with Nakuru-chan again?" Elisabeth asked

"Because if you do so. I'll not survive until we get on Japan!" Eriol said sitting on his sit witch was next to Tomoyo again

"I'll be the one who will suffer! I wanna get out of this plane!" Kiyoshi said making the whole plane look at him

"Kiyoshi! Sit down right now! You're part of the Li Clan you cannot act like that!" Syaoran said, he was next to Sakura again. The only difference was that Yukito was next to Wei and Nakuru was next to Touya.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it!" Kiyoshi said about to sit on the window seat, but before he could do that Elisabeth sat.

"Hey! I wanna sit next to the window!" Kiyoshi complained

"You used the right verb: Wanna! It's a shame that you're not going!" Elisabeth said in a baby voice before she out her headphones on and ignored him

"Mister! Can you sit, please! You're disturbing the others!" a woman said as Kiyoshi sat angrily. The flight was the longest on their lifes. Eventually they fell asleep. Tomoyo was the first one to wake up and blushed as she felt two arms around her. She turned to find Eriol also asleep. She looked around the plane. Everybody was asleep. Carefully she took Eriol's arms out of her, trying not to wake him up and started recording everybody with her camera.

She started with Eriol, then she saw that behind them was her favorite couple Syaoran and Sakura were holding each others. They seemed so happy even if they were sleeping, like two siblings, two babies. That's what Tomoyo liked about them, they were not only boyfriend and girlfriend, they were also friends. After that she saw Nakuru and Touya, Touya had his head on the window and Nakuru had hers on Touya's shoulder. Tomoyo didn't know what, but she knew that something happened while Touya was looking for Nakuru. After taking the camera off of them. She saw Yukito and Wei, they both had their heads on the sit and were snoring lightly. At last she looked at Kiyoshi and Elisabeth who were on the seat next to Eriol and her, she was expecting see them almost killing each other, but what she saw was completely different: Elisabeth had her head on his shoulder while Kiyoshi had his head resting on Elisabeth's head. Tomoyo was shocked and of course she recorded _and_ took photos of that scene.

"Tomoyo? What are you doing?" She heard a sleepy Eriol ask her. She put her hand on his mouth and whispered on his ear "Be quite or you'll wake them up. Just see that"

Eriol looked at where his 'girlfriend' told him to and had a shock! He would never imagine that. He wanted to laugh, but he knew that if he did so Tomoyo would kill him for killing the kawaii moment of the kawaii enemies. "Wow! Tell me that you recorded that?" He asked Tomoyo as the girl nodded proudly

"What's that?" A half-asleep Syaoran asked

"Look!" Tomoyo pointed to the sleeping 'couple'. Some minutes later the rest of the gang woke up and everybody was watching them. The girls were thinking that it was romantic the way they hated each other, but at the same time they were so cute together. And they guys (well except for Yukito and Wei) were thinking that it was a good blackmail. After some minutes Elisabeth and Kiyoshi both woke up, but neither of them noticed that they were too close. Eriol and Syaoran couldn't take it and started laughing.

"What?" Kiyoshi and Elisabeth asked

"Look at you!" Eriol said. As they looked at each other and after some seconds of staring at each other they realized that they were way too close.

"Ahhhhh!" They shouted and pulled apart!

"Oh! And you didn't even see that cutest part! OH-OH-OH!" Tomoyo said as she showed them the tape. They looked at each other and blushed before looking away and trying to ignore the subject. But well they didn't stop teasing them and just when Kiyoshi was about to explode Elisabeth tapped him on the shoulder and said "Look at the window! It's dark"

"Wasn't it a 3 hour flight?" Kiyoshi asked

"Yes! And we left at 10 a.m." Elisabeth said

"Do you think it is a mind?" He asked

"Maybe! I feel a strange presence!" She said

"What are the lovebirds doing now?" Syaoran laughed

"HA-HA! Look at the window and you'll see yourself!" Kiyoshi said. Everybody (when I say everybody I mean the gang) looked at the window and saw that it was already dark.

"Weird! Wasn't it a 3 hours flight?" Touya asked

"Yeah, it was!" Eriol said quietly

"OH KAMI-SAMA!" Tomoyo shouted looking at the window. Everybody turned to find a gigantic bird.

"Sakura you know what to do!" Syaoran said. Sakura went to the plane's bathroom and used the SLEEP card to make the whole plane sleep. When she come back, everybody was sleeping (well except for the gang of course)

"Humm, guys can I ask something?" Kiyoshi said

"Sure"

"If everyone's sleeping that may include the pilot right?" He asked and the gang nodded "Well then who's driving the plane?"

They looked at each other. How could they have been so stupid? At the same time they felt the plane falling.

"Does anyone know how to drive a plane?" Elisabeth asked

"Does video game count?" Touya asked

"It's all that we have now, so good lucky and don't think that if you do anything wrong we're all going to die and there will be no one to capture the minds and it will result on the end of the world! Don't think about that!" Elisabeth said

"I wasn't thinking!" Touya said

"Oh! Good luck!" Elisabeth said as he walked on the pilot's cabin direction.

"I will try to help him!" Yue (Yukito transformed himself into Yue) said flying behind Touya

The took the pilot off of the chair and when they were almost falling Touya managed to handle the plane. After that the others tried to figure out which mind it was

"It must be the big's mind: Grande!" Sakura said

"Or it is the little's mind: Pequena!" Elisabeth said "Look! Neither Grande or Pequeno can fly or swim. So it has to be on the plane. And how could Grande do that if it's on the plane?"

"So that means that we're small! And the bird isn't big!" Syaoran said

"That's a possibility!" Eriol said

"That could explain why the flight is late! Something smaller will take more time to get on the destiny! Also because its power won't be that strong!" Tomoyo

"How can we find where it is?" Kiyoshi asked. Elisabeth and Eriol looked at each other and nodded.

"We have to close our eyes and try to discover where its presence is coming from!" Eriol said. They did that, there was a strong presence and it was coming from… from…

"The Plane's basement!" They said together (You know the one which has the luggage.)

"Wait! Where's Wei?" Syaoran asked

"Looks like he couldn't take the spell!" Nakuru said pointing at a sleeping Wei.

"What about Kerberos?" Spinel asked. Sakura looked at her bag where Kero had been hidden and guess what he was still sleeping.

"KEROOO-CHAN! WAKE UP! WE HAVE A FLIGHT HERE!" Sakura shouted and Kero woke up. "AHHHHH! I'M UP! I'M UP! What's happening?"

"Ugh! Kero-chan! We're trying to figure out how to handle a new mind and you're sleeping? I can't believe you!" Sakura said when they heard a yell "OHH! GUYS CAN YOU HURRY I DON'T THINK THAT I CAN HANDLE IT FOR MUCH LONGER!"

"C'mon guys let's go!" Elisabeth said as they went to the basement, but found it empty.

"I thought our luggage was here!" Ruby Moon said

"And it is!" Eriol said using his staff to light a mini-mountain of luggage.

"Wow! It is smaller that an ant!" Sakura said

"Yeah! But still where Pequena is?" Syaoran asked

"Ano… It can be anywhere here!" Tomoyo said

"How can we find it?" Kiyoshi asked himself

"We need a target!" Elisabeth smirked

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"We need someone to attract the mind and then we attack and captor it!" Elisabeth explained

"Yeah right but who?" Kiyoshi asked and everybody looked at him. "No! I'm not doing that!"

_**A couple of minutes later **___

"I hate you Arroz-san!" Kiyoshi whispered under his breath. He couldn't believe that he was the target. He walked around the empty basement and after some minutes he got tired of waiting and yelled "AHHHHHHHH! THERE'S NOTHING HAPPENING!". Just after that Pequeno appeared and made him small.

"WINDY" Sakura shouted trying to capture the tiny pinkish little child-like mind. But failed.

"Try again!" Kero said

"WINDY!" nothing.

"Wait I have an idea! Does anyone have a glass or something like it?" Elisabeth asked

"Yeah! Of course! When we're fighting a mind the first thing we think of is to bring a glass! What do you think?" They could hear a tiny voice shout! It was Kiyoshi.

"If we weren't on the middle of a flight with Touya-kun driving the plane I would step on you!" Elisabeth said before doing a spell which made a glass appeared. And right after that she looked for Pequena and locked her on the glass.

"How did you do that?" Syaoran asked

"What? I thought that maybe locking it somewhere…."

"No! I'm talking about the spell thing!" Syaoran said

"It's a simple spell anyone can do that! I can do that, Eriol can do that, Tomoyo can do that, Sakura can do that. I think that even you and that baka can do that!" Elisabeth said

"And how come I don't know that?" Sakura asked

"Because you never asked anyone! I only know that because I have Carla's memories." Elisabeth explained as she took the box out

"Hey pequena! Are you ready to join us?" Elisabeth asked softly. Pequena jumped on her hand and giggled "Like old times! Lizzie-sama!"

"Yeah! But first you need to get things back to the normal!" Elisabeth said

"Ah! But it's so much funnier little!" Pequena said

"Someone won't get candies!" Elisabeth said

"Ah! Ok you won!" Pequena clapped her hands and they felt the plane becoming bigger again and saw the luggage also growing.

"HEY AREN'T YOU FORGOTING ANYTHING?" They heard a tinny voice again: Kiyoshi

"No! Actually not!" Elisabeth said

"Elisabeth(-chan)" The whole gang said

"Fine!" She sighed before turning to Pequena and saying "Can you please turn this baka into his normal size again, Nina?"

"Ok!" Pequena said clapping her hands once again as Kiyoshi grew.

"Thanks!" He said to Pequena. It just smiled and entered on the box.

"Let's go so the people can wake up and onni-chan can stop trying to drive the plane as if it was a video game. I'm surprise that he could handle it, he actually sucks at it" Sakura said as they went back to their chairs as Touya and Yukito came back they woke everyone up and of course the pilot. After an hour they managed to get on Tomoeda.

Each of them went to their respective houses they were suppose to get on Tomoeda at 13:00, but instead they only got there at almost 19:00. And they had school on the next day.

Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel were happy to be home. But were surprised when they entered on the house and found 6 unexpected people.

"Hey guys!" 4 of them said together

"Hi Eriol! Nakuru!" the other two said

"W-W What are you doing here?" Eriol asked

**Syaoran: Who are they? (2)**

**Sakura: Do not tell me that it's another member of our gang!**

**Tomoyo: Wow! More people!**

**Kiyoshi: It seems like Hiiragizawa-kun did not like seeing them**

**Eriol: It's not like that**

**Elisabeth: Ah! I think Tomoyo will like them (laugh)**

**Tomoyo: You're scaring me**

**Elisabeth: Ops! Sorry!**

**Kiyoshi: Anyway thanks for the review!**

**Sakura: Please keep reviewing!**

**Syaoran: And keep on reading! **

**Everyone: Bye! See you next chapter!**


	15. Family Time Part I

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 15:

Family Time – Part I

_Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel were happy to be home. But were surprised when they entered on the house and found 6 unexpected people._

"_Hey guys!" 4 of them said together_

"_Hi Eriol! Nakuru!" the other two said_

"_W-W What are you doing here?" Eriol asked_

"Oh my son? You do not like to see your mother!" Anna Hiiragizawa stood up and hugged her son "I missed you so much! And you're here all alone and just a week or something after you left you already had a new girlfriend! You're so big!"

"MOM! STOP!" Eriol yelled as he tried to get you of his mother's grip. His mother could look like she's serious and stuff but she was the opposite.

"Anna let the boy breath!" Adam Hiiragizawa told his ex-wife. Adam is like an older version of Eriol except for his hair which is brown, but his eyes are blue like Eriol's. When she left and went talk to Nakuru he hugged him quickly before someone pulled Eriol.

"So man? When are we going to meet your new girl?" Zack, one of Eriol's friends from England, asked. He has a short dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hum…"

"C'mon we came here only to meet her?" his other friend Jared said. Jared has black hair and green eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course not!" Emily, Jared's girlfriend, said. She is blond and her hair is kinda short, it ends on her shoulder. She has blue eyes.

"We also missed you silly!" Caisey, Zack's girlfriend, said. Caisey has brown hair, her hair is a little bit longer than Emily's. It ends on her waist. She has brown eyes.

"So where is she?" Zack asked

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Eriol asked

"Eriol don't act like that. We came to see you, because we all missed you and Nakuru! What I didn't know was that you were on China!" Anna said. Anna is really beautiful, she has Eriol's hair, but her hair is as long as Tomoyo's. And her eyes are brown.

"Oh! Well I missed you too! I just wasn't excepting seeing you!" Eriol said

"So how long will you guys stay?" Nakuru asked

"Well! Zack, Caisey, Jared and Emily will go home in 2 days. But we will stay for a while!" Adam said

"Well then! Let me show you, your rooms!" Eriol said

"Don't need to! We already have a room!" Jared said and Eriol sweatdroped.

"Ok then I'll put my stuff on my room!" Eriol said

"But hey my son I also want to meet my future daughter-in-law!" Anna said

"Oh! Tomoyo-chan I'm sure you'll love her!" Nakuru giggled

"Tomoyo? So that's her name!" Emily also giggled. They were all looking forward to meet her.

"Oh! I know why don't Jared, Emily, Caisey and Zack go to Eriol-sama's school with him. So that you can meet all of his friends!" Nakuru said as Eriol sent her a death glare.

"That's an amazing idea! And you can also invite them for dinner! I wanna meet them all!" Anna said

"Humm… I don't think…"

"Eriol are we embarrassing you?" His father asked as everybody looked at him

"NO! It's just that… fine! I'll ask them!" Eriol sighed "And I need to be on school at 7 o'clock so don't be late or else I'll leave without you!"

As he watched his friends and parents talk about how they want to meet his new friends, Eriol wanted to die. It's not like he was embarrassed, well… not yet. They had this way of always saying something to embarrass him, and it wasn't something like the ones he would use on Syaoran. It would include baby naked photos, his horrible photo on the school book. And his mother would be like 'Hi my Eri! Honey! You're so grow up.' Not to mention the torture Tomoyo would pass for. And she wasn't even his real girlfriend. How he was sorry for her. To be honest he didn't even know how they agreed with this deal on first place, but at the same time he was glad, because he was starting to really like Tomoyo and maybe this crazy deal that Elisabeth invented would help them to be closer.

"Eri my cute little baby! How many people you plan to invite tomorrow?" Anna asked as Eriol sighed again

"I don't know, about 5 or 9. I know that Elisabeth, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Li (Kiyoshi) will probably come, but I don't know about the others!" Eriol said

"OH! I just cannot wait to meet them!" Anna squealed. Tomorrow is going to be a loooooong day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So Eriol… when are we meeting them?" Zack asked

"Man that's the 15th time you've asked that!" Jared said

"What else should I do, if he only says 'soon'" Zack said

"Guys!" Caisey and Emily sighed

"Guys… please just don't embarrass me, please!" Eriol said

"We embarrass you? Never!" Zack said playing innocent. When two men appeared. Both of them were riding their bikes.

"Hey! London-boy! Nakuru!" the tall man with dark hair said

"Touya-kun!" Nakuru jumped as she hugged him and got onto his bike and Touya already used with this just sweatdropped. But it left Caisey, Emily, Zack and Jared confused.

"Is he your boyfriend, Nakuru?" Emily asked

"No! I'm not her boyfriend! I'm just her friend!" Touya blushed

"Then how come you're so used with her jumping onto you like that?" Caisey asked. Yukito couldn't help but laugh "That's because she always does that whatever he likes it or not."

"By the way Where's Sakura and Elisabeth?" Eriol asked

"Sakura like always was late and I cannot be late again because of my sister's behave so I left Elisabeth to take care of that, even if I don't think she will succeed, since I've been trying to do that for the last 14 years!" Touya said

"Well it sounds like Sakura to me!" Eriol laughed as a blond girl and a brunette both on rollers skates appeared.

"Hey big bro! Hey Yukito-san, Touya-kun!" The blond one said as the other just smiled

"Hey Sakura! 'Lil sis!" Eriol said

"Big Bro? 'Lil Sis?" Eriol's friends asked

"It's a long story!" Eriol said

"Humm… no offence or anything, but who are you?" Touya asked

"Oh! Sorry! These are my friends from England: Zack, Caisey, Zack's girlfriend, Jared and his girlfriend Emily." Eriol said

"Really that's so cool, you can also speak Japanese!" Sakura said

"Are you going to stay with you all day?" Elisabeth asked

"Yes we're planning to! Why?" Caisey said

"It's going to be interesting!" Elisabeth smirked

"Why is she smirking?" Emily asked

"She's crazy, so just ignore her!" Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Guys We'll get going now or else we'll be late!" Yukito said as he, Touya and Nakuru left. Near the school Eriol decided to say something since the whole trip was Elisabeth and his friends from England talking about him and his… embarrassing moments.

"Humm… Really I don't know if Terada-sensei will let you stay here!" He said

"We'll ask him! I just cannot wait to meet your girlfriend and those other friends that you told us about!" Emily said. At the same time Terada-sensei appeared.

"Minna-san I'm glad that I've found you! The principal wants to talk to me about something really important! And I'll be a little late for class. Could you please tell the others that I'll be there in some minutes!" He said

"Sure! That's no problem!" Elisabeth said

"Arigato!" Terada-sensei said. He turned to Zack, Caisey, Emily and Jared. "Who are you? Is any of you Li's cousin?"

"No! We're Eriol's friends from England!" Zack said

"Really? Humm… Then would you do me a favour?" Terada-sensei asked

"Sure what's that?" Emily said

"Today There's an English oral test and do the test with someone from England would be a pleasure!" He said

"We'll be glad to help!" Jared said "But we have one condition!"

"What's that?"

"Let us stay here all day today and tomorrow. After that we'll be already going back to England!" Zack said

"Deal! But now I have to go! Kinomoto, Hiiragizawa, Arroz please show them the class! You can sit anywhere while I'm gone!" Terada-sensei said before walking away. When they entered on the class everybody was sitting on their respective places.

"Where's the teacher?" They heard someone ask

"Oh he's on a meeting with the principal, so he'll be late. He said that he'll be here in some minutes." Eriol said as he sat on his sit. Elisabeth and Sakura did the same.

"Ohayo Sakura, Lizzie, Eriol!" Tomoyo and Syaoran said in unison

"Ohayo Tomoyo, Syaoran!" Elisabeth, Eriol and Sakura said as Zack's, Caisey's, Jared's and Emily's eyes widen

"So you're the famous Tomoyo?" Zack said in a weird voice what freaked Tomoyo out a little

"Humm… yeah… and who are you?" She said as Elisabeth laughed seeing that she was a little freaked out.

"Relax Tommy, they're just some friends of your boyfriend, they're visiting him and they just couldn't wait to see you!"

"Oh! Gomen ne! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, It's nice to meet you!" Tomoyo said but was surprised to see that Emily and Caisey shouted and hugged her

"OMG! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I'M FINALLY MEETING ERIOL'S NEW GIRLFRIEND! YOU'RE SO PREATTY!" Emily yelled excited

"C'mon you don't want to freak her out! She'll think we're weird!" Caisey as before taking Tomoyo's hand and start to jump and say exactly the same thing Emily said

"Humm… Thank you I guess!" Tomoyo blushed, when she felt someone put his arms around her. It was one of Eriol's friend

"Man you have a good taste she's ho… I mean beautiful!" Zack said as Eriol took his arm off of Tomoyo and said "Can you stop acting like total idiots!"

He turned to Tomoyo and said "I'm sorry for my friends sometimes they're just too weird. They're Zack, Caisey, Zack's girlfriend, Jared and Emily, Jared's girlfriend."

"Humm…. It's ok!" Tomoyo smiled

"Wow… the first person who can be patient with those weirdoes! I still don't know why I'm their friends!" Jared rolled his eyes, but then he saw a guy sitting next to Sakura "Are you the Syaoran guy? Sakura's girlfriend?"

"Humm… Yes! Nice to meet you!" Syaoran said, but before anyone could say anything Terada-sensei appeared.

"Minna-san! I'm sorry! I'm late I was talking about something really important with the principal! Now everybody sit please!" He said while fixing some stuff.

After that he said "Today we have a new student. You may come in!" At the same time he said that a boy with blond hair and blue-green eyes entered on the class.

"His name is Kiyoshi Li! He's from Hong Kong and he's also Syaoran Li's cousin!" Terada-sensei introduced Kiyoshi "Now let's see where you'll sit!... How about next to Arroz-san! Arroz-san please rai…"

"No need to!" Kiyoshi interrupted him "I know the way" He added as he walked on Elisabeth's direction. He stopped next to her desk where they glared at each other. What left the whole class except for Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura confused.

"What's going on here?" Terada-sensei asked

"Well you see… since Kiyoshi is my cousin…" Syaoran started

"We 5 had already met him… and…"Sakura continued from where Syaoran had stopped

"Well… Let's just say that they kinda hate each other!" Tomoyo said seeing that Sakura was taking too long to finish her sentence.

"Well… except yesterday…" Eriol tried to say, but stopped when he saw that Kiyoshi's and Elisabeth's glare moved to his direction.

"I don't care, but I want you to know that nobody hates nobody here on this class and now please Li-san can you seat!" Terada-sensei said before turning to the rest of the class "Now we'll do something really interesting an English oral test and make it more interesting I invited some of our friend Eriol Hiiragizawa's friends from England to help me do this." After the chorus of groan from the class he added "Let's start it now!"

.

.

.

.

"OMG! It was so difficult!" Sakura cried as they walked out of the class at lunch break.

"You weren't so bad I think you got something like 9." Emily said

"You did not think it was difficult, guys?" Sakura asked

"Not at all! I'm good at English!" Elisabeth said as the other agreed.

"Eriol are you going to tell them?" Zack asked

"Tell us what?" Syaoran asked

"Oh yeah! My mother wants to meet you so she asked me to ask you to have dinner with us tonight." Eriol said

"I think we can go, right Lizzie?" Sakura said

"Yeah!"

"We can also go!" Syaoran said

"It's no problem for me. Okaa-san won't be home anyway, so it won't make any deference! I'll be there!" Tomoyo said

"Oh I'm sorry I have ballet class tonight!" Rika said

"And I have piano class!" Naoko said

"We can't go neither our families are having dinner together!" Chiharu said

"Did you know that originally…"

"Takashi!"

"You're no fun!"

"Hey guys we're having a soccer game wanna join us?" A guy from their class appeared

"Sure let's go!" Jared said as all the guys went to play some soccer. The girls on other hand preferred to have lunch under the cherry blossom. And somehow the conversation ended up on Elisabeth and Kiyoshi

"Why do you hate each other anyway ?" Naoko asked

"Because he's an arrogant jerk who doesn't even know what respect is. He thinks that respect is so what you're told to! That's ridiculous!" Elisabeth said

"They're always like that!" Tomoyo sighed

"What did you want? You wanted me to let him say that people which call each other by their first names do not have respect! He doesn't even know what respect it!" Elisabeth sighed

"Oh! I have an idea! Can you handle a bet?" Emily said

"Of course I can!" Elisabeth smirked

"Then if you win We'll do whatever you want us to do and if we win you'll do whatever we want you to do!" Emily said

"Us… who?" Tomoyo asked

"Relax I have a plan!" Emily said as she whispered to her and the others except for Elisabeth her idea.

"So Who's on Cause I'm on!" Caisey said

"I'm on I don't think she'll do that!" Sakura said

"Me too!" Tomoyo agreed

"Humm… Girls I'm sorry but I don't enter on something that I'm not sure about!" Rika said

"Yeah! And I do think that she can do that!" Naoko said

"I'm with Naoko-chan and Rika-chan!" Chiharu said

"So… what do you want me to do?" Elisabeth asked

"You'll have to call Li-san by his fist name…" Sakura said

"Easy!"

"And make him call you by your first name!" Tomoyo added

"…"

"And make him realize that you wanted it!" Caisey asked

"…Ok!" Elisabeth said with a where-did-I-get-myself-into voice.

"Girls did you see Li-san?" They heard someone call them it was Terada-sensei

"Yes… he's playing soccer with the guys." Sakura said

"Could you give him that for me?" He asked giving them a piece of paper

"Sure! Lizzie would love to do that, right?" Tomoyo said as Elisabeth glared at her

"I'll give that to him!" She said

"Great!" Terada-sensei said before walking away _'They're planning something and I don't wanna know what' _Elisabeth could hear he think before the girls pushed her to where the guys were playing

"Ok! I'm gonna do this, but please don't let them see you, because if they do so, that baka will know that something is going on. And as you know do something trying to make a bet go wrong means that the other has won automatically." Elisabeth said. She walked on Kiyoshi's direction.

"Hey Baka!" Elisabeth called Kiyoshi

"What do you want?" Kiyoshi asked coldly

"Whoa relax I don't wanna flight, _Kiyoshi_"

"Who said you could call me that?"

"What? _Kiyoshi?_"

"Yeah!"

"Who said I couldn't?"

"I did not give you permission!"

"Why you don't like it!"

"Of course not! I did not knew that you were so air headed!"

"You don't really like it, huh? That's a shame _Kiyoshi!_"

"AHH! You idiot! You really have no respect!"

"You don't even know what respect is, _Kiyoshi_!"

"Stupid!"

"Air Headed!"

"Bastard!"

"Freak!"

"Kiyoshi!"

"That's not a bad thing!"

"Oh Believe me it is!"

"AHHHH! I HATE YOU!"

"I Hate you too you idiot! Oh I've finally realized why you don't like when people call you by your first name and why you don't call them by their first name: You're afraid!"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Oh! Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YOU'RE NOT!"

"I AM AND THAT'S FINAL! YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE IT!"

"I've always knew it! You're afraid of a name!_ Kiyoshi!_"

"I AM NOT!"

"You said it yourself!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Keep denying it But we all know the truth! _Kiyoshi!_"

"You know what to prove you that it's not true you can call me Kiyoshi even if it's a prove that you've got no respect, _Elisabeth!_"

"Ok! It doesn't matter to me! You're the one who makes such a big deal about everything!"

"What are you doing here anyway, _Elisabeth_!"

"Terada-sensei asked me to give this to you!" Elisabeth said giving more like throwing a paper at him.

"That's the minimum that you can do!" Kiyoshi replied still not realizing that she wanted him to call her Elisabeth. While all the boys were trying not to laugh.

"You're too slow, _Kiyoshi_!" Elisabeth winked at him as she walked away

"What was that for?" Kiyoshi asked nobody in particular

"Man she's right! You're too slow! She wanted you to call her by her first name!" Zack laughed

"Huh… What are you talking about… OMG! You're right! But why the hell she wanted that?" Kiyoshi said

"Maybe she likes you!" Jared said out loud. They all thought about for a second before discarding the idea "Nah!"

.

.

.

.

"OMG! I cannot believe that you got him to say that!" Sakura said

"Yeah! That's the reason why you hate each other and he gave up so easily!" Tomoyo said

"Easy I almost did not get him to say it!" Elisabeth said

"But there's still hope! I don't think he realized that she wanted him to call her by her first name!" Emily said. When Yamazaki appeared

"Hey Elisabeth-san! I was wondering why you seemed to want Li-an to call you by your first name. Nobody's could understand it not even Li-san himself since you know hate each other!"

"Humm… Excuse me!" Eriol appeared as he dragged Yamazaki out of the room.

"That's why I did not get in!" Naoko said as Chiharu and Rika agreed with her

"Now I only have to think on what you will do!" Elisabeth laughed

**Keep 'On Rocking: So did you like it? I hope so! And since I have really good reviewers I'm gonna give you a preview of next chapter. Enjoy!**

"_AHH! I have only 2 hours to decide on something for them to do! And I have no inspiration! Can you help me girls?" Elisabeth asked her friend from Brazil._

"_Humm… I think I have an idea!" Fernanda said_

"_That's brilliant! Thanks girls!" Elisabeth smiled_

…………………………………_._

"_So you're my Eri baby's new friends?" Anna asked_

"_Eri Baby?" Elisabeth, Syaoran and Kiyoshi laughed_

_--- ---- --- - --- -- - -- -- - --- - -- -- --_

"_You're Tomoyo Daidouji? Eriol's new girlfriend?" Anna asked_

"_Yes!"_

"_Oh! Emily and Caisey are right you're so pretty! Here I want to show you something!" Anna said_

_---- - - - - - - - - --- -- --- ---- -_

"_OMG! FIREEEE!"_

_---- - --- ------- ------- ------ ------ _

"_What the hell are the girls doing?" Eriol asked shocked_

"_I can't believe that they would do that!" Syaoran said_

"_Me neither!" Zack agreed_

"_They're so in trouble!" Jared said_

"_I have to talk with Sakura!" Syaoran said_

"_And I with Tomoyo!" Eriol said_

**Keep 'On Rocking: So did you like the preview! If you're curious then keep reading! And please review! I'll try to update as soon as possible Ja ne! **


	16. Family Time Part II

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Like I said I am writing the most important facts about the most important OCs and now it's Kiyoshi's turn:**

**He was Syaoran's best friend when they were 5. He was the only one Syaoran would open to, but then something happened and now they don't get that along. When they were little Kiyoshi used to be cheerful and happy, but something also happened and now he's all serious and stuff and it also built this way of thinking that people can't be intimate that he has. Because of that same thing which separated him and Syaoran and built his personality made he keep a lot of secrets which you'll discover on the story just like others things about him that I can't tell yet. **

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 16:

Family Time – Part II

"_OMG! I cannot believe that you got him to say that!" Sakura said_

"_Yeah! That's the reason why you hate each other and he gave up so easily!" Tomoyo said_

"_Easy I almost did not get him to say it!" Elisabeth said_

"_But there's still hope! I don't think he realized that she wanted him to call her by her first name!" Emily said. When Yamazaki appeared _

"_Hey Elisabeth-san! I was wondering why you seemed to want Li-san to call you by your first name. Nobody's could understand it not even Li-san himself since you know hate each other!" _

"_Humm… Excuse me!" Eriol appeared as he dragged Yamazaki out of the room. _

"_That's why I did not get in!" Naoko said as Chiharu and Rika agreed with her_

"_Now I only have to think on what you will do!" Elisabeth laughed_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ahhh!" Elisabeth sighed "I can't think of anything!" She was trying to think of something for Sakura, Tomoyo, Caisey and Emily to do, but couldn't think on anything. She looked over her bedroom, maybe like that she would find inspiration on the most unexpected place. She was on her bed almost already ready for the dinner on Eriol's. She was wearing black jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket. She only had to put her make up and of course her black boots on. She looked to see her laptop on the table nesk to a lamp and her school bag. There was some books on the self and a photo of her and her friends from Brazil. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. They had done a bet with Matheus. He had to eat the dog's food and not throw up. Of course he lost and the girls had an amazing idea. They made him go to school wearing girl's clothes and write 'I'm gay' on his face. She laughed remembering that day. They always have the greatest ideas. _'Maybe They can help me.' _She thought and that's what she did. She took her laptop, hoping that they could answer her. And she was actually lucky. They answered her.

"Hey girl what's up?" Fernanda asked. Fernanda has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nothing much, but I need your help girls!" Elisabeth said

"With what?" Luiza asked. Luiza has black hair and brown eyes.

"I made a bet and…"

"Really? What was the bet?" Kétlen, her sister, asked

"Sis, what are you doing there?" Elisabeth asked her 20-years-old older sister

"I was at Kathy's house when the girls arrived and we were talking." Kétlen said. Even if Kétlen is Elisabeth's sister they're totally different. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

"But anyway what was the bet? I wanna know too" Bruna said. Bruna has black hair and brown eyes. She's the only one with dark skin on the group.

"Humm… Nothing… I just had to… Piss a guy off!" Elisabeth lied. She did not have time to explain the whole situation to her friends.

"But still what do you want us to do?" Laís asked. Laís has dark brown hair and brown hair.

"AHH! I have only 2 hours to decide on something for them to do! And I have no inspiration! Can you help me girls?" Elisabeth asked her friends from Brazil.

"I know what you can do!" Luiza said

"What's that Luh?" Elisabeth asked

"Make them wear something embarrassing!" Luiza said

"Like what?" Elisabeth asked

"Pajamas!" Katherine said

"A Pajama is not embarrassing!" Bruna said

"No… Then wear you favorite pajama the one you feel most comfortable on public!" Katherine replied

"Ok! You have a point!" Bruna said

"Humm… I think I have an idea!" Fernanda said

"What!"

"Of course that people will ask why they're wearing a pajama and when they do so they will have to ignore them and say that they don't know what they're talking about." Fernanda said

"That's a good idea!" Elisabeth said

"Oh! I also have one! Do they have boyfriends?" Kétlen asked

"Yes!"

"Then you can make them make fake tattoos with the name of their boyfriends!" Kétlen said

"Oh! But Unlike the clothes they cannot deny that they did the tattoos! And also can't say that it's fake!" Laís said

"And they can't also say that's it's a bet. They can only tell them on the end of the day!" Luisa added

"That's brilliant! Thanks girls!" Elisabeth smiled

"It's nothing! Now we have to go! It's dinner time and we're having pizza!" Katherine said "Bye"

"Bye!" Elisabeth also hung up. She had to take care of something

.

.

. Two Hours Later

.

.

"Where are them? Do I look good?" Anna asked. She was wearing a classic black dress which looked really good on her

"Mom why you're so nervous?" Eriol asked. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt.

"I don't wanna look like and I'm old and embarrass you." Anna said

"Too Late!"

"What did you say!?"

"Humm… Nothing look there's someone outside I think it's them I'll go check!" Eriol said nervously. He went to the door to find Sakura, Syaoran, Elisabeth and Kiyoshi.

"Hey Guys come in!" He said. As they entered they heard a women voice

"So you're my Eri baby's new friends?" Anna asked

"Eri Baby?" Elisabeth, Syaoran and Kiyoshi laughed, but after receiving a glare from Sakura and Eriol, they stopped still wanting to laugh.

"Sorry for their behave! I'm Sakura Kinomoto and it's nice to meet you!" Sakura said politely. Sakura was wearing a pink dress with pink heels.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you too! I'm Anna Hiiragizawa! Eriol's mother!" (Obviously) Anna said

"I'm Elisabeth Arroz!"

"So you're the girl from Brazil?" Anna asked

"Yep!"

"I love Brazil I haven't been there since my honeymoon!"

"Your honeymoon?"

"Yes… Oh sorry what about those two handsome young boys? What are your names?" Anna looked at Syaoran and Kiyoshi

"I'm Syaoran Li, Sakura's boyfriend and he is Kiyoshi Li, my stupid cousin!" Syaoran said. Syaoran was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt. And Kiyoshi was wearing blue jeans and a red and white shirt.

"Oh! I see! You may seat! C'mon!" Anna said. They went to the living room to find a man reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad! They are my friends Sakura, Syaoran, Elisabeth and Li." Eriol said. As the man took the newspaper out of his face and smiled "Hi! It's good to meet you!"

"Wow! You look exactly like Eriol!" Elisabeth said

"Yeah! Everybody always say that!" Adam said "Anyway I'm Adam!"

"Oh! I'm Elisabeth and they are Sakura, Syaoran, Sakura's boyfriend and Kiyoshi, Syaoran's cousin!" Elisabeth said

"It's good to meet you all!" Adam said. A couple of minutes later Zack, Jared, Emily and Caisey went downstairs.

"Hey Guys!" They greeted them.

"Hi!"

"Hey where's Nakuru-chan?" Sakura asked

"She said that she wanted to pick on your brother!" Eriol said as Sakura sweatdropped.

"Hey! Eriol I think Tommy is here!" Sakura said. " I'll open the door!" Eriol went to the front door and opened it for Tomoyo.

"Am I late?" She asked. She was wearing a purple dress and silver high heels.

"No the others have just arrived!" Eriol said "Humm… Look I must warn you…"

"You're Tomoyo Daidouji? Eriol's new girlfriend?" Anna asked

"Yes!"

"Oh! Emily and Caisey are right you're so pretty! Here I want to show you something!" Anna said dragging Tomoyo out of the room

"… my mother can be a little weird!" Eriol finished his sentence to nobody

.

.

.

.

"Humm… Excuse me, but where are we going?" Tomoyo asked politely

"Oh! I'm sorry dear! You must think I'm crazy! I'm Anna Hiiragizawa, by the way! And we're almost there!" Anna said as they ended up on a garden. It had only roses of all colors.

"Look I bought you here to say something important" Anna sat down " I know that you must be thinking that I'm crazy, since it's the first we've ever met and I did not even let you say more than one word before dragging you to a garden… but… Look I don't wanna sound like an overprotective mother that keeps scaring his son's girlfriends. Actually, it's the completely opposite, I want us to be friends! I want to know you… and not to see if you're good enough for my son or. Eriol can choose his own girlfriends. But because like I said I want us to be friends and have a good relationship." Anna said

"I-I don't know what to say… of course we can be friends… I'm honored to know that we can be friends. I must admit that I was a little scared." Tomoyo smiled

"You know you're way better than that Kaho girl… I mean woman!" Anna said

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked

"She was… how can I say? She was already on another. She was already on her twenties while he was still a kid. I don't really know what Eriol saw on her. But I have to say that I was glad when I heard that she broke up with him. If she hadn't done so… he would probably been more heartbroken then he already was. She would eventually cheat on him." Anna said

"You're really a good mother, always looking after you son!" Tomoyo said

"That's what we do. I'm sure that you're mother is just like me!" Anna said

"Not at all!" Tomoyo smiled sadly

"What do you mean by 'Not at all'?" Anna asked

"Humm… I-I …Never Mind!" Tomoyo looked down at her feet and seeing that she didn't really wanted to talk about it. Anna quickly changed the subject.

"Well you see I said that I had something to show you and I have." Anna said holding an album.

.

.

.

.

"Eriol are you nervous?" Elisabeth asked

"Humm… No, of course not! Why should I be? My mother and my 'girlfriend' are on the same room talking about I-don't-know-what! Everything's perfectly normal!" Eriol almost shouted

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!" Elisabeth said in a bored voice to irritate Eriol

"Why you always act like that to annoy me?" Eriol asked

"It's fun!" Elisabeth said

"You've done that since when Carla and Clow were kids and you're still doing it!" Eriol said

"Carla thought that it was fun and I do too!" Elisabeth said

"Who's Carla and Clow?" Emily asked confused

"Humm… Never Mind!" Eriol and Elisabeth said in a usual. When Anna and Tomoyo appeared

"And this one… He was trying to reach the cookies on the table, but when he tried the flour fell on him." Anna said

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed. Anna was showing Tomoyo Eriol's baby pictures.

"Mom! How could you do that!" Eriol said taking the album out of his mother hand

"Eriol! It's not her fault that you were such a kawaii baby!" Tomoyo said with stared eyes. As Sakura, Elisabeth, Syaoran, Kiyoshi and Eriol himself sweatdropped.

"Humm… Tomoyo? Isn't it? I'm Adam! Eriol's father." Adam said

"It's nice to meet you!" Tomoyo smiled

"Whoa! I need to finish dinner if you excuse me!" Anna said "Adam will you help me?" She asked as he nodded on response.

"Humm… we're gonna talk outside okay?" Elisabeth told the boys

"We'll go with you!" Jared said

"It's a girl talk!" Elisabeth said as they left the room

"They're planning something!" Syaoran said

"Yeah" The others agreed

.

.

.

.

"So what will you make us do?" Sakura asked

"Ok! First of all you'll have to go to school wearing pajamas…"

"It's not that bad!" Emily said

"But it's not any pajama. It's the one you like the most. The one you feel most comfortable!" Elisabeth added

"Only that?" Tomoyo sighed

"No! People will totally ask why you're wearing a pajama. And when they do so you'll have to ignore them and act like you don't know what they're talking about!" Elisabeth said "You'll have to say something like 'What you're talking about? I'm wearing my uniform!' or on Caisey's and Emily's case 'I'm not wearing a pajama! I'm wearing normal clothes' or something like that"

"I hate you!" Caisey told Emily

"I'm still not done! Since all of you have boyfriends, you'll have to make a tattoo with their names!" Elisabeth said fallowed by a chorus of "WHAT?!"

"Relax it will be a fake one!" Elisabeth laughed

"But…"

"Unlike the clothes you cannot deny that you have the tattoo! And you can only tell them or anyone else that it's fake at the end of the day!" Elisabeth said

"Why you're so mean with us!" Sakura asked

"It's not that mean. Once me and my friends made my cousin Matheus go to school on sexy girls clothes and with 'I'm Gay' written on his face. And keep dancing like a idiot the whole day and detail it was photo day." Elisabeth said

"Fine! But how will we find somewhere to do a fake tattoo for tomorrow." Emily said

"Here!" Elisabeth gave them some packets "Inside it there's the paper with the tattoo, if haven't done it before you just have to put the part with the tattoo on your skin, wet it with water and then take it off!"

"How did you find it?" Caisey asked

"Magic!" Elisabeth winked what made Emily and Caisey think that she was joking while Tomoyo and Sakura knew that she really did that.

"Girls dinner ready!" Anna said

"We're going, Hiiragizawa-san!" Sakura said politely as they went to the dinner rooms to meet the others.

.

.

.

.

"You're a great cooker! The food was delicious!" Elisabeth said

"Thanks!" Anna said "Just wait until you eat my chocolate cake! It's amazing! I'm gonna take it" She added before going to the kitchen, but a couple of minutes after she left they could hear she scream "OMG! FIREEEE!"

"Did she say fire?" Adam asked before running to the kitchen with the others following him.

"There's fire on the garden!" Anna said

"Let's call the police!" Caisey said

"The police? Are you crazy?" Emily asked

"Let's try to stop it throwing water at it!" Zack said

"No!" Elisabeth whispered to herself, not knowing that Kiyoshi had listened.

"Is it a mind?" He whispered to her

"I think so! I feel a strong energy coming from it and if it really is a mind they might get hurt!" She whispered back

"So what do we do?" He asked

"Tell Sakura that it's a mind and ask her to put them to sleep while I'll go and try to see where the energy is really coming from!" Elisabeth told him.

"Okay!" Kiyoshi said as he went talk to Sakura. While Elisabeth managed to escape to the garden without being noticed.

"It is really coming from the fire!" She said to herself as she put her hand near the fire

"Be careful or you'll get burn!" She heard someone yell and turned around to see Kiyoshi behind her.

"Why you're here?" She asked

"I came here to help you!" He said

"They made you came here, right?" She asked knowing that even if their friends know that they hate each other they would still try to make them become friends, what she thought that it was impossible.

"So is this weird thing going to stay here doing nothing!" Kiyoshi said "I mean it's standing here and it's not even burning anything!"

"OMG!" Elisabeth laughed "A bad move! A really bad move!"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, but she just put a hand on his shoulder and said "It was good to meet you… actually it wasn't! Good Lucky!"

"What the…"

"Who called me weird?" He heard someone yell and turned to see a girl in a devil form on the fire

"Humm…"

"Was it you?" The girl asked

"Y-Yes… I'm sorry!" He said

"Another Bad move!" He heard Elisabeth laughed

"You'll be really sorry!" The girl said before running after Kiyoshi. As Kiyoshi was running for his life Elisabeth was laughing to death

"Elisabeth! What is happening?!" Sakura asked

"Kiyoshi… called… Fogo… Weird… It… Is… Chasing…h-him!" Elisabeth said between laughs

"And how could you let this happen?" Tomoyo asked

"He was the one who did a super bad move!" Elisabeth said

"Elisabeth!" The four friends exclaimed together

"What do you want me to do?" She asked

"Stop it!"

"Ugh! Fine! Sakura please make it rain!"

"Ok! RAIN! Please make it rain!" Sakura said as it started to rain. After some minutes of raining Fogo stopped and started yelling "Water! Please stop! I hate it!"

"Then stop chasing Kiyoshi!" Elisabeth said

"But… He called me weird!" Fogo complained "He deserves to be toasted!"

"As much as I want it too! It's not the right thing to do!" Elisabeth said "Kiyoshi apologize or else you'll be toasted!"

"I'm sorry! Really sorry!" Kiyoshi said

"It's ok!" Fogo said "You're so cute!"

"It's ok! Sakura you can make it stop raining!" Elisabeth told Sakura

"I know that we did not start right … but I love you!" They heard Fogo tell Kiyoshi as he looked at her not knowing what to say _'Great! Now a mind loves and worst a mind which can toast me!'_

"Humm… I hate to interrupt you all I-love-you moment but it's time to enter on the box Fogo!" Elisabeth said

"Ok!" Fogo said as it entered on the box.

"Fist the mind wanted to burn Kiyoshi! Now the mind is love with Kiyoshi?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah! Fogo has always been moody!" Elisabeth sighed "And you own me one! If I did not put it on the box you'd probably be burn after all the hugs and kisses Fogo would give you!" She told Kiyoshi

"But that's why you let it chase me!"

"You're the one who called it weird!"

"I wouldn't call it of you told me that it all would happen!"

"I didn't know that it would happen neither!"

"…"

"Ok! Maybe I knew!"

"I knew it!"

"If you also knew it then why did you do it?"

"I did not know it!"

"But you said yourself that you knew it!"

"No I said that I knew that you knew not that I knew!"

"So you knew it all the time?"

"Yes!"

"Then why did you call it weird if you knew that it would happen?"

"But I did not know!"

"But…"

"AHHHHHH! Can you stop messing up with my head?" Kiyoshi yelled. When Zack, Jared, Anna, Adam, Emily and Caisey appeared with tons of water

"Where's the fire?" Zack asked

.

.

.

.

"I still can believe that we fainted while you guys had to manage the fire!" Jared said as he, Eriol and Zack walked to school. For some reason Caisey and Emily said that they had to do something and left early.

"Yeah! I mean even my parents fainted!" Eriol lied. Since Zack, Jared, Caisey and Emily did not know about the magic thing, they had to lie to them, they of course only told the truth to Eriol's parents and since they already knew about the magic it wasn't a problem.

"Hey changing the subject. Don't you think that the girls are acting a little strange… I mean first that mysterious talk yesterday and now they has 'something' to do!" Zack said

"Hello! They're already crazy and now they're hanging out with Elisabeth! What would you except!" Eriol said. After some minutes they met Syaoran and Kiyoshi, they took another path to school.

"Hey Guys!" Syaoran greeted them while Kiyoshi just waved "Hey where are the girls?" Syaoran asked

"They had 'something' to do so they left early." Zack said as the others just rolled their eyes. But as soon as they approached to the school, they could hear people whisper something about them. When Yamazaki walked on their direction and said "Guys did you see the girls today?"

"If when you say girls you mean our girlfriends then no!" Syaoran said ignoring when Kiyoshi said "Not 'our' because no of them is my girlfriend also because I don't have a girlfriend! So that means that it's 'yours'…"

"Shut Up!" Jared said "It's annoying!"

"Anyway what were you saying Yamazaki?" Eriol asked

"Well… I think you better see yourself… Follow me!" Yamazaki said as the guys followed him.

They ended up on the school's back, where everybody would stay on lunch and before and after the classes. But their attention was attracted to the Sakura tree. Why you may ask! Because Sakura, Tomoyo, Elisabeth, Caisey, Emily, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were sitting under the tree. What's strange about it you may ask again! Well, the strange fact isn't it yet. The strange fact was that… Well First of all Sakura, Tomoyo, Caisey and Emily were wearing pajamas.

Sakura was wearing a pair of white short shorts with a pink shirt which had a picture of Sakura and Syaoran from their trip on Hong Kong that Tomoyo had done and gave it to her what was pretty obvious since under the picture you could see 'Sakura and Syaoran the most kawaii couple' written in bid silver letters.

Tomoyo herself was also wearing shorts but hers were red and her shirt, which ended an inch under her navel, was white and had 'PRINCESS' written on bold pink letters on it. She had her hair on a pigtail. Caisey was wearing blue pajamas with little stars on it, the thing was that it also had 'just for kids' written on it. Emily on other hand wasn't wearing pajamas she was wearing a white night grown with the 'Teletubbies' on it.

But what shocked the guys wasn't really that. What schcked them was that they also saw the the 4 girls had tattoos and it wasn't any tattoos. It had their names. On Caisey's right arm they could read really well a 'Zack' inside a heart. On Emily's left arm they could read 'Jared' on bold green letters. On the back of Sakura's Neck they could read 'Syaoran' inside a heart with a padlock. And since Tomoyo wasn't wearing the uniform they could read 'Eriol' perfectly on her ankle, it was written inside a type of mix of the sun and the moon.

"What the hell are the girls doing?" Eriol asked shocked

"I can't believe that they would do that!" Syaoran said

"Me neither!" Zack agreed

"They're so in trouble!" Jared said

"I have to talk with Sakura!" Syaoran said

"And I with Tomoyo!" Eriol said

"What? Just because they're wearing pajamas! They did that because they wanted to, but C'mon 'Teletubbies', 'the most kawaii couple', 'just for kids' and Wow 'princess' what a irony!" Kiyoshi said receiving a glare from the boys

"You idiot! We're talking about the tattoos!" Syaoran said

"Oh! What's the big deal! I've always wanted to do a tatoo, but my mother say that 'I'm not old enough'!" Kiyoshi said receiving another glare

"And she's right!" Syaoran said

"What do you mean by that?" Kiyoshi asked

"Look! I don't have time for that, I have to talk with Sakura!" Syaoran said, but before he could do anything the bell rang.

"C'mon man! Let's go or else we'll be late! We'll talk with them later!" Eriol said as they entered on class

.

.

.

.

"Ohayo Minna-san! I hope we're all excited since we're getting yesterday's test result… Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san… why you're wearing not the uniform?" Terada-sensei asked

"What you're talking about Sensei? We're wearing the uniform!" Tomoyo said as the whole class looked at her like she was crazy

"… Seriously Why are you wearing a pajama?" He asked

"We're not!" Sakura said

"Humm… Sir I don't know what's wrong with you, but they're wearing the uniform!" Emily said

"… Ok! Ok! We'll talk about it later!" He said as he started the class trying to ignore that two of his best students had done tattoos, but again it wasn't his problem. About the pajamas… He could only hope they were only joking and that it would only end up on a week of detention and that it wasn't a mental problem

.

.

. On Lunch

.

.

"Lizzie? What time can we tell them the truth?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah! I mean… Syaoran was acting strange all day!" Sakura said sadly

"After school girls, but you have to talk with them first!" Elisabeth said as the others sighed

"I'll never make a bet with you!" Chiharu said

"It isn't that bad in the end!" Elisabeth laughed when the guys approached to them.

"Humm… Excuse me! Emily Can I talk to you?" Jared asked

"Sure!" Emily said getting up, knowing what was going to come next.

"Caisey I'd also like to talk to you!" Zack said

"Ok!" Caisey said making a mental note to never enter on a bet with Emily again.

"Sakura… Can you please come with me?" Syaoran asked taking Sakura's hand, she of course followed him, but still she did not have any idea on what to do. Eriol on other hand just kept looking at Tomoyo. And both she and Elisabeth knew why.

"Why don't we leave them alone?" Elisabeth suggested as she and the others girls walked away.

After some minutes of an uncomfortable silence Eriol broke it

"Tomoyo… Why did you make a tattoo… with… m-my… name?" He asked

"I-I… don't know!" Tomoyo looked down

"I-I mean… we're not really dating and it's something so… big and I mean it's permanent!" Eriol said

"Look… they did and…"

"You don't have to do something just because other people did so, especially when it's something so serious like that!" Eriol said "What will your mother do when she sees it!"

"My mother doesn't care!" Tomoyo said

"So… that means that you've actually done it because of your mother…"

"I haven't done anything to piss my mother off, if that's what you're thinking!" Tomoyo said

"Then why? I know that you're not that kind of girl!" Eriol said

"Seriously Eriol you don't know anything about me. Nobody does! Everybody thinks that I'm the girl who is always right but I'm not. People think that I'm perfect and that I have everything, but I don't. I don't have the most important!" Tomoyo said looking on his eyes

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked seeing sadness on her eyes

"Look… I don't wanna talk about it and I don't wanna flight with you neither. I did it by myself because I wanted to and I'll take the consequences, ok! But please let's stop fighting!" Tomoyo said

"Ok… Even if I still do not like it! And Tomoyo if you ever wants to talk about it! I'll be here. I'll always be here!" Eriol said

"Thanks!" She hugged him what made him blush a bit "It means a lot to me!"

.

.

.

.

"So… Sakura…w-w-why did you do that?" Syaoran asked

"S-Syaoran… I did that because I-I love y-you and I… Please don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" Sakura said

"But Sakura… I'm really glad that you love me so much, but you'll get in trouble!" Syaoran said

"I love you and don't worry about me!" Sakura kissed him.

"Please tell me the real reason why you've done it!" Syaoran asked her

"If you want to know you'll have to wait after the class!" She winked at him making a mental note to never make a bet with Elisabeth again

.

.

.

.

"Girls we need to talk!" Zack said, after a while trying to talk with them Emily and Caisey started run, not wanting to talk with them.

"Look! Let's end this." Jared said as Emily stopped

"Look! We've done that because we love you and if you don't appreciate that…"

"We know that, but what about your parents? What will they say?" Zack asked

"Relax they won't even know! Believe us" Caisey said as the bell rang

"Let's go!" Emily said taking Caisey's hand before the guys could say anything.

.

.

.

.

The rest of the class was the same thing, the teachers asking why the girls were wearing pajamas and they acting like they really believed that they were wearing normal clothes until the bell rang. Everybody was under the Sakura tree once again.

"Lizzie Can we please tell them the truth! Please!" Sakura asked

"Ok! But I'll have to record it!" Elisabeth said

"What are you talking about? Why you're asking her?" Zack asked

"Well because it was all a bet that she won and made us do that!" Emily said

"WHAT?! YOU MADE OUR GIRLFRIENDS MAKE TATTOOS?!" Syaoran exclaimed ready to kill Elisabeth, but just hit him head making him fall on ground and said "Calm down Cowboy! It's a fake tattoo!"

"Ahh! Ahh! I knew it!" Syaoran said embarrassed

"Zack did not!" Jared said pointing to his friend who had just collapsed, it looks like he did not catch the 'fake' part

"Girl your boyfriend is weird!" Emily said as everybody laughed

"I know and that's why I love him!" Caisey said as he woke up "You know I had a weird dream. I dreamed that you had tattoos and that Elisabeth made you do so…" He stopped when he saw the fake tattoo on Caisey and fainted again as everybody laughed

"Hey guys do you want to prank Touya-kun?" Elisabeth said and got the others interested

.

.

.

.

"Kaiju! Elisabeth I'm home!" Touya said as he entered on the house

"We're on the kitchen! And we have guests!" Sakura said

"It isn't that Chinese gaki again? Is it?" Touya asked going to the kitchen

"_Syaoran_ is here along with Tommy, Eriol, Li, Zack, Jared, Caisey and Emily!" Sakura said

"Hai! Hai!" Touya said in a bored tone before noticing something weird on his sister's neck

"Sakura what's that on your neck?" Touya asked

"Oh! It's just an innocent tattoo!" Sakura said

"WHAT?! YOU'VE DONE A TATTOO WITH THE GAKI'S NAME! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Touya yelled

"And you gaki? What do you have to say about it?!" Touya asked Syaoran and he said "nothing" when Touya saw a tattoo on his arm, a tattoo with Sakura's name and some Sakura's petals.

"You too?" He asked shocked

"Daidouji-san please put some censes onto that best friend of yours!" Touya asked Tomoyo

"I don't know what's wrong with that! I've done one myself!" Tomoyo said showing him her tattoo. As he turned to Eriol "London boy do something!"

"I've already done it! Look!" Eriol said showing him his arm where he could see a tattoo of Tomoyo's name on gold letters. What made Touya's attention go to Zack, Jared, Emily and Caisey where he also saw tattoos

"No the world ahs gone insane! My little sister has done a tattoo of a gaki! It can't be that! Even the London boy and Daidouji-san done it. And they… they're the only ones who got some cense here! Kami-sama! Please tell me it's a nightmare!" Touya obviously freaked out. As the others started laughing

"It's no laughing matter!" Touya said

"Relax onni-chan! It's all fake!" Sakura said still laughing

"What?" He asked

"It's fake we just wanted to see your reaction!" Sakura said

"And I'm glad that I got it all on tape! I'll call it 'Touya-kun freaks out about fake tattoos!" Tomoyo added

"Oh! Give that!" Touya said

"I don't think so! You know what I think I'll make lots of copy to give to everybody!" Tomoyo said excited

"And I'll totally show it to Nakuru!" Eriol teased him

"Oh! You wouldn't!" Touya said

"Oh! I would!" Eriol laughed

"You all will have to…RUN!" Touya said as he started to run after them when they heard the door open

"SAKURA, TOUYA, ELISABETH-SAN! I'M HOME!" Fujitaka said as he entered on the house but suddenly stopped when he saw something on his daughter's neck and on her boyfriend's arm. He looked and saw something alike on his niece's ankle and her boyfriend's arm. And also saw something like that on 4 of their friends

"Otau-san we can explain!" Sakura said nervously, they were not expecting her father to see it like that. But also it was too late because her father fainted

"Good work Kaiju! You made otau-san faint!" Touya said

**Sakura: Poor Otau-san!**

**Touya: What have you done Kaiju!**

**Elisabeth: Relax guys! Everything will be ok!**

**Kiyoshi: How can you be so calm on times like that?**

**Elisabeth: You're the one who is always stressed**

**Tomoyo: Anyway we hope you liked it**

**Eriol: And please review**

**Syaoran: And keep reading!**

**Sakura: And again we'll give you a preview of next chapter**

**Everybody: Enjoy**

"_AHHHH! I hate it! Why do I have to do it?" Elisabeth sighed_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_What's going on here?!" Terada-sensei yelled as he entered on the gym and suddenly fell down_

"_YOU SIX WILL HAVE DETATION FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_I can't believe I'm on detention! And all because of a stupid mind!" Tomoyo complained_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_What?! ARE YOU CRAZY? IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! IT CAN KILL SOMEONE!" Kero shouted_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_CHIHARU-CHAN! NOOOOOO!"_

**Elisabeth: So hope you liked it! See you next chapter**

**Everybody: Ja ne! **


	17. The Game Play

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks**

**- ****himamori anu**

**- ****misstruthfully**

**- ****madmanalpha**

**- ****tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****AngelEmCuti**

**You guys are awsome! Thanks so much!**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 17:

The Game Play

"_Relax onni-chan! It's all fake!" Sakura said still laughing_

"_What?" He asked_

"_It's fake we just wanted to see your reaction!" Sakura said_

"_And I'm glad that I got it all on tape! I'll call it 'Touya-kun freaks out about fake tattoos!" Tomoyo added_

"_Oh! Give that!" Touya said_

"_I don't think so! You know what I think I'll make lots of copy to give to everybody!" Tomoyo said excited_

"_And I'll totally show it to Nakuru!" Eriol teased him_

"_Oh! You wouldn't!" Touya said_

"_Oh! I would!" Eriol laughed_

"_You all will have to…RUN!" Touya said as he started to run after them when they heard the door open_

"_SAKURA, TOUYA, ELISABETH-SAN! I'M HOME!" Fujitaka said as he entered on the house but suddenly stopped when he saw something on his daughter's neck and on her boyfriend's arm. He looked and saw something alike on his niece's ankle and her boyfriend's arm. And also saw something like that on 4 of their friends_

"_Otau-san we can explain!" Sakura said nervously, they were not expecting her father to see it like that. But also it was too late because her father fainted_

"_Good work Kaiju! You made otau-san faint!" Touya said_

_;-)(-;;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-; ;-)(-;_

"So Caisey, Jared, Zack and Emily sent you a letter?" Sakura asked. They had gone home the day after the 'Bet day'. Luckily their parents let them explain that it was all a bet and everything ended ok.

"Yeah! They said they're ok, but they miss us!" Eriol said playing with a ball. They were on P.E.

"They're really cool! But I have to admit that at first I thought they were pretty strange!" Tomoyo said

"They're Eriol's friend what would you expect?" Syaoran said

"Are you finally admitting that you're strange my cute little descendant!" Eriol smirked, but Syaoran did not have the change to reply

"Ok! Minna-san! Let's get started!" Terada-sensei said getting the class's attention "And since we did not have a game for a long time! Today we'll play soccer!" He added as everyone cheered happy, except for someone who let a sigh escape.

"Arroz-san! I thought that you'd be the most excited one, since you're Brazilian and we all know that Brazilians love soccer!" Terada-sensei said

"That's exactly because of that! I've grown up in a family which every boy loves soccer so I just can't stand hear about soccer!" Elisabeth sighed "But don't take me bad I do not only hate soccer! I hate all spots that involves a ball!"

"That's really surprising! But you'll have to play or else you'll get a bad mark!" Terada-sensei said

"I know that!" The girl sighed again

"Well then let's play! Boys against boys and girls against girls!" Terada-sensei said as they went play. Kiyoshi, Syaoran and Eriol were the best guys. Sakura and Tomoyo were doing ok. But Elisabeth… well… she wasn't even trying. Terada-sensei shocked his head in disapprove _'That girl is just too stubborn! She'll never do that unless she wants to! And that's the problem she does not want it!'_

"Sensei! The principal wants to talk to you! He said it's really important!" a guy entered on the gym

"Is it about 'that thing'?" Terada-sensei asked (A/N.: Remember that)

"I think so!" the guy said

"Minna-san! I'll have to leave the gym for a while! I'll be right back! Keep playing!" He said. And immediately after he left Elisabeth stopped playing and sat down.

"Lizzie? Are you hurt?" Tomoyo asked

"No!"

"Then why did you stop playing?" Chiharu asked

"Not that I was really playing! And like I've already said I HATE IT!" Elisabeth said

"I hate it too! And I can say that I'm worst than you! But still I'm here!" Naoko said

"How can you be worst than me?" Elisabeth asked

"I do not the flexibility that you have." Naoko said

"Still I'm not going to play!" Elisabeth said as the girls sighed

"But you'll get in trouble!" Sakura said

"I'll get in trouble! And I'll take the consequences!" Elisabeth said

"Hey girls why did you stop?" Eriol asked

"We're trying to convince that Drama Queen to play soccer!" Tomoyo said

"AHHHH! I hate it! Why do I have to do it?" Elisabeth sighed

"Why you don't wanna play?" Syaoran asked

"Because I hate it! How many times will I have to say it?" Elisabeth said

"I bet that it's because she's afraid that she can break a nail!" Kiyoshi said

"And if it is! What's the problem with that?" Elisabeth stood up facing Kiyoshi as the whole class sighed "And here we again"

"Stupid!"

"Jerk!"

"I'm not the one who is rejecting my own country culture!"

"I'm not doing that!"

"If doing that is what you call respect then I don't wanna have it!"

"You idiot! I have respect!"

"You don't even know what it is!"

"You're the one who does not know what respect is!"

"Then why you're rejecting your own country culture!"

"I'M NOT! AND BRAZIL IS NOT ONLY ABOUT SOCCER IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"

"I do think that!"

"And what's purpose of a bunch of guys running after a stupid ball!"

"And what's the purpose of spending hours putting make-up on!"

"It's way better than soccer!"

"Right! Now make up is a sport!"

"Thank god! It isn't!"

"You know putting make up on can also make you break your nail!"

"Ahhh! You what I'll play!" Elisabeth said

"You will?" Everyone including Kiyoshi asked shocked

"Yes! Give that ball!" Elisabeth said as the guys smirked, they did not expect that Kiyoshi would make she do that. As the girls just smiled happy thinking that she would really play. Elisabeth took the ball, but instead of starting a new game she glared at Kiyoshi with an evil look on her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she just smirked "You better run!" as she started to run after him.

"They'll never change will they?" Chiharu asked

"Who knows? Maybe someday they'll grow up!" Tomoyo said

"You know guys if we don't start playing again, Terada-sensei will arrive and we all will get in trouble!" Rika said

"But Elisabeth and Kiyoshi are with our balls…" Syaoran said

"And we can't take another ball without Sensei's permission!" Eriol added

"Someone will have to make them stop fighting and take the balls!" Tomoyo said as the whole class looked at the 4 friends

"Why are you looking at us?" Sakura asked nervously

"C'mon you're their best friends… And the lat time I tried to stop one of their flights I got screamed at for good 5 minutes!" Chiharu said as the others nodded in agreement

"Ok! Let's end it! Sakura and Syaoran, you two try to make Li-san shut up while Tomoyo and I will try to hold Elisabeth back" Eriol said as the others just nodded. They walked on their direction

"Guys! We have to… go… b-back to c-class… Could y-you give the ball back?" Sakura asked nervously. Elisabeth and Kiyoshi stopped running and looked at each other before screaming "GET OUT OF THAT!"

"Ok! Guys it is getting out of control! Please stop before we have to do something more serious about it!" Eriol said

"But he/she started it!" Elisabeth and Kiyoshi at the same time again

"He's lying, you saw yourself that he started it!" Elisabeth said

"I have to agree with her. You started it Kiyoshi!" Syaoran said

"Who asked you?" Kiyoshi said rudely

"Don't talk to me like that again or you'll regret it" Syaoran said

"Oh! I'm so afraid! What will the future Leader of the Li-clan do?" Kiyoshi asked in a you-are-ridiculous voice

"You…"

"Syaoran calm down!" Sakura said

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't stand him anymore! He isn't my cousin anymore! Well, at least the one I knew when we were 5. Now he's such a jerk and I can understand why Elisabeth hates him so much!" Syaoran said ready get in that flight

"Man, don't do that!" Eriol said trying to stop it but it didn't help much

"You're right I've changed! But I'm not gonna change again! I have a reason to be like that! And you don't even know me to understand me! Nobody does!" Kiyoshi said apparently not noticing that the whole class staring at them and asking themselves when Elisabeth's and Kiyoshi's flight turned in a flight between Syaoran and Kiyoshi about 'family problems'

"You two please calm down!" Tomoyo said

"No! I can't believe he ended up like that!" Syaoran said

"Guys…"

"What like you care! Like I said Nobody really knows me! So you can't say anything!" Kiyoshi replied

"Guys…"

"You're such an idiot!" Syaoran said

"Guys…"

"So are you!" Kiyoshi said

"GUYS!" Elisabeth screamed

"What?!" the others asked

"There's something here!" She said as they started to feel a presence, to be specific a mind presence

"It's a mind!" Kiyoshi said

"Wow! No way! Seriously? You're a genius!" Elisabeth said sarcastically

"But where is it coming from?" Tomoyo asked

"Somewhere near…it's from this ball!" Elisabeth said lifting the ball on her hand

"From the ball what can a ball do?" Kiyoshi asked

"Humm… Guys what are you talking about? Can we have the ball already I think Terada-sensei is coming! He has been gone for too long!" Yamazaki said

"Oh! It's nothing… about the ball can't you use another one?" Elisabeth said

"If we could we wouldn't have been waiting for an eternity!" Yamazaki said

"But… humm…" Elisabeth tried to think on an argument but before she could the ball jumped from her hand and started to jump to the gym's door. But unluckily for them it arrived on the same time as Terada-sensei. As result the ball hit the poor teacher.

"What's going on here?!" Terada-sensei yelled as he entered on the gym and suddenly fell down because of the ball

"Goman ne nasai Sensei!" The 6 who knew about the mind said

"What were you doing? Why weren't you playing? And most important who threw that ball at me?" He asked as everybody fell in an uncomfortable silence

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" He asked once again "Rika?"

The girl bit her lip nervous "Well… we were playing soccer like you said we should, but then Elisabeth-chan stopped playing and we asked her if she got hurt. She said that she wasn't hurt she just did not want to play because she hated it. But then Li-san started to tease her and it like always drove her out of her mind. What made she start to run after him. But then we realized that they were with the balls and we couldn't take another one without your permission. So Hiiragizawa-kun, Li-kun, Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan tried to stop the flight but then it turned into a flight between Li-kun and Li-san about… 'family problems'. And I don't know how but after all that mess that ball ended up hitting you. But I don't think they threw it. Maybe they let it fell. But they did not intent to do it. It was an accident I swear." The girl said

"Ok guys! I forgave you about the pajama-bet thing because I know that you're good students. And since the ball was an accident I can't punish you. However I must say that fighting on class isn't a good thing and please Arroz-san, Li-san you've been fighting since you've met and… well… I think you two must talk and see if you can make things work out. You know most of the relationships sta…"

"NOOO!" Kiyoshi and Elisabeth interrupted Terada-sensei "We'll never be a couple we hate each other! And that will never change!" They added

"Never say never! But ok I won't say it again! However if you interrupt a class because of stupid flights then I'll have to give you detention!" Terada-sensei said. After that he started to write down something on a notebook. But seconds after that he started to hear some voices

"See it's all your fault air headed!"

"My fault it's your fault! You're the one who started it!"

"So… it's still you're fault!"

"Can you two stop?"

"I don't agree with you Eriol! I'm even going to help Elisabeth!"

"Syaoran stop it! I know that you're not really on the best terms, but you should stop it!"

"I agree with Sakura, Syaoran. And you should do it too Lizzie!"

"I hate my mother!"

"What's that?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"I hate my mother!"

"That's a horrible thing to say!"

"But I hate her for making me come to Japan! I was good on China! Now I'm stuck with a bunch of…"

"Think before saying! You idiot!"

"I was going to say retar…"

"OK! IT'SN ENOUGH!" Terada-sensei couldn't take it anymore. But to his surprise a ball hit him again.

"YOU SIX WILL HAVE DETATION FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

"But…"

"No buts… I'm really disappointed! But now let's go back to class!" He said "Today I saw that most of you are doing really well. Even if those students got me on some trouble today. I have to say that Hiiragizawa-kun, Li-kun and Li-san are doing really well. So are Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san. However I must say that some people aren't doing as well. Actually some people are not really trying!" Terada-sensei said looking at Elisabeth

"What I don't like and please let's not start that type of conversation I've already had enough of that on Brazil!" Elisabeth said

"Ok! Ok! I won't say it anymore! Now let's go back to class!" He rolled his eyes

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe I'm on detention! And all because of a stupid mind!" Tomoyo complained

"Yeah! We're lucky enough that sensei let us go to our clubs before doing detention." Sakura said

"Now what are we going to do about the mind?" Elisabeth asked

"Which one do you think it is?" Eriol asked

"I don't know… maybe…. I really have no idea… I couldn't feel it's presence really well!" Elisabeth said

"I know let's come to school to investigate like old days!" Tomoyo said with stars on her eyes s the others just sweatdropped. 'She'll never change' they thought, before brushing into laughs and now even Kiyoshi laughed

"You'll never change will you?" Sakura asked

"Nope!" Tomoyo said

"But you're right we have to do that!" Syaoran said

"Let's meet here at 9! What about that?" Eriol said

"Ok!"

.

.

. At 9 o'clock

.

.

"Tell me why did you have to come with us?" Syaoran asked annoyed

"It's not I wanted. But Wei had to be like 'your mother said that you have to go'" Kiyoshi said as they waited for the others. Eriol, Spinel and Nakuru were the first ones to arrive, soon followed by Tomoyo. Elisabeth and Sakura got there just after her along with Kero and Yue.

"Well since everybody's here you know what that means!" Tomoyo said excited

"Tomoyo…"

"No C'mon the guys first!" She said as Eriol and Syaoran entered on the car knowing that argue would do nothing. But Kiyoshi did not enter "Li-san you too!" She Said Pushing him into the trailer. Kiyoshi was wearing black pants and a blue shirt with a white hat. Eriol was wearing white pants with a red shirt. And Syaoran was wearing brown pants with a green shirt.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo said

"Why all of that?" Kiyoshi asked looking at himself as Elisabeth and Syaoran tried not to laugh.

"Girls! You're time you'll be so kawaii!" Tomoyo said

"Okay, but… Tommy did you make yourself a clothe too?" Elisabeth asked

"No… why?" Tomoyo said

"Because you'll have to wear one too" Sakura said

"But…"

"No buts! We'll chose one for you too! C'mon!" Elisabeth said as they entered. In the end Sakura was wearing white shorts, blue boots and a blue shit with short sleeves and white gloved with some little feathers on it. Elisabeth was wearing black shorts, white boots, a black shirt with long sleeves and white gloves like Sakura's. Tomoyo was wearing something that they've found and fit her really well. Some midnight blue shorts, black boots, a white top witch showed her navel and a black hat.

"Tomoyo-chan! You're so kawaii!" Nakuru already on her true from said

"See Tommy. It is also good to dress yourself sometimes!" Elisabeth said

"Oh! That's so cool! You're totally making something for you next time! Right?" Sakura said

"Ok…. Ok" Tomoyo sighed

"Now we're done, let's go in!" Kiyoshi said and the others agreed. They went straight to gym.

"Can you guys feel anything?" Ruby Moon asked

"No… we don1t even know if it's still here!" Elisabeth said

"Humm… which mind do you think it is?" Sakura asked

"I don't know…" Elisabeth sighed

"It can't be that dangerous since it can only move balls!" Kiyoshi said as Elisabeth just rolled her eyes annoyed and said "Never judge a book for it's cover"

"Like you know anything…"

"I know m…"

"Guys look!" Eriol said already interrupting their flight. They stopped and felt for a minute the minds presence

"It's the mind! It's moving really fast!" Syaoran said

"It's going to… Chiharu's house!" Elisabeth said

"What?!" They asked

"What would it want with Chiharu-chan?" Tomoyo asked

"I don't know, but we have to find it fast!" Elisabeth said

"Let it with me!" Tomoyo said as closed her eyes and suddenly they were in front of Chiharu's house.

"Where is it?" Kerberos asked

"It will be here in exactly 3 minutes!" Elisabeth closed her eyes "That's what I was afraid of"

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked

"I think it's Salto!" She said

"Salto? The Jump's mind!" Eriol asked

"Jump isn't that bad!" Sakura said "We can only wait for it to show and take. I mean it probably just wants to control one of Chiharu's push toys like Jump wanted!"

"What?! ARE YOU CRAZY? IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! IT CAN KILL SOMEONE!" Kero shouted

"Jump isn't but Salto is. Salto likes to control object and people, just make people get in trouble or… even die" Elisabeth said

"But how come waiting for it to show make someone die? I don't get it!" Ruby Moon said

"It's because if we do that it will get into one of us and kill that person!" Eriol said

"We have to take it by surprise!" Elisabeth said

"It's here!" Yue said as everybody hid. They waited a few seconds when they saw a yellow bunny, jump and enter on Chiharu's bedroom.

"What the hell?" Kiyoshi muttered to himself. Some time after that they heard a scream, Chiharu's scream. They entered quickly on the bedroom to find Chiharu standing on the middle of it.

"Chiharu-chan?" Sakura asked

"Hi! Sakura-chan" Chiharu said with a smile "What are you doing here?" She said hugging Sakura. After a second she took her staff out of her hand and jumped to the window with Sakura on her grip.

"Now, you'll give me that box or else I'll let her fall!" Chiharu said

"CHIHARU-CHAN! NOOOOOO!" Tomoyo said

"I'm not Chiharu and I've already said it. Give me that box or else I'll make both girls die!"

**Syaoran: SAKURA!!**

**Sakura: Hai?**

**Syaoran: How…?**

**Sakura: What? I'm on my break! Anyway Thank for all reviews and keep reading and reviewing. Here's new chapter preview:**

"_What will we do now?" Kerberos asked_

"_I don't know…"_

_SOD .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. SOD .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. SOD .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. SOD_

"_Salto-san please stop it!" Sakura cried_

_SOD .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. SOD .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. SOD .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. SOD_

"_Syaoran… I love you… I will always love you! Please don't go! I-I…love… you"_

**Sakura: So keep reading and please review**

**Syaoran: Yeah… Please review… Now I need a coffee!**

**Sakura: Since when you drink coffee?**

**Syaoran:…. I… yeah you're right! I'll just take a soda (leaves)**

**Sakura: (rolls her eyes) Guys… Anyway thanks for everything! Ja ne! **


	18. Just the Beginning

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks**

**- ****misstruthfully**

**- ****tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****AngelEmCuti**

**Thanks**** for all the support! ****You guys rock!**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 18:

Just the beginning

"_Hi! Sakura-chan" Chiharu said with a smile "What are you doing here?" She said hugging Sakura. After a second she took her staff out of her hand and jumped to the window with Sakura on her grip._

"_Now, you'll give me that box or else I'll let her fall!" Chiharu said_

"_CHIHARU-CHAN! NOOOOOO!" Tomoyo said_

"_I'm not Chiharu and I've already said it. Give me that box or else I'll make both girls die!" _

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

"Chiharu dear, is that you?" They could hear Chiharu's mother say. But in the second that they took to look at the door and turn back to Salto, was enough for it to disappear.

"Chiharu? Are you ok dear?" They heard footsteps near the door. "Guys we have to get out of here…" Tomoyo whispered as they found themselves back on the school.

"That was close" Eriol said

"What will we do now?" Kerberos asked

"I don't know…" Elisabeth sighed

"We have to save Sakura" Syaoran said

"But how will we do that?" Ruby Moon said

"I don't know… but I'll save her!" Syaoran said looking at her staff on his hands.

"Elisabeth, can you cense it anywhere near?" He asked

"Humm… I think that it's going to the park, but I'm not sure" Elisabeth said

"Let's go to the park then… Tomoyo please can…" Syaoran didn't even have to finish his sentence because they were already there thanks for Tomoyo of course.

"Thanks" He said weakly

"No, she's also one of my best friends, if you have forgotten" Tomoyo said

"OMG! That's so emotional… I think I'm… gonna PUKE!" They could hear Chiharu's voice. There Salto was on the top of the King Penguin. It still had Sakura on his grip. However this time she was unconscious.

"SAKURA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" Syaoran yelled

"Oh! I did nothing, she's just too weak!" Salto said

"She's not weak!" Kerberos said

"Kerberos! Long time no see you. So it's true that you're with the freaks!" Salto said

"Please just release my mistress" Kerberos said

"Why?"

"Because she's just trying to help you"

"She's not. And I'll not release her."

"Look… we can talk and find a way to work this out" Spinel tried

"Humm… How about no!" Salto said "I've already said it: Give me the box or else those girls will die"

"Salto just release her and get out of that girl's body" Yue said

"No! I want that box and I'll have it" Salto said. They shared a moment of a tense silence, which was broken by Sakura's scream as she woke up.

"Salto-san please stop it!" Sakura cried. Salto was really hurting her.

"Let her go" Syaoran said simply

"Why would I do that?" Salto said as it held Sakura closer making she scream in pain one more time.

"Ok it's enough" Syaoran said as he took out his sword "Let her go NOW!"

"Syaoran…" Eriol said worried as the guys just turned to him and said "It's ok guys I'll save her"

"Gods of Wind answer my call!" He yelled tying to do something, but Salto just jumped and got out of the way.

"You idiot, you'll never be able to beat me" Salto laughed. It just jumped on Syaoran's direction, making he fell on the floor.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered almost fainting again

"Sakura I'll save you… I swear…" Syaoran stood up weakly "Gods of thunder answer my call"

"Idiot!" Salto whispered as it out Sakura on the thunder's direction. Syaoran seeing its plan, ran and stood in front of Sakura to protect her and got really hurt. He looked like he was about to collapse any second

"Syaoran… I love you… I will always love you! Please don't go! I-I…love… you" Sakura managed to get out of Salto's grip for a second.

"Sakura…" Syaoran still had to straight to take Sakura out of Salto's grip, thanks to Eriol's spell. Syaoran put Sakura on the floor and collapsed. Sakura hugged him crying and thanking him at the same time.

"Ok! You've hurt my friends badly Salto and I can't see something like that and do nothing!" Elisabeth said

"So you wanna flight?" Salto asked

"Glad you got that" Elisabeth said

"So let's do like that if I win you'll give me the box, if you win I will accept you as my mistress and will be one of you" Salto said

"Deal"

"Lizzie? Are you sure you want to do that?" Tomoyo asked

"I will be ok" Elisabeth nodded. As she walked on Salto's direction. She stood up in front of it and asked "Can you please just get out of Chiharu's body. I don't wanna hurt my friend"

"You're lucky that I'm way too good and also that I want to see you fighting" Salto said as a blue bunny like figure. Just after it got out of Chiharu's body, it started to hit Elisabeth she used her powers to control the woods trying to hit it. But it was useless since it started to jump in circles around Elisabeth making it hit her instead.

"LIZZIE?" Tomoyo screamed worried about Elisabeth. Elisabeth just whispered 'I'm ok'. But knew that Salto wasn't that strong, but was smart and that it would always to turn her attacks against her.

"Ah! Already giving up! I knew you were too weak!" Salto laughed and was surprised when he saw that Elisabeth had used her powers to built a mini-storm around it. But he also knew that she couldn't keep it for too long. "It's all you can do!" It laughed

"I'm gonna show you something" Elisabeth said with a serious face as her eyes which were already deep blue turned even deeper with a blank expression.

"What is happening?" Salto asked suddenly winning the same expression.

"Eriol what's happening?" Tomoyo asked

"I suppose she's using her powers to see the future to show Salto something she's seeing" Eriol said with a worried expression

"Can she do that?" A weak Syaoran asked also worried

"Yes, but it takes too much powers out of her…" Eriol replied. Some minutes after this tense moment. They both went back to normal and suddenly found themselves back on the top of the King Penguin.

"You really are my mistress…" Salto whispered

"Welcome Salto" Elisabeth said as it thanked her.

"I'm sorry for almost killing your friends and hurting you mistress" It said

"It's ok… Humm Salto can I ask you something?" Elisabeth asked

"Sure"

"Why did you chose Chiharu?" Elisabeth asked

"I chose her because I heard that she was a good friend of you. And I knew I had to do something and she seemed to be the best option" It explained

"Oh! I see. Well I'm glad that you're with us now" Elisabeth smiled

"You know mistress I'll be by your side. You still have a lot to go through, some difficult moments are near. But I'll be there" Salto said entering on the box

"What does it mean by that?" Kiyoshi asked

"I don't know" Eriol said

"Eriol is Lizzie alright?" Sakura asked worried

"I don't know I'm surprised that she's still on her feet" Eriol said looking at the girl who was still standing on the King Penguin. But just after he said it she started to fell. But to their surprised she stopped before she could reach the floor. Kiyoshi then walked on her direction and opened his arms as she fell perfectly on his arms.

"What has just happened?" Ruby Moon asked

"He has this power of move things with his mind since he was a baby. Even if he doesn't like to use it, it can be really good sometimes" Syaoran said. Kiyoshi walked back to the group and asked "What will we do now?"

"Well I think it's better for us to leave this girl at home first" Spinel said showing the girl on his back.

"After that we can go to my house, my mother is a doctor she can look at you" Eriol said

"Really?" Kerberos asked

"Yeah. But she stopped working after she discovered that I was Clow's reincarnation to train me" Eriol said. The others just nodded agreeing in do that. Especially because Sakura, Syaoran and Elisabeth had gotten really hurt. So that was what they did.

"Mom! We're home" Eriol said entering on his house

"We're on the living room" He heard his father's voice. They went to the living room and Anna got really worried in see is room helping Syaoran walk, Elisabeth unconscious on Syaoran's arm and Sakura with some bruises on her neck and arm.

"OMG! What happened?" She asked

"We were looking for Salto, but then it kidnapped Sakura and Syaoran went to save her and both got hurt. And then Elisabeth had offered to fight with him, but used too much power and ended up fainting.

"Ok, then who's with the worst situation?" Anna asked

"Syaoran" They agreed

"Ok! I'll take some medicine" Anna said as she left. When she came back, she started to look at his feet to see if it was broken.

"Syaoran… oh I'm sorry can I call you that?" Anna asked

"Sure"

"Ok then, you're lucky you did not broke your foot, you've just hurt. But I'll have to say no soccer for you for a week. The others wound will go good with a band aid" She said

"Ok" Syaoran said not really happy about the football, but relived that it wasn't that bad

"So which one do you want?" Anna asked showing two band aid one with some duck and another with a super hero.

"Mom..." Eriol sighed

"Ok, ok I'll give you a normal one" She said putting it back on her bag. "Now what about you dear?" She looked at Sakura.

"I just have some bruises, it's nothing" Sakura said placing her hand on her neck

"Here let me see" Anna said putting some medicine on it

"Oh, that bracelet?" Adam asked

"It is the Wish Bracelet Lizzie gave us!" Sakura said

"Oh! I see she's brazilian, ne?" Adam said

"Yeah, have you ever seen one?" Sakura asked

"Just once"

"Have you done a wish?"

"No, Anna did"

"Really, and did it come true?"

"Yes, it did" Anna smiled

"What did you wish for?" Tomoyo asked

_----------- Flashback ----------------------_

_Anna and Adam were on their honey moon and decided to walk around Copacabana in Rio de Janeiro._

"_Look Adam! There's some bijouterie" Anna said._

"_Are you from another country?" The man on the tend asked_

"_Yeah, why?" Adam said_

"_Have you ever heard about the Wish Bracelets?" The man asked_

"_No…"_

"_Here, put it won while making a wish. When it fall it mean that you're wish will come true" The man said_

"_Really? Can I have one?" Anna asked_

"_Sure" The man handed her the bracelet_

"_How much is that?" Adam asked_

"_You can have it free" The man said_

"_Thank you" Anna said. As they walked away Anna asked Adam to put it on her and made a wish_

_Some months later_

_Anna had been really sick lately so She and Adam had gone to the doctor to see what was wrong._

"_Anna What's wrong?" Adam asked_

"_Nothing. I just realized that my bracelet fell" Anna said_

"_The Wish bracelet?" Adam asked_

"_Yeah" _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragizawa, congratulations. You'll have a baby." The doctor said_

"_What?" They asked_

"_And do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Anna asked_

"_I can't tell you for sure, but I think it's a boy" The doctor said_

"_Humm… Adam that was my wish" Anna said_

"_What?" Adam asked_

"_My wish was that I could have a little boy… with you" Anna said_

"_I'm glad that it came true" Adam smiled_

"_So how do you wan to call him?" He asked_

"_I don't know how about Eriol" Anna said_

"_Perfect"_

_----------- End of Flashback---------------------_

"Kawaii" Tomoyo said "That's so kawaii, Eriol was a wish"

"Yes, he was my little dream coming true" Anna smiled as Adam also smiled.

"Now what about Elisabeth?" Anna asked

"She used too much power" Eriol said

"She also only has small bruises" Anna said doing the same treatment she had done with Sakura.

"You know something I cannot understand" Syaoran said "Why did Salto say that it was just the beginning"

"I don't know, but I can feel that it's hiding something" Eriol said

"I wonder what Lizzie showed it" Tomoyo said

"I can't tell you what, but I can say that it must have been something really strong to stop it" Sakura said

"But it's right…" Anna said

"What do you mean?" Kiyoshi asked

"I can feel something strange coming from that girl" She said

"Is it bad?" He asked

"I can't tell you, but I think it isn't bad…" Anna said

"We must get going! It's already too late and we have school tomorrow" Syaoran said

"I'll go outside with you" Eriol said. And as they left. Anna and Adam both watched them

"They still have a lot to go, huh?" Adam said

"Yeah" Anna agreed "It's just the beginning"

**Eriol: We hope you liked this chap.**

**Tomoyo: Yeah! Thanks for all the support**

**Eriol: Please review!**

**Tomoyo: Here next chapters preview:**

"_Lizzie? Are you ok?" Sakura asked_

"_Yeah" Elisabeth smiled weakly_

_.: .: .: .: .: .: .: . .: . : . : _

"_Takashi! Tell the truth at least once" Chiharu said_

_.: .: .: .: .: .: .: . .: . : . : _

"_Great! Now we can't do anything" Syaoran sighed_

_.: .: .: .: .: .: .: . .: . : . : _

"_Sakura…. Syaoran…. Why?_

_.: .: .: .: .: .: .: . .: . : . : _

_Stars of Destiny New chapter:_

'_Lies Web'_

**Tomoyo: Please keep reading! See you next chapter! Ja ne!**


	19. Lies Web

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks**

**- cheng**

**- ****misstruthfully**

**- ****tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****AngelEmCuti**

**Thanks**** for all the support! ****You guys rock!**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 19:

Lies Web

"_I can feel something strange coming from that girl" She said_

"_Is it bad?" He asked_

"_I can't tell you, but I think it isn't bad…" Anna said_

"_We must get going! It's already too late and we have school tomorrow" Syaoran said_

"_I'll go outside with you" Eriol said. And as they left. Anna and Adam both watched them_

"_They still have a lot to go, huh?" Adam said_

"_Yeah" Anna agreed "It's just the beginning"_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

"Does someone know where Kinomoto and Arroz are?" Terada-sensei asked. Since Elisabeth arrived, Sakura hadn't been late. But for some reason they weren't there yet.

"Iie!" The class said in a chorus. A couple of minutes were enough for a breathless Sakura and a sleepy Elisabeth.

"Gomen ne nasai Sensei" Sakura said

"It's ok, but if you get again I'll have to give you detention again" Terada-sensei said

"Hai, it won't happen again" Sakura said as she and Elisabeth sat down. During class everything was normal, except for Elisabeth. She looked like she was in another world the whole class. She didn't even hear the bell ring.

That day Elisabeth, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Kiyoshi, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Rika all sat together on lunch.

"Lizzie? Are you ok?" Sakura asked

"Yeah" Elisabeth smiled weakly

"You look sleepy, did you sleep well?" Rika asked

"Yeah! No need to worry! I'm just too lazy" Elisabeth said "OH! That remembers me" She took one wish bracelet out of her pocket. And gave to Kiyoshi.

"What's that?" He asked

"A wish bracelet. Thanks I heard that you helped me yesterday. So thanks! If don't like it just say. It's more than you deserve anyway" She said

"Ok… Thanks then." Kiyoshi said

"What happened? Does it have to do with Sakura-chan's, Li-kun's and Elisabeth-chan's injuries?" Naoko asked

"Yeah… Humm… We were on the woods, but then we…." Sakura tried, but lucky for her Eriol helped her

"We heard some noises and started to run, but Sakura, Syaoran and Elisabeth trapped and fell down. Sakura and Syaoran just got hurt, but Elisabeth hit her head and fainted. And Li-san carried her." Eriol lied.

"Oh I see" Naoko said

"So does that mean that you are now friends? Chiharu asked

"No! What makes you think that?" Elisabeth asked

"First he carries you, then you give him a present!" She said

"I'm just being polite. Just because I thanked him. It doesn't mean that we're now friends. I'd do that to anyone who helped me. And I still think he's a jerk" Elisabeth said

"Yeah! It's not my fault that I can't stand watch people get hurt. And I also still think that she's a air headed" Kiyoshi said

"Ok, Ok! Please let's not start a fight, ok?" Tomoyo said

"Hey did you guys see the news last night?" Naoko asked

"No"

"A farmer found a kind of pan-scale, one side holding a star and the other holding a small globe. They think it's from an old shire which was destryoed on the war. It is now on the museum" Naoko said

"That's cool!" Rika said

"Hey how about we see it after school tomorrow?" Tomoyo said

"That's a good idea" Sakura said

"Yeah! Let's go" Rika said

"That's awesome!" Chiharu agreed. Like the others.

"Then let's all meet in front of the museum at 4 o 'clock. How about that?" Sakura said. The other nodded in agreement.

.

.

. The next day at 4 o 'clock

.

.

"So… humm who's missing?" Syaoran asked

"I'll give you hint, they're always late, mostly because of someone you love" Eriol said

"Sakura and Elisabeth" Syaoran sighed. After a couple of minutes of waiting the two girls appeared

"Sorry we're late again! It was my fault. I suddenly fell asleep and made be Sakura late too" Elisabeth apologized

"It's ok Elisabeth-san!" Rika said

"Yeah, now let's enter" Chiharu said. Entering on the museum they got impressed about how many thing they had. It was a huge museum.

"Excuse me! May I show you the museum?" They heard a sweet voice

"Yukito-san" Sakura said

"Hi! Sakura-chan" Yukito smiled

"Another part time job?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah"

"Is Onni-chan also here?" Sakura asked

"Yes, he and Nakuru-san are working on cafeteria" Yukito said "Now may I show you the museum?"

"Of course" The kids said

"So where do you want to start?" Yukito asked

"Let's see the sculptures!" Tomoyo said

"Ok" Yukito smiled as they went outside. On their way Elisabeth found her body heavy and she started to see the things spinning. But still all she could see a star, and a globe. Suddenly she started to see a girl, even if she couldn't see her face. She could tell that it was Sakura. For some reason… She was crying, but why… behind her she could see Syaoran. But before she could tell what he was doing, she felt someone shaking her. It was Kiyoshi. She could hear him calling her and asking if she was ok, but still she couldn't find enough straight to move her lips. After some time she manage to whisper "I'm ok"

"Elisabeth?" Kiyoshi asked with all the others behind him looking worried.

"Oh! I'm ok! I just liked this picture! And got distracted" She said pointing to the picture in front of her. It had a man and chicken. The chicken had a star on one of the wings and on the other a small globe

"What's up with the chicken?" Syaoran asked

"This painting was found with a pan-scale in an old farm. They believe that both were from an old shire. You can see that there's a star on one of the chicken wings and on the other you can see a small globe. They believe that it represents the harmony between the Earth and the sky" Yukito said

"What a chicken as to do with harmony?" Kiyoshi asked

"Well, I'm not really sure…" Yukito laughed "But there's weirder things here"

"You know on ancient times chickens actually had teeth, And they were used as bodyguards to the houses. And also because of the war, they started to be murdered by the people from others places in order to attack the population and the poor chickens disappeared." Yamazaki said

"Really didn't know that. Maybe that's why it's a chicken! Thanks for the explanation Yamazaki-kun" Yukito smiled actually believing on what Yamazaki had said

"Don't believe it! It's a lie" Chiharu said

"Really?"

"Takashi! Tell the truth at least once" Chiharu said

"But it's true, right Elisabeth-san, Eriol-kun?" He said as two nodded

"Please guys don't make it worse! Have you ever thought about the consequences? What if I wasn't here to tell him that it's a lie and he started to tell people this story, he'd end up fired" Chiharu said

"Chiharu don't be so dramatic" Yamazaki said

"Takashi how I wish you could stop lying" Chiharu said as a tense atmosphere filled the room.

"Look!" Naoko pointed to the painting

"It's glowing" Tomoyo said

"How weird" Rika said. The picture stopped glowing as they heard someone scream. They ran to the scream's direction to find a woman shocked looking at an empty self (A/N.: You know those with the glass that you find on the museum)

"What happened?" Yukito asked

"The pan-scale, it-it disappeared right in front of my eyes!" The woman said

"What?!" They screamed shocked

"Yuki, we heard a scream. What happened?" Touya asked with Nakuru behind him

"The pan-scale has been stolen" He said still shocked.

"WHAT?!" Touya and Nakuru were also shocked.

"But how? Someone must have seen something. I mean the museum is full" Nakuru said

"And that's the problem. I disappear in front of our eyes... Miss…. Humm Can you tell us what you saw?" Yukito asked the woman

"I was looking at it. A-A-And I opened my purse trying to find my camera, but I couldn't found it. And when I finally found it and looked back at the pan-scale. It had disappeared. But I heard strange voice. It looked like a man's voice" The woman said

"What did he say?" Touya asked

"I couldn't really understand…" The woman said quietly

"That's horrible and we didn't even had the chance to see it" Naoko said

"Kids I think you better go home… Elisabeth-san, are you ok?" Touya saw that she was staring at where the pan-scale was.

"It's the second time she does that" Kiyoshi sighed. But this time instead of just being 'distracted' for a while. She fainted again, and Kiyoshi stopped her from falling.

"What's up with this girl and fainting?" Kiyoshi asked

"Li carry her. We're going to Sakura's house" Eriol said in a serious tone.

"Guys! We're going" Tomoyo said

"It's ok! Go ahead and take of Elisabeth-san! We'll see you at school tomorrow" Rika said as Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki agreed.

"I'll try to go home early" Touya said

"Thanks" Sakura said as they left. As they reached Sakura's house Kiyoshi immediately put Elisabeth on her bed as the others sat on the couch downstairs. When Kiyoshi joined them he asked Eriol if he knew what was wrong.

"I think I know what's wrong. Carla used to have it all the time." He said

"Is that what I'm thinking?" Kero asked

"I think so" Eriol sighed

"Is it that bad?" Sakura asked

"Well, you know that she has his power of seeing the future… Well how can I explain it? Sakura sometimes you have those dreams of the future right?" Eriol asked as Sakura nodded "Well even seeing the future all the time she also has those dreams, but most of the time when she dreams about it, it is something too strong. When we have it it's like a normal dream. But when she has it, it's too strong, it can last more than 12 hours non-stop or even days. And just to make it worst it's usually something bad that she can't talk about or else it will change the time line" Eriol explained

"Poor Lizzie! But… why did it happen do sudden?" Sakura asked

"Actually, it did not happen so sudden… I don't know how I haven't noticed it earlier. That's why she has been so sleepy lately, and also so distracted. These are the signs. When it happened she can faint at anytime. I remember that once Carla fainted on the middle of the forest alone, and only came back when she woke up about 4 days later." Kero said

"But can't she notice it?" Syaoran asked

"No… When it happens the person is just too confused to realize anything. Carla was always like that when it happens. And it is also useless tell her" Tomoyo said

"So that means that she'll just sleep for like days… dreaming" Kiyoshi said

"Actually having nightmares that she know that will come true" Eriol said

"Wow now even I'm sorry for her" Kiyoshi said

"Hey guys what about the pan-scale?" Tomoyo asked

"It's really weird. Actually too weird to be something normal" Syaoran said

"Do you think it's a mind?" Kiyoshi asked

"It's possible, but which one?" Sakura said

"I don't think we have to worry about it unless it does something really bad, like hurting someone" Eriol said

"Why?" Sakura asked

"Think about it. Without Elisabeth we can't do much. Without her and the box, there's no way to really control it. It's like trying to use a Sakura card with out Sakura. Now that they're Sakura card not even I and Syaoran can use it. It's only Sakura" Eriol said

"Great! Now we can't do anything" Syaoran sighed

"Yeah! We can't help Lizzie who is locked inside that nightmare, and we can't do anything about the mind, we don1't even know if it's really a mind… I feel useless" Sakura said

"Let's just hope that nothing bad happens while Elisabeth is asleep" Eriol said

.

.

. Meanwhile with Elisabeth

.

.

Elisabeth was locked inside that nightmare, for a moment all she could see was black, but how is it possible. She hated those dreams. All she wanted was to wake up, but she couldn't. Why does it have to happen? Why? That's the part she hates about knowing the future. All she wanted was to live a normal life. But she knows that she has to do so. Or else the minds will make the world a hell. She has to be strong, but she can't help but cry. If you were on her bedroom on that moment you'd see tears coming down her face and would hear her whisper _"Sakura…. Syaoran…. Why?" _She just couldn't believe on what was about to happen. But still she wanted to go far into that and know what would happen. She wanted to know the details and then try to stop it. But she knew that it was useless. She couldn't do anything. All she could do was being strong and face this nightmare and watch… watch everything fall apart

.

.

. The Next Day

.

.

"What happened to Elisabeth-chan?" Rika asked

"She's not really felling well so she stayed at home" Sakura said

"Does it have something to do with yesterday?" Naoko asked

"Yes…" Sakura smiled sadly "But she'll be ok in a few days"

"Oh! I see" Chiharu gave her a weak smiled showing that she was worried and then looked at Yamazaki and asked "Takashi you've been quiet. Are you ok?"

"No" Was he could manage to say

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked

"I've been saying weird stuff" He said

"It's not new, you've been doing that since you've learned to talk" Chiharu said

"No… it's not that. The problem is that for some reason when I try to tell one of lies. For some reason I just can't say it" Yamazaki said

"Wait… you've just admitted that your stories are lies?" Chiharu asked shocked

"Wait… I meant stories …. Which are lies" Yamazaki for some reason couldn't say just stories

"Ok… Now I'm worried" Eriol said "Ok repeat after me, something simple 'I'm 21 years old and I do not have a girlfriend'"

"I'm Twen-Fourteen years old… And I do n-have a girlfriend" Yamazaki couldn't lie

"You can't lie?" Syaoran said shocked

"Takashi can't lie" Chiharu also said shocked

"But why can't he lie?" Kiyoshi asked

"I don't know… I don't really know. But let's not tell this to anyone, ok?" Eriol said

"Why?" Naoko asked

"C'mom… We're talking about Yamazaki-kun telling the truth. Imagine what people would say about it" Eriol said

"You're right. Let's keep it between us" Chiharu said

"Hey! Most of my stories are… lies! Dammit!" Yamazaki sighed _'Why does it have to happen to me?' _he thought.

**Syaoran: Wow Yamazaki can't lie. That I wanna see!**

**Tomoyo: I hope there's some Kawaii moments for me to film**

**Sakura: Tomo-chan…**

**Tomoyo: (giggles)**

**Eriol: Well I do hope what Elisabeth is seeing is not that bad**

**Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo & Kiyoshi: Ditto**

**Tomoyo: Thanks for all the reviews and keep reading and reviewing. **

**Eriol: Well here's the preview:**

"_Maybe Takashi telling the truth wasn't really that good" _

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

"_Lizzie, please wake up!"_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

"_Why does it have to happen this way?"_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

"_What's happening?!"_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

_You wanna know too? So keep reading Stars of Destiny. _

_See you at next chapter: 'The Natural Harmony' _


	20. The Natural Harmony

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks**

- **Chibi Ookami Tora**

**- cheng**

**- ****misstruthfully**

**- ****tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****AngelEmCuti**

**Thanks**** for all the support! ****You guys rock!**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 20:

The Natural Harmony

"_Takashi can't lie" Chiharu also said shocked _

"_But why can't he lie?" Kiyoshi asked_

"_I don't know… I don't really know. But let's not tell this to anyone, ok?" Eriol said_

"_Why?" Naoko asked_

"_C'mon… We're talking about Yamazaki-kun telling the truth. Imagine what people would say about it" Eriol said_

"_You're right. Let's keep it between us" Chiharu said_

"_Hey! Most of my stories are… lies! Dammit!" Yamazaki sighed __**'Why does it have to happen to me?'**__ he thought._

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

_**Sakura's POV**_

As I walked home that day I couldn't help but feel a bit scared, it was the first time I've ever walked home alone since Lizzie came live with us. It was pretty strange, Syaoran wanted to walk me home, but he had soccer club. Today was a weird day, Yamazaki-kun can't lie. It's probably going to be troublesome for him.

But right now I'm more worried about Lizzie. I mean when I left for school this morning she was sweating. We told otau-san that she had fever. As I approached my house I started skating faster. As I entered the first thing I did was go to Lizzie's room to see if she had woken up. But my hopes were useless. It looked as it was getting worst since tears were coming down her face. And it made me remember about the dream Eriol and I had before Lizzie arrived until now we're not sure if it was her or not.

"Sakura…." I heard Lizzie whisper

"Lizzie? What's that?" I ask her hoping that she was waking up. I approached to her bed and kneeled near it. She took my hand and said "Please believe in him"

"What?" I ask not really understanding what she meant by that. But it was when I realized that she was still sleeping. I release my hand and whisper to her "I don't know what you mean by that. But still I'll try to do that"

I stood up and turned around to find Kero-chan looking at me.

"What do you think this dream is about?" I asked him

"I don't know, but it must be something really… sad to make her cry like that. I've been checking on her the whole day and she has been crying the whole time." Kero-chan said floating with a serious expression on his face.

"I just hope everything will be ok" I whispered

"It'll be. Remember your infallible spell" He said

"Everything will surely be alright!" We say together and I smile "Your right Kero-chan, but you don't know what happened today at school…"

"Oh please if it's one of these teenagers thing like 'OMG He's so cute' Go talk with Tomoyo or wait for Elisabeth to wake up" He says in a annoyed voice and I laugh "No, it's not! C'mon let's go to the kitchen finish eating that cake"

"Yeahhhh! Cake" Kero-chan suddenly gets excited. And I sweatdrop.

As we ate some cake I told Kero Yamazaki-kun's story. He put another piece of cake on his mouth and thought for a minute.

"Well I must say that it can be the Libra's mind, with the same name" He says

"If it is so we can just hope it won't destroy Yamazaki-kun's life since we can't do much without Lizzie" I sighed

"Actually we _have_ to do something, Sakura" Kero-chan says

"Why?" I ask

"Fist that kid's hobby is lying. He'll go insane without doing it. And also it's impossible to anyone not to tell a lie for too long. And if you for some reason can't tell this lie. It will probably cause you problems" He says

"No, there're people who can do that" I said

"Right, Let's suppose that your dad come home wearing a horrible shirt, but he loves it and he hasn't been excited about something like that for so long. What will you say? Will say that you think that it is the ugliest thing you've ever saw?" He asked

"No…" I whispered

"You would lie and say that you love it wouldn't you?" He asks

"Yeah" I looked down at my empty plate

"See Sakura. Small things. Innocent lies that sometimes make a whole difference. It's impossible not to lie even once" He says

"Yeah, maybe you're right" I sighed once again. "I just hope Yamazaki-kun will be ok, that he won't get into trouble."

_**End of Sakura's POV**_

Meanwhile with Chiharu and Yamazaki, they were walking home together as they always do. But thing weren't really well.

"OMG! I never believed that someday something like that would happen. You cannot lie" Chiharu laughed but stopped after noticing that Yamazaki just rolled his eyes annoyed

"What's wrong?" She asked. Yamazaki wanted to say 'nothing' like every good boyfriend would do in a situation like that. But in his condition was impossible. So he just kept quiet, hoping that she would forget about it. However his hopes were useless. Not hearing an answer, she asked again "Takashi, what's wrong" He just kept walking and looking down at his feet.

"Takashi, can you tell me what's wrong?" She stopped walking and touched his shoulder making him stop too. He looked at her and looked away avoiding looking in her eyes.

"Takashi…" She whispered not expecting what happened next.

"Do you really want to know?" He found himself raising his voice. She nodded slowly, a little afraid, Takashi had never raised his voice to her or anyone before.

"It's you Chiharu. You keep saying how happy you are, because for some reason I can't lie. I feel… hurt." He said

"But it's really annoying, you're always lying…"

"Tell me Chiharu, Have I ever lied to you? Lied about something important?" He asked ignoring the stares of the people who were passing by.

"You're always lying, but… about something important…"

"Then why are you acting like I'm always doing something wrong" He said as a moment of an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"It's just that sometimes I feel like you'll…"

"I'll never grow up" Yamazaki completed her sentence and after seeing she look down at her feet. He knew that he was right. It also when he saw that people had stopped and were watching their fight. Mostly because they've been dating since they were little and they've never had a fight.

_-------------------- Flashback ------------------------------_

_A 3-years-old Chiharu was happily walking through the park with her mother. When she saw her best friend Yamazaki Takashi playing with his mother. She ran to his direction._

"_Yamazaki-kun" The little girl yelled._

"_Hi Mihara-san" The boy smiled_

"_You two can go play together if you want" His mother smiled. _

"_Really?" Chiharu asked_

"_Yes"_

"_Yay! C'mon let's go" Chiharu took Yamazaki's hand as they ran to Sakura tree. _

"_Did you know that on ancient time the men used to use this flower to ask women to be their girlfriends" He said taking a flower_

"_Really?" She asked _

"_Yeah" He took another flower and gave it to her_

"_What does that mean?" She blushed_

"_Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked_

"_Yes" She took the flower and then kissed him on the cheek._

_--------------- End of Flashback ----------------------------------_

At first everybody thought that it was only a childish crush. But as the years went by they kept being boyfriend and girlfriend. Since Tomoeda is a small town and everybody knew everybody. They became really famous there. People were shocked in see them fighting. That silence was just becoming even more uncomfortable. That Chiharu broke "Do you like me Takashi?"

"What?!" Yamazaki got surprised by this question so sudden.

"I'm sorry I've acted wrong. But I'm insecure. You're always lying. I always believed in you on that point, but I couldn't help but let a voice enter in my head 'He's always lying, he can be lying that he likes you. He can be just using you' And… I thought that I finally had the chance to… Just tell me Takashi that you like me?" Chiharu looked at him "Tell me do you like me?"

"Y-No" Chiharu couldn't believe her ears. He had just said that he did not like her. Yamazaki couldn't believe, he knew that he liked her, but why he just couldn't say it.

"Chiharu…"

"Call me by my last name, Yamazaki-kun" She ran off crying before he could say anything. Leaving him there wanting to kill himself. She ran to her house and went straight to her bedroom not wanting her mother to see her crying face. She locked herself in the bedroom and laid on her bed crying.

"Maybe Takashi telling the truth wasn't really that good" She cried looking at the photo near her bed. It was _his _photo. She shed one more tear before putting it down.

.

.

. In The Kinomoto residence

.

.

It was already dinner time, but the room was filled with a silence.

"Is Elisabeth-san still sleeping?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura nodded slowly.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Fujitaka smiled

"Yeah. She hasn't eaten anything at all" Sakura said

"She'll be ok! Relax. She'll wake up anytime soon" Fujitaka said

"Yeah! I hope so" Sakura said looking down at her plate. "I'm not hungry" She said excusing herself as she got up and went upstairs

"She'll never change. Always thinking about the others" Touya said

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

Sakura passed through Elisabeth's room just check on her. However nothing had changed. "Lizzie, please wake up!" She whispered before closing her bedroom door and going to her own bedroom.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Eriol Dear? Where are you?" Eriol heard his mother call him.

"In the library" He said.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Just reading some stuff" He said

"You're looking for something to wake your friend up, aren't you?" Anna laughed as he sighed.

"What happened to Yamazaki. I've been suspecting that it's the Libra mind's fault and Sakura has just confirmed my suspects when she called and told me that Kerberos said the same thing." Eriol said

"It isn't that bad. He just can't lie" Anna said

"To Yamazaki it is, and also nobody can spend too long without telling one lie. Even one small and innocent" Eriol said

"Honey I don't think that you'll find a way to wake her up!" Anna said

"Yeah! But I've called the guys to come here tomorrow so we can see if we find something about Libra. And maybe something we can do to help Yamazaki. Is it ok?" Eriol closed the book on his hand.

"Of course" Anna smiled

.

.

. The Next Day

.

.

"So Hiiragizawa! How looking at these stupid books will help us?" Kiyoshi said annoyed

"Stupid book? These books were Clow's" Eriol said

"And…"

"And it's our only hope to find something to help us help Yamazaki without Elisabeth" Eriol said

"Ok! You two stop it! And look what I've found" Spinel who was helping them said

"Cool, except for the fact that we can't read it" Syaoran said

"It's Portuguese" Eriol said

"What written on the book?" Tomoyo asked

"Humm… Let me see… Read me if you're stupid" Eriol read the title of the book.

"Spinel why did you give me that?" Eriol asked as Syaoran and Kiyoshi laughed

"I can't speak Portuguese you know" Spinel said as Eriol rolled his eyes and threw the book away, but it accidentally hit the wall and a piece of paper fell from it.

"Look there's a note" Sakura took the note that fell from the book "It looks like it's in Portuguese too" She added

"Let me see… it's from Carla" Eriol said

"What are you waiting for? Read it for us" Syaoran said. Eriol just rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

"Hi there dummies, I used my powers to see your situation and I must say that you're completely idiots! But anyway I won't say much! I'll let you discover by yourselves! I'll give just a hint 'I love mysteries. Mostly because It's not a mystery for me! If you know me act like me' Don't act like dummies! Love Carla' Eriol read

"What does she mean by that? What did we do?" Sakura asked

"I don't know. And I also can't understand what she want from us' Eriol said

"Let me think 'I love mysteries. Mostly because It's not a mystery for me! If you know me act like me'… Humm… maybe it is a museum" Syaoran said. The others looked at him weirdly

"You're not really good with that stuff are you?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded embarrassed. The others laughed.

"It can be talking about…. A book" Sakura tried

"It's talking about a detective" Eriol said

"How can you know that?" Syaoran asked

"Isn't obvious? 'I love mysteries. Mostly because It's not a mystery for me'" Eriol said

"It makes sense" Sakura said

"But what does she mean by acting like a detective?" Kiyoshi asked

"Obvious again! She want us to investigate where Libra is" Eriol said

"Isn't it on Yamazaki-kun?" Sakura asked

"At first I also thought so, but it was like that she wouldn't write that letter. So it must be somewhere else" Eriol said

"How can we know that?" Kiyoshi complained

"Act like a detective! We have investigate" Syaoran said

"Oh-Oh! I'll make us perfect detective outfits" Tomoyo said with starts on her eyes.

"So kids how are you going?" Anna appeared at the door

"We're ok! We're gonna investigate. So we need to go to Yamazaki's house" Eriol said

"Ok! But be back for lunch. You all ok?" Anna smiled

"Oh. Anna-san. Where's Kero-chan?" Sakura asked referring to her guardian who had been in the kitchen with Anna and Nakuru the whole time.

"Oh! He fell asleep after all the sweets Nakuru and I gave him" Anna laughed

"Humm… ok" Sakura sweatdropped

"Well let's go then" Eriol said getting up

"Does someone know where he lives?" Kiyoshi asked. The other stopped

"Well, I went to his house to do a school project once" Sakura said

"Can you remember the way?" Tomoyo asked

"I think so" Sakura said

"Then let's go" Tomoyo said as they left. They followed Sakura's direction and to their surprise they did not get lost, the thing was that they ended up on Chiharu's house.

"Hoeee. I think mixed it up. I went to Chiharu-chan's house" Was Sakura excuse. The others just rolled their eyes and decided to ask Chiharu where Yamazaki's house is. But they did not expect what they found. Her mother opened the door with a worried expression and she saw that they were Chiharu's friends. She asked them to come in without saying much.

"Is Chiharu-chan home?" Sakura asked

"Yes…" the woman said

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked

"It's Chiharu… She came home tomorrow and locked herself in her bedroom without any explanation. She hasn't left the room since, not even to eat and I am really worried" She explained

"Can we try to talk to her?" Sakura said

"Would you?" The women asked

"Of course. Where's her bedroom?" Tomoyo said

"First door at right" The woman said

"We're going with you" Eriol stood up as Syaoran and Kiyoshi did the same thing.

"No. Wait for us here. It's probably going to be a girl thing" Tomoyo said. They went upstairs and knocked on Chiharu's door, but al they had as reply was a "Mom leave me alone"

"We're not your mother. It's us Tomoyo and Sakura" Tomoyo said. They heard some steps and heard she unlock and open the door. Chiharu opened it and hugged them crying.

"Chiharu-chan What happened?" Tomoyo asked

"Enter and I'll explain" She said. Se ended up locking the door once again. They all sat down and she explained everything

"But… that's impossible! I can't believe that he would say something like that. I know that he likes you" Sakura said

"No, he doesn't. He was lying all the time and now that he can't lie. I got him." Chiharu started crying once again. "And you know what's worst? I liked him… I still do. Even after that I can't stop this feeling. I can't help but ask myself 'Why does it have to happen this way?' I can't help but I wish he liked me back."

"Chiharu-chan. Where does Yamazaki-kun lives? I want to talk with him" Tomoyo said

"You won't hurt hi. Will you?" Chiharu asked while writing his address in a paper.

"Of course not, but I want you to promise me something." Tomoyo smiled taking the paper out of Chiharu's hand.

"What?" Chiharu asked

"Promise me that you won't let a boy control your life. That you'll everything like you always do, like you like and change it because of a stupid boy. Being Yamazaki-kun or not" Tomoyo said

"I promise" Chiharu smiled. But then they heard a strange noise.

"And that includes eating" Sakura laughed

"I think it does" Chiharu said embarrassed. They finally went downstairs where Chiharu's mother, Eriol, Syaoran and Kiyoshi were waiting. Chiharu's mother just hugged her and told her to never scare her like that again. Then she went to kitchen to prepare something for Chiharu to eat.

"So… what's wrong?" Eriol asked. The girls looked at Chiharu kinda asking permission to tell them. Chiharu nodded giving permission. And they told them everything. The guys looked kinda shocked.

"That's something I actually never thought would happen" Syaoran said

"Totally. I did not expect that" Eriol agreed

"It's ok. Like I promised to Tomoyo-chan. I won't change my way of life and be miserable because of a stupid boy who fooled me for 10 years. I'll move on like everyone would do. And I'll forget about him" Chiharu said

"Yes" Tomoyo and Sakura agreed with her.

"Well, but now we have to go." Kiyoshi said

"Oh yeah. We still have something to do" Eriol said.

"It's ok. Thanks for being on my side" Chiharu said before remembering something "Guys… how's Elisabeth-san?" she asked, but noticed that when she said that the 5 of them looked down with sad expression even Kiyoshi.

"Is something wrong? I mean she's always with you… is she still with that fever?" She asked

"Yeah, you can say that. But hopefully she'll be ok anytime soon" Sakura managed to fake smile.

"We have to go" Tomoyo said. They left Chiharu's house and went straight to Yamazaki's. But discovered that he wasn't better than Chiharu was. Just like on Chiharu's house, they were greeted by Yamazaki's mother.

"Are you Takashi's friends from school?" She asked. They nodded

"Come in. I'm glad that you're here" She said. They entered and sat on the living room where his father was along with a little girl who looked like 5 or 6-years-old.

"You know Takashi has been acting weird" His mother said

"Do not tell me that he has also locked himself on his bedroom." Kiyoshi said

"Sort of… He did not lock himself, but he doesn't want to leave his bedroom.

"And also he has been saying weird stuff lately" His father added

"Yeah! Like yesterday when I got home with some friends. I was telling them a story about the ancients times and he said that it was a lie" the little girl said.

"Well you know that Takashi likes to tell some lies and well Aiko is just like him. They inherited it from that man here" His mother pointed to his father.

"About the lie thing we can't tell you, but we can try talk with Yamazaki" Eriol said

"Thanks. His bedroom the second at left" His mother said

"Girls it's our turn" Syaoran said as the other two nodded agreeing

When they reached his bedroom, they didn't even knock on the door, they just entered to found him lying in his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Yamazaki wake up" Syaoran said. Yamazaki jumped in surprise and sat on his bed "What are you guys doing here?" He asked

"Trying to make you wake up for life" Syaoran said

"Why did you tell Chiharu that you don't like her?" Eriol asked

"I don't know and I want to kill myself. I mean I know that I like her… not" Yamazaki started hitting his head oh the wall next to his bed.

"Man, stop it and tell me exactly how you feel about her" Kiyoshi said

"Well… I know that I cannot live without her, that I just can't imagine a future which does not include her by my side… I just can't understand why I can't say that I like her" Yamazaki said

"Isn't obvious?" Kiyoshi said

"Huh?" The other 3 guys looked him

"Man, you do not like her, you love her" Kiyoshi said

"What?!"

"Have you ever said that you love her?" Kiyoshi asked

"No…"

"Try it"

"I love Chiharu Mihara…" Yamazaki said

"Then part of our mystery is solved" Eriol said

"Let's go to then… your family is wor…" Syaoran stoped talking when he saw that Yamazaki was still sitting there shocked

"I guess he did not know that he loves her…" Kiyoshi said

"We'll have a hard time with those two…" Syaoran said

"Yeah" Kiyoshi and Eriol agreed

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Back at the museum all the guards were alerts since the pan-scale was mysterious stolen. Everyday they'd look all over the museum to see if everything was in order at least 6 times. But that day something weird happened. They were looking in the gardens when it happened

"Look at that sculpture" One of them said "It' so beautiful I just can't stop looking at it"

"I also love it" the other agreed "But wait there's something on the top of it… it looks like a star…"

"Man quit lying" the other laughed

"It's true… And wait it's the pan-scale'' the guard said surprised

"And I am the Queen of the England" The other laughed still not believing on his partner

"Look" the guard pointed to the top of sculpture, the other looked and saw it too, but before any of them could do anything, it started glowing

"What's happening?!" one of them asked, but before the other could reply it disappeared

"How…" The other tried to speak shocked

"I don't know…" his partner said

"Like the last time" the other said

"We have to tell the authorities" his partner said

"Let's go" The other agreed

**Sakura: So what did you think?**

**Syaoran: Tell us, please review**

**Tomoyo: Thanks for the ones who have been supporting this story**

**Eriol: And please keep reading**

**Kiyoshi: Here's the preview**

"_So Yamazaki-kun… when did all of this start?"_

"_I'm not sure…"_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

"_Takashi I don't wanna talk to you…"_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

"_Is that Libra?"_

"_I think so"_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

"_We need to do something"_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

_..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..: ..:..::.:..:_

_Will Yamazaki and Chiharu get back together?_

_Will they beat Libra without Elisabeth?_

_Will Elisabeth wake up?_

_To find out keep reading. See you at Stars of Destiny's next chapter: 'Investigating'_

_Ja ne! _


	21. Investigating

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks**

- **Chibi Ookami Tora**

**- cheng**

**- tomoyo-amethyst**

**- bloodyrose1205**

**Thanks for all the support! And I'm sorry that I took a while to update. You know Christmas means last time shopping for presents, family time and less time on the computer. So I didn't really have time to update. I'll try to come up with the next one as soon I can! So enjoy this chapter. Oh and Chibi Ookami Tora about your guesses… humm… let's just say that you're really close… you almost got it right. And tomoyo-amethyst about yours, you've guessed it right, they will play matchmaker… lol. Well Enjoy! **

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 21:

Investigating

"_Look" the guard pointed to the top of sculpture, the other looked and saw it too, but before any of them could do anything, it started glowing_

"_What's happening?!" one of them asked, but before the other could reply it disappeared_

"_How…" The other tried to speak shocked_

"_I don't know…" his partner said_

"_Like the last time" the other said_

"_We have to tell the authorities" his partner said_

"_Let's go" The other agreed_

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,_

Kiyoshi's POV

After Yamazaki got out of his shock state, we went downstairs and explained everything for his family and the girls. They of course thought that it was all just too Kawaii like Dadouji-san likes to say. Girls will always be the same. But anyway after this girly moment I decided to ask Yamazaki what we really wanted to know.

"Yamazaki, we did not only come here to discover what happened between Mihara-san and you. We also came here because we wanted to ask you something…" I said

"What's that?" Yamazaki asked confused

"It is about that lie thing…" I started

"What's about that?" He looked at his feet a little… well not really sad, but a bit frustrated

"So Yamazaki-kun… when did all of this start?" Kinomoto-san asked

"I'm not sure…" He looked from his feet to us "I only noticed that when I got home from that day at the museum"

"So you think it started there?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah… But I'm not sure. I did feel weird after you left with Elisabeth-san…" Yamazaki stopped talking as if he remembered something important "Talking about her. How's she? Is she still sleeping?" He asked. I could see that the others got a sad look immediately after he said that and decided to say something myself "She has a fever, but she must be ok soon"

"Oh I see" He noticed the looks on their faces.

"Well, I think we must get going. If you need some help, just call us" Hiiragizawa said obviously knowing that if we stayed there any longer he would know that something was wrong.

"Yeah! We promised that we would have lunch on Eriol's" Syaoran said

"Ok then. I'll show you guys the door" Yamazaki stood up. He walked us to the door and we said our goodbyes. But since it was still 10 o'clock we decided that we would go to the museum to see if we could find any clue about Libra, but nothing. We walked and walked through the whole museum, but everything was normal. And my cousin being as impatient as he is was the first one to complain.

"Guys there's nothing here! Let's go back and ask Yamazaki better. I mean it probably happened on his way home what will make it even more difficult…" He kept actually blabling about it, but I did not really pay attention mostly because I heard some voices

"I'm telling you… It's true I can't lie remember?"

"Guys Shut up and listen" I told them and to my surprise they all stopped to listen. I guess not even Syaoran was really paying attention to what he was saying.

"How can I know? I bet that you two are lying is not possible for a pan-scale to appear and then disappear right in front of your eyes and suddenly you couldn't lie" a guys who looked like he was the museum's manager said annoyed

"But it's true" Another guy with a guard uniform said

"I bet you weren't on your places and now are making up stories. It's ok, since nothing was stolen I'll just forget about it. But if you come up with this story again I'll have to fire you two" The manager walked away. And we looked at each other, maybe it really happened at the museum.

"C'mon Joe I knew he wouldn't believe us" the other guys who had been quiet said comforting his friend. Daidouji-san was fast she immediately went after them

"Excuse me, can I talk to you for a minute…" She said

"What do you want little girl?" the man named Joe asked

"I'm the president of my school's newspaper and I was investigating about the pan-scale mystery. I couldn't help but hear your conversation. Could you please tell me what happened?" She asked

"Do you actually believe on what we've said?" Joe asked

"Yes" She said

"Well then. Gary and I were doing our jobs like we always do, but then when we were at the garden I saw a shiny thing on the top of a statute. I told him, but he did not believe me and told me to stop lying, I saw that it was the pan-scale, but it disappeared all of sudden…" Joe said

"I just looked to see if it was true when it was disappearing, so we couldn't do much. After that Joe started to feel weird and after talking to him I came with the conclusion that he cannot lie." The other guy named Gary said

"Do still believe us?" Joe asked

"Yes… Well I think that's enough! Thank you very much!" Daidouji-san said. She walked back to us and asked "So what will we do about it?"

"I don't know let's go back to my house and maybe come back at night to try to at least see Libra" Hiiragizawa said. We just agreed. When we reached his house Kerberos had woken up and the lunch was already ready. We ate as Hiragizawa's parents told us their opinion. And I don't know how but I found myself wondering what would actually happen to Yamazaki and Mihara.

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,_

Normal's POV"Chiharu, please let me explain…" Yamazaki walked after Chiharu

"Takashi I don't wanna talk to you…" Chiharu couldn't help but let tears come down her face as she ran away from him. But Yamazaki promised himself that he would make she forgive him.

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,_

Kiyoshi's POV again

At night we went to the museum and Daidouji-san dressed us up again. I don't really like that. I felt like I was a Barbie doll and I'm a guy. But at least she did one for her. I have to admit that this time it wasn't so bad. We were all wearing overcoats and hats like detectives. Mine were black and brown, Syaoran's were green and brown and Hiragizawa's were blue and brown. The girls were also wearing overcoats but they were also wearing black boots. Kinomoto's overcoat was pink and white and Daiduoji's violet. Kerberos and Spinel Sun were wearing mini-overcoats and hats. Both Black and white.

"Now that we've lost our time with those stupid clothes can we please enter?" I said already annoyed.

"Oh Li-san Believe when I say. Someday you'll really like it. Like Syaoran does" Daidouji-san said

"Actually Tommy I don't like it, but since you're like a sister to me, I do that. To tell you the truth sometimes you do act like one of my sisters" Syaoran said and I rolled my eyes it was actually true.

"Ok! Ok! Let's enter already" I said and for the first time they listened to me. We entered and went straight to the place where the guards said that they saw the pan-scale. But there wasn't any sigh of any pan-scale. We walked around, but nothing again.

"Hey! Suppi tell them that I've beat you on the video game today" Kerberos (A/N.: Kero and Suppi are on their false forms so that, they wouldn't call much attetion and it would be easier to hide, if they had any problems with the guards)

"Kerberos please stop lying to yourself and admit that I'm way better than you and I'll always be." Spinel Sun said

"Ok and you two quit fighting" Kinomoto said. They of course stopped, but not because Kinomoto said so. Because a shiny thing appeared right in front of us. After some seconds we could clearly see that it was the pan-scale. Like the guards said.

"Is that Libra?" I heard Daidouji-san ask

"I think so" Hiiragizawa said. We walked near it and Kinomot kneeled down to touch it, as she did so it stopped glowing. She took it and asked us "Is it really Libra?"

"I can't feel anything from it anymore" Hiiragizawa said

"But has to be it. If it isn't Libra then what it is? And what is Libra?" Kinomoto said frustrated

"Guys I feel… weird" Kerberos said. We looked at each other knowing what would happen next.

"Kero-chan! Who broke otau-san's glasses?" Kinomoto asked

"Me of course! Who else would do that" Kerberos said without realizing that he told the truth. "What?!" He slapped his mouth. "Why me?!"

"I think I know" Daidouji-san said "Remember that Day at the museum, what did Chiharu-chan tell Yamazaki-kun?" She asked

"_Takashi how I wish you could stop lying"_

"Takashi how I wish you could stop lying" I said

"Exactly! And remember what the guard said _'I told him, but he did not believe me and told me to stop lying'_" She said

"And before it happened Spinel asked Kero-chan to stop lying to himself" Kinomoto-san said

"So if you ask someone to stop lying, Libra is going to make the person stop lying." Syaoran said

"Even if the person is telling the truth" Hiiragizawa added

"And there's more" Daidouji-san said "When it happened to Yamazaki-kun something else glowed"

"The painting" Syaoran said

"Yukito-san told that the pan-scale and that painting were found together" Kinomoto-san said

"Then let's go see if it has something to do with Libra" Daidouji-san said

"But we need a target! Someone that if happens to get cursed won't create suspects" I said. We all looked at Spinel Sun

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,_

"Did you know that I went surfing last year when I went to Hawaii" Spinel Sun said

"Spinel stop lying, you've never been to Hawaii. In your real from you'd scare everybody and in your false from… well you'd also scare them because there's no way that a push toy can surf" Hiragizawa said as we walked near the panting and like we expected the pan-scale appeared and the painting glowed.

"Libra OUT" Hiiragizawa yelled

"So you've caught me" We heard a feminine voice say. We all looked at the painting, we saw the man moving and suddenly a woman started to get out of the painting and took the pan-scale.

"You're Clow's reincarnating, huh?" the woman said

"Yes, I am. Long time no see you Libra. You couldn't enter in objects the last time I saw you" Hiiragizawa said

"A friend taught me a spell, but it isn't anyone from the association if that's what you're thinking…" Libra said

"Association?" I asked

"Oh… you don't know? Then forget about it" Libra said "But anyway where's my suppose mistress's reincarnation?" It quickly changed the subject

"She's sleeping…" Kinomoto-san said

"Sleeping… and tha…"

"No! She's on that sleep if you can understand me" Hiiragizawa said

"Oh" Was all it could say

"But what about the pan-scale?" Syaoran asked

"Oh! That's my instrument. It kept moving around because it wasn't with me so it was trying to find me…but anyway I won't go to your side" Libra said

"Why?" I asked

"Because I wanna help people stop lying. I hate those people, they keep telling ridiculous things. I hate that and I wanna make them tell the truth" Libra said

"If we find a way to allow you to do that, you'll come to _our _side" Daidouji-san asked

"Maybe…" Libra said

**The next day**

"So did they accept Libra?" Hiiragizawa asked

"Yeah, now that's she's part of the police" Daidouji-san said. She had the brilliant idea to make Libra enter in the police so it can make people admit what they've done.

"And what about the courses?" Kerberos asked from Kinomoto-san's bag

"Leslie said that she can only take it off when Lizzie wake up" Daidouji said

"Leslie?" Syaoran asked

"Well… We couldn't say that her name is Libra so we're saying that it's Leslie." Daidouji explained

"Wow… Libra lying I never thought that I'd see that" Hiiragizawa said

"But hey how will she work if she's a mind?" Kinomoto-san asked

"Well… after Elisabeth wake up and it can enter on the box and then with Elisabeth's permission, it can leave and enter on it again on the end of the day without needing Elisabeth to do that at all" Hiiragizawa explained

"That's cool. I know Lizzie will love it" Kinomoto-san said "Oh, Hey Yamazaki-kun! Did you talk with her?" She asked after seeing Yamazaki, but after he ignored her, it became pretty obvious that it didn't go well

**Elisabeth's POV**

"_I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU"_

"_IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING"_

"_Oh! It's not…. LIAR"_

_I couldn't stand it anymore. Why?_

"_Guys!" I tried, but they wouldn't hear me "Guys! Stop it" Nothing. Empty! Their hearts are empty I can feel it. They started to disappear in the darkness, and their voices started to fade away. I ran after them trying to caught them, but they were too fast and I was left alone in the darkness. I feel down to my knees crying and asking "Why?" When a light appeared, the light? I followed it… the light_

But then I woke up. I was relived that it was only a nightmare. How many days I slept? I asked myself. I looked at my calendar 2 days. It wasn't that much. I was happy that it was done, but sad that someday it will happen. I needed fresh air. I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and got dressed with the first thing I saw. I looked around the house Touya-kun and Sakura were probably on school and Fujitaka-san working. I looked on Sakura's room, but Kero wasn't there. I decided to leave a note saying I went out for a walk just in case that they got home before me.

I walked around not really paying attention to where I was going. My mind was too busy with those stupid nightmares. When I decided to look where I was I saw that I had gone to the park. I don't know why but we always end up here somehow. I laughed quietly to myself, but then sighed. Why does this has to happen with me? I asked myself again, but then I remembered that I do not have to sit here and keep thinking 'poor me' I have to think on a way to help the ones who will suffer, but I just can't think… I can't get this dream… I mean nightmare out of my mind.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed out loud, but then hit my head on the bench I was current sitting on making the people passing by think that I was crazy. I'm not only saying that because of the weird looks they've giving me, I can also hear really well what they're thinking.

"Carla…?"

**Kiyoshi's POV**

"So guys! How about we go all to my house and see Lizzie" Kinomoto-san suggested, mostly because she wanted to give Yamazaki and Mihara-san another change to work things out, not that Mihara-san was liking the idea of talking with Yamazaki again.

"Yes! Let's go" Daidouji-san said helping Kinomoto out. The others actually agreed, it looked like they were all worried about Elisabeth. Dammit why do I have to call her Elisabeth… after that argument I kinda started doing that without noticing. I went with them I don't know why. I could have just gone home, but I had to go with them! Ahhh! I'm going crazy!

"Man are you ok?" Yamazaki asked, I was too lost on my won thoughts that I did not notice that I was making a weird face.

"Humm… Yeah I'm ok. I was just thinking" I said, they all looked at me for a second but turned away when Kinomoto's cell phone rang.

"Hello?… Oh hey onni-chan, what's up?… WHAT?!… But how?… a note?… ok! I'll look for her… okay I'll call you… Bye" She hung up looking more worried than ever.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked

"Lizzie… She woke up and went for a walk all alone. She left a note." She said

"Did she say where's she was going?" Hiiragizawa asked

"No"

"When she'll come back?"

"No"

"We need to do something" Syaoran said

"Yeah, she can get hurt going out like this" Daidouji-san said.

"But where can she be?" Yamazaki asked

"Let's look on the park" Hiiragizawa said _'I had a vision she's there' _he told us through telepathy. We went to the park and there she was sitting on a bench talking with the Libra mind and actually crying.

**Elisabeth's POV**

"Carla…?"

I turned around and saw Libra dressed on the police outfit. I looked at her surprised "Libra?"

"You're Carla's reincarnation right?" She asked "You have the aura as her"

"Yes, I am…" I said "What happened?" I finally asked

"You don't know?" She asked me

"I mean… I did feel your aura on the museum before I fainted, but… I thought that It was only my imagination" I said

"Well It wasn't I was hidden in that painting and now here I am" She said

"And what about the police outfit?" I asked

"Oh! That well Alan's reincarnation said that I could make people tell the truth working for the police and… well. I thought that maybe I can do that. If you allow me of course…" She said

"That's awesome. I'm so happy for you" I faked a smile

"The only problem is that I'll have to say that my name is Leslie and you know that I hate lying" Libra looked away from me

"Yeah, but when you lie for a good purpose, it's not a big deal" I said

"Sort of" She looked back at me and after some seconds she finally asked what I knew she'd "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I lied

"I know that you're lying… Is it about that dream…"

"Nightmare" I corrected her

"You know you can talk to me" She said

"No, I can't" I said and she looked at me surprised "I'm sorry… but I can't tell anyone about it. It's not the end of the world, but it still hurts so much" I felt tears run down my face and fall down on my shirt wetting it. To my surprise Libra hugged me and whispered quietly "I know that you can't tell me, but still I want you to know that I'm here for you. I've been locked inside the box for years and years, but still I couldn't blame Carla. While my siblings were so angry I was one of the only ones who would still by her reincarnation side, your side. At first when I left the box I was confused. So I hid in the painting… when I was there I was thinking if it could be the same… and now that I saw you. I remembered all the good times with Carla and I'm glad to be here"

"I'm not Carla, but I'll try to a good mistress… no I'll try to be your friend" I said

"I'm glad" She whispered

"Lizzie?" I heard Sakura's voice. I turned around to see Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kiyoshi, Yamazaki-kun, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan and Naoko-chan.

"Guys… what are you doing here?" I asked

"What we're doing here? Are you crazy? You got so worried, you could have gotten hurt going out like that" Sakura said hugging me

"Sakura relax I'm ok" I said

"No you're not Elisabeth" She looked at me, it wasn't a good sigh she called me 'Elisabeth' "You're crying what happened?" She said

"Too much on my mind" I said simply turning away so she wouldn't see more tears falling down my face.

"Elisabeth let's go home" Sakura said

"I'm ok"

"Go Elisabeth. You need to rest" Libra told me. I looked at her and she repeated "Please go. I'll talk to you later. I promise"

"Ok" I hugged her goodbye and let my fiends drag me to Sakura's house. When we got there the first thing they did was make me go to bed again, but I didn't want to and it was on that moment that I heard something.

'_Why can't I stop loving him?' _That was weird who was thinking that I asked myself. _'He told me that he doesn't like me… but why?' _I looked around the room and I saw that it was Chiharu's thoughts. Did she and Yamazaki have a fight while I was sleeping. I decided to listen to Yamazaki's thoughts. _'I have to do something…. To make Chiharu forgive me… or else I'll lose her forever' _That was enough. _'Guys what happened to Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan?' _I asked through telepathy. _'Chiharu asked Yamazaki-kun if he liked her and he said no.' 'But then he realized that he couldn't say that he likes her because he loves her. However she doesn't let him explain' _they told me and I rolled my eyes. So classic… now I had to do something. And of course my brain worked really fast and I suddenly had an idea _'Tommy, big bro?'_

'_Hai/ What?'_

'_You have a concert for the choir this Friday, right?' _

'_Yeah, why?'_

'_Do you have a song?'_

'_No, we were going to chose one of the songs we have been working on' _

'_Well… would you play a song that I wrote' _

'_Is it for what I'm thinking?'_

'_Yep'_

'_Totally'_

'_Great'_

**Friday**

"Are you sure it is going to work?" Yamazaki-kun asked worried

"For the millionth time. Yes' I said, it was getting annoyed.

'_And now we'll enjoy a special presentation of two amazing students of the Tomoeda Elementary School. Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol will play a song written by another student Arroz Elisabeth.'_

I could see Tomoyo and Eriol enter on the stage. They were both wearing formal clothes. Eriol went straight to the piano and he was wearing a kind of black tuxedo that I knew that Tomoyo designed. And Tomoyo a black dress sleeveless which ended on her knees. Before star singing Tomoyo took the microphone and said "This song is dedicated to my friends Yamazaki Takashi and Mihara Chiharu. They've been fighting for a while and Elisabeth wrote this song to describe this situation on both points of view" She looked at the public one more time and started singing

[_Tomoyo/_**Eriol**_**/**__**Both**__]_

_When I think about you and me_

_I get a little weak in the knees_

_I feel the flutter of a butterfly_

_And Sometimes I can hardly breath_

At this part of the song Eriol started to sing along.

_So baby _**(baby)**

_Hold me now___**(Hold me)**

_I can't tell if I am lost or found_

**(Cause I've been living in a dream**

**And I don't want to wake up)**

Tomoyo suddenly started walking on Eriol direction, but still singing.

_And I don't know how to let you in_

_**Or let you go**_

_**I'm so vulnerable**_

_Hold me now _**(Hold me)**

_Please baby don't let me down_

Eriol who had been looking from his piano to Tomoyo the whole time finally looked at the public and smiled before singing again.

**(Cause I've been living in a dream**

**And I don't want to wake up)**

_I know for sure that you're the cure_

_Coming down with a case of 'I love you more'_

_I don't want to be vulnerable_

Next to me I could see Chiharu in tears and Yamazaki smiling, but he knew that it wasn't over yet.

_When it comes to this book of us_

_I think it's time now to turn the page_

_But I don't want to say I love you first_

_But my heart it can't hardly wait_

'_OMG, I never thought about it. Maybe I love him…' _I heard Chiharu think. Great it was working.__

_So baby _**(baby)**

_Hold me now___**(Hold me)**

_I can't tell if I am lost or found_

**(Cause I've been living in a dream**

**And I don't want to wake up)**

_And I don't know how to let you in_

_**Or let you go**_

_**I'm so vulnerable**_

On the stage Tomoyo approached to the piano and touched Eriol's shoulder.

_Hold me now _**(Hold me)**__

_Please baby don't let me go_

**(Cause I've been living in a dream**

**And I don't want to wake up)**

_**I know for sure that you're the cure**_

_Coming down with a case of 'I love you more'_

_I don't want to be vulnerable_

After singing the chorus, she sat down next to him as he sang his solo. And they got lost in their little world.

**I don't want to see you hurt**

**Don't you worry baby girl**

**Take my hand, understand I'm afraid**

**To tell you the very worst that you want to hear me**

**say**

_When you say it here tonight_

_Will you mean it for life_

_Will you tell me everything that your heart is really_

_feeling for me so I won't be vulnerable _

Tomoyo stood up once again. Apparently remembering where she was and went to the other side of the stage.

**Cause I've been living in a dream**

**And I don't want to wake up**

_And I don't know how to let you in_

_**Or let you go**_

_**I'm so vulnerable**_

After that she came back next to Eriol and they sang the last part.

_Hold me now _**(Hold me) **

_Please baby don't let me go_

**(Cause I've been living in a dream**

**And I don't want to wake up)**

_**I know for sure that you're the cure**_

_Coming down with a case of 'I love you more'_

_I don't want to be vulnerable _

Eriol still played for a while finishing the song. And that was the cue I had to give Yamazaki-kun a micro, he looked at me surprised. I sighed and whispered for him to say something. The moment he touched the micro was the moment the stage went dark thanks to Sakura, of course, and Yamazaki took the chance and said "I'm here to say sorry to Chiharu. I have been confused about my feeling lately and after thinking about it with my friend's help I realized that I do not only like her, but I love her" He paused for a minute and looked at Chiharu again "Will you get me back?" He asked and of course she said yes.

"Yes! I love you two Takashi!" She hugged him

**Keep 'On Rocking: I'm sorry, but this chapter won't have a preview. You know I'm traveling with my family right now and everything is crazy. But Still I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review. I really hope you liked it and let's just say that next chapter will include coffee, a museum and a fight field. Well See you next chapter. Ja ne! Oh and Happy New Years!**


	22. The Boys are Back

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks**

- **Chibi Ookami Tora**

**- cheng**

**- tomoyo-amethyst**

**- bloodyrose1205**

**- AngelEmCuti**

**- ****Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud**

**Guys, thanks for reviewing and reading my story. I'm sorry I did not put a preview on last chap. Like I said I was on a small family vacation and my family is a little too curious, so I kinda rushed last chapter. I tried to update this one as fast as I could so I hope you'll enjoy.**

**And ****bloodyrose1205 the name of the song I used is Vulnerable by Vanessa Hudgens. I'll out the name of every song I use on the end of the chapter from now on. ;-)**

**Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud, Thanks I'm glad you like my story. And yes I am a girl, but I'm not really 18. I'm just 14. ;-) About Elisabeth's dreams, Yes they were Sakura and Syaoran. About Nakuru/ Touya and Tomoyo/Eriol. You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading.**

**Also to make it easier I'll give you a key to this chapter and maybe to some others:**

'_Thoughts'_

'_Telepathy'_

"Talking"__

**Thanks for everything!**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 21:

The Boys are Back

_Yamazaki took the chance and said "I'm here to say sorry to Chiharu. I have been confused about my feeling lately and after thinking about it with my friend's help I realized that I do not only like her, but I love her" He paused for a minute and looked at Chiharu again "Will you get me back?" He asked and of course she said yes._

"_Yes! I love you two Takashi!" She hugged him_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_**Sakura's POV**_

_Bring Bring_

"Sakura…"

"Leave me alone"

"Sakura…"

"Kero-chan… I wanna sleep"

"You'll be late" He went back to his bed. That sleepy head.

"Ahhh" I groaned. "I hate you" I got up and looked over at the clock. It was only 6:30. I hated when Kero did that. He'd say that I'm late, but I'd still have like an hour or more to go. I took a quick shower and went downstairs already ready. I was surprised to only find Touya and otau-san there. Lizzie's usually up by this time.

"Ohayo" I said

"Ohayo Sakura" Touya and Otau-san said. I sat down and looked over the place. "Where's Lizzie?" I asked

"I think she overslept" Touya said

"Yeah… Kinda" I heard a sleepy voice behind me and jumped by surprise. I turned around to see Lizzie. She laughed and gave me one of those smiles that only she and Eriol manage to do. That must be because they were siblings on their other life.

'_Yes, it is because of that… Kinda' _I almost could see she smirk. It wasn't a good sign. I could only mean two thing: 1- She saw something interesting in the future. Not that I think she has been looking there lately, since _that _dream, she hasn't been looking forward to see the future much. 2- She has read something interesting on someone's mind. Anyway, both of them are scare me. _'I scare you, my dear friend' _She entered in my mind again. _'Lizzie why you love to get into my mind?' _I asked _'It's not my fault that you're so easy to read like everyone else… Well except for Eriol. Since he can also read minds he knows how to block it' _She said and I rolled my eyes. I was about to say something when I was interrupted by Otau-san's laugh.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's funny you two look like you're talking without words. It's not the first time you do that. Not only you, but your other friends too. At first I thought it was only Sakura and Li-kun, but now I see that it's all the 6 of you" He explained

"Humm… well we're all too close so we can tell what we're thinking" I said and Lizzie rolled her eyes. Otau-san looked at her asked "Elisabeth-san are you ok?"

"Yeah, Just a little sleepy" She said and I shock my head remembering what we did last night. We spent the whole night searching for the Atravez mind.

"Try some cofee it always help me to wake up" Otau-san said giving Lizzie a cup of Coffee. She took it and "Well… I've never drank coffee before, but I suppose it's ok" She slowing approached the cup to her mouth and drank it. "Humm, it's good" She said

"Do you want more?" I asked

"Sure, Why not?" Lizzie said taking another cup. Otau-san smiled, but then looked at his clock and said "It's really late. I have to go or I'll be late." He grabbed his bag and went to the door "Bye Kids" He said we smiled and said "Goodbye, together" I smiled to myself. And looked to okaa-san's picture. I don't know why but after Lizzie came, I've been felling like my family is almost complete. I have a lovely father, a big brother, an amazing boyfriend, two super bffs, that are also my cousin and my 'sister', an amazing friend, who is also my boyfriend's best dude like they like to say and even Li-san is in, for being Syaoran's cousin and I also know that someday he'll leave this 'I hate you' thing behind.

"Humm… Elisabeth-san, if you drink too much coffee you'll get hyper" My thoughts were interrupted by onni-chan's voice.

"Ah… I debout that… It is just a myth" She said, before drinking more coffee, but when she was about to put more coffee on her cup, she saw that it was gone. "Oh, I need to make more coffee" She said and I turned to onni-chan and whispered "How much coffee has she drunk?"

"I lost count, maybe 10 cups" He whispered back. It can't end good.

_**25 cups Later**_

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I shouted. Onni-chan was right, she got hyper. Acctually she got so hyper that she decided that it would be fun to literally drag me over through the whole way to the school.

"Lizzie… slow down" I begged, but it was useless, she just laughed and started skating faster. We reached the school on record time.

"See Faster is better" She said and I rolled my eyes, when she released me, I lost balance and fell down, but to my lucky Syaoran caught me and helped me stand up. I looked at him to find that him, Eriol and Tomoyo were looking at us weirdly.

"Hey Guys. I'll be right back. I have to talk with Terada-sensei about something" Lizzie skated to Terada-sensei's direction.

"What's up with her?" Syaoran asked

"Please remember to never let her drink coffee again" I said

"She's like that because of coffee?!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"35 cups of coffee" I said

"Yeah, that explain everything" Eriol laughed

"You're laughing because she didn't drag you through the whole way here at something like at least 30 km per hour" I said. They laughed probably because of my expression. I sighed annoyed and sat down on a bench to put my shoes on. We were going to a museum on the neighbor city. By the time I was finished I heard Chiharu's voice "Sakura-chan? What's wrong with Elisabeth-chan?"

"35 cups of coffee that's what wrong with her" I stood up and she laughed "I thought so. This one here has the same problem" She pointed to Yamazaki-kun

"Hey! I don't have a problem with coffee…" Yamazaki-kun defended himself.

"Right Takashi, right" She laughed. I smiled, since that day they've been so in peace. It was something beautiful to see.

"Kawaii" I heard Tomoyo smile and we all laughed

"Tommy, you're crazy" I laughed

"I can't help it" She looked at her camera, of course she captured everything on a tape. But before we could say anything we heard Terada-sensei's voice

"No Arroz-san, we don't have coffee on the bus, why?"

"Nothing just wondering" She smiled innocently, but I knew what she was planning. She already had her shoes on so. I noticed. She really is planning something. "What about on the museum?" she finally asked.

"There's a café there, there must coffee there" He said

"Ok Thank you" She said, before turning to us. I looked at her and said "Don't even think about it"

"Think about what?" She faked a smile

"You know what"

"Ah… don't be such a spoil sport" She said

"No you've already drunk 35 cups of coffee, so it's clear that you don't need… actually you can't have more coffee or else you'll get so hyper that no one will be able to control you. So that means no coffee for you miss" I said. And for some reason she started laughing

"You're sounding like my mother" She said. I opened my mouth to defend myself, but before I could say anything Terada-sensei interrupted us. He's always doing that.

"Minna-san it's time to enter on the bus" He said. After some time most of the students were already on the bus. I was next to Lizzie, who seemed to be more hyper every second.

"I'm not going to sit next to him" I heard Syaoran's voice. Everyone on the bus looked over to the search of the noise

"But he's your cousin" Terada-sensei said

"No, he's not. I haven't seen me cousin since we were 5 years old" Syaoran said

"What?!"

"Yeah, he's right. I'm not that stupid and weak little kid anymore" Li-san exclaimed.

"Now you're self-contained jerk who can only think of himself" Syaoran yelled

"You're an idiot who doesn't respect his family traditions"

"I don't like to be a stupid doll, unlike you"

"I'm not a doll. I only do what I am suppose to do. Unlike YOU"

"You do what you're told you don't really care if it's right or not. You don't care about the consequences. And in the end you want everyone to think like you"

"I do what's right"

"What's right? If that's right I don't wanna see what will happen when you do something bad"

"You don't know what you're saying and I am only doing that because you the only candidate to rule the Li Clan do not want to face your destiny"

"And that's exactly why I do not want to. I wouldn't be able to sleep, to think, to live after doing what you've done. I'd want to kill myself after looking at the mirror and seeing the face of a… Look…" Syaoran ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

"Ok… Li-kun you sit next to Kinomoto-san. Li-san please seat next to Arroz-san" Terada-sensei said. I stood up and so did Li-san he sat next to Lizzie. For the first time they did not start fighting at first sign. I sat where Li-san was and Syaoran sat next to me. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, I couldn't stand the tense atmosphere. After long 5 minutes which seemed to last eternity. Lizzie decided to broke the silence.

"Sensei, when are we leaving?" She asked grabbing the attention of the whole bus.

"Soon."

"Can't we go… NOW" She said. I don't know why but she looked a little nervous.

"Why such a rush? I didn't know that you liked history so much." Terada-sensei said

"Humm… Well I don't… it is just that if we say here any longer a plane full of drugs from somewhere in South America, Chile I think, will crash right on this bus and we will all die burned. They will only find some of our bags" She said in a hyper tone and we all looked at her shocked

"I think the caffeine affected her brain" Li-san said and the whole bus fell into laugher.

"Fine. Laugh, but don't say that I didn't tell you when we all die" She said and we laughed even more.

"Ok Arroz-san we're leaving" Terada-sensei said as we left the school. After that Lizzie moment everything went back to normal, maybe she did that to break the tense atmosphere. I looked around the bus one more time. Tomoyo and Eriol were together. They are actually one weird couple. Sometimes even Lizzie and Li-san look more like a couple than they do. They look like they're still on the 'I love you, but it's a secret' stage. I looked over at where Li-san and Lizzie were seating. They were already fighting, something about not wanting to sit near each other. I shock my head, even when they agree on something they start fighting. After some time I finally looked at Syaoran and took all the courage I had to ask

"Syaoran, What's wrong? What happened?" He looked at me and closed his eyes.

"It's a long story" He said

"It's a two hours trip 'til we reach the museum" I said, he sighed and started.

"You must find it impossible, but there was a time where Kiyoshi would actually be funny and would be a nice guy. Do you remember what Meillin said about me when she told you about the marriage thing?" He asked. I nodded. "She said that I was always serious and stuff, right?" I nodded again. "But she probably didn't tell you that I was the only guy. But that was until Kiyoshi came in the picture. It was just some weeks after I saved Meillin's bird and she decided that she wanted to marry me. He started to study with me and Meillin, at first he was all quiet and to tell you the truth we did not want to talk with him"

"Why?" I interrupted him

"It wasn't because of him, it was because of his father. He would always pick him up at the end of the day and would always scare everyone. He used to treat Kiyoshi so bad, but still Kiyoshi would still say that he loved his father, it has always confused me. He'd admit that his father would be bad with him…."

"How bad?" I asked

"Bad 'til the point that sometimes he'd hit him" Syaoran looked down and took a breath

"He'd admit that he was bad with him but would still say that his father was his hero and that someday he'd like to just like him. The details of their relationship only Kiyoshi and his mother know. Slowly I started to become best friends with him. We were always together with some evil plans and sometime we'd get Meillin to help us. It was a good time. We were serious when we had to, but when we didn't need to, it would always end in trouble… for us" He laughed a little, probably remembering something about that time on his life.

"When did thing begin to go wrong?" I asked

"We all stayed happy like that for 2 years. But then when we were 5 years old, something happened to his father…" He hesitated "His mother found out that he had been cheating on her. When Kiyoshi discovered that his world broke down. And just to make it worst after a fight his father left the house saying that they'd get divorce, that night Kiyoshi spent with his mother trying to help her get over it, but he was the one who couldn't get over it. His father suddenly was gone. A month after it his body was found on the middle of a forest. He was murdered…" He finished

"Who murdered him?" I asked

"It is still a mystery." Syaoran sighed. "After discovering that, Kiyoshi entered in a shock state and well, it was when he started to act different, he was cold, but not like he is today. At that time you could clearly see hurt in his eyes, now I can see nothing, but… but madness. Why? I don't know. But for some reason he'd look exactly like his father"

I was speechless, I did not knew what to say. I did not expect this.

"Wow" I managed to say, but then I remembered something? "But what did he do that was so wrong?" I asked. He looked at me "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes"

"The Li clan is opening a new company somewhere on China. But to do that they needed to destroy some houses, and now there's million of people without a house" He said

"But does Kiyoshi have to do with that?" I asked confused

"Do you remember that he said that I'm the only one who can lead the Li clan?" He asked

"Yeah"

"Well, I am. And everything the Li clan does have to have my permission. I did not give them permission to do that. But there's another way to do that. The rules say that if the leader can't sign something. The one known as the second leader can do so. And that's Kiyoshi" He said

"But did he sign it?" I asked

"I don't know I discovered this morning. He probably didn't even look to see if it was something bad or not" He sighed

"But you don't have to worry about that" He said "I'll find a way"

I fake smiled. "Minna-san we're here" I heard Terada-sensei say. We quickly left the bus. I noticed that Lizzie was still hyper and laughed. It was funny to see the way she'd walk around the museum like a little girl on a toy store.

"This painting is from 1825. It shows how the life of those kids was difficult…" our guide which name I forgot kept on blabbing some obvious stuff about the painting.

"See Kiyoshi, That's what will happen whit those kids, because you've destroyed their homes" I heard Syaoran say. It's not ending well.

"So now you're talking to me?" Li-san said. I saw that Syaoran was ready to start a real fight not only with words. So I took his hand and said "Syaoran behave yourself"

"Myself, Sakura… he… he… you know what" Syaoran noticed that the whole class had been watching us. And he didn't want to say it out loud for the whole class to hear.

"You two please stop fighting." Terada-sensei said

"He started it" Li-san said

"No, he started it, when he signed that stupid contract, probably without reading" Syaoran said

"Ok enough" Terada-sensei said "Follow me" He told them. They followed him to a room which looked like a fight arena.

"I know that you both are from a family which sees fight as a really important education, so you'll stay here until you're done with this stupid act, ok?" I heard Sensei say and then the door closed. "Minna-san let's continue" He walked away as the class followed them. I was shocked and for some reason I felt worried. Immediately after that I saw Lizzie, Tommy and Eriol on my side, silently supporting me.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

Great I was locked inside a room with my stupid cousin. Great that was just great. I looked over at him he was just as angry as I. I wonder what happened to that little boy who was so happy. I looked at Kiyoshi one more time. I could clearly see that he was unhappy. He wasn't the one I knew. He… was… different I could understand that he also changed because of his lost, but I can that there's something more that nobody knows.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked

"Humm… Sorry I was just thinking" I turned away. And the silence filled the room one more time. It was an uncomfortable silence. But to my surprise Kiyoshi broke it in the most unexpected way.

"I'm sorry" He said

"What?!" I asked surprised

"I'm sorry. I signed that contract right before my mother made me come to Japan. A man appeared on my house and told me to sign it because you were in Japan and couldn't do so. He said that you had approved it. So I didn't even care in reading it. I should have been more careful" He said

"But why did you believe so much in me?" I asked

"I also remember that time where we used to be the best of friends" He said "I remember you really well, and I knew that you'd never do something wrong"

"Not at all. I've also changed a bit. I admit that if it was… some years ago before I met Sakura. I'd approve it. Sakura changed me. She taught me that there's a lot of things in this world that deserves respect. A lot of things that aren't like the ones I used to know on China" I said

"Yeah. You're right. You've changed" He looked away before adding "Now you're too cheesy"

I laughed and soon he joined me "Someday you'll be like me. When you meet someone special"

"I don't think so" His smile faded

"What do you mean?"

"I'll never fall in love, I swear" He said

"Why?"

"My father always used to say that, there isn't love in this world. There's just an illusion. That will only break your heart." He explained. I looked at him surprised. He hasn't change much.

"You must think I'm weird, right?" He laughed quietly

"Kinda. If I didn't know you, I would" I said

"Why were we fighting anyway?" He asked

"I don't know. You were acting like a jerk lately" I said

"I guess so" He admitted. And another moment of silence followed.

"How about we start all over?" I asked

"You really mean it?" He asked

"Yeah. Another thing that Sakura taught me is that family in an important thing" I said

"I think that I can try to be nicer" He said and I smiled "It would be great, cousin"

"Yeah, cousin" He laughed "But I don't promise anything about the air-headed" I added and I rolled my eyes

"Why you don't like her?" I asked

"I don't know, I just don't" He said

"She's cool, she's a good friend" I said

"I'm not saying anything about it. I just don't really like her, ok?" He said frustrated. _'He gets frustrated so easily'_ I thought

"Someday you won't think like that." I murmured to myself, but apparently he heard.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me confused

"Nothing" I said looking around the room searching for something to change the subject. When I found something prefect "Hey look at that sword" I said pointing at a sword on the other side of the room.

"Wow. What a sword" He said

_**Sakura's POV**_

Ok, I admit I was worried. Really worried. Li-san and Syaoran locked inside a fight arena. It can't be good.

"Sensei do you think they'll be ok?" I asked quietly, but the whole class looked at me

"Of course, Kinomoto-san. They'll be ok" Sensei said

"Yeah. Syaoran won't do anything bad… I think" Eriol said

"He won't" Tomoyo agreed

"Yeah. They'll just keep glaring at each other… Unless they decide that since they're already in a fight field, start fighting and kill themselves" Lizzie said and the whole class stopped walking and looked at her. But I knew that Tomoyo, Eriol and I were thinking the same thing _'Did she see something?'_

"I guess I'm still a little hyper" She said trying not to laugh _'Calm down. I did not see anything.' _She told us.

"Ok. Since you're all so worried let's go get them" Terada-sensei sighed as we walked back to that room

"Ha-ah-ha! Loser"

"Talking about yourself"

It wasn't a good sign. I opened the door. Li-san and Syaoran were fighting with swords. Can you believe it? OMG!

"Syaoran! Li-san stop it" I yelled. They looked at me and laughed

"Sakura, it's ok" Syaoran said

"Huh?" I asked confused

"We're ok now. We're starting all over like old times" He said

"So you're not fighting?" I asked

"No, we're just training sword like we always do" Li-san laughed

"Oh! So now you're friends?" I asked

"Yeah! The boys are back" Syaoran said

"The boys are back" Li-san agreed with him

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo whispered

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran said

"Hey! I can't help it. It's your fault that you guys always find a way to have a kawaii moment" Tomoyo said as if it was matter-of-fact

"Ok! Now that everything is ok! Let's go back to our trip" Sensei said

"Ok! Ok I just need to do something" Li-san said. He looked at our guide who was already tired of being interrupted and asked "How much do you want for this sword?" He showed a beautiful sword red and gold.

"Nothing you can pay kid" the guide said

"How much?" He asked again

"At least 2 thousand dollars" The guide said

"Ok! Here" Li-san took a check out of his pocket and gave it to him.

"How?!" the guide looked at him shocked

"My mother gave me money to buy a new sword. And I knew that a good sword would be expansive" Li-san said and Syaoran laughed

"What will a little kid like you do with a sword like that?" The guide said

"Family traditions" Li-san and Syaoran said at the same time.

"C'mon! Let's get over it! When we get home I'll help you with the sword" Syaoran said

"What will we do with the sword?" Terada-sensei asked

"Put a spell on it. Another family tradition" Li-san said

"What spell?" the guide asked

"One like this" Syaoran said making his sword appear

"How did you do that?" the poor guide asked almost having a heart attack

"We're Lis" Syaoran and Li-san laughed

"C'mon! Let's go" Li-san said as we all left the room. The rest of the trip was normal. We were sitting on a café when Tomoyo decided to start a conversation.

'_Humm. Li-san I have a question!" _Tomoyo asked

'_Shoot'_

_How did you have a check with exactly 2 thousand of __**dollars**__?' _She asked

'_Yeah! And how did you know that you had to bring the check today?' _ Syaoran asked

'_I'm sure that you don't keep walking with a check of 2 thousand of dollars on your pocket' _Eriol added__

'_My mother had some help' _He said as we heard Lizzie giggle quietly to herself

'_Do you have something to do with it?' _Eriol asked

'_No! Why would you think that?' _She said. We, except for Li-san who was laughing, glared at her

'_Ok! Ok! His mother asked me to do so.' _She admitted

'_It isn't funny__! You always know everything before it happen' _I said

'_Believe me Kura, it's way better not know everything before. But I admit that sometimes it can be pretty cool' _She laughed again

'_You're crazy' _We all told her

'_I know' _We all started laughing

"You're doing it again" We heard Rika-chan's voice behind us.

"What?" Eriol asked

"You're acting as if you're talking to each other, without saying a word" Naoko-chan said as she, Yamazaki-kun, Chiharu-chan and Rika-chan joined us on the table. It was a really big table.

"Oh really? I did not notice" Tomoyo smiled and we laughed

"Can you please stop doing that! It's annoying" Chiharu-chan said

"Ok! Ok" We laughed just one more time when a woman approached our table.

"What will you want kids?" She asked and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Miss Elisabeth Arroz was thinking that moment.

"Lizzie! I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. You won't have coffee" I said

"I wasn't going to ask" She pointed out

"I have to agree with her, Lizzie" Tomoyo said

"Yeah! A plane full of drugs… Where did you get that from?" Li-san butted in as we all laughed. She just sighed and started counting "1…2…3…Now" We looked at her confused when the news on the TV caught our attention

"**I am here at the Elementary school on Tomoeda. Apparently a clandestine plane coming from the South America.**** Actually from Chile, crashed in the school parking lot. The plane was full of drugs. Now we're talking with a servant who was walking by and saw everything" The reporter said**

"**It was really scary I have to admit and also, it crashed exactly where the school bus was. The kids were all ready to go to a museum. They're so lucky1 Just after they left! BAM! It crashed. They would all die!" I recognized Mr. Laurent from our school.**

"**These are one lucky kids! We'll come back soon with more details!" The reporter said**

We looked at Lizzie shocked. She just smiled and took a bit of the cookies we had ordered earlier.

"So…" She said with her trademarked smile, the one who says I'm-an-angel-NOT. The smiled that would always make me laugh. I'd laugh if I wasn't so shocked. I should have imagined it. I mean she can see everything.

"Can I have…some… coffee?" She asked

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**So guys? What did you think?** **I hope you liked it. And guess what this chapter there is a preview!!! Next chapter will have lots of Tomoyo/Eriol and some revelations on Touya/Nakuru side. Well Here's the preview! Please keep reading and review!**

"_Let's go for a walk!"_

"_What?! But it's raining"_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: _

"_I HATE YOU"_

"_TOMOYO! COME BACK!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO"_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: _

"_Is she ok?! Is she hurt?! Let me talk with her"_

"_I don't think she wants to talk to you"_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: _

"_Huh? What's happening?"_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: _

"_JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE"_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: _

"_Onni-chan? Are you doing?"_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: _

_What will happen next?_

_Keep reading Stars of Destiny to find out_

_See you at next chapter 'Side by Side'_

_Ja ne_


	23. Side by Side

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks**

- **Chibi Ookami Tora**

**- cheng**

**- tomoyo-amethyst**

**- bloodyrose1205**

**- ****KiYoMi SaKuRa**

- Liismine

**Thanks for everything guys! I'm glad you're liking the story. I took a while to update sorry. I'll try to be faster with next chap.**

'_Thoughts'_

'_Telepathy'_

"Talking"__

**Thanks for everything!**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 23:

Side by Side

_We looked at Lizzie shocked. She just smiled and took a bit of the cookies we had ordered earlier._

"_So…" She said with her trademarked smile, the one who says I'm-an-angel-NOT. The smiled that would always make me laugh. I'd laugh if I wasn't so shocked. I should have imagined it. I mean she can see everything. _

"_Can I have…some… coffee?" She asked_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_**Eriol's POV**_

I turned the page of my book. I have wanting to read that book for a while now. I was enjoying every minute of it.

"Eriol…" My mother's voice echoed through the library.

"Yes, mom?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the book

"We're going out for a walk" She said

"Ok" I said, but she laughed at me "No when I said _we _I meant _we _by you, your father, Nakuru, Spinel and I"

"I don't know where Nakuru is" I said not really paying attention to what she was saying

"Let's go for a walk!" She took the book out of my hands I looked over at the window to see what I already expected

"What?! But it's raining" I said

"And? In London it rains three times what rains here and it didn't stop you to go out and do your stuff" She rolled her eyes

"Yeah, but in London I did not have much to read. While here I've found so many books I want to read" I took the book out of her hands, but before I could return to my reading she took it again "Eriol, if you don't get up and get dressed right now you'll say goodbye to your precious books"

"You wouldn't" I laughed

"Eriol, I'm not one of your friends I'm your mother" She said and I accepted my loss. I got out and went to my room to change my clothes. I put on an old blue jeans, some black sneakers, my favorite blue shirt and a black coat. I took my umbrella and went to the front door. Everyone was already waiting for me. I could also see Spinel on Nakuru's purse. I was sure that He wanted it as much I did. Maybe we could plan something to escape or else we'd end up spending the rest of the day walking around Tomoeda. I sighed

"This is so much fun. We haven't done that for a while" Nakuru said with her usual excitement "C'mon Eriol-sama. Let's get going" She took my hand and dragged me outside.

We walked for hours to always end on the lake… and just to make things worst I was bored out of my head. I could hear my parents thought making fun of me. I sighed again. I looked at my parents they were holding hands and smiling like two teenagers in love. I swear I know that my parents are divorced, but they sometimes act like they're still married and in love. I've already asked them about it, but they ignored me and every time I try to find something on their minds, I find nothing. I looked at Nakuru, not really knowing waiting to think about that. I read Nakuru mind and I only found one thing: 'Touya-kun'. She needs some serious help. I looked at Spinel's. He was worst than I was. Great that was just great. I was stuck with my boredom.

"Eriol, isn't that your girlfriend?" I heard my father's voice

"What?! Where?" I asked. Why would Tomoyo be here?

"There near the lake. I wonder why she doesn't have an umbrella" My father said. When I finally found her. What on earth was she thinking? She was wearing a white dress sleeveless on a rainy day. She was going crazy. I was about to go over there, but my father pulled me back.

"Eriol, look at her" He said and it was when I noticed that she was crying. I watched as she ran to the lake. She looked as if she didn't know where she was going. She tripped over a tree and fell down, but didn't even try to stand up. She rested her head on the floor I could tell that she was tearing her heart out. Suddenly I saw that she was desperately trying to take her bracelet off. When she finally got it. She took it and threw it at the lake before starting to hit the floor angrily and finally break down.

I could stand this anymore I got out of my father's grip and ran on her direction. I stood right in front of her, but she only noticed my presence when I knelled down next to her.

"Eriol…" She whispered

"It's ok. I'm here" I said "Do you want me to leave you at your house?" I asked, but she broke down again

"NO. NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME THERE" She almost screamed

"It's ok! It's ok" I said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Thank you" She hugged me and I felt my shirt wet, not by the rain, but by the hot tears coming down her face.

"But you can't stay here or else you'll get sick. Let's go my house" I said

"But I don't wanna…" Even if I couldn't read her mind anymore I knew what she was about to say.

"Not buts. Here" I gave her my umbrella as I picked her up.

"Eriol, you don't need to do that. Put me down" She hissed, but I ignored her. I went straight home ignoring that fact that my parents and my guardians were following us and trying to hide my blush. When we got there Nakuru immediately went upstairs with Tomoyo so that she could change. After some time she came down. Dressed in a old dress which was Nakuru's. She came downstairs blushing and said

"I'm sorry for everything…" She started apologizing, but I interrupted her. I was really worried.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

"Tomoyo… can I talk to you?" Eriol looked at me worried. I hated when stuff like that happened. I nodded and followed him to the library. We sat down on the couch near the fireplace. I looked at him already knowing what he was going to ask me.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked

"Nothing. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'm just going…" I didn't really want to say 'home' because I did not want to go home, and he of course noticed that.

"Tomoyo, please tell me. What's wrong?" He tried again. I sighed "It's just that I had a small fight with my mother"

"I can tell that it wasn't small, just from the way you cried" He told me "Please"

"It's a long story" I said

"I have time" He told me

"Ok" I sighed "You already know that I wasn't in a really good situation with my mother… and well…"

_--------------------- Flashback ----------------------_

_It was a morning like any other. My mother was too busy in a business call to even notice that was having breakfast with her. Usually she'd go out and wouldn't even see me three feet away from her. But for some reason that morning she saw me. She looked at me with a surprised expression._

"_Tomoyo dear… It's really rare to see you up this early" She said and I rolled my eyes, but decided to just ignore it._

"_Are you ok? You seem mad. Did I say something wrong?" She asked and I sighed frustrated._

"_Mom, I'm ok" I said_

"_Stop lying. I know you too well to buy that" She said and I couldn't help but let it escape "And I am the queen of the England"_

"_What do you mean by that?" She asked_

"_Nothing" I said not really wanting to start a fight_

"_Tell me" She hissed_

"_Mom… you're never home. I could go Emo and you wouldn't even notice" I said_

"_That's not true. I'm always here" She said_

"_Mom… you're never home." I told her_

"_That's not true. It's ok that lately I've been a little busy, but I always save some time for you" She said and I laughed_

"_When was the last time we had some mother-daughter time?" I asked. There was no response. "I'll tell you: never" I said before adding "When was the last time you went on one of my competitions?" I asked. And again there was no response. "When I was 11 years old" _

_I started at her "When was the last time you spent my birthday with me?" I asked and she kept quiet "When I was 8 years old, but sill you left early" I told her. After a moment of a long silence and felt tears come down my face "I'm sorry" I said_

"_What?!"_

"_I'm sorry. I disappointed you. I'm sorry I'm not Nadeshiko, I'm sorry I'm not Sakura. I really am, but I can't be someone I am not. I've tried I admit that, but…"_

"_NO" My mom yelled "I don't you to be anyone. I love you Tomoyo" She said and I laughed with sarcasm "Right. Then why you wanted to make me a copy of Nadeshiko? Why you always run a mile and cancel anything you have to do when Sakura comes over? Why you…"_

"_Tomoyo that's not true. You know that" She yelled_

"_I've already tried to do everything I can to make you proud. I always get the perfect marks. I'm known as perfect in everything I do, and I try to be perfect so that maybe you'd be proud, but I guess that's not the problem. Maybe the problem is that I'm not Nadeshiko" _

"_Tomoyo Daidouji, if don't stop saying that non-sense stuff. You'll be grounded." She yelled "You know that I love you"_

"_You always say that, but what you probably mean is that you hate me, but don't have the heart to abandon me" I said_

"_Tomoyo! Stop it right now" She yelled "While you're on my house you have t respect me" _

"_So it's true, huh" I let the tears fall even more "Ok" I turned around and went to the door._

"_TOMOYO" She yelled, but I ignored her_

"_I HATE YOU" I shouted_

"_TOMOYO! COME BACK!" She told me, but I just ran away in the pouring rain, not really caring if I'd get wet_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO" I shouted one more time before running faster. I ran the whole way from my house to the park. When I got near the lake I tripped and fell it was when I saw the bracelet on my hand. I remembered how I got it. My mother had gave it to me on my 8__th__ birthday and it was the last time I felt like she loved me. Angry I took it off and threw it at the lake._

_---------------------- End of Flashback -------------------------------_

"… And it was when you found me" I said not noticing that tears were coming down my face.

"Tomoyo… I don't know what to say…" He looked at me.

"Look! It's ok. I mean… I do love my mother… but I'm not going to be someone that I'm not trying to make her love me." I said trying to stop crying

"Tomoyo I don't know how that's possible, but… I know your mother loves you" Eriol said

"No Eriol, she doesn't" I looked down at my feet

"Tomoyo…" Eriol was about to say something, but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello" He said putting the phone on speaker

"_Eriol Hiiragizawa Where is Tomoyo?"_ I heard Sakura's voice

"Sakura she's right here" Eriol said

"_What is she doing there?"_ She asked

"Sakura I'm ok…. I just needed…."

"_Ah! Tommy I was so worried…"_ Sakura was worried but was interrupted by Lizzie's voice on the background _"I don't see why I told you she'd be ok" _

"_No you just said 'Poor Tommy' right before Sonomi-san called saying that she ran away and then you just smirked and said 'Maybe Eriol knows where she is' and here we are" _Sakura said and had to laugh at Lizzie's reply _"Oh I did. Well but I knew she'd ok. Now I'll get more coffee" _

"_Elisabeth Arroz don't even think about it. You're already hyper enough… ghr! I'm glad that you're okay Tommy. I believe you Eriol, take care of her. Sonomi-san may call you later. Now I have to go before Lizzie sets the house on fire" _Sakura sighed

"It's ok! I'm ok" I told her

"_Oh I know, but still I want details tomorrow" _Sakura said

"_Whoa! Let's go Kero-chan" _We heard Lizzie yelling

"_Yeah! Let's dance Lizzie!" _We laughed at Kero-chan's voice

"_Oh no! Now Kero-chan's hyper too. I really have to go! Bye guys! Kero put this knife down this instant…" _Eriol and I looked at each other before we started laughing.

"They're the only ones who can make me laugh at this state" I managed to say

"They can make anyone laugh" Eriol agreed with me

"What are you two laughing about?" Anna appeared behind us

"Elisabeth's hyper again" Eriol said

"That girl is crazy isn't she?" Anna laughed

"Yes, she is. Right now she's giving Sakura a hard time" Eriol laughed

"Tomoyo dear you can stay here today if you want" Anna said and I blushed "I don't know"

"You'll sleep on the guest room" She said leaving the room as of it was already set.

"So… what do you want to do?" Eriol looked at me

"I don't know…" I said

"I think I know something we can do… C'mon" He took my hand. We entered in a room. In that room there was some old pictures from Clow time.

"After I recovered part of Clow's memory. I kinda found this." He told me "There're a lot of pictures of Carla, Clow and Alana" He added sitting on a couch and taking an album on his hands. I sat next to him as he opened it. The first picture was of Carla, Alana and Clow they were having a snow fight. It was the day before Carla met her husband and fell in love. I remembered that day. She was acting weird, because of course she already knew what would happen on the next day. So trying to cheer her up Clow and Carla started a snow fight. I laughed remembering how Clow acted when Carla told them why she was upset.

He turned the page the next picture was of Carla and Alana _trying _to bake a cake for Clow's birthday. I wasn't good on cooking in my last life and neither was Lizzie. The other picture was of Clow and Alana on the beach. It was the day Alana realized she loved him. I looked at Eriol he was smiling. He looked at me and blushed "What?"

"Nothing" I blushed too. "Thanks" I said

"Thanks for what?" He asked confused

"Thanks for being here for me. You're great. I don't know what I'd do without you" I told him

"No problem" He smiled. I smiled back. Even if my mother wasn't the best… I had my friends. I had Eriol.

_**Normal POV**_

Anna was reading a book on the couch in the main living room. When the phone rang. She took it

"Hello. Hiiragizawa residence Anna speaking" She said

"_What have you done with my daughter?" _The voice on the other line sounded frustrated

"You must be Sonomi Daidouji! Tomoyo's mother" Anna said

"_Yeah and who are you? _Sonomi said

"Anna Hiiragizawa! Eriol's mother"

"_Where's my daughter?"_

"She's here"

"_Is she ok?! Is she hurt?! Let me talk with her"_

"I don't think she wants to talk to you" Anna could hear Eriol's and Tomoyo's laugh from the other room and knew that if Sonomi talked with Tomoyo, they'd only fight… _again._

"_What do you mean by that? She's my daughter" _Sonomi said

"But right now she's mad at you. She can stay the night here. Tomorrow you can try talking to her" Anna said

"_Is it that bad?" _Sonomi asked

"Yes, my son only managed to make her feel better now. Don't do anything now or it will get worst" Anna warned her

"_I'll ask one of our bodyguard to sent her clothes and stuff so that she can go to school tomorrow" _Sonomi said

"It's ok. Just give her some time" Anna told her

"_Ok… I guess. Bye. Please take care of her" _Sonomi hung up knowing that she didn't really have a choice. For the first time Tomoyo was really angry at her.

_**Meanwhile in the Li's apartment**_

Kiyoshi and Syaoran were fighting with his swords and having lots of fun.

"This sword rocks" Kiyoshi said

"Yeah. I can't believe the museum let you buy it." Syaoran stopped fighting

"The only strange thing is that we kinda couldn't do the spell" Kiyoshi said resting the sword on the floor

"We'll try again later. Maybe we've done something wrong" Syaoran said

"Yeah. Maybe" Kiyoshi agreed

"Master Syaoran, Master Kiyoshi. Mistress Sakura is on the phone" Wei appeared and Kiyoshi laughed when Syaoran blushed. Since Sakura and Syaoran started dating Wei started calling her Mistress Sakura.

"Put it on speaker" Kiyoshi told him

"_Syao-kun…" _Sakura said and Kiyoshi laughed again

"Hey Sakura you're on speaker"

"_Oh! Hi Li-san… Wei"_ Sakura said nervously

"Hi" Wei and Kiyoshi said at the same time

"So what's up?" Syaoran asked

"_Well..."_ Sakura couldn't finish because there was a _crash_ on the background _"Save me"_ She finished

"What happened?" Syaoran asked worried

"_While I was taking a shower Lizzie drank coffee and got hyper and then she gave Kero-chan sugar, and he got hyper too. I tried to control them, but they spent the whole after playing 'Dance Dance Revolution' and now they're playing __'Guitar Hero'. But the minds decided to join them. And they're literally bringing the house down. Both Onni-chan and Otau-san are at work and won't be home until 1 am"_ Sakura said in a breath before they hear in the background another crash and a voice yelling _"ROCK 'N ROLL BABY" _a voice which seemed to be Kero's.

"I can't be that bad" Kiyoshi sighed not really wanting to go there. But his hopes were useless when there was another crash like the others except louder.

"We're going Sakura" Syaoran said

"_Thank you"_

"Wei. We don't know where we'll get home" Syaoran said dragging Kiyoshi out of the house. "Take care of my sword" Kiyoshi shouted before they left the house. Wei only laughed, these kids were so funny. He took the sword and put it on Kiyoshi's bed and went back to the kitchen. But then he heard a strange noise. Like something cutting the floor.

"Huh? What's happening?" He asked himself. He looked all over the house and found nothing. But when he went to Kiyoshi's room something weird happened, the sword which he placed on his bed was on his table. Wei just thought that he was crazy and ignored it like every human would do.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Eriol's POV**_

I woke up that day to find out that Tomoyo was already up. She had been laughing with my mother. Why? More photos of when I was a baby. My mother loves to embarrass me. But that day I wasn't that mad. Tomoyo smiled. When she smiled at me and yelled Kawaii. I felt… complete. It was something I missed. Even if It was only for a day. I missed it. I don't know why I felt that way, but I did.

"C'mon Eriol we'll be late" Tomoyo took my hand taking me out of my daydream.

"Wait, but where's Nakuru?" I asked not finding my 'cousin'

"She left early. Kinomoto-san picked her up" Tomoyo told me as we left the house saying goodbye to my parents. We walked the whole in a comfortable silence when something caught us by surprise. We saw Nakuru and Kinomoto-san kissing. I looked at Tomoyo, she as shocked as I was.

"Should we tell her?" I asked thinking of Sakura

"No, let they surprise her" She whispered. I wanted to talk with them, but I looked at my clock we had 2 minutes to get to school.

"Oh! No" I whispered

"What?" She asked I showed her clock and she got I said

"C'mon! Let's go" I took her hand, so that we could ran to school she laughed and looked at me.

"What?!" I asked

"Eriol… Let's go somewhere with less people" She said and I didn't really understand what she meant. We went to a desert street and she said

"Ok… hold me tight or you'll fall on the middle of the way" I looked at her

"What?!"

"Do you want or not to go to school?" She asked and it was when I got it, she was going to use her magic to get us to school. I did as she told me and in one second we were in front of the school. I was kinda dizzy and of course she didn't let it pass and started laughing. She took my hand and dragged me to class since we were already late. When we reached it Terada-sensei wasn't very happy that we were late.

"Daidouji-san, Hiiragizawa-kun! I'm glad that you joined us. Care to tell me why you're late?" He asked

"Long story" Tomoyo laughed

"Yeah! Really long" I laughed too and it was when I realized that the whole class was staring at us. It was also when I saw that I had my arm around her shoulder. _'Wow, that's the first time I've ever felt like they're dating' 'I don't think they're dating, they look like they're only friends' 'Those two are weird' _I heard people's thought and almost sighed out loud. That was a problem. Sometimes I'd forget about it.

"Ok! Lovebirds, go to your seat." Terada-sensei told us, but before we could move an inch he asked "Do you know where your friends are? I expected they to come with you since you're always together" We looked at their seats it was true, Elisabeth, Sakura, Syaoran and Li-san weren't there.

"No, we don't know." I told him

"Ok, then you may sit" He sighed and we sat down. And almost immediately 4 students appeared on the door. They were here

"You four are pretty late what happened?" Sensei asked

"Overslept" Sakura told him and the class laughed. They sat down at their seat. But Terada-sensei kept looking at them. "Li-san what happened?" He asked it was when I realized that he had a burned arm and a small burn on his cheek. Li just looked at Elisabeth and kept glaring at her as she tried not to laugh.

'_Fogo attacked him… with kisses and hugs' _Syaoran told us and now we all (except for Li) were trying not to laugh, remembering that the Fogo mind was in love with him.

"I hate you" Li told Elisabeth and she laughed "Oh it's not my fault that you're such a hottie and all the girls want you" She joked, but the rest of the class didn't understand the joke and looked at her shocked

"Oh, you know that I only have eyes for you" Li said sarcastically, but the class didn't get it neither

"OMG! Are you guys like together?" Sasaki-san asked. Li and Elisabeth looked at each other and yelled "No"

"Okay I'll explain it." Li said "Yesterday that air-headed here got hyper _again _and kinda threw a party, but it got out of control so Kinomoto called us begging for help. We went there, but… well"

"One of the girls there fell in love with him, and asked him out, but he said no and she got mad and burned him" Elisabeth said and started laughing and so did the whole class

"It isn't funny! It's all your fault" Li yelled

"Again… it's not my fault that you're such a hottie and all the girls want you" Elisabeth laughed

"I hate you" Li repeated

"Ok…ok! You can stop fighting now" Terada-sensei warned them, they just rolled their eyes, but before sensei could say anything, a shout cut the air "JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE"

The whole class immediately ran to the windows to see what happened. There was a woman she was crying and was hugging a body full of blood on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE!" She yelled again. It looked like someone had died.

"Class! Please back to your seats" Terada-sensei told us. We went back, but I couldn't resist

"Sensei what happened?" I asked, he looked at me and then to the class.

"A student body was found here in the school, it looks like someone murdered her. That woman is her mother." He finally told us

"Does the police have any clue on who's the murder?" Syaoran asked

"No… the only clue they have is a 'M' on her forward. And I looks like she was murdered last night" He told us and the whole class fell into silence.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**__** .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

"So Li-san tell me more about you and Fogo" Tomoyo teased him

"I don't wanna talk about it and tell why am I going there again?" He said frustrated. We were going to Sakura's house to have some tea and meanwhile teasing Li.

"Because you'll get over this attitude and realize that we're all your friends" Syaoran said

"I'm not his friend" Elisabeth said and I rolled my eyes. I swear someday they'll date.

"HEY I HEARD THAT" I felt Elisabeth slap the back of my head

"Ow! Sis that hurt" I told her

"You deserved it bro" She laughed at me. We reached Sakura's house and she opened the door.

"Onni-chan we're home" Sakura yelled and I remembered Touya and Nakuru this morning.

"Onni-chan? What are you doing?" She asked, but then froze Nakuru and Kinomoto-kun were making out on the sofa. Suddenly Elisabeth, Tomoyo and I started laughing.

"Humm… Hi… Sakura" Kinomoto said embarrassed

"Onni-chan… what's the meaning of this?" Sakura asked

"We're kinda dating…" Kinomoto said and Sakura glared at then "AND WHY YOU DID NOT TELL ME BEFORE?" She asked angrily

"Things just worked out today" Nakuru told her

"Ok, how?" She asked

"Well…" Nakuru started "There's this girl on our class and she has this huge crush on Touya-kun, and to leave him alone I told her we were dating and she said if it was so then we had to kiss. We did so and things just went their way"

"KAWAII" Tomoyo yelled and we laughed. Today was a happy day! I was glad that Nakuru finally got her 'Touya-kun'. I was happy that Li-san seemed to be getting along with us better. I was happy that we could show Tomoyo that we're here for her and that she's special for us. I hope that she'll work things out with her mother.

_**Kero's POV**_

I watched from upstairs as they laughed… It was starting to get confusing. There was too much involved and they were forgetting the real thing. I feel like something bad will happen

**Guys! Thanks for everything! Lol Here's the preview**

"_Lizzie? What's wrong"_

"_I'm ok! I swear"_

"_Liar"_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**__** .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

"_What the heck is happening?"_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**__** .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

"_We have to go"_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**__** .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_That's what __**I **__have to ask… Who are you?"_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**__** .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

"_Take care… her life is on your hands"_

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**__** .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

_Please stay with me on next chapter 'Feelings' _

_Please review and keep reading!_

_Ja ne_


	24. Feelings

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks**

- **Chibi Ookami Tora**

**- cheng**

**- tomoyo-amethyst**

**- bloodyrose1205**

**- KiYoMi SaKuRa**

**- Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud**

'_Thoughts'_

'_Telepathy'_

"Talking"

**Thanks for everything! Thanks for supporting my story!**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 24:

Feelings

"_Onni-chan… what's the meaning of this?" Sakura asked_

"_We're kinda dating…" Kinomoto said and Sakura glared at then "AND WHY YOU DID NOT TELL ME BEFORE?" She asked angrily_

"_Things just worked out today" Nakuru told her_

"_Ok, how?" She asked_

"_Well…" Nakuru started "There's this girl on our class and she has this huge crush on Touya-kun, and to leave him alone I told her we were dating and she said if it was so then we had to kiss. We did so and things just went their way"_

"_KAWAII" Tomoyo yelled and we laughed. Today was a happy day! I was glad that Nakuru finally got her 'Touya-kun'. I was happy that Li-san seemed to be getting along with us better. I was happy that we could show Tomoyo that we're here for her and that she's special for us. I hope that she'll work things out with her mother._

_**Kero's POV**_

_I watched from upstairs as they laughed… It was starting to get confusing. There was too much involved and they were forgetting the real thing. I feel like something bad will happen_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Syaoran's POV**

The rest of the month was calm and we didn't have much minds to fight neither. Everything was calm. But we had to be more careful with Lizzie so that she wouldn't get hyper again. Kiyoshi's getting along with everyone better, believe it or not, but even with Elisabeth. They'd still fight, but they were clearly getting along better. She even gave him something on his birthday. I think that they even like each other, maybe not that way yet, but they like each other. They're just too stubborn to admit.

We walked together to cooking class. We were lucky that the teacher put us 6 together, and all the 6 of us were good cookers. We were going to make Chinese food. So Kiyoshi and I were leading since, well we're from China.

"Syao-kun what do I do now?" Sakura asked me.

"Humm… try to cut them into tiny pieces and then out it on hot water" I told her handing her some vegetables

"Ok…" She blushed and her hand touched mine and I ended up blushing too

"Dear god. I want to puke" Kiyoshi rolled his eyes at us and hit him on the shoulder playfully

"Lizzie, will you help me here?" Sakura asked, but Elisabeth didn't respond. She kept staring at the table.

"Lizzie…" Sakura said

"Huh?" She jumped looking as if someone scared her "What?!" She asked

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked

"I'm ok! I swear" Elisabeth said taking a knife and cutting like Sakura had asked her

"Liar" Eriol said putting his arms around her shoulder in a brotherly way. Like they actually were siblings.

"I'm ok, bro. I swear" She fake smiled, but we let it go, seeing that she didn't want to talk about it. The bell rang and the teacher started blabbing about the project. The whole class was about to leave when the teacher's yell filled the room.

"Arroz-san, put that knife down" She said and all eyes turned to Elisabeth, she was holding the knife tight on her hand, cutting it. The table was already covered with blood. She started to move the knife down cutting her arm.

"Lizzie…" Sakura whispered beside scared. Everyone, including the teacher, was staring at her and she kept staring at the floor the whole time. She slowly raised her head, tears were running down her face. But as weird as it seems, it was clearly by the look on her face that she wasn't crying because of the pain. She was crying of sadness. Kiyoshi was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Elisabeth… ." He said slowly. She turned her head at his direction slowly, actually almost stopping at every second, looking like someone from these horror movies that could turn their head 360º. She opened her hand gradually.

"Elisabeth… Please" Kiyoshi said again. She opened her hand fully and the knife fell on the floor covered with blood. But her hand and her arm didn't stop bleeding. Kiyoshi walked to her and surprised everyone by picking her up and leaving the room. Not even talking to the teacher.

"Please go to lunch. I'll call someone to clean this up" the teacher said. Just after we left the class, the 4 of us went to quieter place.

"What was that all about?" Tomoyo broke the uncomfortable silence filled with worry. But nobody had an answer.

"I had a vision…" Eriol told us "Elisabeth… she was lying in a hospital bed… unconscious"

"I don't understand…" I blurted out "Why the heck did she do that?"

"I don't know" Eriol sighed "Sakura… when did she start to act weird?"

"Last night. Otau-san, Onni-chan, Lizzie and I were talking and laughing. Lizzie went take some water for us, when otau-san said that he'd have a meeting today May 5th. She suddenly dropped the glasses of water and looked at us shocked 'Tomorrow is May 5th?' She asked looking rather shocked. 'Yes, is anything wrong with that date' Onni-chan asked 'No' she shocked her head 'I'm sorry about the glasses, I'll clean it up and buy you new ones' She said. After that she started to act like she was in another universe"

"Something's wrong…" Tomoyo stated "We have to find out what it is. And help her"

"Let's try calling Li-san" Sakura said. Tomoyo had given Kiyoshi an i-phone too.

"That may be good idea" I agreed. I took out my phone, called him and out it on speaker, he picked it up right away.

"_Hello?"_

"Kiyoshi. Where are you?" I asked

"_At the hospital" _

"Why? Is it that bad?" Sakura asked worried

"_I have to say yes. I went to the nurse, she cleaned the wounds, but it didn't stop bleeding. She said that we needed to take her to the hospital fast, because it would need some points and she had already lost too much blood. The nurse took us to the hospital. But it didn't stop bleeding on the way to the hospital. She fainted on the middle of the way because of the lost of blood. They're taking care of her now" _He told us. Sakura and Tomoyo almost screamed in worry

"_She'll be ok. She's strong" _Kiyoshi said knowing what their reaction would be.

"We're going there" Eriol said

"_Call me when you get here"_ Kiyoshi said

"Do you want anything?" I asked

"_Just take our stuff. I did not have time to do that. Oh and if you go home first, could you bring me some clean clothes?" _He said

"Clean clothes?" I asked

"_Hey I carried her, I'm covered by blood" _He said and if we weren't in a serious situation I'd laugh.

"Oh, okay then. We'll be right there" I told him

"_Okay, bye" _He hung up

"He didn't seem too worried" Sakura said

"Maybe we're overreacting" Tomoyo said. I shook my head "You never know. Kiyoshi never show's his true emotions" I told them even if anyone cold see that.

"Let's get permission and go already" Eriol said. We got permission, left school, passed in our houses. I took clothes for Kiyoshi like he had asked and we went to hospital. We called him and he told us, the number of her room.

"Here we room 452" Sakura said. But before she could open it, the door opened alone. She, of course being Sakura, yelled and hid behind me.

"Relax, it's just me" Kiyoshi told her. He had used his powers to open the door. Sakura blushed

"You make too much noisy. I could hear you since you were on the elevator" He told us and we rolled our eyes. I looked at him He really was covered in blood.

"Here" I gave him, his clothes.

"Thanks. I'll go change in the bathroom" He told us, entering on the room's bathroom. I glanced at Elisabeth. She was unconscious on the hospital bed. Like Eriol said. When Kiyoshi came from the bathroom clean. Sakura was the first one to ask "So what did they do?"

"She had three points on her arm and five on her hand. She'll be ok in a few days" He told us

"Did she say something… about why she did that?" Tomoyo asked

"No" He lied

"Kiyoshi…" I said "You can tell us"

"She cried all the time" He sighed "While the nurse was bringing us to the hospital on her car, I asked her why she did that. She just cried and said that she was sorry. For what I don't know. But then she started to cry harder and said that she was a monster, that she didn't deserve to live, and begged for me to leave her dying. And then fainted" I wasn't expecting that, and apparently neither were the others.

"That's strange. She never was the depressed type" I said

"Yeah" The others agreed. We didn't talk much after that. Kiyoshi and I went home. So did Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo wasn't good with her mother yet. But at least she went back home. We promised Sakura that we'd be there first thing in the morning.

That night I couldn't really sleep. Kiyoshi's words were haunting my head. Why would Elisabeth act like that? She loved living. Anyone could see that. Something happened. Something serious. She was already like a sister to me. Like Tomoyo. And it got me worried. I hated it. It was killing. I was still awake when Sakura called.

"Sakura… did something happen?" I asked already worried

"_A mind… Lizzie… the hospital" _She said breathless as if she was running while talking on the phone.

"We're going" I hung up. Running to Kiyoshi's bedroom. He wasn't sleeping neither. He was listening to some music on his i-phone with a pillow on his head. I took the pillow out of his head and took his headphones off.

"What the heck is happening?" He asked surprised

"There's a mind at the hospital." I said and he stood immediately "We have to go" I added. We went to the hospital as fast as we could. When we reached there the others, including Spinel and Kero, were already there.

"Where's the mind?" Kiyoshi asked

"On Elisabeth's room" The push toy said coming from behind Sakura. We went carefully to her room. Kiyoshi opened the door quietly. A blue aura filled the room. Fujitaka-san was asleep on the couch. And Elisabeth was soaring in the middle on the room. But after we entered her body fell down. But Kiyoshi caught her with his powers and out her on the bed.

"Sakura use sleep on your dad to make him sleep until we're done" I told her

"I have a better idea. Sakura use sleep anyway" Tomoyo said. Sakura did so. And Tomoyo touched her dad and he was gone

"I put him on your house" She told Sakura "If we have to fight Ii's better that he's not here" She added

"That won't be the problem" Eriol sighed

"Why?" I asked confused

"I know which mind is that" He said

"Which?" Kiyoshi asked

"The Sonho one" Eriol said "It entered on Elisabeth's mind"

"What?!" Sakura and I asked shocked

"It entered on Elisabeth's mind and it's trying to control it" Tomoyo said

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked

"We have to enter on her mind" Eriol said

"How on earthy are we going to enter on her brain?" Kiyoshi asked

"It's not her brain. It's her mind" Tomoyo corrected him

"What's the difference?" I asked

"It's impossible to enter in someone's brain. We enter on their mind. It's where they see things. It's like an parallel universe" She explained

"What would happen if we do not enter?" Kiyoshi asked

"The mind would slowly take the control over Elisabeth, but the body has only space for 1 soul and hers would probably die" Spinel said

"Okay, but you haven't answered my question. How are we going to do that?" Kiyoshi said

"A spell" Eriol said

"Okay! Everyone's going, right?" Sakura said

"No, we're not" Spinel said

"Why?" Tomoyo asked

"When you enter on her mind, you'll leave your body and someone has to protect them. Or something may happen and you'll never be able to return to your body" Spinel explained

"Relax Sakura. Nakuru went take Yue. We 4 will protect you. Everything will be fine" Kero said seeing the frightened looked on Sakura's face.

"Let's go then" Eriol said before we all formed a circle around Elisabeth. He murmured something under his breath in a language I couldn't identify and suddenly we were in a room without widows or door, four walls white. But the weird thing was that it looked as if it didn't have an end.

"That's what we would except from Elisabeth's mind" Kiyoshi said

"Kiyoshi…" I warned him

"Sorry. Couldn't resist" He said and we rolled our eyes.

"It's all white, because we're on her subconscious." Eriol explained "And it isn't white because it has nothing here. It is white because the only ones who can control this part of her mind …"

"Me, of course" We heard a familiar voice behind us

"Who are you?" Kiyoshi asked almost automatically before w could turn around.

"That's what **I **have to ask… Who are you?" the voice asked. We turned around to see Elisabeth dressed in a little black dress, black boots, a black hat and red lipstick

"Oh I get it" Sakura said "You're one of her subconscious, right?" She asked and the Elisabeth nodded

"You must be her bad side then" I said, but the Elisabeth shook her head

"Wow, if you're her good side I don't wanna see the bad one" Kiyoshi said

"Actually I'm not her bad side neither" the Elisabeth said

"Yeah, I am her bad side" another Elisabeth appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing blue jeans, black leather boots, a black shirt with 'I'M THE ROCK PRINCESS' in big purple letters on it. She also had some pierces.

"What do you want? And who the heck are you?" She asked

"Be nice" Another Elisabeth appeared. She was wearing a white overcoat, with black boot (like the others) and a black and white hat.

"I'm her good side" She said

"Wait, if you're her good side, and you're her bad side, then who are you?" Sakura asked

"How can I explain it…" The Elisabeth sighed "Sometimes when you have to make a decision. Neither the good side or the bad side are right. And you have to find a more rational option. I'm the one helping you" She said

"I don't get it" Sakura said

"Like… you discover your boyfriend or girlfriend cheated on you. Your good side will say 'Oh, but I love him/her so much. I'll forgive him/her' That's the answer? No, I mean he/ she cheated on you. Your bad side will say 'Hey, let's play a prank on him/her and he/she will never mess up with you again' The answer. It is still not that. A voice in your head would say 'Let's talk with him/her and see how things go. If we broke, we broke up' and that would be the right thing to do, right?" She said. We all agreed

"Well, that voice is me. And I also keep those two from killing each other" She pointed to Elisabeth's bad and good side.

"But you still haven't answered our question. Who are you?" Her bad side said

"We're her friends" Eriol told them looking slightly confused

"We know that. When we say 'who are you' We want to know how the heck you are doing here" Her bad side said

"Oh, we came to help her. You know Sonho" Tomoyo said

"Oh! Thank god!" Her good side exclaimed and it started to rain flowers.

"Liz, quit it" Her bad side screamed

"I'm just happy that we're not going to die. Thank you very much" Her good said

"Okay, you two stop it" The Elisabeth said before turning to us "We're glad that you're here. We'll give you a map. Sonho is still on the Dream land"

"Can't you come with us?" I asked

"No, if we go there we will influence on the balance of her emotions and it will affect her even more" Her good side explained

"Here" Her bad side handed us the map, Kiyoshi was about to took it, but her bad side smirked and put is out of his way. He looked at her. She grinned before touching his shoulder and taking a step back.

"Huh?" Kiyoshi managed to say confused

"Izzie" The middle Elisabeth said

"What sis she do?" Kiyoshi asked

"Look at your shoulder" She told him. We looked, there was a snake on his shoulder

"Stop it" Her good side said before clapping her hands and making the snake disappear

"You're no fun" Her bad side finally gave Kiyoshi the map.

"One more thing before you go." The good Elisabeth said. She handed Tomoyo, Sakura and I a kinda of headphones with a microphone.

"What's that?" Tomoyo asked

"It's a kind of translator. You'll pass through some part of her mind where you'll need to know portuguese. And since the others already know…" She said, but I cut her off

"Kiyoshi, you know how to speak portuguese?" I asked

"Yeah… my father taught me…" He said "I don't really wanna talk about it"

"Ok… Let's go then" I said

"It's that way" Her good side said pointing to a beautiful path full of roses. We went that way.

"Thanks for everything!" Tomoyo said

"It's no problem, but be careful" The middle Elisabeth said

"Yeah! The fashion Elisabeths can be a little snobby, so be careful" Her bad side said

"Oh… and be extra careful when you reach her memories" The Middle Elisabeth added.

"Thanks" We said together and left. But something bothered me… I swear I heard Good Elisabeth's voice whispering "_Take care… her life is on your hands" _even if when I looked back, there was only white… again.

**So… What do you think? I hope you liked it. Here's the prebiew of next chap:**

"_Wow… How many books"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"_Ok… that was weird"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"_I wonder what land is that"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"_Yeah… MUSIC"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"_I love you, Kiyoshi"_

"_What?!"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_See you at Star's of Destiny next chapter 'LaLa Land Machine' __**[A/N.: I know Demi Lovato's song. Lol. I thought it fit well]**_

See ya next chap.__


	25. LaLa Land Machine

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks**

- **Chibi Ookami Tora: Lol Sometime I also can him Syao-kun. I love that nickname too. Thanks for reading my story.**

**- cheng****: I know. She sounded EMO lol. But she's not. Relax. Thanks for the support. **

**- tomoyo-amethyst****: Thanks. I'm glad that you liked it. And I know you want to know why 'I love you, Kiyoshi' You'll see this chap then. Thanks for your support. **

**- bloodyrose1205 or ****XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX****: Hey, thanks for reading my story. Thanks for your support. And by the way, you'll begin to understand why Elisabeth acted like she did this chapter. **

**- KiYoMi SaKuRa****: Thanks. I'm glad you think it is cool. I really appreciate your support.**

**- Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud****: Thanks for everything and well. I'm also not that good with names. But I think that it's almost impossible to find a name that can relate the ****whole ****story. So maybe trying to relate to an important point of the story, or an important thing. Maybe that will help you. **

**- ****misstruthfully****: Lol. Thanks for everything. You can relax now, you'll discover what's up ;-). Thanks for reading my story. **

'_Thoughts'_

'_Telepathy'_

"Talking"

**Thanks for everything! Thanks for supporting my story!**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 25:

LaLa Land Machine

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"_Ok… Let's go then" I said_

"_It's that way" Her good side said pointing to a beautiful path full of roses. We went that way._

"_Thanks for everything!" Tomoyo said_

"_It's no problem, but be careful" The middle Elisabeth said_

"_Yeah! The fashion Elisabeths can be a little snobby, so be careful" Her bad side said_

"_Oh… and be extra careful when you reach her memories" The Middle Elisabeth added._

"_Thanks" We said together and left. But something bothered me… I swear I heard Good Elisabeth's voice whispering "__Take care… her life is on your hands" __even if when I looked back, there was only white… again._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_**Kiyoshi's POV**_

"Ugh… this trip doesn't end" I complained. We've been walking for ages and still all we've seen is white walls. The same walls.

"Stop complaining, the map says that we're almost there" Hiiragizawa said slightly annoyed

"Relax Eriol. Kiyoshi is impatient and gets annoyed easily. The thing is that when he's annoyed, he's annoying" Syaoran said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not my fault that we're taking so long…" I defended myself as I turned to them and started to walk backwards.

"You know Li-san… Eriol's right you should stop complaining it's bad for your skin" Daidouji-san said and I rolled my eyes again. They always team up against me. Suddenly Kinomoto-san looked at me "You know Li-san you really should…"

"Be more patient… I know. You don't need to keep saying that all the time" I cut her off, but before she could reply I fell down after hitting a wall. "Ow! What the…" I said

"I was going to say that if you kept walking backwards you'd fell down" Kinomoto-san laughed and soon the others joined her, while I kept glaring at them.

"Thank you very much for your support" I said sarcastically as I stood up. I looked at the wall, I could see a door a few steps away from us.

"There's a door there" I told them, happy that maybe we were finally there. Actually too happy that I didn't understand a word of what Hiiragizawa was talking about.

"Kiyoshi, wait…" Syaoran tried to say something that I did not really listen. I ran to the door. What could possibly go wrong? I asked myself. I reached the door and tried to open it, but it seemed to be locked. I put all of my strength on it trying to actually open it, but nothing.

"Kiyoshi…" I heard a voice behind me. It was when I noticed that Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san, Syaoran and Hiiragizawa were there, looking quite annoyed I might add.

"What?!" I asked

"Did you actually listen to what I said?" Hiiragizawa asked

"Humm… no" I said putting my hand on the back of my neck. Hiiragizawa shook his head, but it was Syaoran who spoke "Kiyoshi, technically saying we're intruders. You can't go around like this or we might…" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because someone appeared behind him and put a hand on his mouth.

"Code 145, Intruders. Repeat Code 145" A very familiar voice said, but before any of us could say anything we were all surrounded and everything went black.

_**Eriol's POV**_

I woke up with a bad headache. It felt like a truck had rushed over me. I sat down and it was when I realized that I was on a bed. It was simple but yet comfortable. I looked around the room. The wall were of a light shade of pink. It also had 4 others bed like mine where my 4 friends were unconscious. I quickly stood up and went to wake them "Guys wake up" I would whisper carefully to not bring any attention to the room. Since I did not know what happened and it looked like neither did them.

"Huh? What happened?" Syaoran asked, but none of us could actually answer his question. The room was suddenly filled with an awkward silence and also with a slight fear. A noise of footsteps caught our attention. We automatically went to a fight position not know what expect. But as the door was opened two figures looking exactly like Elisabeth entered the room. They were wearing scientist clothes. Each of them had a number on their uniform. They started at us casually until one of them spoke

"Hi… I'm Elisabeth 148 and she's Elisabeth 426. We're sorry about the attack, but the messenger from the subconscious just arrived and we did not have time to do much" She explained as I remembered shortly part of what happened. And from Syaoran's glare to Li-san, so did he.

"Humm.. It's ok. But can you explain us where we are" Sakura said carefully

"Humm… Sure. Follow us" Elisabeth 426 said. We followed her to the hallways of the huge building. From what I could see through the windows we already were at least on the 6th floor if not higher.

"You already know that you're inside Elisabeth's mind and well… we're the 'Imaginaçã' It is a kind of industry. But here we imagine. It is where she imagines everything." Elisabeth 148 said

"I see…" Tomoyo hesitated "Do you know who we are… and what we're here for?"

"Yes. We know the situation with Sonho and we have just received a massager from the subconscious explaining everything about you." Elisabeth 148 said

"We'll do what we can to help, but we don't have much time" Elisabeth 426

"Wow… How many books" I commented as we passed through a kind of library

"These books have everything she has ever imagined" Elisabeth 426 commented

"We'd love to show you guys around, but like we said we don't really have time for that" Elisabeth 148 said. We walked for one more minute in a silence. I could feel the worry in the air. But it wasn't from any of my friends it was from the Elisabeth's. Maybe the situation was worst than I thought. We entered in the elevator, but there was another Elisabeth there. She was holding some folders but when she saw us she let them fall. "Oh my God" She let escape.

"What happened?" Elisabeth 426 asked

"They're from the real world" The Elisabeth inside the elevator whispered

"What?!" The other two started at us with wide eyes.

"Ok… that was weird" Li-san said out loud. We glared at him. Of course it was weird, but he didn't have to say it out loud.

"It's ok.. humm I'll explain it" Elisabeth 426 said

"You must think that it's ridiculous but here on her mind. Only a few of us can see the world outside like Elisabeth does. Here in the 'Imaginaçã' Only Liz 147 can do so" She told us

"That explains everything" Syaoran said

"I'm really pleased to meet you" Liz 147 said and we smiled. The elevator finally arrived on our floor after what seemed to be eternity. We entered in a room. It had only a table and 7 chairs. We sat down. I noticed that Liz 147 had gone to the opposite way, too excited and with a big smile on her face. I could see that she was telling everyone about us.

"You have a map, right?" Elisabeth 426's voices brought me back to the room

"Yes" I handed her the map.

"Look… We don't have much time. You have to reach the dream land, right?" Elisabeth 148 said

We nodded

"There's only one way to get there. Through her memories." Elisabeth 426 said

"And how do we get there?" Syaoran asked

"That's the problem. Since her memories are stuff that we already know. Nobody's there… so we don't know how to get in it" Elisabeth 148 sighed

"Nobody…" Sakura asked

"Well… only one person" Elisabeth 148 said

"Can she help us?" Tomoyo asked

"Probably"

"How can we reach her?" I asked

"Look. There's two ways to reach the place where we believe that is the entrance. One is a faster way, it's this desert road" Elisabeth 426 pointed to a road on the map.

"I wonder what land is that" Tomoyo said pointing to a figure which looked like a castle on the map

"It's the prison" Elisabeth 148 said

"Prison?" Li asked

"Yeah"

"Who are the prisoners?" He asked curiously

"There's two kinds one are the intruders…"

"Like you thought we were?" Syaoran cut her off

"Yeah"

"What is the other kind?" I asked

"It's the nightmares" She told us

"Nightmares?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. When you have a nightmare the police in your mind takes it to the prison." Elisabeth 148 said

"Simple like that?" Li asked

"No… it's not simple" Elisabeth 426 said "Sometimes it's difficult to get it. That's why sometimes you have the same nightmare night after night"

"Oh… interesting" I said

"That's why it's dangerous. We always to be as away from there as possible, but anyway…" Elisabeth 148 said "Like I was saying there's another way, it is longer but safer and also if you're going to try to get _her _to help you, you'll have to go there anyway. It's the road to the city"

"City?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah. It's there you have most of the 'Lands'" Elisabeth 426 said. We looked at her confused .

"Okay I'll explain." Elisabeth 426 said "Let's say that a mind is like the person's own city. But each mind has a city on their own way. About the things she or he likes. A guy who loves sports may probably have a stadium. A person who loves fashion probably has her own boutique. In Elisabeth's case. She loves music, so we have such a thing as a Radio Station, Music Studios, etc. But of course we have others thing that she also likes. And it's all in a big city"

"That's so cool" Syaoran said

"Yeah" I agreed "We have cities inside our minds"

"It's awesome. I hope mine has video games" Li-san agreed. We looked at each other, laughed before sharing high fives. The girls shook her heads and sighed under their breaths "Boys" making us laugh even more. The Elisabeths shook their heads, but waited until we stopped laughing.

"Humm… we're sorry" I said

"Yeah…" Li agreed holding back his laugher

"So what were you saying?" Syaoran asked as the girls shook their heads in disgust.

"Ignore them" Sakura said

"Yeah… they're always so immature" Tomoyo told them and they nodded in agreement.

"So how do we get on this city?" Sakura asked

"It's easy. It's a long, but straight road. You just have to follow it. You may only have a problem in one piece. When you'll have to choose one way. The left way will lead you to the prison and the other to the city." Elisabeth 148 explained

"But how will we get there and who do we have to look for?" I asked

"Well…" Elisabeth 426 hesitated "I'll answer your second question fist" She told us and after she was sure she had our attention she continued "You know that only a few of us can see the world outside, right?"

We nodded

"Well, there was this girl she couldn't see it, but she wanted to. So badly. We all told her that I was impossible, but she said that she would do so. But there was only one way to do so." Elisabeth 426 stopped and looked at her friend looking for help

"You know the memory land… we told you that there's nobody there because we all already know it, but we don't see it like it happens outside. We only see what is important for our 'land'. And the only way she could see the world is going to the memory land and actually see it." She told us

"Did she go?" Sakura asked

"Yes, but it wasn't easy. The difficult part wasn't even finding the way to the entrance. The difficult part was figure out how to enter. It took her almost 2 years just to figure it out." Elisabeth 426 said

"What's she called?" I asked

"She is known as Big Liz" Elisabeth 148 told us

"So how do we find her?" Li asked

"It's not that easy" Elisabeth 426 said

"Why?" Tomoyo asked

"There she saw stuff that she liked and stuff that she did not like at all… She said that it was an amazing experience, but that she does not want to go there again" Elisabeth 148 said

"We'll convince her" I told them

"It will be difficult" Elisabeth 426 said

"We'll manage" Tomoyo said

"Really" Syaoran agreed

"You don't understand. There's memories that are too painful… she said that she almost couldn't handle it" Elisabeth 148 said

"Okay… the let's get your transport" Elisabeth 148 said. We followed her slightly confused. It was when I saw a black audio waiting for us.

".God" Syaoran, Li and I said together.

"I know. I know" Elisabeth 426 laughed

"But we can't drive" I told them

"Hello. You're on Elisabeth's mind" They said together and pulled us into the car. I ended up on the driving seat. With Tomoyo on my side and Li, Syaoran and Sakura on the back seat.

"Follow the map. And if you remember to turn right. Everything will be ok" Elisabeth 426 said

"Oh and when you reach the town stop by Liz B. It's an amazing restaurant." Elisabeth 148

"Ask for Elisabeth 859" Elisabeth 426 added

"Now go" Elisabeth 148 pushed a button on the wall and the wall disappeared showing a desert road. I was asking myself how would that be possible if we were on the 12th floor, but well we were on the imagination 'land' I shouldn't be surprised. I carefully put my foot down and when I heard the noise from the engine I started driving almost automatically. I wondered if it was because I was on Elisabeth's head or because I was a good driver. We drove for a while and when I was sure I had fully control over the car I turned to see the others as nervous as I was. I laughed showing that it was ok. They seemed to relax a bit.

"Hey Tommy. Turn the radio on" Sakura said. Tomoyo did so and Elisabeth's voice filled the silence

"_Hey Hey this is Liz A. and you're listening to L.H. station. You've just listened to __'Party'. This song rocks"_

We all laughed of the way she said, but I could clearly see that it was also filled with something else. Filled with 'miss'. We were all missing Elisabeth. The whole Elisabeth.

"_What __do we want?" She yelled_

By the look on my friends face I could see that my suspects were real. To tell the truth even Li seemed to miss her.

"I wonder how everything is outside" Sakura said

"Me too" Tomoyo smiled.

"We all wonder" I told them. What was true.

"_So here's the big question. Who's Elisabeth's boyfriend?" She asked giggling_

We looked at each other shocked. Wait since when Elisabeth had a boyfriend. Did she have a secret boyfriend that she did not told us about? Was it because she cut herself? Did they have a fight? But hey, she said that she was a monster? Maybe she started the fight? No Elisabeth was too smart to act like that because of a guy. She could be down, but she wouldn't go EMO because of that. Maybe it's a guy from Brazil we don't know about.

"_I wanna hear it! Who's Elisabeth's boyfriend?" The radio girl asked again _

I looked at my friends they were as shocked as me.

"_Yeah… MUSIC" She yelled _

"Music?" Li asked confused, bout somehow sounding relived. Humm… that was interesting.

"What does she mean by that?" Sakura asked

"I have no idea" I said

"_Music is my Boyfriend coming next" The Elisabeth from the radio said_

"So it's a song?" Syaoran asked

"I think so" Tomoyo said as a music started to echo from the radio and Elisabeth's voice started singing almost whispering

_Bang, Boom, The beat_

_My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat_

We laughed. This was going to be good.

_My boyfriend is music_

_My boyfriend is music_

_Yeah,_

_Music is my boyfriend_

_He never takes the pressure off_

Not with her. Music is always with her.

_My boyfriend is music_

_My boyfriend is music_

_Yeah,_

_Music is my boyfriend_

_He never takes the pressure off_

_Na, na, na,_

_Hello_

_The beat says hello_

_He knows I'm gonna follow_

_My headphones are on-a_

"That may be true" Sakura laughed

_His low wind is thumpin'_

_Just me and him bumpin'_

_The walls they are watchin'_

_I'm turing red blushin'_

_You know that_

"Actually not. I don't remember seeing her blush… at least in embarrassment" Tomoyo said

_I don't need no silly boys_

_I just need my boyfriend_

_I don't need no silly boys_

_I just need my boyfriend_

Again true for her.

_Don't you know_

_Don't you know that_

_My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat_

_He's beatin' down the door to get to me_

"Don't even need to. She never forgets about him" Li laughed

_Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit_

_The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit_

_My boyfriend is music_

_My boyfriend is music_

_My boyfriend is music_

_Yeah,_

_Music is my boyfriend_

_He never takes the pressure off_

_My boyfriend is music_

"Okay we got that" Syaoran rolled his eyes "I bet they're even planning to marry already.

_My boyfriend is music_

_Yeah,_

_Music is my boyfriend_

_He never takes the pressure off_

_Get up to go shower_

_I'm dancing for hours_

_He knows the way I like it_

_He knows just how I want it_

"That's true she's always singing in the shower" Sakura said

_He sees my hips swayin'_

_The moment beats layin'_

_It's inside my body_

_My boyfriends a hottie_

"I bet it is" The girls laughed

_You know that_

_I don't need no silly boys_

_I just need my boyfriend_

_I don't need no silly boys_

_I just need my boyfriend_

_Don't you know_

_Don't you know that_

_My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat_

_He's beatin' down the door to get to me_

_Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit_

_The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit_

_My boyfriend is music_

_He's making me lose it_

_I'll sing along lalalalala_

_My boyfriend is music_

_He's making me lose it_

_I'll sing along lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_I'll sing along lalalala_

_My boyfriend is music_

_He's making me lose it_

_I'll sing along lalalala_

_Lalalalala_

"We can see that she lost it by jus staying in the same room with her for 1 minute" Tomoyo shook he head. Well, that's quite true she really relies on music.

_Bang, the boom the beat_

_He's beatin' down the door to get to me_

_You know that he's the shock, the shake, the shit_

_The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit_

_My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat_

_He's beatin' down the door to get to me_

_Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit_

_The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit_

_My boyfriend is grit_

_My boyfriend is grit_

_My boyfriend is music_

"That was a good song" Li smirked

"You won't let her go easy with that Am I right?" Syaoran guessed

"So right" Li laughed and we rolled our eyes. I still think that someday they will get together. Humm… Maybe I should take a look on the future…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_**Touya's POV**_

I woke up with my father's shout. He was actually shouting. I looked over my clock. It was 5:30 a.m. Why would he be up at this time. It was also when I remembered. He was suppose to be at the hospital with Elisabeth. Did Something happen? I ran out of my bedroom to find him running downstairs.

"What happened?" I asked

"I have to go to hospital" He said not stopping

"Did something bad happen?" I asked

"I was suppose to be at the hospital, but I woke up here. I looked at Sakura's room. She wasn't there. I'm rushing to the hospital. Maybe she went there." He told me

"I'm going with you" I said not even bothering in changing. We Reached the hospital in record time. We ran to Elisabeth's bedroom and there they were. Elisabeth was the same on her bed, but Sakura, both Lis, Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa were sleeping near her bed. Nakuru was seating on the small couch and Yuki was sleeping by her side. I could also see the pushes toys sitting on the table.

"Touya-kun" She ran to me and gave me a peck on the lips before putting her arms around my shoulder and whispering on my ear so low that only I could hear _"Last night, a mind entered on Elisabeth-chan's mind. The others entered there to save 're not really asleep. They've left their body."_

I was shocked. But tried to not show it, not wanting to worry my father. Nakuru must have noticed, because she gave me a small smiled before turning to my father and saying something about the kids being worried about Elisabeth, but I didn't really pay attention.

"Ah… That's good. I thought something happened. But I can understand them. I mean they're really close…" His voice seemed trustful but I couldn't tell if he really bought whatever Nakuru told him.

"Huh? Oh… you guys are here. I was wondering where you would arrive. Last night I saw Hiiragizawa coming here. So I followed him thinking that something happened. But he was just worried." He lied "But I decided to stay here anyway, maybe I could help. But wasn't much to do" He added. It was when I realized that he was probably just pretending to be asleep. Yue was probably up the whole night. I fought back a sigh as I looked at the kids 'sleeping'

"Humm…" Elisabeth's body moved a bit. Was she waking up? I was hoping not. It would probably cause some trouble to Sakura and the others.

"Kiyoshi" She whispered. We looked at each other surprised

"Did she wake up?" Yuki managed to speak

"I don't think so" I said

"Maybe she sleeps talks" Otau-san said

"But why would she be dreaming about Li-san. From what I've seen they hate each other" Yuki said

"I love you, Kiyoshi" she whispered again in a dreamy tone

"What?!" I let it escape. That was unexpected.

"That's so romantic" Nakuru of course was the first one to recover from the shock. "They hate, but at the same time love each other. Just can't wait until I can tell…"

"No…" I cut her off "You can't tell anyone about it. They don't know their felling for each other yet. If you do anything, it might just complicate things. For now on. It is our little secret. You can't even think about it, ok?" I looked at them

"Ok" They agreed

"Wow, more love stories" Otau-san laughed

"Yeah, but I will have to have a serious talk with him…" I said. They looked at me surprised

"Hey, that project works. She's my little sister from Brazil now" I defended myself, they laughed low. But it was true.

"Kiyoshi…" She whispered under her breath again. I rolled my eyes. This whole thing is giving me a bad headache.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Hey guys, so what do you think. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update faster. But you know, school sometimes takes a lot of time. But I'll try to update fast. I promise**

**Preview:**

"_Are you crazy? I won't go there again"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"_You don't know how it fells"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"_It's something you have to do yourself"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"_It's my fault… I killed… him"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"_Thanks for being here for me… Kiyoshi"_

_Keep reading to find out what comes next at our next chap: 'Memories'_

**See ya at next chaps. Oh By the way the name of the song I used this chap is Music is my boyfriend by Skye Sweetnam**


	26. Memories

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks**

- **Chibi Ookami Tora: Thanks, I hadn't noticed.**

**- cheng**

**- tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX**

**- Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud**

**- ****misstruthfully**

**-****himamori amu**

-eagle eye

'_Thoughts'_

'_Telepathy'_

"Talking"

**Guys. I'm really sorry. My computer died on me. I just got it back. I promise I really do that I'll try to be faster with next chap.**** Anyway this chap is dedicated to two of my BFFs Laís and Fernanda. They helped me out with songs.**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 26:

Memories

_**Touya's POV**_

"_I love you, Kiyoshi" she whispered again in a dreamy tone_

"_What?!" I let it escape. That was unexpected._

"_That's so romantic" Nakuru of course was the first one to recover from the shock. "They hate, but at the same time love each other. Just can't wait until I can tell…"_

"_No…" I cut her off "You can't tell anyone about it. They don't know their felling for each other yet. If you do anything, it might just complicate things. For now on. It is our little secret. You can't even think about it, ok?" I looked at them_

"_Ok" They agreed_

"_Wow, more love stories" Otau-san laughed_

"_Yeah, but I will have to have a serious talk with him…" I said. They looked at me surprised_

"_Hey, that project works. She's my little sister from Brazil now" I defended myself, they laughed low. But it was true._

"_Kiyoshi…" She whispered under her breath again. I rolled my eyes. This whole thing is giving me a bad headache._

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

I stared at the window of the car one more time. Waiting to see if it was all dream… maybe a nightmare…a weird one. But nothing happened.

"You actually drive really well Hiiragizawa. Have you ever done it before?" I heard Li-san say

"No… I think that I'm only doing well because I'm on Liz's mind" Eriol laughed

"I bet it is" Syaoran joined him. After a while they stopped laughing. I couldn't understand them. Lizzie can die at any moment and they're laughing, but I can't say anything because I know that she is like a sister for both of them.

"Humm… guys do you think we'll make it?" I asked letting the worry take over my voice and of course Eriol saw it. He took my hand in his and looked into my eyes making me blush.

"We will" He said "I'm sure we can do that. We just have to stick together and have a bit of faith" He smiled, making me blush. His Sapphire eyes stared into mine and for a second I forgot where we were

"Oh Kami-sama" Sakura's voice brought me back to reality. I knew that the city was going to be big, but not huge. A pink sigh 'Welcome to Elisabeth City' got my attention. I heard Li-san fight a laugh at this sigh. But what impressed us were the buildings. They were so high. I felt like they could actually lead us to the sky. Elisabeths were walking down the streets. It had a bit of everything like a big city. It was difficult to believe that it was actually someone's mind. My friend's mind. One Elisabeth saw us and winked at us as if saying 'Go ahead. You can do it' I smiled at her, showing that I understood. The others were too impressed with the town to notice that. I heard she laugh, I wondered if she could read my mind or if she was one of the Elisabeths that could see the world like Elisabeth. But it was also when I realized something…

"Humm… guys I don't know if you noticed, but… the clothes"

"Tomoyo" Syaoran sighed "If you liked something, you can ask Elisabeth to help you out when we get out of here"

"No, I'm not talking about that…" I rolled my eyes. Of course the clothes were pretty, but who do you think designed them? Elisabeth has a good sense of fashion inside and out of her head. But I decided not to say that out loud "I'm trying to say that we're still wearing our pajamas" They looked at themselves and laughed

"We have to change" I said

"Aww c'mom we don't have time for that" Syaoran complained

"I'm with Tomoyo. We're going to ask someone's help, wearing this. What will she think? That we're crazy?" Sakura said. I'm so proud of her, she's finally seeing how fashion is something important.

"We don't have money" Li-san said "Actually we don't even know how it works here"

"But it's not like we're going to find a clothe store here" Eriol said

"How about that one" I said pointing to a store with the name 'Glamorous' The guys sighed, but saw that we had won the round. We entered on the store and an Elisabeth was already waiting for us.

"We don't have any time to waste, let's get going, ok?" She said giving each of us a box and pushed us into the dressing room. My clothes were perfect. A violet dress with black boots and a black jacket. I got out of dressing room quickly. Sakura was wearing black jeans and a cute pink shirt with white flowers.

"They're so kawaii" I whispered to no one in particular

"You're the inspiration" the Elisabeth smiled. I looked at her confused, she seemed to notice, but just took our hand and leaded us to the main room on the store. The guys had already changed. Li-san was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a symbol that apparently is of a band. I can't recognize it though. Syaoran was wearing white pants with a green shirt, it had 'No one can beat me' written on it with big bold letters. Eriol was wearing black jeans with a white shirt with 'I know what you're thinking' on it

"So you're all ok?" 'Elisabeth' asked

"Yeah, but can I ask something?" Eriol smiled "How do we pay this?" he asked. 'Elisabeth' laughed "You don't have to pay anything. We do not receive money here, it's all free."

"Oh" Was he reply. I giggled he looked cute.

"Do you know where Liz B. is?" Li-san asked

"Yes, you go straight in the main road, you turn left on Lizway road and you'll see a big photo with a pink star and milkshakes." 'Elisabeth' told us

"I see…" Li-san almost whimpered, he seemed to be thinking hard.

"You have to go…" She smiled "Fast"

"Thanks for everything" Sakura blushed, why I have no idea. But that's Sakura always blushing.

"C'mon Let's go" Syaoran said "Thanks" He added before we left the store. We entered in the car once again. The ride was silent… I couldn't stop wondering if it was just a dream. I mean entering on one of my best friend's mind was awkward. There was just one thing I wanted to know on her mind that I knew she wasn't going to tell me. Why the she has done that to herself and why she called herself a monster. She's not… I mean she's so kind and she's such a nice girl… I sighed. I know really well that doesn't change anything. Sometimes our emotional, literally, kill us.

"Tommy… we're here" Sakura said and I realized that I have been stuck in my thoughts. We got out of the car and entered on the restaurant. We sat in a table, completely lost, not knowing what to do. We stayed like that for some minutes when a waiter came to talk to us.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Humm… actually we're looking for… humm… Elisabeth 859…" Syaoran said

"Elisabeth 859?" The waiter replied "Humm… who wants…?"

"Just say that it's _really important_" Li-san said

"O-Ok…" She left the table slowly somehow scared.

"What's so bad about it?" I said

"I don't know…" Li-san said… he was so stressed.

"Why you are so…" I paused looking for the right word "moody?"

"I just want to get over it" He said coldly. We looked at each other, it's ok that Li-san is probably the moodiest person I know and he isn't all polite and democratic neither, but I could see that this time there was a reason behind it. Before I was able to say anything the waiter came back.

"If you want to talk to her, you'll have to come with me" She said

"Ok" Eriol said and we all stood up. We followed her to the kitchen and then to a small room. A girl exactly like Elisabeth stood there. She was dressed like Elisabeth and looking at us exactly like Elisabeth does. Not that the others didn't look like her, but she was _exactly _like her. For a second I thought it was all dream and she was there. But there was something more. She was somewhat… acting darker than Elisabeth. Like there was a big secret she didn't want us to know. She had an aura that those bad guys in super hero's movies have.

"What do you want with me?" She asked coldly, saying everything word as if someone was obligating her to apologize to her worst enemy.

"Actually we want to talk with Big Liz…" Eriol said not loosing his cool like the rest of us. He must have expected it.

"Why?" She asked

"We're here to save Elisabeth" Eriol said

"Humm… I see" She looked at the five if us for a long time "The subconscious warned me"

"T-The-en…w-will y-you show us w-where B-Big L-L-Liz is?" Sakura said. Elisabeth 859 looked at her for a long moment. I could tell by the look on Sakura's face that she was freaked out. "You don't have to be scared of me Sakura" Elisabeth 859 smirked "But answering your question: yes, I will. But I can promise you that it will be difficult to make Big Liz go there again. She's just to stubborn to do what people tell her."

"But we'll try anyway" Eriol said

"Ok" Elisabeth 859 grinned "Good luck then" She added taking a small cell phone out of her pocket

"Liz…" She said "Yeah… I know, I know, but…. Can you at least talk to them… Do you want to die?.... But… Just talk with them or else they won't leave me alone… Liz… Ok,Ok… No… Shit you're impossible… Just talk to them… you didn't even… Ok, Ok whatever" She closed the phone and looked at us

"Let me guess, she won't talk to us" Syaoran said

"Oh no, she will, but she still doesn't want to go back" Elisabeth 859 told us.

"Well… we're still trying… where can we meet her?" Li-san said

"Follow me" She said we followed her to small apartment in the other side of the road. She already had they keys so we entered quickly. We entered in the apartment to find Big Liz sitting in a sofa on the wall across the door. She was like Elisabeth 859, but instead of having a 'bad guy' aura she had a super-hero one. I had to hold back a smile, because of the silliness of my thoughts.

"So what do you want?" She asked rudely

"Will you please show us how to enter on the 'Memory land'?" Eriol asked

"No" She said

"Please…" I said

"Are you crazy? I won't go there again" She crossed her arms like a 5-years-old what was really cute

"Look, can we at least explain why" Syaoran said. She nodded annoyed

"What do you know about the minds?" He asked

"Just the basic. I haven't told anyone except for Elisabeth 859." She said

"Well… there's a mind that entered on the dream's land. And it wants to control her body, invading the others places of her mind and them I don't know …" Syaoran didn't have the opportunity to finish his sentence

"That's not what it wants" Elisabeth 859 said. We looked at her confused

"Do you know what's after the dream land?" She asked

"Of course" Eriol exclaimed. "I can't believe I haven't thought about it"

"What's that?" I asked

"After the dream land it has the place where her powers are. It does not want to control her. It wants her powers. Without her powers Elisabeth is nothing to them" He told us

".God" Sakura whispered. This is worst than we thought.

"You have to help them" Elisabeth 859 said

"You don't know how it fells" Big Liz whispered

"I don't fucking care about the shit that you fell! Can't you see that we're gonna die and help the world's end if we do nothing" Elisabeth 859 yelled

"Ugh" Big Liz exclaimed "Fine I'll help. Go take a car or something before I change my mind"

"Thank you so much" I exclaimed. There's some hope. There's always a light in the end of a tunnel.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

_**Touya's POV**_

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. Why did my sister have to have to do these things. Why can't she be a normal teenager girl? Nakuru was trying to use Elisabeth's computer. My father brought Elisabeth's laptop to the hospital in case she woke up and wanted to talk with her family. Yuki was having a 'snack' in the sofa next to me. Spinnel Sun was reading a book on the shelf and the stuffed toy was strangely quiet next to him. What just got me even more nervous, something must be wrong.

"Do you know how to hacker a computer?" Nakuru asked.

"Why do you want to use her laptop so badly?" I asked. "I want to talk to her family… but I don't know the keyword…" She sighed "I tried everything"

"It's probably something in Portuguese" I told her

"Ugh… but what could it be… I've tried everything, her name, birthday, her city name, 'música', 'dança'…"

"Wait you speak Portuguese?" I asked

"Yup, Eriol-sama taught me" She smiled

"Try that" Spinnel flied to he keyboard and typed something. "You're a genius Suppi-chan" Nakuru hugged him. I laughed, they won't change.

"Look, her cousin is trying to talk with me…" Nakuru smiled

"Don't scare the poor girl" Yuki who was eating some chocolate cake he brought said

"I wouldn't" Nakuru grinned and sat between Yuki and I on the sofa, turning the laptop so all the three of us could see it. A girl then appeared on the screen. She looked a lot like Elisabeth, they could pass as sisters. But she looked angry.

"Elisabeth Soares Arroz, O QUE TU FEZ DESSA FEZ?" She screamed in Portuguese and I couldn't understand anything.

"Ela não está aqui, algo aconteceu... e, bem ela está no hospital" Nakuru said while Yuki and I kept wondering what they were talking about. They said some other stuff that I did not even try to catch.

"Humm, hi I'm Katherine, I'm Lizzie's cousin…" Katherine said in Japanese. I think Elisabeth commented once that her cousin could also speak Japanese "What exactly has she done this time?"

"On cooking class, she cut herself and on the way to the hospital she kept saying that she's a monster… we don't really know why. She's unconscious now, she lost too much blood" I explained

"Ugh… why can't she forget it…" Katherine whispered, she looked to be almost in tears "I guess you probably want to know why…" She said quietly. We nodded slowly not knowing what to say.

"Well… I guess I have to do so anyway. Just don't tell Lizzie I told you…" She started.

"Okay… It all started years ago…"

_**Sakura's POV**_

I'm so happy we convinced Big Liz to show us the way, even if Elisabeth 859 didn't come with us. I really want to save Lizzie and well… get out of here. It is somehow kinda creepy. We have been for quite a while now and the view is just getting more beautiful. We've already passed through a small forest, through a kind of desert and we're now at a path in a Beach. It is the most beautiful thing I've ever saw in my life. It can get anyone into an 'awe'.

"We're almost there" Big Liz mumbled near me. I wonder what's so bad about that. Humm… It probably has to do with why Lizzie cut herself. That's really sad.

"What's that?" Syao-kun's voice brought me back to reality. I followed his sign. He was pointing to a beautiful house on the top of a small slope. The walls were painted in white. The main door was big and on the second floor it had a small balcony. The balcony's doors were open and the pink curtains were flying with the wind, but it was impossible to see what was inside the room.

"It's there…" Big Liz whispered. The pain suddenly took over her voice and I felt back for making she come back here.

"Let's go, get out of the car" She told us. We did so, but instead of getting out, she went to the driver's seat and started to drive away.

"I'm sorry, but…" She looked at us "It's something you have to do yourself"

"But how?" Tomoyo whispered

"You know her well… you're her friends…" She sighed "The entrance is something special for her" She added before going away.

"What are we going to do?" Li asked

"Well, we're here aren't we?" Eriol said and we all understood. We entered on the house carefully. It was empty and the walls were painted in a light shade of yellow, it seemed to glow with the sun light there. We went upstairs. There were 6 doors.

"Which one?" Syao-kun asked

"Well, since we're talking about Elisabeth I say the pink one" Tomoyo said and we all laughed. Another obsession. But about this one I can't say anything 'cause I'm as bad as her. We entered in the room of the pink door, still laughing slightly. The room had three small beds, a huge doll house in the corner, a small wardrobe with one of the doors half open and there was some board games in a shelf along with kids books.

"Kawaii" I heard Tomoyo say while she took what seemed to be a ballerina tutu from the small wardrobe.

"Do you think that it is part of Lizzie's childhood?" Tomoyo asked

"Probably" Eriol laughed "I just don't get what she meant by 'something special for her'"

"I don't know. What's _that _special for her?" Syao-kun asked

"Humm, Guys" Li said getting our attention "I think I found it" He opened a white door in the end of the room. It went for another room. I instantly recognized the pink curtain and the balcony. The room was empty, except for the big black piano in the middle of it.

"Of course the Piano" Eriol exclaimed, walking on it's direction. He sat on it's bench and started to read the sheets.

"I've never heard this song before, she must have written it" He concluded

"Maybe that's the key" I said

"Yeah… play it Eriol" Syao-kun said

"Of course" Eriol started to play a soft melody. Something beautiful and relaxing. It was one of these songs that transmitted sadness, hurt and pain. Just by hearing it, we were able to know Elisabeth was really sad when she wrote it, it was pretty clear. By the end of the song both Tommy and I were in tears. The song isn't that sad, but knowing that Lizzie wrote it was enough to make us cry. We were too into the song that we didn't even notice that we weren't on the house anymore. Instead we were on another house. We couldn't feel the tropical breeze anymore. It felt more like we were on the big city again. This room was different from the others. The walls were blue, it had one single painting on the wall. It was of a beautiful, mysterious young girl, she was on the beach with her back to us. Unlike the song, the painting gave me a happy feeling. It was like it was telling me that there's always a way to figure things out, even if it's too bad.

I was too into the picture and the song to notice that Eriol wasn't playing anymore. He was standing beside Tomoyo. I looked at the piano. Elisabeth was there. I wasn't like the others. It was the real Elisabeth. She had an white sundress on. Her hair was floating with the wind and her eyes were closed. She played the last note as a tear fell out of her cheek and feel on the piano. She stayed silent even after the song was over.

"Guys do you have the mike that 'the Elisabeths' gave you?" Eriol whispered

"Yeah" Syao-kun, Tommy and I replied. Of course we were at her memory and this was obviously Brazil, so they'd speak Portuguese.

I turned my attention back to Elisabeth, she was still hadn't moved a inch. Al least she had stopped crying.

"_Liz…" A sweet voice echoed through the room. Elisabeth obviously heard, but didn't respond. A girl, then, appeared in the room. She looked at lot like Elisabeth. They could pass as sisters. But I knew it wasn't her sister because she told me once that her sister was about __Onni-chan's age. She was wearing, purple shorts and an white shirt with 'Born to see the world in it'._

"_Lizzie, I can't believe you're here crying again" She sighed, sitting beside Elisabeth on the piano bench_

"_But I just… can't…"_

"_No buts miss" The girl hit Lizzie's arm playfully "You know that it's not your fault and I'm not in mood to discuss this right now"_

"_Ok Katherine" Elisabeth smiled sadly _

"_I know you're sad, but it's not time for this okay?" The girl apparently named Katherine said "You can't be like that. You just have to move on"  
_

"_Don't you hate me?" Elisabeth asked_

"_How many times do I have to tell you that I don't" Katherine sighed once again "Nobody does Liz…" Elisabeth looked at her sadly and put her head on her shoulder "Thank you" She whispered_

"_No" Katherine said "Liz nobody blames you, everyone is here by your side, and we just want you to be happy"_

_Elisabeth smiled, this time truthfully "No really thanks. I don't know what I'd be without you" _

"_You'd probably keep crying here the whole day, my dear cousin" So they were cousins. That's why they're really alike._

"_No C'mon, the others are waiting" Katherine took Lizzie's hand and pushed her out of off the bench._

"_What?!" Lizzie asked confused_

"_You'll see" Katherine smiled. We followed them, knowing that they couldn't hear or see us. They walked and ended up on a kind of space outside the house. There were a lot of people there. There were about 10 people or more there._

"_What's going on?" Lizzie asked_

"_Here" A woman with blond hair and blue/green eyes like Lizzie said handing her a letter_

"_OMG" Elisabeth whispered, she opened it and read it quickly and suddenly a smile appeared on her face. "I passed it. I'm going to Japan"_

"_Congrats" Katherine hugged her._

"_Yeah" A guy with brown hair and eyes appeared and hugged her._

"_Grandpa would be pound" He whispered, and just like earlier a tear fell down her face and we were once again moving to another time. _

_XoXo_

"_Granddy" A 4-years-old Elisabeth kept running and jumped on an old man's lap_

"_Hey sweetie, how are you?" He asked_

"_Amazing. I mawe a decision" Elisabeth smiled_

"_And what's that?"_

"_I'm going to Jepa" She giggled_

"_You mean Japan?" He asked sweetly_

"_Yup" Elisabeth giggled again_

"_And why that?" He asked_

"_I' don't know" She put her hand on her chin "It look cute. I want to spewk Jepa like you granddy"_

"_How about I teach you?" Her grandfather asked_

"_Yai" She clapped her hands and started to jump around singing "I spewk Jepa"_

"_Grand__dy I wanna go shopping" She said_

"_But it's so late… why don't we go tomorrow…"_

"_I wanna go now"_

"_But…"_

"_Now" _

"_Okay, Okay I'll just get a jacket" He sighed_

_XoXo_

_The scene changed once again and we were at the back of a car. Elisabeth's grandfather was driving it and she was on the middle of us. Even if she couldn't really see us. She was looking at the toys on her bag and smiling_

"_Granddy?" She asked_

"_Yes, honey?"_

"_Do super heroes really exist?" She asked. For a kid she could speak really, she only had some small mistakes, but maybe it was because of the translation. _

"_What kinds?"_

"_The ones who have super strength, mind reading powers, etc" She said in a cute voice._

"_Humm…" Her grandfather seemed a bit worried "Yes… but they're really rare"_

"_What's wrong, grandpa?" She asked him, seeing his worry_

"_Liz, will you promise me that you'll always be yourself? That you'll always remember me?" He asked. Elisabeth seemed confused by his question, but nodded_

"_You're my hero granddy" She said. He smiled and whispered "I'm sorry. Tell everyone that I love them very much"_

_Suddenly everything went black, we fell into a black hole. We could see nothing._

_XoXo_

'_Beep'_

'_Beep'_

'_Beep'_

_It was black all we could hear was voices_

"_Is she going to be okay?" A voice of a woman asked worried._

"_Yes" A voice of a man answered _

"_What really happened?"_

"_They went to the mall, on the way back she asked to stop at snack bar but Unfortunately the road they took was having an persecution. He saw everything and he knew that a bullet would it them. It was his life or hers and of course e chose hers"_

"_Did he make it?" The woman's voice asked, making it obvious that she was crying_

"_I'm sorry" The man's voice came as a sigh of sadness_

_But what shacked us was Elisabeth's voice whispering through tears_

"_I am a monster"_

_XoXo_

"Guys C'mon" Eriol's voice brought us back to the present

"It's our only chance. Let's go" He added. And we followed him. We walked on this blacked for what seemed to be eternity. I couldn't stop thinking about what I just so that's why Elisabeth cut herself. I sighed out loud, but my friends didn't even bother in ask why, because they were exactly like me.

"We're here" Eriol told us

"This is her dream land?" I asked

"Yeah, but she's not having a good dream" He told us.

"And how can we find Sonho?" Syaoran asked

"It's the worst thing in her nightmare" Eriol told us

"But what exactly is her nightmare?" Li asked

"I think I know" Tomoyo pointed to a familiar scene. A police man was chasing a guy with a black mask. Both had pistols on their hands. Between them there was a red car with Elisabeth's grandfather worried expression inside it.

"Sakura get ready" Syaoran told me

"Okay" I nodded "Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!"

"What's the worst thing on her nightmare?" I asked

"Humm… The police man?" Tomoyo tried

"The random guy" Syaoran said

"No…" Li said "It's her" _'I am a monster' _The words repeated on my head.

"What do we do?' Tomoyo asked

"Get it" Eriol said

"Got it" I said "Wood" I yelled and a tree grew capturing the car anf the ones inside it

"So you discovered it?" A dark voice smirked

"Sonho, please stop" Tomoyo said

"Alana, Long time no see. The same for you Clow?" The voice spoke again, but I couldn't indentify where it was coming from

"Happy about what's happening to your little sister?" The voice asked

"Sonho It doesn't have to be like that" Eriol said "Stop it and join us so that we can all be a good family again"

"Yeah right" It laughed "Like it could happen. We were all locked because _you _died. If you didn't do that. Everything would be different… I HATE YOU" The voice was angrier

"Look, if you come with us I promise that everything will be different"

"No!!"

"Just think about it"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" A black butterfly appeared and started to fly high and higher on the sky.

"C'mon, hold each other hands. We have to go" Eriol told us

"What why?" Syaoran asked

"It wants to lock us here" He told before saying an spell in another language.

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"Sakura, Sakura! Wake up" I opened my eyes and found myself on Lizzie's hospital room.

"What happened?' I asked, seeing that I was the last one to wake up.

"We had to get out of there" Eriol said "Or we'd be locked up there forever"

"What about Sonho?" Kero-chan asked with Suppi-chan right behind him

"I don't know" Eriol sighed

"Elisabeth?" Tomoyo asked

"She'll wake up any minute" He said.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Onni-chan asked

"Yeah, thanks onni-chan" I hugged him

"So I suppose, you know about what happened to her, huh?" Yukito-san asked

"Yeah" Syaoran said "But why today?"

"Her cousin called" Nakuru told us "She explained everything to us. And she said that yesterday was his death birthday and that every year she does something stupid on that day. Once she almost burned the house down" She paused "Everyone she knows in Brazil has been worried because this is the first time she's on the other side of the planet"

"What did you tell her?" Tomoyo asked

"The truth, Except for the Sonho Part" Yukito-san said "Did you know that her cousin can also speak Japanese"

"That's cool" I said

"Guys…" A weak voice interrupted us

"Lizzie…" We all ran to the side of her bed

"Woah Relax Mykay" She said quietly "Don't need to be all concerned about me"

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah" She smiled weakly "Thanks for helping me out.. and sorry for causing you trouble" She revering to the part of why she has done it.

"We've got your back" Syaoran said

"Thanks" She said, before closing her eyes, after some time she opened it again and said "Oh, and relax Tomorrow a black butterfly will stop at my window" She smiled. That was a good thing.

"Just don't scare us like that again, ok?" Onni-chan said

"Okay" She smiled again. But somehow I didn't believe that.

_**The Next Week**_

_**Kiyoshi's Pov**_

It has been a week since it happened. It is her first day back at school and everyone's worried about her. I walked to my… err… my cousin's friend's direction.

"Hey" I said

"Hey Li" They said back

"Hey Sakura Where's Liz?" Daidouji-san asked

"I don't know she said she was going to do something before class…" Kinomoto said already worried.

"Just leave her, she must want to be alone for a while" I told them "I would"

"Yeah" Syaoran agreed with me "Anyway first period is music and we all know that it won't make much difference to her"

Eventually the others agreed. We went to music class together. But today the teacher had another idea. We'd have class in the school's garden to 'have some inspiration and discuss some _stuff_' I just didn't know why Terada-sensei was with us too. He's not our music teacher.

"Guys, let's go this way" The music teacher Hurani-sensei **[A/N.: Made up, lol] **said

"Class where's Arroz-san?" Terada-sensei asked

"We don't know" Hiiragizawa told him

"Humm, today is an important class, It wouldn't be good to miss it" He obviously doesn't know that she's a music genius.

"But anyway…"

"Hey guys listen…" Hurani-sansei said "Listen" Everybody fell into silence, it was when it became possible to hear an guitar noisy. We followed it to find Elisabeth sitting under the Cherry Blossom tree playing her guitar, after some time she started to sing

_Sha La La La La _

_Sha La La La La _

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wan__ted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  


_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  


By the end of the song Elisabeth and all of the girls in our classroom, including Hurani-sensei, and some boys were crying.

"I'll go talk to her" Kinomoto said, but I stooped her

"No, let me go" Everybody looked at me confused "I have some experience in losing dear ones" I told them. I went to where Elisabeth were crying.

"Hey" I said

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I know what you're going through" I told her "I know that we're not the best friends, but if I can help"

"There's nothing you can do" She sighed "It's my fault… I killed… him"

"No, it's not" I told her "I saw what happened and, it was all coincidence"

"There are no such thing as coincidence in fate" She looked at me "Everything happens for some reason. I know that better than anyone else"

"The why are you blaming it on yourself?" I asked

"Because I was selfish and _I _made him die" She started crying again. Great job Kiyoshi

"It's not your fault" She said _Huh?_

"You were blaming yourself because I was crying. It's not fair" She said. Crap I forgot she can read my mind

"Sometimes everybody does" She told me

"Humm" I ran out of words after it "Look…" I sighed "I know we're not friends and we're on the 'I-hate-you' category, but I want to help you somehow. I know your pain and I understand what you're passing through, ok?"

She looked at me surprised for a minute and then smiled. The most beautiful smiled I have ever seem in my whole life… Crap. Get a grip Kiyoshi she can read your mind you know.

"Relax, I won't tell a word to anybody" She smirked as a beautiful smile appeared on her face. I blushed.

"Thanks for being here for me… Kiyoshi" She told me

"That's no problem" I told her "I know the pain and I don't wish it to anyone. Not even to my worst enemy" We laughed

"C'mon Let's go" She said taking my hand and we stood up. When we were up she whispered in my ear "Don't worry you're pretty handsome yourself" I blushed red tomato and she laughed. We went to find the class and apparently they had gone back to the classroom. I don't if it was because they were worried about Elisabeth or if they were too impressed by her music skills.

"Are you two ok?" Terada-sensei asked

"Yeah" We said together. I just didn't get it why everybody was looking at us like they've just seem an alien. It was when I realized that we were still holding hands. We blushed and took our hands away before going to our seats.

"Humm… well, I guess we don't know what to do now" Hurani-sensei said

"I was quite impressed with you song actually Arroz-san" She admitted "Did you write it?"

"Yes" Elisabeth said

"Humm…" She smiled "Can you play another original for us?"

"Well…" Elisabeth bit her lip "Ok" she said going to the piano.

'_Guys, that was the key song at my mind. I heard on your mind that you were wondering more about it. So I'll play it. Just don't make too big deal about it, okay__'_ She told us. We all nodded silent. _' And I know that you won't understand it, but Kiyoshi I dedicate this song for you'_ She started to play the soft melody. And to our surprise she started singing.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I started crying along with Elisabeth. I didn't not care that the whole class was staring at us and was probably thinking that something was going between us. This song described exactly the pain that I still feel. I knew why she dedicated this to me. Because she feel the same pain.

**So what do you think? I'm sorry I took too long with it, but well I just got my computer back and I wrote it as fast as I could to upload it. I really hope you liked it. I'll try to some out with next chapts as soon as I can. Please keep reading and review****.**

**Oh the name of the songs are:**

**I miss you by Miley Cyrus **

**Untitled by Simple Plan **

"_Class, today we're starting a new project…"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_Kaho…?"_

"_Eriol"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_Leave me alone"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_Another murdered?"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_I'm what?"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_BEACH! OMG!"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_I missed you sun"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

_I hope you liked this chap._

_I'll see you at the nest one: 'The Project'_

_Bye. Plz Review and keep reading _


	27. The Project

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks**

- **Chibi Ookami Tora: Thanks, I hadn't noticed.**

**- tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****misstruthfully**

- bRIANNA

- cullen4ever96

'_Thoughts'_

'_Telepathy'_

"Talking"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 27:

The Project

_**Kyoshi's POV**_

_I started crying along with Elisabeth. I didn't not care that the whole class was staring at us and was probably thinking that something was going between us. This song described exactly the pain that I still feel. I knew why she dedicated this to me. Because she feel the same pain._

_XoXo_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

Since the day Elisabeth came back to school, Kiyoshi has changed. They both changed. They're not fighting anymore… Well, at least not as much as before. When they entered in the room holding hands I thought I was dreaming. I asked him about and all he said was "I don't know what you're talking about. I still think that she's really weird, but she understand what I've been through and that's a good thing…"

He said it and convinced good part of the school but it didn't stop the rumors that they've been dating secretly for a while and the whole 'cutting' episode has been a fight. Of course, I know that it's not true… but I wonder what will change on their relationship.

"Class, today we're starting a new project…" Terada-sensei said writing something on the board. "You may have noticed that in those past months I've been talking to the principal a lot. Well, we were discussing this project. As we all know, the Tomoeda Festival is just 2 months away and this year we're going to do an special concert"

"Concert?" Yamazaki-kun asked scared

"Yes, Each of you will write a song about an specific theme" Terada-sensei explained excited

"But I don't know how to play any instruments" Naoko-san said

"You don't need to. You only have to write the lyrics and you can ask a teacher or maybe a friend to play for you" Terada-sensei smiled

"But you said we had to write about a theme. What theme?" Rika-san blushed as she spoke.

"I'll give each of you a paper with your theme, but there's a twist" Terada-sensei smiled evilly "And here to explain It to you a friend that a good part of you must known" He opened the door and Mizuki Kaho was standing there. Smiling. At the corner of my eyes, I could see Eriol almost fall off of his chair.

"Mizuki-sensei" Sakura smiled. I don't know why Sakura likes her. I still think she's no good. But to be honest Sakura likes almost everybody.

"Good Morning Class" Mizuki said.

"Good Morning" Everyone except me, Tomoyo and Eriol said

"Muzuki-san is here to help us with the project. She'll stay here for those 2 months to help you with anything you may need" Terada-sensei smiled

"It's a pleasure to come here again. I know that you'll write beautiful songs" She looked at Eriol who was still in shock.

"Will you do the pleasure of explaining the details?" Terada-sensei smiled

"Of course" She smiled. I growled silently.

"Well, Like has already been said you'll receive a paper with your theme. You don't necessarily need to tell everyone what your theme is. It's optional. The twist is you'll have to do an performance at the festival and that's what I'm here for. I'll help you with the canary, clothes, if you need dance and etc. And also we'll have some specials performances. We'll choose the authors of the best 6 songs to do duets" Mizuki explained. The project seems interesting but I hate that I'll have to do what she says. I feel bad for Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Any questions?" Terada-sensei asked. Nobody said anything. "Great, we'll give you your themes"

He went to the other side of the room while Mizuki came to this side of he room. She gave Kiyoshi a small paper, he didn't seem to be happy with project. She turned around and gave Elisabeth hers. Elisabeth, to our surprise, glared at her, but took the paper. Mizuki also seemed surprised by her action but kept giving the papers. Tomoyo gave her a fake smile and took the paper. Sakura was the only one who talked to her. She gave me my paper and I gave her my best glare. I really don't like her. She ignored me like she has always done and turned her back to me.

"Kaho…?" I heard Eriol's slightly shocked voice whisper

"Eriol" She said in her disgusting voice "Long time no see. I missed you"

"I wish I could day the same for you" Finally! He's acting like a man. Yes! Ha! Go Eriol!

"Humm…" She seemed be thinking about something to say, but she just left. I looked at Eriol and gave him a wink and mouthed 'Good one man' He looked at me laughed. At least I cheered him up a bit.

I turned my attention back to the paper in my hand. I opened it and read 'a story based on real facts' What does it mean? I didn't even have time to think about it because the bell rang. Lunch time. We exited the room and walked in silence to our favorite spot. The cherry blossom tree. We sat and started unpacking our lunch. Sakura broke the silence

"What did you guys get?" She asked

"A story based on real facts" I said "It's so difficult. I'm not good at writing songs"

"At least they were direct with your theme" Elisabeth said "Mine is 'Life' What do they mean by that? It can be so many things"

"At least you're good at writing them" I said

"Mine is not so complicated" Sakura said "My friends" She said

"What are yours?" She asked

"My father" Kiyoshi said

"Myself" Tomoyo said

"What about yours Eriol?" I asked

"My ex-girlfriend" He said. Ok maybe mine wasn't that bad.

"So… did you hear about the new murders?" Elisabeth asked, totally changing the subject. Eriol gave her a thanking smile.

"Another murdered?" Tomoyo asked shocked

"Yup" Elisabeth said "They found the bodies. It was of 5 friends. Apparently they were just hanging out together. Like the one some weeks ago. There's no clue of who can be the murder. And like the other, they had letters on their forwards. The bodies were found lying next to each other. The letters were in this exactly order 'I-N-D-S-O'"

"That's strange. Do you think this is a work of a serial killer?" I asked

"The police thinks so. Libra told me last night" Elisabeth said

"It is surely strange…" Kiyoshi said "Oh well With Libra there I'm sure they will be able to solve the mystery fast enough"

"I hope so, but Libra-san is pretty worried." Sakura said

"I agree with Kiyoshi, they'll work it out" I said

"Maybe…" Elisabeth looked around the school lot. She bit her lip and stood up "The bell will ring" And right on cue. It rang.

I sighed slowly as I stood up and went my way to the classroom. As we reached the music room, we found that Hurani-sensei was really excited about the project.

"Class… I'm sure you have already heard about the project and well… Today I'm going to discuss with each of you about your theme. Let's start with… yes, Hiiragizawa-kun. I'm really interested in listening you ideas" She concluded as she sat on her table. I watched as Eriol followed her.

"So…. Mizuki, huh?" I said "What do you think?"

"I don't like her" Elisabeth and Kiyoshi said at the same moment

"Why? She's really nice" Sakura said

"I don't know I just don't" Kiyoshi said He has never liked to be questioned

"It must be because you like Syaoran have the powers of the sun. She has the powers from the moon" Sakura said. I can't believe that she actually believed that stupid excuse Mizuki made up.

"You know Sakura. I don't think so." Elisabeth said "I have powers from the stars like you and I don't like her. You don't have to hear her thoughts through." She sighed

"Is it that bad?" I asked. I already knew there's was something fishy there, of course, but not what.

"She's a prevent. I can't believe that she wants Eriol to come back to her. We can't let that happen" She said

"So she only came back because of it?" Kiyoshi asked. Elisabeth nodded. "Ugh, she's worst than I though." He shuddered.

"Lizzie are you sure, I mean. I do think that she's nice" Sakura sounded offended that we were ignoring her opinion and assuming she's done something wrong.

"Look Sakura I don't know the details yet. But the whole time at that class she was thinking about ways to _win Eriol back_. She's sick. I'm telling you" Elisabeth said in a frustrated tone. I knew something was wrong when she glared at her, instead of being diplomatic like she always is.

"Does she know you can read her mind?" Kiyoshi asked

"Of course not. She's not really that powerful if you ask me" Elisabeth said

"You know…." Sakura sounded disappointed "I can't believe it. She has helped me many times. It just can't be"

"Who are you going to believe in Sakura? Your friends or a stupid bit… I mean woman who likes to appear out of nowhere on the most unexpected and unnecessary hours" Elisabeth hissed

"It's not like that I believe you, it's just that…"

"Look, it's not time to discuss that. We'll talk later" Elisabeth sighed and sat straight on her seat. Great that stupid bitch comes make Eriol all depressed, Tomoyo insecure and manage to make Elisabeth and Sakura fight. I hate her.

"Arroz-san Can you please?" Our teacher's voice brought me back to reality. Eriol sat next to me and asked

"What's up with her? She looks but upset?"

"She and Kinomoto-san had a small row" Kiyoshi told him

"A row?!" He looked at us in disbelief "But they never have rows"

"I know. I was a bit shocked too" I told him "I just hope it won't last long. It's hell when girls fight. You two weren't here last year when Sakura and Tomoyo had a fight they spent almost a week without talking to each other. Giving each others glares and I swear they set my pants on fire"

They laughed and I glared at them "I'm serious. We were at cooking class. Tomoyo was going to turn the fire in. They started to argue…" I didn't even need to finish my sentence. The were laughing uncontrolled.

"Yeah. Laugh. That's because you didn't have to go to the hospital with your pants burned… and…" I shuddered at the thought. Bad memories.

"Li, Li, Hiiragizawa" Hurani-sensei said loudly and they stopped laughing instantly. 'Well. I guess that since we're done you can come next Mr. Li" She said. Kiyoshi and I looked at each other not sure who she was talking to.

"Syaoran Li" She said. I stood up and sat on the desk next to her table

"So what's your theme?' She asked

"A story based on real facts" I told her

"That's easy then. Do you have any ideas?" She smiled

"Hhmm…. No" I smiled sleepily at the look of disappointment on her face.

"Okay" She sighed "Do you know any interesting story?"

"Humm…."

"Have you ever done something, interesting, heroic?"

Well, of course. I saved the world alongside with Sakura, Tomoyo, Kerberos and Yue. And We're saving it again. The only difference is that this time. We have Eriol, Elisabeth, Spinnel and Ruby Moon too. Isn't it exciting and heroic?

"Nope"

"Well, then. It's an easy theme you just have to think of an interesting story. Those type of sings. Usually have a beautiful message. You must work it out." She told "I think it is that for now. We may talk every week. So for now it's good. Think about what I have just told you."

"Ok. Thank you" I smiled and sat back at my seat. The day went by. Elisabeth and Sakura still weren't on best terms and Kiyoshi started to act weird since he talked to Hurani-sensei. Great all of my friends are messed up now. I rolled up on my bed sighing. Why does life have to be so complicated? I glanced at the clock it was only 7 o'clock. I decided to talk to Kiyoshi maybe I can figure out what's wrong with him and it will be one less problem.

He walked to his bedroom door and knocked "Hey there Kiyoshi?!"

"Leave me Alone" Kiyoshi snapped. I heard a noise as if something was breaking inside his room. Maybe It wasn't such a good idea. I sighed and went back to my room. My life's so messed up.

XoXoXoXo -

The next day I woke up. Still on my pajamas I walked to the kitchen to have breakfast. Kiyoshi was already fully dressed. But instead of the school bag he had a backpack with him.

"Man, are you nuts?" He asked

"I'm what?" I asked still half-asleep

"What are you doing?" I asked after a while "You're not skipping class are you?"

"Man, today we're going to the beach remember?" He eyed me like I was on drugs

"OMG! Beach? Crap I forgot" I slapped my head. "Thanks for reminding me" I ran to my bedroom and quickly put on my uniform. We have to go with our uniform and change at the beach. Since we're on our last year we can wear normal swimming suites. I put everything I needed on a rucksack, took my luggage since we're spending 3 days there and went to have some breakfast. On our way to school Kiyoshi said

"Man, I'm sorry I was rude yesterday I was remembering some stuff… that I prefer not thinking about…"

I smiled "No problem mate. But if you want to talk I'm here" I assured him. Well one less problem.

When we reached school we found something unexpected Elisabeth was dancing around the parking lot dragging Sakura and Tomoyo with her. They were both laughing.

"She didn't have coffee again did she?" Kiyoshi asked Eriol

"No, she's just excited about the beach. She said something about living in the beach on Brazil" Eriol laughed

"That's so Elisabeth" I said and they nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Class. Entering on the bus" Terada-sensei said. We entered sitting with our usual pairs. I also noticed that Kiyoshi and Elisabeth weren't complaining about sitting together anymore.

"This is so cool. I can't wait. I just miss the beach so much" Elisabeth giggled

"You have some serious problems" Kiyoshi stared at her rolling his eyes.

"That's because you have never been to Brazil. The beaches are just too A-W-E-S-O-M-E" Elisabeth smiled "And also I'm white I need some sun"

"You mean you're pale?" Kiyoshi corrected her

"No" Elisabeth said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "White"

"Pale" Kiyoshi insisted

"White" Elisabeth said calmly

"Pale"

"White"

"Pale"

"Whi…"

"Ok you two cut it out" Terada-sensei sighed "They were getting along too well to be true"

"She has been excited since she woke up" Sakura giggled "She's too crazy"

"Yeah, she is. I also like the beach but not as much as her" I said

"It must be because Brazil is hotter. So people are always at the beach" Sakura said

"Yeah…" I looked around the bus. Everyone was talking and laughing

"So Elisabeth-san…" Yamazaki said "No clandestine plane this time?" Everyone laughed

"Nope" Elisabeth grinned "But there may be…" Sakura, Kiyoshi, Tomoyo, Eriol and I shot her a look that made her shut up. We didn't need anyone suspecting she sees he future.

"A lot of big waves. I saw in T.V. that it's a good weather. I guess I'm lucky" She smiled. She saw something and is not telling us. I wish I could read minds.

"Be careful on what you wish for" Elisabeth winked at me. I looked at her confused. Sakura also looked at me, apparently she heard too.

"Hey guys talking about waves did you hear about the legend of the beach we're going to?" Yamazaki asked.

"Great more lies." Mihara-san sighed, but didn't do anything

"Of course it's amazing" Eriol smiled. Elisabeth nodded in agreement.

"It's not like ghost story Naoko-chan told us last time, is it?" Sakura asked scared

"No…" Yamazaki started "It's a different beach… all started a long time ago. About 1.000 years ago…"

"A beautiful mermaid would sit in a rock near the desert side of the beach…" Eriol said

"… This part of the beach was the most beautiful and enchanting part of all of the beaches around there. It was also known for the unusual rock in the button of that part of the ocean which together had the shape of a star…" Elisabeth told us

"…This mermaid would sit in the rock near the star shape every night without anyone knowing… each night she'd sing a different song. But she wouldn't write the songs, each night she'd start singing and the lyrics would just come out of the thin air…" Yamazaki said

"… Even if nobody ever saw her, sometimes people could hear beautiful melody. Most believe that the lyrics would be based on someone because every time someone heard it the lyrics would touch them…" Eriol spoke in a mysterious voice

"… This happened for a long time until one day someone decided he wanted to see the mermaid. That person sneaked out at night and went to the beach. He wanted for hours and just when he was almost giving up. He heard the voice. He followed it, he entered in the water and just behind the rock he saw the mermaid…" Elisabeth grinned

"… She was with his back to him and she didn't stop singing, He called her and yet she kept singing but turned around. Everything about her was beautiful except her face. It was the face of a monster. A scary monster…" Yamazaki smiled

"… It was curse. Every time someone saw the mermaid that person would be locked in the rock she used to sit on…" Eriol said

"The twist is that many people still hear a mysterious melody at nights of full moon…." Elisabeth said

"Some believe it's just someone hearing music too loud…" Yamazaki said

"Others believe that she's still there…." Eriol said

"Some people disappeared around there… at night of full moon… if it's the mermaid or not…" Elisabeth started

"No one knows" Elisabeth, Yamazaki and Eriol concluded telling their story together.

"That doesn't sound like that bad of a lie" Mihara-san said attempting to sound a bit shocked

"That's because we always tell the truth" Yamazaki said "Right Eriol-san, Elisabeth-san?"

"Of course" Elisabeth and Eriol agreed

"Yeah right" Kiyoshi muttered

"Don't believe if you don't want to, but I think that the mermaid is still that. But now she only comes at full moon" Elisabeth rolled her eyes at him

"The story is really interesting, but we may stop now since we're here" Terada-sensei said "Now let's leave the bus" He added as the bus stopped

We got out quickly and went to our cabins. Elisabeth, Tomoyo and Sakura went to the opposite direction alongside with Mihara-san, Yanagisawa-san and Sasaki-san. Eriol, Kiyoshi, Yamazaki and I went to the other side of the camp. The cabin was pretty much like the one back years ago. But this one's bigger, it has better beds and an wardrobe. The bathroom is better too, cleaner. We changed in our shorts and went to the beach. Mine is green and white. Eriol's blue, Kiyoshi's black and Yamazaki's red. On the beach we found that there were only boys there.

"Where are the girls?" Eriol asked

"Probably changing. Tomoyo must have wanted to you know make them prove a billion of outfits" I said

"That sounds like her" Yamazaki agreed with me.

"And it's exactly what she's doing" Mihara-san said behind us

"Yeah" Sasaki-san nodded "We were lucky to escape. But I think they're coming anyway"

"Elisabeth-chan was too excited to miss it" Yanagisawa-san laughed. Just then we heard a scream

"I missed you sun" Elisabeth appeared in a black bikini holding a kind of black and white fabric and a bag. Sakura and Tomoyo were right behind her laughing. Tomoyo was wearing an white bikini and Sakura, of course, pink.

"What is that a towel?" Kiyoshi asked

"No silly. It's what we Brazilians call canga" Elisabeth said

"Canga?" He asked "What is that for?"

"Sun bathing" She said excited "I really need some"

"Ok Minna-san since we're all here. You can have all fun today. Tomorrow I'll tell you what you have to do" Terada-sensei said

"Hai" The class said. As I turned my attention back to my friends. I saw that Elisabeth had put the canga thing on the sand and was lying on it. She was putting sun block on.

"She's gone mental hasn't she?" Kiyoshi asked

"Yup" Sakura giggled "C'mon Guys let's enter on the water"

"Yeah" I agreed as we entered on the ocean. Just as I entered something caught my attention. A rock in the middle of the ocean. Far from everything. Distant on the beach….

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Sakura: Hai we're back**

**Syaoran: Yeah much to my display. I was happy without having to come here**

**Sakura: Ignore him. Anyway Thanks for the reviews and please keep reading and reviewing! **

**Syaoran: The update will come as fast as possible**

**Sakura: Preview**

"_D-Do you think it's true?" _

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_We have to go"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_Crap were dead"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_Great…. I thought I wouldn't have to see that…"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_This is not fair"_

**Sakura: See ya at next chapter: 'The Rain Princess'**

**Syaoran: Yeah. Thanks for everything**

**Sakura: Ja ne**


	28. The Rain Princess

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks**

**- tomoyo-amethyst **

**- Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud**

**- ****XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX**

**- ****cheng**

**- ****cullen4ever96**

'_Thoughts'_

'_Telepathy'_

"Talking"

**Hey Guys! I'm here again. Sorry took too long to update. But yeah too many school projects and tests. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And I'll try to update sooner. I'll probably update in about 2 weeks, if not earlier. So Enjoy; And thanks for all the support. I really enjoy writing this story I have big plans for it. And let's say that there's a lot on the store for Eriol/ Tomoyo ;-)**

**Here it is Chapter 28: **

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 28:

The Rain Princess

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"_Ok Minna-san since we're all here. You can have all fun today. Tomorrow I'll tell you what you have to do" Terada-sensei said_

"_Hai" The class said. As I turned my attention back to my friends. I saw that Elisabeth had put the canga thing on the sand and was lying on it. She was putting sun block on._

"_She's gone mental hasn't she?" Kiyoshi asked_

"_Yup" Sakura giggled "C'mon Guys let's enter on the water"_

"_Yeah" I agreed as we entered on the ocean. Just as I entered something caught my attention. A rock in the middle of the ocean. Far from everything. Distant on the beach…._

_XoXo_

_**Elisabeth's POV**_

_**  
**_The warn of the sun on my skin feels so good. It almost makes me feel like I'm home. I was so relaxed that for a moment I forgot where I was. I closed my eyes and sighed. I missed doing that. I remember when I used to do that with my cousins. Katherine and I would lie on the sun while Matheus kept complaining that he wanted to enter on the water. I smiled to myself remembering my family. At the same moment it brought a smile to my face it saddened me, and made me miss them even more. I let myself drown on the memories. I was so drowned into them that I didn't notice when they faded and I started to see something else.

It was like the vision I had when I first woke up. The moon was shining, it looked like a spotlight on the sea. There was a rock, a strange shape. A man… he was lying on the rock… with something red…blood… he was bleeding yet he was alive. His situation was serious. I tried to open my eyes trying to make it go away, but it was useless. I could see it as clearly as before. The was a young girl near him, her face could not be seen. She was looking at him looking not worried at all. Her hand traveled to his neck where she caressed. With the other hand she took a knife and put it on the man's neck…. "ELISABETH"

I jumped and got out of my trance. I felt a hand on my back keeping me from falling. I opened my eyes to see Kiyoshi supporting me with a worried look on his face. Behind him, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Rika, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and Terada-sensei were also looking at me.

"What happened?" Eriol asked "We were on the water when you started to hold your breath… we came here running and you started to whisper words like moon, man, blood, girl, neck, knife…"

I took a deep breath "It was just a nightmare. I always fall asleep while sunbathing" I lied. I never fell asleep while sunbathing. I never had a vision neither, but yeah that was before I knew I have magical powers. I felt an urge to roll my eyes but I didn't I had to do something or that man would die. I looked at the strange rock far from us. It was far but I could clearly see a red mark on. I looked more closely at it while the others looked at me strangely. I knew it, it was the man. I was sure. I had to do something.

"Oh My God…" I fake gasped

"What happened?" Terada-sensei asked "Are you feeling ok?"

"It's not me" I said "Look" I pointed at the rock.

"What? It's a rock" Terada said.

"No... look there's a man there bleeding" I said. He gasped too. "You're right" He whispered.

"Ok. MINNA-SAN PLEASE COME HERE" He called. Everyone quickly obeyed.

"Please go to your cabins and don't go out until me or Mizuki-san say so." He said. So the bit.. I mean the idiot is here. The class complained a bit, but did what they were told to.

At our cabin, everyone took a good shower and sat on their beds. Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting on my bed with me. They had already figured out that I wasn't having a night but a vision about the man on the rock. On our minds I told them about my vision on details.

'_Do you think it's that legend you, Eriol and Yamazaki-kun told us earlier?' _ Tomoyo asked

'_Maybe' _I sighed

'_D-Do you think it's true?' _Sakura asked

'_Honestly…I do' _I said

'_We have to tell the guys' _Tomoyo said

'_I bet have already figured out most of this' _I said

'_Probably' _Sakura agreed

'_We have to go there… this night' _Tomoyo said

'_How are we going to tell them?' _I asked

'_Hello? Cellphone anyone? _Tomoyo rolled her eyes

'_Oh right sorry' _I smiled sheepishly

'_Who's calling?' _Tomoyo asked

'_I think Lizzie should call either Eriol or Li-san so that you can speak in Portuguese…'_Sakura suggested _'I mean, we're sharing a cabin with other people and they can't know'_

'_Brilliant Sakura' _Tomoyo smiled

'_Yeah…' _I agreed. I took my phone and called Eriol. Nothing.

'_Eriol's not picking up…" _I told them

'_Try Li-san' _Tomoyo said

'_Ok' _I tried. Someone picked up after a while, but it wasn't Kiyoshi, Eriol or Syaoran. It was Yamazaki.

"_Hello"_ He said

"Hey, Yamazaki-kun, it's Elisabeth… is Kiyoshi there?" I asked

"_Humm… yes. I'll call him"_ He told. I could hear him call him on the background _"Hey Li-san Elisabeth-san wants to talk to you"_

"_I'm going"_ Kiyoshi yelled.

"_I'm going to give the phone to him"_ Yamazaki told me

"_Thanks"_ I said

"_Hello"_ Kiyoshi said

"_Oi… Vocês já descobriram o que está acontecendo?"_ I asked **[Hey… Have you already figured out what's going on?]**

"_Boa parte sim… é aquela historia que vocês estavam contando antes não é?"_ He asked me **[Good part of it... it has something to do with that story you were telling earlier, doesn't it?] **

"_Eu acredito que sim"_ I Said **[****I believe so****]**

"_Então o que vamos fazer?"_ He asked **[So what are we going to do?]**

"_Vamos ter que nos encontrar esta noite, sabe para investigar"_ I said **[We'll have to meet tonight, you know to investigate]**

"_Que tal__ meia noite? A gente passa por aí?"_ He suggested **[How about midnight? we'll pick you girls up]**

"_Perfeito"_ I said **[Perfect]**

"_Ok, tchau"_ He said **[Ok, bye]**

"_Tchau"_ I hung up **[Bye] **

'_They're coming to pick us up at mid night' _I told them

'_Did they figure it out?' _Tomoyo asked

'_Yes' _I said

It was almost 6 in the afternoon when Terada-sensei appeared at our cabin to tell us that unfortunately the man was dead, someone cut his head off. Like I saw. At midnight we were already using our costumes. I was wearing a black jeans short and a white shirt. Tomoyo was wearing jeans skirt and a blue top. Sakura was wearing a white short and a green top. She was carrying clothes for the guys as well. At midnight we heard a knock at the widow. Tomoyo ran to open it. It was them. She threw them their clothes and while they went to change. Tomoyo and Sakura had already gone out when I was going to Eriol said

"What are we going to do with these clothes" He held the clothes they were wearing before "Carry it around"

"Gimme that" I rolled my eyes "Tomoyo I'm gonna put it on your bag."

"But it's locked" Tomoyo said

"Sakura's then"

"No Space"

"Fine I'll put on mine" I put those clothes on my bag and jumped out of the window. We walked in silence, with only a few whispers, through the beach. The guys were wearing jeans shorts and black shirts. Each one with a different symbol: a moon, a sun and stars. We reached the rock in 30 minutes. The dark mark of the blood was still there.

"What do we do now?" Tomoyo asked filming.

"Humm…" I closed my eyes "There's a mind here somewhere" I declared "I'm not sure where"

"We can't just stand here… we have to do something…" Kiyoshi said impatiently

"Calm down man" Syaoran said. Sakura climbed on the rock and stared at the dark mark. Syaoran climbed next to her and looked at it as well. Tomoyo kept filming them and whispered something which sounded like kawaii. Eriol laughed and stood beside her. Everything was silent. After what looked like ages a voice started to sing. A sweet melody filled our ears.

"Elisabeth why are you singing?" Kiyoshi asked me

"What are you talking about? I'm not singing" I said

"Daidouji-san?" He asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Kinomoto-san?" He asked. Sakura said "No"

The music became louder. The waves suddenly reached a huge size. It started to rain and I heard a scream before I could do anything. Sakura was gone and so was Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol. Kiyoshi was right beside me looking as worried as me.

"They're gone like in the story." Kiyoshi said

"I know… what are we going to do?" I asked

"… I don't know" He sighed "How…"

"How can we get them back you mean?" I said

"Yeah"

"I have no idea…" I said. I walked closer to him "But I think I know which minds we're dealing with"

"You said minds huh?" Kiyoshi sighed

"Yes… Big waves = Onda, Rain that suddenly disappeared = Chuva. There's another one… I'm not sure which it is" I said. Kiyoshi stayed in silence. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something but at the last minute he gave up. I closed my eyes, this could not get worst. I started to look for something and tried not to listen to Kiyoshi's mind. When I heard a strange thought I've never seen before. That person was coming on our direction. I took Kiyoshi's hand and started to walk away, run actually.

"What the hell?" He asked

"There's someone coming on our direction" I told him.

"But what are we going to do? Show up at Terada-sensei's and say 'hey Kinomoto, Syaoran, Hiiragizawa and Daidouji got kidnapped by a mind and we're not so sure about how we get them back'" He said

"Sort of, we'll have to act tell him that we believed that mermaid story so we went to see it but suddenly they disappeared and we ran away scared" I said

"And you want just to leave it like that" He said

"Of course not, we'll go back tomorrow night…" I said

"Why can't we just go back to our cabins?" He asked

"Because if we do so, the security on the cabins will be bigger because they'll think there's some kind of kidnapers who are able to kidnap two students in a cabin without the other 4 noticing twice a night" I said "And we won't be able to go back tomorrow night"

"Ok, ok" He agreed. We reached Terada-sensei's cabin. Before Kiyoshi could knock I whispered

"Wait" I messed up his hair

"What are you doing?" He asked me blushing. I wanted to laugh but I explained

"You were running from a kidnapper" I said and he understood. He knocked on the door and we started to act as if we were out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" He asked us

"I know we should…" I rushed

"It was foolish…" Kiyoshi did like I did

"Ok hold on…" He rubbed his eyes half-asleep "What happened? One of you tell me…"

"We know it was idiot but we-we w-wanted to… see that part of the beach we didn't think…" I shuddered trying to act as scared as I could.

"We went to that rock" Kiyoshi helped me "T-the one which the body of that man was found…"

"You did what?" Terada-sensei looked as if he had just woken up at that moment "Have you gone mental? Someone was murdered there this morning and you wanted to see that part of the beach?"

"We know…" Kiyoshi sighed "It was foolish but we didn't think…"

"Yes, you didn't" He looked afraid to know what would happen but still he asked "What happened?"

"We, Elisabeth and I, were talking when we heard a scream but when we turned around Kinomoto, Hiiragizawa, Daidouji and Syaoran were gone, they disappeared in the short moment we looked away…" Kiyoshi looked pleading at me to help him

"Then we heard footsteps and ran scared" I finished. Terada-sensei closed his eyes, slapped his forehead and sighed.

"I'll wake the others teachers and call the police. Each of you will go to your own cabin and sleep, got it?" He asked and we nodded "Well… sleep I'll wake you up when the police decides to talk to you" He looked from Kiyoshi to me and added "Kids, please remember we're not on TV, this is not a movie and you're not super-heroes. This is real life and we can't do stupid things like that. I know you're teenagers and you want to have some fun, you want adventure but still… just be more careful and please, think before you act"

We said nothing, we just nodded and did what we were told without more words. When I reached my cabin Rika, Naoko and Chiharu were still asleep so I just climbed on by bed even through I couldn't sleep well that night. Nightmares filled my dreams and when I woke up, before anyone, I felt like I had just run a marathon. I changed into jeans short and a Tinkerbell T-shirt and left. I went to the beach and like I expected Kiyoshi was waiting for me.

I sat next to him and whispered "Hey"

He looked at me and half-smiled "What are we going to so?" He asked not taking his eyes off of me.

"What we planned to do…" I sighed "We have to find them, we need to"

"You said you indentified two minds, chuva and onda…" He said and I nodded "But they aren't that powerful to be able to kidnap 4 people under our noses and leaving us with no way to stop this…" He whispered

"Or the third mind is really powerful or 3 not-so-powerful minds got together so that they could be stronger…" I concluded

"Yeah, by the way Terada-sensei said the police wants to talk to us…" He said and I sighed

"Maybe we exaggerated too much…" I massaged my temples

"Maybe, but you had a point last night what were we suppose to say: that Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran got… What?!" He interrupted himself when he noticed I was staring at him strangely.

"You called them by their first name…" I said

"What?! I…I…" He blushed. I couldn't help myself, I hugged him. I felt he blush redder. "They'll be so happy" I pushed myself away blushing a bit as well.

"They've been wondering when you'd finally break the barriers they all like you and want you to accept them as your friends." I added

"How can you be so sure?" He asked

"Do I have to remind you what I can do?" I asked

"Oh, right sorry…" He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "It's just that…."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…" I smiled "But keep that on our mind: We're here for you. Syaoran is, Eriol is, Sakura is, Tomoyo is, Nakuru is, Kero is, Spinnel is, Touya is, Yukito-san is…"

"Ok, Ok… I got it…" He blushed again

"And I am" I finished. He looked at me surprised

"I thought you hated me?" He said

"I did, but now I see that you can be a nice guy when you want to be, but you can also be a stupid git" I smiled

"Well, that's good because I also think you can be nice sometimes, when you're not being annoying" He smiled back.

"Hum Hum…" We heard someone clear the throat behind was. Three police men were standing there with Terada-sensei and the bitc… Mizuki behind them. One of the police men asked "Are those the kids?"

"Yes" Terada-sensei responded. The other police men took out a lantern even through we were on the beach with a lot of sun light. He walked to us and put the lantern on our faces it didn't work that well.

"You look too happy flirting to be worried about your friends…" He said. We blushed. "They're blushing so it's true" He concluded.

"That's not true" I said "We are worried, that's why we couldn't sleep and we're sitting here wondering where the hell the are"

"Oh you can be pretty nice, so can you" He said in a horrible baby voice. "It doesn't sound like worry to me"

"What we do and what we don't do is none of your business" Kiyoshi was red on the face but with anger.

"Garry c'mon, they're just kids…" The third man who hadn't talked until then said.

"I'll be watching you" He declared.

"Kids" Terada-sensei said "They found something that you may found interesting… please come with us" We stood up and followed him. We went to the video cabin where 2 more men were waiting. One of them was holding Tomoyo's camera with a piece of fabric. We looked at each other and sat down on the chair they told us to sit on.

"Do you recognize this?" The Garry git asked

"Yes, that's Tomoyo's camera" I said

"Was she filming it when they disappeared?" The other men asked

'_When she isn't filming?'_ Kiyoshi rolled his eyes. "Yes" He said

"How about we watch this then" The Garry guy said. He took the cd off of the camera and put on the TV.

_It started with Sakura and Syaoran as usual. They were walking holding hands. Then it showed Kiyoshi and I, we were just walking. Tomoyo focused on Eriol's face and sighed_

"_I'm so glad I'm able to record this, I hadn't been able record on of our adventures for quite a while" She said._

But then they paused the video.

"What are those adventures?" Garry asked

"We like to do crazy things" Kiyoshi said

"Yeah" I agreed

"Like the party where you got that burns?" Terada-sensei asked, he was trying to help us. I smiled

"Yeah" I giggled

"You can laugh" Kiyoshi glared at me "That's because you weren't the one burned" he pouted. "You could have helped me you know…"

"Nah… It was funnier watching her burn you" I smiled

"What?!" Another police man asked

"Long story" Kiyoshi and I whispered

"Ok, Garry. Play" The same police man said.

"_Yeah.." Eriol smiled. Tomoyo then focused on the beach, we arrived._

"_What do we do now?" Tomoyo asked_

"_Humm…" I said. "There's a mind here somewhere" I declared "I'm not sure where"_

"Soooooooooooooo…" Garry paused once again

"So what?" Kiyoshi asked

"I am a rockstar, I've rock moves and I don't need you…" I sang and Kiyoshi laughed joining me "And Guess what? I'm having more fun and now that we're done. I'm gonna show you tonight…."

"I'm serious" Garry said but we ignored him

"I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're tool so… So What? I am a rockstar…"

"SHUT UP" Garry laughed "What do you meant by minds?" He asked me

"We like to talk in codes" I lied rolling my eyes.

"Codes?" He repeated

"Yeah, a lot of teenagers do that so that only they can understand what the others are saying…" I said as if I was talking to a 5-yearl-olf boy. He glared at me but pressed play.

"_We can't just stand here… we have to do something…" Kiyoshi said impatiently._

"What did you want to do?" He asked

"I was B-O-R-E-D, I wanted to do something" 

"_Calm down man" Syaoran said. With that he climbed on the rock next to Sakura. He put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled a bit. _

"_Kawaii" Tomoyo whispered. Eriol chuckled._

"_Elisabeth why are you singing?" The camera turned to Kiyoshi and I._

"_What are you talking about? I'm not singing" I said seriously._

"_Daidouji-san?" He asked. The camera shook a bit as Tomoyo shocked her head._

"_Kinomoto-san?" He asked. The camera went back to Sakura who said "No" It stayed like that for a moment. Behind her I saw what I wanted to see… but I said nothing. _

_Then it happened. The camera fell on the floor and someone screamed, just after hearing it for the second time I realized that it was Sakura who screamed. Sand covered half of the screen and it was only showing Kiyoshi's feet._

"_They're gone like in the story." Kiyoshi concluded _

"_I know… what are we going to do?" I asked_

"… _I don't know" He sighed "How…"_

"_How can we get them back you mean?" I said_

"_Yeah"_

"_I have no idea…" I said. The camera went black and the video ended._

"So you know the legend?" The cool police man which name I don't know asked

"Yeah…" Kiyoshi responded.

"Well, that proves what they said was true, but still we haven't got a clue about what happened" Garry said "The kidnapper is a professional…"

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently

"Why such a hurry?" Garry asked. I looked at him and smirked "Because you're pants will caught on fire and don't want to see that"

"Hahah" Garry took a step back and didn't notice as his big fat ass got closer to a candle on the table and, like I said, put it on fire. "Funny really…"

"Humm… Garry" The quiet police man on the corner said "You're pants are on fire"

"What?!" Garry turned his head slightly and saw the fire on his pants.

"So…" I said "We better get going" I took Kiyoshi's hand, who was laughing uncontrolled, and quickly ran out of there. When we far enough away from the cabin and Kiyoshi had stopped laughing, I asked him right away

"Did you see that?" I sat down

"See what?" He asked sitting as well

"Bolhas…" I said

"Yeah" He said "It's quite difficult to see, if you don't know about the minds you'll never know what it is…"

"That must have been how they kidnapped them… Bolhas must have put them inside a bubble while Onda took them away and Chuva confused our vision" I drew some hearts on the sand and looked at the sea

"So it looks like they've combined their powers after all" Kiyoshi bit his button lip making him look so cute. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? It's official I've gone crazy.

"Do you have…"

"No. You?"

"Nope"

"We'll go anyway, won't we?" I asked uncertain as I stopped drawing and put my head on my knees.

"Of course…" He said "And we're also forgetting that we're talking about Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo…" He blushed saying their names and I smiled. "They're strong and they can handle a lot and I'm sure they're already thinking of a way to get back"

"Yeah" I agreed.

"What will we tell the police afterwards?" He asked

"I don't know… we'll come up with something, I'm sure" I looked at him

"Soo tell me you were the one who sent the guy's pants on fire, weren't you?" Kiyoshi asked me. I smiled "Wish I was, but I wasn't… The cool police man who defended us before thought the same thing but didn't know how to prove it…"

"What? You can read minds but you can't tell what the name of the man is?" Kiyoshi looked at me but smiled

"I can only read what the person is thinking at the moment and you don't keep thinking about your name, do you?" I explained "So if you're not thinking about something when I'm reading your mind I won't know about it"

"Really?" Kiyoshi grinned

"Yeah" I gave him a suspicious look

'_Humm… so if I don't think about it…….. You're reading my mind aren't you?' _He gave me an incredulous look.

"What? Don't give me that look, you say something all grinning and you expect me not to do that" I shook my head.

"You're unbelievable…" He shook his head himself

"Why… Thank you, I'll take that as a complement" I smirked at him "Anyway… The others have just woken up and are coming this way. So let's quit this talk, ok?"

"Ok, I'll pick you up at midnight" He told me

"If you want we can meet up here…" I started but he shocked his head

"No, I'll pick you up" I knew that arguing wouldn't do anything so I just shuddered. The day was boring day, we could do nothing because the teachers were too worried and everyone kept looking at us like we were about to die.

The night arrived quickly. Quicker than I expected I knew fully well that I needed to do something. The thing is that I had absolutely no idea what At midnight Kiyoshi knocked on my window. I got out, and like that night before, we walked in silence to the beach. When we got there, sadness filled me. We knew which minds were there. We had an idea of how they did it. But still we didn't know what to do. I sighed slightly and bit my lip. I did that so frequently lately that it was starting to cut it.

"Do you think that minds had something to do with that murder?" Kiyoshi asked me. I hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know…" I looked at the red mark on the rock in front of us. "Maybe… but I don't see how Bolhas, Ondas e Chuva can kill someone… like that, at least"

"Another mind, perhaps?" Kiyoshi suggested

"Perhaps" I agreed. It was possible.

"What do we do?" I asked

"I've been thinking…" Kiyoshi said nervously "What if we explore the sea and try to at least find them" He said

"We can try to do that" I stated "But how?" He took a deep breath and looked at me

"I don't like to use my powers" He admitted "But sometimes it's extremely necessary" He took my hands in his and before I knew it. We were soaring in the starless dark blue sky.

The view from of the ocean from the sky is fascinating. It was something I never experienced before. If I wasn't so worried I'd enjoy it. I examined meticulously the sea in search for something strange, yet it remained deep and clear that there was nothing there.

"What if they're on the button?" Kiyoshi asked

"Humm…" I let it escape. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the button of the ocean. I opened it again and the water had rearranged itself crating a hole on the sea so that we could see the button perfectly well. Kiyoshi looked at me surprised

"I forgot you could do that" He told me. I giggled, but stayed focused on the sea.

"There's nothing there…" He complained after a while

"We didn't even see half of it yet" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey look at that" He pointed with his free hand to a dark sigh in ahead of us.

"Let's get closer" I said. We moved forward getting closer to it and suddenly it hit me. Apparently it hit Kiyoshi as well.

"It's them" We whispered in a unexpected unison.

"We have to do something" My heart started beating faster and I hold back my breath.

"Calm down" Kiyoshi whispered "Or I'll end up having to carry you… again"

"If I wasn't so worried, I'd hit you" I told him. I looked back at the strange sigh in front of me. They were all locked inside bubbles. Each of them in one. Three minds were glaring at them and talking. I didn't have to use my powers to make a hole because they were doing it themselves.

"We'll have to attack them" Kiyoshi stated

"Right, but how?" I can only manipulate the elements, not produce them.

"Can't you call a mind to help?" He asked

"Oh… yes. Which one?" I had not idea what to do and I had a bad feeling about it.

"How about…" He sounded just as nervous as I was "Água, it can take them away and set them free… and then we'll be able to get them…"

"Perhaps… let's try" I said focusing my mind on a pretty box still on my bedroom on Sakura's house.

"Água" I whispered

"Yes?" Água was right in front of me.

"We need your help" I pointed with my free hand to the spot untouched by the water.

"Onda, Bolhas and Chuva" Água whispered

"They kidnapped Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo… we need to save them" I told her

"Gits" She murmured "I had that idea before them…"

"WHAT?!" Kiyoshi and I chorused a bit too loud.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm on your side, but before that I had the idea, which they stole I'm sure, but of course I failed" She explained "What do you want me to do?"

"Take them out of there, ok?" I said

"Got it" Água entered in the water and I wasn't able to see her anymore.

"Where's it?" Kiyoshi voiced my thoughts

"I don't know" I continued to look for her and Kiyoshi took us a bit closer to the spot. That was when I saw her. Água was right behind the bubbles that were locking them. Slowly water begin to fill the, yet empty hole.

"ÁGUA!" Bolhas yelled "I KNOW IT'S YOU!"

"YOU TRAITOR" Chuva supported Bolhas shouting as well.

"YOU BETRAYED OUR ORGANISATION" Ondas declared "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I did what was right" Água emerged from the water surrounding the bubbles "And if you're smart enough, you'll do the right thing as well"

"We are doing the right thing, too bad you couldn't see that" Bolhas said

"Still, It's not the time to discuss that. We won't try to convince you of anything" Ondas said "Personally. We're better off without you"

"I don't know whatever I should cry or laugh…. You're pathetic, small creatures trying to do something you're not capable of" Água smirked

"You're wrong, we can do everything you can do" Chuva shot to the sky and it started to rain uncontrollably blocking my vision. There was a scream as the waves formed on the sea. Água and my friends had disappeared on the water.

"We have to go back" Kiyoshi yelled through the rain. When I didn't move, he sighed "Elisabeth" He was already using his powers to soar us back to the beach. As we approached it the rain stopped and my worries grew. We fell on the sand socked wet.

"We failed, didn't we?" Kiyoshi rolled backward and put his hands on his head.

"Yes…" I sighed "What time is it?"

Kiyoshi looked at his waterproof watch "4:30 a.m."

"We'll have to go back" I said

"What will happen to them?" Kiyoshi asked

"I'm not sure… We can ask Água what happened if she come back" I stated

"We'll go home first thing on the morning tomorrow…." He remembered worried

"We'll find them" I assured him, even through it was an empty promise "Let's go" He sighed standing up. Surprisingly he took my hand once again helping me to stand up. He refused to let go of my hand as we walked back to the cabins. We walked slowly, more than before, so it took us longer to get there. We arrived on my cabin exhausted mentally and physically. I didn't even have the strength to climb my window, my wet and dirty clothes didn't help me.

"Hurry up" Kiyoshi hissed "It's almost 5:30, the teachers will wake up anytime soon and unless you want them to discover what we've been doing…" I clasped my hands on his mouth

"Shut up, there is someone coming…" I told him "Those police guys" Hi eyes widen, he took my hand off of his mouth and declared

"Crap we're dead" He looked around "C'mon Let's go"

"You an'it going anywhere" The dork Garry said "HAHAHA. Gatcha Ya"

"Li-san, Elisabeth-chan!" Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were inside my cabin. Terada-sensei, Mizuki and the others police men appeared al well.

"Where were you?" Terada-sensei looked angry. Furious actually. "Your Friends woke up and didn't see you… They were so worried. We thought you were kidnapped too…"

"Sorry" We said

"Sorry?! SORRY?!" Terada-sensei started yelling "Is that all you've got to say?"

"Yes" Kiyoshi looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Where were you?" He hissed

"We were trying to see if we could find…" I started but Garry interrupted me

"Oh You weren't…" He said "Because we were at the beach investigating since 1 a.m. and there was nobody there. We just left 4 a.m. because your teacher called us worried about you"

"Why are you wet?" Terada-sensei tried again

"Because of the rain" Kiyoshi said

"Rain?! It didn't rain. The sky was clean" Garry said

"I'm going to try again" Terada-sensei took a deep breath "Why are you wet and where were you?"

'_We'll have to lie' _I told Kiyoshi

'_What are we going to say?' _He asked

'_I have an idea, just agree with me, ok?' _I told him

'_That depends what will be consequences?' _He asked

'_He'll probably yell at us some more' _I tried my best not to shudder

'_Great…. I thought I wouldn't have to see that…' _He sighed

"So…." Terada-sensei said. I opened my mouth to say something but he added "And don't start singing"

"I was going to…" I rolled my eyes. "Look… we were looking for the others, but we looked at the forest, we thought it was a place they could be and we're wet because we kinda fell the sea on our way back…"

"Yeah" Kiyoshi agreed lamely and I rolled my eyes.

"What did you expect to do after you had found them?" He asked

"Tell the police we found them" Kiyoshi's temper got the best of him. He hated being treated as an idiot and as a little kid in any way.

Terada-sensei then exploded. He started yelling at us in front of our friends, the others teachers and the police. He yelled saying that we were irresponsible, asked us if we didn't listen to him at all and all of that stuff, but I wasn't really listening and neither was Kiyoshi I could tell. After what seemed like ages. He then told us to go to my cabin with the others who unfortunately saw everything and prohibited us to get out. He also said that Kiyoshi couldn't go his cabin. That because he was too angry.

"This is not fair" Kiyoshi mumbled "I'm all dirty"

"Take something on my bag" I mumbled taking off my shoes. Yamazaki, who was still there, Kiyoshi, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu looked at me like I was crazy. The girls giggled through

"Elisabeth… I'm not wearing girls clothes" He told

"Not girl clothes…." I sighed frustrated "Your clothes, I still have them from…. You know"

"Oh, right" He blushed opening the bag and searching for it.

"Elisabeth-chan?" Naoko said

"Yes?" I asked

"What ere Li-san's clothes doing on your bag?" She smirked

"Tomoyo's fault. She wanted to dress them up and they forgot it here. But her own bag was locked and Sakura's didn't have space so I out it on mine" I said blushing

"When was that?" Chiharu asked

"When we went to the beach two nights before" Kiyoshi said

They let it go but I knew they weren't going to forget it. I sighed. Things couldn't get worst.

**Tomoyo: Well that was long. **

**Eriol: Yeah!**

**Syaoran: I want to know where the hell I am**

**Sakura: You'll have to want until next chapter**.

**Syaoran: Dawm **

**Eriol: Now the previews:**

"_Oww… my head"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_Hello!!! What am I? A goldfish?" _

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_I'm starving"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_I'm sorry, but I've heard about the murder and… I want to confess something"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_That's perfect! I know what I'm gonna write about"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

**Tomoyo: Plz keep reading!**

**Sakura: And review so that we can know your opinion**

**Syaoran: Until chapter: 'The Princess's Tale'**

**Eriol: Goodbye. See you soon.**


	29. The Princess's Tale

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks**** for everything everyone who read and who reviewed. Special thanks to my reviewers:**

**- Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud**

**- ****XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX **

**- ****tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****cullen4ever96**

**- ****cheng**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 29:

The Princess's Tale

"_Elisabeth-chan?" Naoko said_

"_Yes?" I asked_

"_What ere Li-san's clothes doing on your bag?" She smirked_

"_Tomoyo's fault. She wanted to dress them up and they forgot it here. But her own bag was locked and Sakura's didn't have space so I out it on mine" I said blushing_

"_When was that?" Chiharu asked_

"_When we went to the beach two nights before" Kiyoshi said_

_They let it go but I knew they weren't going to forget it. I sighed. Things couldn't get worst._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

I woke up with a big headache. My head was exploding. I opened my eyes slowly. It was still dark. I searched my brain to find what happened. Suddenly I remembered. Three minds kidnapped us. Kiyoshi… I mean Li and Elisabeth tried to save us. I stood up quickly

"Oww… my head" I exclaimed. My sudden movement just made it worst.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo?" A familiar voice asked me. It was Eriol

"Yes" I told him "Just a headache" I looked around. We were at a long rock far from the Beach. Sakura was still unconscious next to me and Syaoran was supporting her.

"What happened to the minds?" I asked

"Água is taking care of them" Syaoran pointed to a spot in the water where I could see a head. Água crated a swirl on the water locking Chuva, Bolhas and Ondas inside it.

"What do we do now?" I asked

"First we have to wake Sakura up" Syaoran said, I stood up and sat next to her "SAKURA" I called for her, but nothing. I shook her.

"Hey! Calm down! You're gonna hurt her" Syaoran stopped me.

"Syaoran we have to get out of here" I told him "And Água won't be able to hold them forever."

"Sakura…" I shook her again. Eventually, after some minutes she woke up.

"What happened?" She asked. We explained everything to her.

"We have to get back" She said after we finished "Fast. And then we can get Lizzie to talk to them"

"Yeah…" Syaoran agreed "But how?"

"Swim would take too long and we're too weak to do so…" Eriol said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello!!! What am I? A goldfish?" A said incredulous. They looked at me as if I had grown a second head. I took a deep breath "I couldn't transport us there before because we were inside that stupid bubble that blocked our powers. But now I can"

"Oh" They chorused.

"Let's go then" Eriol stood up.

"Wait…" Sakura stood up as well. "We have to do something first"

"What?" I asked

"Elisabeth and Ki-Li-san must have done something to explain our disappearance…" She started "We need to know what it is, because if we say something different…" She didn't have to say anything, we understood it right away.

"We'll have to give them an excuse like that we're too hungry and tired…" Syaoran said "What is particular true since we haven't eaten or slept for more than 24 hours"

"Where are we going to land?" I asked

"How about the beach?" Eriol asked "We can go walking from there"

"Yes" I agreed.

"Água-san. We'll get Lizzie as soon as we can" Sakura told Água

"OK" She said.

"Come here" I told them. They approached me. "Hold on tight" I said as Sakura took one of my hands, Syaoran the other and Eriol put his hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and with my mind's eye I focused on the beach. After a few seconds I opened my eyes again and we were already at the beach.

"Let's go." Syaoran said quickly. We ran all of our way back to the cabins. Just as we arrived Terada-sensei came running towards us.

"Kids! Where were you? What happened?" He asked

"We're sorry…" Syaoran started

"Sensei… I know that you want to know what happened…" I said on the most dramatically way I could "But… can it please wait?"

"Why?" He asked "Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

"No… it's just that…" I put my hands on my head "I'm starving."

"We're all are, actually" Eriol added "We're also too tired"

"It's ok. Please go to the girl's cabin and rest. I'll send food for you" He said

"The girls'… Why?" Syaoran asked confused

"You're friends are there" Was all he said. Finding it really weird but too tired to investigate we went to our cabin. We opened it to find Kiyoshi and Elisabeth sitting on the floor staring at the door. Elisabeth must have heard us because they didn't look surprised at all. Both were staring at Eriol with a strange expression. It was a mix of anxiously, annoyance, worry and concentration. After a while they nodded. He must have been telling them what happened.

"Are you guys all ok?" She asked getting up.

"Yes" Sakura said "Just starving and dead tired"

"I'm glad you're safe" She said hugging us.

"Yeah." Eriol muttered. We all sat down on the floor where Kiyoshi was.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. Why the face?" Syaoran asked

"We're in trouble" Kiyo…Li. I keep forgetting he doesn't want us to call him Kiyoshi. "At first we told Sensei that we were at the beach, there was a noise and you disappeared. But tonight we went out to look for you, when we came back everyone was looking for us. They thought we were kidnapped…" He rolled his eyes "Well, let's just say that now sensei, and everyone, thinks we were sneaking to, er, do other things"

Everyone fell into silence.

"No way?" I asked

"Yes way. People are mental" Elisabeth said "Anyway, what will you tell sensei?"

"What do you suggest?" Eriol asked

"You fell into the ocean?" K..Li suggested.

"He's not going to fall for that" I said. But before we could think of anything Elisabeth announced

"Oh no! He's coming and Garry's with him" She said

"Who's Gary?" Sakura asked

"The police man" Li said. The door flew open Sensei and a fat man entered

"Soooooooooo" The fat man, possibly Gary sang. Elisabeth and Li smirked and opened their mouths but Gary added quickly "Don't start"

"There's someone here who wants to see you" Sensei said. A strange woman with a dark brown, almost black short hair entered.

"I'm sorry, but I've heard about the murder and… I want to confess something" She bit her lip. I saw Elisabeth trying to hide smirk with the corner of my eyes.

"Come and sit" Sensei said. They joined us on the floor sitting near the table.

"I-I… I-I-I-I k-killed… Albert… that man on the rock" She said.

"Why?" Gary asked

"P-Please" She was crying now "I-I know what I d-did was wrong. I-I'll take t-the consequences, but p-please let me e-explain, let me t-tell you m-my story."

"Yes, please tell us" Another 3 police men had entered the room. The women took a deep breath.

"We met some years ago, he was what some… some kind of bad boy as some people call. He smoked, went on drugs, all of that stuff. I fell in love with him. Everybody told me to get away from him, but I didn't listen. We started dating and gradually I started ditching my friends… my family for him." She paused "One day my parents got fed up with me and told me to chose between him or them. I was idiot. I was an imbecile. I chose him. I moved in with him. I thought it was the right thing to do, he had a life different from mine, but he had always been gentle to me, always treated me right…"

She stopped again, took a deep breath

"What happened?" Garry asked

"At first everything was ok, but he was acting as if I didn't live with him. He'd call his friends over to drink and play poker. He'd do everything as if I didn't exist, oblivious to my feelings. One day I talked to him. I told him what I was feelings. But instead of apologize like I wanted, H-H-He hit me, after that I don't know what happened… I guess he liked the power he gained over me… because he started doing it everyday. Sometimes, he called his friends to… h-help"

The room fell into silence I was suddenly crying and so was Sakura. Elisabeth looked in verge of tears but she managed to hold it.

"He started abusing me in every way possible. Do you see that?" She asked taking her hair out of her right cheek. There was a bruise there. It was a long line, which reached the spot right under her ear.

"He did that a while ago…" She said

"And why didn't you call the police?" Gary asked "Is that why you killed him?"

"You don't understand. I tried but he locked me at his house. I had no phone, no way to get out. Until a couple of days ago he said he wanted me to see something. He brought me to the beach and said he was going to kill. He said that would be the lat time I'd the see the sun… If I didn't kill him, I'd be dead" She said

"What does this have to do with my students… why did you say you wanted them to hear it?" Terada-sensei asked

"I want to apologize to them. They were just at the wrong place at the right time" She said

"What do you mean?" Sensei asked

"I was scared you have to understand that. I arranged a kind of trap… I thought his friends would come to get me. That trap would get them in the middle of the ocean. It's like a springboard…"

"And how did you manage to do that?" Gary asked

"I studied engineering. I've done more difficult stuff..." She said sadly "Well, they fell on my trap. I just realized it wasn't them, when I saw the blonde kids wondering what happened to their friends. I think I was too loud because after a while they ran away scared"

"Is that true?" Terada-sensei asked "Is that what happened?"

"Yes…" Syaoran said "We didn't really get what got us on the middle of the ocean but now it makes sense…"

"What about tonight? What were you doing?" Gary asked

"I saw the blonde kids if that's what you want to know…" She said "The were looking for their friends and that's what made me come here. I'd do the same with my friends…" She gave us a sad smile

"So they were telling the truth after all?" Terada-sensei asked

"YES" Elisabeth and Li exclaimed

"I think it's all settle then…" Gary said "You'll spend a glorious night at the police station"

"I'm sorry" she told us as they left.

"Well, I'm glad you are ok. Now rest because we leave first thing in the morning" Terada-sensei said

"Memm" Li and Elisabeth cleared their throats

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I didn't believe you" He added. Li and Lizzie smiled. Sensei left the room.

We started eating the food.

"Is that really true?" Syaoran asked "What the woman did… the springboard"

"Of course not" Eriol said

"Then why?" Sakura asked

"It's funny actually…" Elisabeth said "Earlier she saw Kiyoshi and I flying and she thought it was a sign… she made it all up. It was all pure luck… for us, actually. She doesn't know it's us neither so…"

"I'm surprised hey believed her" Eriol said

"Well, you eat it up" Li said "We're going get Água"

"What?" Syaoran asked "After all of this mess you're still going to sneak out"

"Well, if we don't get the minds, this mess will be for nothing" Li said "And we won't get caught this time because we'll go floating"

"I thought you didn't like using your powers?" Syaoran said

"Sometimes it's necessary, you're all horrible you need to rest. Believe me" Li said "C'mon Li-Elisabeth…"

"Rest you four" She said "We're going by the bathroom window… we'll be back as quickly as possible. Oh and take care Mizuki may want to see it here. She doesn't think it's wise to leave 6 teenagers alone"

"I hate her" Syaoran said

"Me too" Li said

"Me Three" Elisabeth said

"Me Four" Eriol muttered

"Me Five" I added. I really, really, really, really hate her

"She's not that bad" Sakura said. We all looked at her with a don't-break-it expression that made her blush

"We'll get going then" Li said. They left and after some minutes we had done eating.

"What the man did to the woman…" I started "Is that really true?"

"Yes" Eriol said

"That's so sad" I said

"Some people are really bad" Syaoran said "It's something so…"

"Monstrous" Sakura suggested

"Yes… it's a really sad story" Eriol said

"A true story…" Syaoran said

"Yes" We agreed

"That's perfect! I know what I'm gonna write about" Syaoran exclaimed "I have to write a true story… so that's what I'm writing about"

"You're really going to be able to write that?" Eriol raised an eyebrow

"Ok… maybe I'll ask some help" Syaoran said. Eriol raised the other eyebrow

"Look it's not my fault I can't play any instrument" Syaoran explained. Eriol laughed. Sakura and I sweatdropped

"Relax my cute little decedent I'm just teasing you" Eriol said and Syaoran glared at him.

I smiled. As long as I have my friends I'll be ok.

**Sakura: Well, here it is… This chapter is kind of short. But the next one will be ready as soon as possible**

**Syaoran: Yes. At least we're safe**

**Eriol: We were lucky**

**Tomoyo: A lot of coincidence too**

**Kero-chan: There's no coincidence on that **

**Sakura: HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE! KERO-CHAN!**

**Tomoyo: I missed you. I hope you'll be on next chap**

**Elisabeth: He will. I saw it**

**Kero-chan: Cool**

**Eriol: Here's the preview**

"_It wasn't Sakura…"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_Where's my sword?"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_What do you mean by that? It's impossible"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_You think you can sing… yeah right"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_I hate her"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_

**Sakura: Humm… Wonder what happened?**

**Syaoran: See ya next chapter**

**Eriol: That will be called 'The Sword'**

**Tomoyo: Please keep reading and reviewing **


	30. The Sword

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks for everything guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Plz keep reading. Special Thanks to:**

**- Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud**

**- ****XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX **

**- ****tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****cullen4ever96**

**- ****cheng**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 30:

The Sword

"_That's perfect! I know what I'm gonna write about"__ Syaoran exclaimed "I have to write a true story… so that's what I'm writing about" _

"_You're really going to be able to write that?" Eriol raised an eyebrow_

"_Ok… maybe I'll ask some help" Syaoran said. Eriol raised the other eyebrow_

"_Look it's not my fault I can't play any instrument" Syaoran explained. Eriol laughed. Sakura and I sweatdropped _

"_Relax my cute little decedent I'm just teasing you" Eriol said and Syaoran glared at him._

_I smiled. As long as I have my friends I'll be ok._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_**Eriol's POV**_

I sighed. This was too confusing. We were all gathered at Syaoran's and Kiyoshi's house to discus what happened at the beach camp. We suspecting that girl was lying. Why? That's the mystery.

"There wasn't anything on the water, I'm sure" I said

"The story was ridiculous… I don't know how the police and Terada-sensei believed" Syaoran said "If it hadn't got us out of trouble, I'd have laughed my ass off"

"Maybe… it was… true" Sakura suggested as we stopped to analyze this option. We started laughing.

"Yeah, right. It's true, just as true as the fact that I am the queen of the England" I stated making them laugh harder.

"Kids" Kero interrupted impatiently "We have to focus. It's serious business. Somethin- where's the other Li kid? We need everyone here."

"KIYOSHI! GET YOUR ASS HERE ON THIS INSTANT" Syaoran yelled

"Syaoran" Sakura scolded frowning "Be more polite"

"Right, sorry. KIYOSHI, GET YOUR BELOVED DERRIÈRE HERE" He turned to Sakura with a cheekily grin "Better?"

"No!" Sakura shook her head. Tomoyo, Nakuru and Elisabeth giggled next to her.

"What is he doing anyway?" Touya asked. He wanted to participate on the meeting to know what's going on. He didn't appreciate the fact that his sister was kidnapped.

"I don't' know, he's been like that the whole morning" Syaoran shuddered

"We don't have forever" Yue stated "Kerberos as you were saying…"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I was going to say that something happened and from what you've told me I suspect someone enchanted the police men and the teachers to believe such a ridiculous story" He sat on the table in a deep thought

"Was it you, Sakura?" Touya asked almost immediately

"It wasn't Sakura…" Yue said "We'd have known if she did that even if she's on the other side of the world"

"As Ruby Moon and I would know if it was Eriol…" Spinnel added.

"Well, it wasn't me" Syaoran said

"I didn't do it neither" Elisabeth said "I was too busy reading their minds to see if they were buying it"

"I don't have the power to do that" Tomoyo admitted "Well, at least not with so many people at once"

"Was it Li, then?" Touya asked

"Nope?" Nakuru told him "He doesn't like using his powers very much what results on lack of training. In other to do something like that, you have to have a lot of training"

"But they don't train much…" Touya pointed to us confused

"We did train." I started explaining "Our training is the same as… working with our powers, increasing it's supremacy. Elisabeth, Tomoyo and I obtained instantly along with our powers because we are reincarnations of powerful sorcerers. Sakura and Syaoran trained while capturing the cards and winning my challenges. Adding the fact that Syaoran was trained at the Li clan. Li only trained martial arts and fight with swords, am I right?"

"Yup" Syaoran nodded. "What is a shame, his powers can be quite useful"

"If you were me, you wouldn't like it neither" Kiyoshi said declaring his entrance on the room

"Ready to join us, my dear cousin" Syaoran smirked. I swear this guy is looking more like everyday. Awesome. I'm so proud of him.

"Not quite yet" Kiyoshi rolled his eyes "Where's my sword?"|

"Why are you asking me. It's your sword" Syaoran told him in a voice usually used to talk to little kids

"I know that" Kiyoshi hissed. He really hates being made fun of. "It disappeared"

"Kid" Touya stated "If you're irresponsible…"

"Shut it, ok?" Kiyoshi snapped "I didn't lose it… I-I…"

"Guys!" Elisabeth interrupted him "Look at this" She showed us the newspaper. "While we've been gone, there were 11 murders in Tomoeda. All of them of teenagers, and all of them had a letter on their forehead"

"What?!" I exclaimed "Is there some kind of serial killer?"

"They think so…" Elisabeth said

"How is that person killing them?" Tomoyo asked

"Stabbing them…" Elisabeth said "Libra told me that they don't have any idea of who's doing that"

"Humm…" Touya shifted uncomfortable on his chair "There's one more reason I wanted to come here today"

"What's that onni-chan?" Sakura asked looking worried

"I've been reading the newspaper those days and… after analyzing the letters… putting the ones from last week and adding the new ones…well, it formed a sentence" He took a paper out of his pocket and gave to Sakura who gasped and read out loud

"M-I-N-D-S-O-R-G-A-N-I-Z-A-T-I-O-N. Minds Organization"

"You mean… the murders are work of a mind" Nakuru broke the stunned silence that followed this revelation.

"What do you mean by that? It's impossible" Sakura said "I mean… The cards never hurt… well, they didn't kill anyone"

"The minds are different, Sakura" Elisabeth said softly, still with a shocked expression, which looked as if it didn't belong to her face.

"… Are you ok, Liz?" Tomoyo asked

"Yes…" She blinked and scanned the room carefully

"Do you have an idea of which mind it is?" Yue raised an eyebrow. Elisabeth glanced at him distractedly, but still serious

"I'm not so sure…" She turned her attention to Kiyoshi who had sat next to Syaoran. "Kiyoshi…. Did you put that spell on your sword?"

"No" Kiyoshi responded confused "We tried, but for some reason it didn't work…"

"I see…" Elisabeth said still deep in a thought

"Where do you want to get at, Elisabeth?" Kero asked

"I think the mind responsible for all of that is the Espada" She said

"Espada?" I asked "But what does Li's sword has to do with… Espada… Oh, I get it. You think that his sword's Espada"

"What?!" Kiyoshi exclaimed "My sword?!"

"Yes, you told me it has disappeared before, you can't put the spell on it, the victims died stabbed. All fingers are pointing to your sword" She explained

"It makes sense. The Sword card possessed Rika-chan… do you think Espada's possessing someone?" Sakura asked

"Humm… no." Elisabeth said "I think it's acting on it's own accord, or else Kiyoshi would be the one possessed"

"There's one more problem…" Spinnel pointed out "What does Espada means by 'Minds Organization'?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yue stated annoyed "Unlike the cards, the minds chose to work together and make an organization…"

"That'd cause big problems" I put my hands behind my head and sighed "Big problems…"

"Great" Syaoran groaned "We're stuck with 3 big problems: 1- who's suppose to be 'helping' us by bewitching the teachers; 2- Espada, that can possibly be Kiyoshi's sword and 3- The Minds Organization"

"What are we going to do about it?" Touya asked

"We?" Nakuru narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend "By we, you mean us, because you'll do nothing"

"What?! No way. I'm helping." Touya said "What do you expect me to do sit back and watch you lot fight?"

"Well, yes" Sakura said "We can keep you updated, but you can't do anything, onni-chan"

"No, I can't do that" Touya protested "if my sister, my other 'sister', my cousin, my girlfriend, my best friend, my future gaki of brother-in-law, his cousin and my cousin's future husband will fight, so will I"

"Onni-chan…" Sakura whispered as Nakuru looked at her with a worried expression

"Humm… how about we have lunch now?" Syaoran asked trying to easy the moment

"That's a good idea" I stood up when he did so "I'll help you"

Our efforts were useless, because Nakuru, Sakura and Touya froze looking at each other. Elisabeth was also looking at Touya worriedly, Kiyoshi had an unfamiliar concerned look on his face with a bit of surprise. Tomoyo was turning off the camera because of the tense moment. This wasn't going to end good.

---------

One week passed since Touya's outburst and from what Elisabeth told me things weren't going well on the Kinomoto residence. Sakura and Touya were constantly fighting because of that, both asking Elisabeth to take a side what was getting on her nerves, while Fujitaka was wondering why his kids were fighting. At the Hiiragizawa manor, things weren't good too. Nakuru had a big fight with Touya and to release her frustration she was getting Spinnel drunk almost everyday.

"Just what we need at this time" Tomoyo commented when we were walking earlier to school that morning to do the chores "We can't afford fighting"

"Yes" I agreed "This fighting is just bringing problems, we weren't able to decide on what to do that day because of it and since then we weren't able to meet."

"What do you think we should do?" She asked

"Well, I think we should concentrate on capturing Espada. With that we can stop the murders and try to discover something about the Organization" I said

"I agree" She nodded "As much as I want to know who's helping us, it's already done... so…."

"Yeah… there's just one twist"

"What would it be?"

"We're can't be sure, if that person is helping us"

"What do you mean? Of course she or he is" She asked me confused

"Maybe, but there's also the chance of that person only doing it because our problem would affect him or her." I explained "And if it was because of it, there's also the chance that if getting in our way will help that person, she… or he will do it"

"I see what mean" Tomoyo said after a while "That complicate things"

"It does" I sighed lamely.

The rest of the walk to school was silent, as was the chores. As the others arrived all we said to each other was 'hello'. While reading my fellows classmates minds I saw that they thought we had a fight. What wasn't that far from the truth. At lunch the six of us walked to a dessert part of the school, in an attempt to talk about our problems. But our hopes were destroyed. There was someone there already. A girl with a pink hair and red eyes. She rather strange, she looked younger than us. About 12 years-old. I couldn't read her mind well. I only got clips of it like:

'_Wait…them…have…mission…get…him…then…sing…sing…sing…sing…'_

That girl was weird. I looked at Elisabeth, she was staring at girl with a death glare. The others looked confused about something.

"So… we finally meet" An unfamiliar high-pitched and extremely girlish voice giggled. The pink-haired girl had turned around. "The most talented seniors of Tomoeda Elementary: Sakura Kinomoto, the head cheerleader, with the sweet attitude that makes everyone love her; Syaoran Li, the heir to the Chinese Li Clan, impressive soccer player; Kiyoshi Li, amazing soccer player who refuses to join the school team; Elisabeth Arroz, our dear Brazilian friend, fellow cheerleader, music writer, great singer and musician; Tomoyo Daidouji, only daughter of the Sonomi Daidouji, voice of an angel, best fashion designer around here, perfect grades; And last but not least Eriol Hiiragizawa, from London, great pianist, good singer, perfect grades, amazing in every sport as he is in almost everything"

There was something the tone of her voice that annoyed me, it was like she did mean everything she said, but not in a good way. At that point Syaoran, Kiyoshi and Elisabeth were glaring at her, Sakura and Tomoyo were looking as confused as me.

"And you are?" Kiyoshi asked annoyed

"Like I expected" She laughed "The three short tempered: Kiyoshi, Syaoran and Elisabeth"

"I think he asked who you are." Syaoran snapped

"There's no need to glare or snap at me, my dears" She sang "But if you want to know so badly I'll introduce myself: I'm Mitsuko Nakano. Thirteen years old, just transferred from Tokyo."

"Why did you come to irritate us, then?" Elisabeth asked her in a superior tone

"Irritate… well, I wouldn't say irritate exactly, it's more like warn you" Nakano said "Warn you about your fall"

"Our fall?" Sakura repeated

"Yes, I'll beat each one of you and take over the school" Nakano laughed happily like a hyperactive rat. "Starting with the spring concert at Tomoeda Festival, of course"

"But how do you expect to do that?" Kiyoshi asked "We're going to see who's the best song writer, not who's the freakiest"

We laughed as Nakano looked at us fiercely. "You think you can sing… yeah right"

"I may not be the best singer, especially compared to Elisabeth and Tomo-Daidouji." Kiyoshi almost called Tomoyo by her first name, which made us look at him shocked "But, I'm sure even I can sing better than you, any moment"

"I'll win this contest" Nakano hissed

"It's not a contest" Elisabeth pointed out "It's a festival, you idiot"

"Whatever, I'll still beat you" Nakano walked over to me slowly and put her head on my shoulders, she had to stand on her tiptoes since she was too short "Although… I might need a pianist…."

She winked at me as I struggled away from her uncomfortably. I heard Tomoyo clear her throat next to me, getting Nakano's attention.

"If that's all you've got to say," She took my arms and pulled me closer to her and away from the pink-haired freak "You can go now"

Nakano glared at Tomoyo. "Well, you've been warned" With that she walked away.

"I hate her" Tomoyo declared as she was out of our sign.

"She seems to like you, Eriol" Syaoran teased

"Shut up" I hissed. As if I needed a brat's attention.

"Let's talk about what we came here for" Sakura said

"Agreed" Tomoyo said "What should we do?"

"Well, I've been keeping an eye on my sword. It hasn't shown any strange sign" Kiyoshi said

"Still, we can't be sure of what it's planning" Syaoran said "What should we do?"

"I say we confront it" Elisabeth suggested "There's not much option, we've waited too much"

"When?" I asked

"Tonight" Kiyoshi said "We can't be sure of what it's going to do next, we need to do something quickly."

"Agreed" Tomoyo commented "But… what if it tries to kill one of us?" She asked worriedly. Silence surrounded us for a minute until Elisabeth sighed

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you…" She confessed "It's not impossible, although I don't think Espada would get that far… we'll have to be prepared…"

"We'll be" Sakura said being the optimistic she is "Everything will surely be alright, remember?"

I smiled at her, trying to be as positive as she was, but I couldn't help but feel uneasy. That was going to be a long night.

_**End of Eriol's POV**_

What Eriol didn't know was that not far away from the school, in the woods some strange figures were reunited

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A voice echoed through the forest. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE. YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED AT THE HOUSE"

"I know that, but I had to ask you something" A second voice pleaded "They know who I am, what should I do?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Hummm…."

"You promised to do anything so that we'd be able to get rid of _them_…"

"You're telling me…"

"Yes, I am"

"But, isn't it a bit harsh?"

"That was what you agreed to"

"But…"

"No buts. You'll kill _them_"

"Kill _them_?"

"Yes, all of _them_"

**Sakura: Well, things are getting dangerous…**

**Syaoran: Thanks for reading this story.**

**Eriol: Please keep reading and reviewing **

**Tomoyo: Now, our preview:**

"_ESPADA!! NOOOOO"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_H-Help m-m-e-e…"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_D-Dad?"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_Kiyoshi…"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_Eriol, I want you. I need you"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_Kaho, I'm…"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_YOU IDIOT"_

_-XoXo-Stars-XoXo-_

"_That's it. You're not participating on this non-sense anymore"_

**Elisabeth: Please keep reading!**

**Kiyoshi: Thanks for all the support**

**Sakura: See you at next chapter: 'Open Wounds' **


	31. Open Wounds

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate that. You guys are amazing. Special thanks to:**

**- Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud**

**- ****XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX **

**- ****tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****cullen4ever96**

**- ****cheng**

**- ****James Birdsong**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Chapter 31:

Open Wounds

_What Eriol didn't know was that not far away from the school, in the woods some strange figures were reunited_

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A voice echoed through the forest. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE. YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED AT THE HOUSE"_

"_I know that, but I had to ask you something" A second voice pleaded "They know who I am, what should I do?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?"_

"_Hummm…."_

"_You promised to do anything so that we'd be able to get rid of __them__…"_

"_You're telling me…"_

"_Yes, I am"_

"_But, isn't it a bit harsh?"_

"_That was what you agreed to"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts. You'll kill __them__"_

"_Kill __them__?"_

"_Yes, all of __them__"_

……..

_**Kiyoshi's POV**_

That was the day. We were going to face Espada. I still couldn't believe that I spent like 2 thousand dollars on something I could have captured for free. Ugh! Why the hell hasn't Elisabeth or Eriol seen this before?

"Quit complaining. I wish I'd have seen that before, but I didn't, ok?" Elisabeth snapped

"Whatever" I shuddered

"Can we please do this already?!" Sakura asked frustrated "We had to sneak out because Onni-chan's now paranoid. He'll probably check on us tonight. We'll have to go back soon"

"I agree but What's the plan?" Spinnel asked. Everyone fell in silence. "We have a plan, right?" He asked. We looked at each other

"There are no plans? Are you insane?" Kero asked

"No" Eriol said "We just didn't have time to think of one"

"Eriol-sama… Espada is dangerous. It has killed people before. It won't hesitate on killing you" Nakuru said

"We've already talked about this, Nakuru…" Eriol sighed "It's too dangerous to let it free one more night. It might kill more innocent people or even try to kill us while we're unaccompanied"

"You're right" She sighed "But we'll have to be super careful"

"We'll be, of course" Eriol said

"Can… you guys like… see something?" Kero asked Eriol and Elisabeth

"No. We've already tried to unity our powers to make it stronger, but nothing." Eriol said

"That's good and bad at the same time" Elisabeth added "It's bad, because we don't have a clue of what it's up to. But also it's good because we know it's confused"

"How can you know that?" I asked confused. Elisabeth sighed

"Long story, I'll tell you later" She said "Where's Espada, anyway?"

"In my bedroom" I answered "Look… Hey?! Where are you going?" Before I could finish my sentence everyone stormed out to _my _bedroom.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD ENTER?!" I yelled as I ran after them. But it was too late. They invaded my bedroom. I was ready to yell at them. But when I opened my mouth, something shocked me. I should have expected it. I've heard about the cards, I've _seen_ numerous minds. However, nothing prepared me to that moment. My dear bedroom was destroyed and that stupid flying sword with eyes and a mouth was in the middle of the mess smirking.

"YOU—" I started but Syaoran held me back.

"Kiyoshi, calm down" He said

"IT DESTROYED MY FUCKING BEDROOM! ONLY I'VE GOT THE FUCKING PERMISSION TO DESTROY MY FUCKING BEDROOM" I shouted. They gave me weird looks suggesting that if we weren't in such a tense moment they'd laugh at me. Espada grinned and floated towards me. It was the most disturbing thing I've seen in my life… really.

"Come and get me…" It said

"MAYBE I WILL" I shouted. Why the hell was I so upset? Why the hell was I losing control? The others were looking at me worriedly

"He's having a mental breakdown…" Tomoyo whispered. I AM MOST DEFINITELY NOT… or am I?

"Come and get me" It repeated "Come on. I've been on your bedroom for a long time. I know all your secrets. I saw you cry like a baby…"

"SHUT UP" I couldn't take it. I knew that everyone was astonished by my attitude, but I just couldn't take it.

"Daddy. No, Daddy" Espada mocked my voice with perfection, making me sound pathetic. The worst is that I know I probably did sound like that, even through I didn't heart it myself.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP" I screamed at the top of my lugs while I walked towards it. A small hand touched my own. I turned around to see Elisabeth looking at me with a frightened, worried and at the same time strange distant look.

"Kiyoshi… no" She whispered in a broken tone which broke my heart, but I couldn't bring to myself to resist.

"DADDY" It yelled again "DADDY, STAY WITH ME"

"Now, you've done it" I released my hand and walked towards it.

"That's what I wanted to hear it" It said with a creepy look on its face… for a sword.

"Kiyoshi" Syaoran semi-yelled stepping in front of me, protecting me with his sword.

"Leave him alone" Syaoran said

"No way" Espada laughed "I'll kill you two at once" Just as it was positioning itself to Syaoran's chest. Instinctually, I strode in front on him. Suddenly I saw something red that I couldn't indentify.

"ESPADA!! NOOOOO" I heard someone yell. And everything went black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I opened my eyes slowly, expecting to feel an enormous pain. Instead, I realized I was standing somewhere strange yet familiar. I was feeling weird as well. I only comprehended why when I looked down at my body. I was 4 years old again wearing my old training robes. I was running, the rain wetting my clothes and gluing my hair to my skin. _

"_KIYOSHI! COME BACK" The familiar voice of my mother yelled as I remembered why I was running. I remembered why I was crying, I wanted to stop running but I couldn't control my actions. It's a dream, I told myself. It's just a dream. A dream. _

_I entered in the woods, speeding my pace what caused me to trip, my head hit the floor and it started bleeding immediately. I tried to stand up but I fell back down as a stick cut my left hand. I moaned in pain, but managed to stand up. To most people that'd be enough to make them go back. However, for me it wasn't I continued to walk further in the forest. I didn't know why, I just felt like I should do it. Things couldn't fit in my head. My father's dead. Dead. How can it be? My hero… dead. I thought he was invincible._

_It's ok that, maybe, he wasn't the best father in the world. But he best for me. He did hit me, he called me not so good things, he was rude. But he was my father. He taught me how to ride a bike, how to swim, how to walk, how to talk. He was powerful, always knew what to do. Tears fell harder mixing with the rain on my wet cheeks, that moment, in the worst moment in my whole life, thunders started to crash just to remind me of the emptiness up ahead. As this reminder collapsed, I imitated it. Falling again, this time on my back, my neck drew on the gigantic tree root cutting it as well. I raised my hand to it. It was bleeding deeply. Too deeply. I tried to stand up, stopping half-way as the pain took over me. _

"_H-Help m-m-e-e…" I tried to scream "S-Some-someone… P-p-please" I kept trying to hold myself together but then I heard laughter._

"_You're so pathetic" The voice said. I looked up to have the biggest shock of my whole existence. My father who had been told as dead, who I saw being burned the day before, was standing near a tree looking at me, amused. _

"_D-Dad?" I murmured not believing my eyes. "DAD" I used all of my strength left to stand up and reach out for my father._

"_You're alive…" I whispered reaching out to hug him. But, he had other plans. Instead of hugging me back, he pushed my chest so that I fell back on the ground. Deepening my wounds and creating some new ones all over my body. _

"_Yes, I am. But it's something that will stay between us" My father said _

"_Why…?"_

"_Why did I fake my death?" He challenged. I was taken back but nodded weakly "Kiyoshi, do you know why I married your mother in first place?"_

"_Because you love her…" I whispered_

"_Love her?!" He laughed as if I had said the stupidest thing in the universe. "I married her because if I did not I'd lose all of my money to the fucking elders" He explained _

"_W-What changed?" I asked trying not to pass out_

"_What changed is that, I've found someone with three times the money I have now." He grinned "Which is saying a lot. But if I got a divorce the money would go to the fucking elders and I'd have to pay you and your mother. So I faked my death because I prefer leaving the money for you to leaving it for the elders"_

_Before I could open my mouth again he hissed_

"_Look boy, I don't have time to waste. I only waited for you to tell you this: The money I left behind is going to be controlled by your mother until your 18. After that it will be all yours. You can do whatever you want with I don't care as long as it doesn't fall into the elders' hands I'm ok with it" He glanced at me with an unworried expression despite the fact that I was lying in a pool of my own blood. "Any questions?"_

"_H-How d-did you –know I was g-g-going to come here?" I asked fighting to understand what he was saying and stay conscious._

"_I know you too well, boy" He smirked "Better than you think. I knew you'd come. And as always I was right"_

"_Am I going t-to see you again?" I asked after a few seconds "Where are you going?"_

_He hesitated a bit before responding "No, you'll never see me again. I'll go to Japan. And that's why you'll never go there" He looked at me "You have to promise that you'll never go to Japan."_

_I stared at him uncertain. He saw that since he started kicking me. "Promise me, you little freak"_

"_But-"_

"_I think I told you to promise" He yelled "You stupid freakish powers can't save you now. PROMISE ME"_

"_I Promise" I yelled "I do"_

"_There's more" He continued to kick me "You never saw me here. I'm dead."_

"_You're dead" I agreed _

"_Great. Oh two more things, Kiyoshi" He grinned at me "These are more like a father advice. First: If I were you, I wouldn't use those powers of yours much. It only shows you're a freak and Second: You should keep in mind that such things as love doesn't exist" He approached me and stepped on my left hand. He laughed and walked away._

_I never saw him again. But I disobeyed him. I went to Japan, I used my powers… I still can't believe that after everything he has done to me… I still want to see him and I whished he had stayed. I spend the whole night in that forest, bleeding. I almost died that night. I still have got the scars to prove it. On my left hand, on my neck and on the corner of my forehead. I hid the last two with my hair as for the one on my hand I say I fell down. Every time I look at them, I remember my first near-death experience, I remember the pain and the hurt. I remember my father and sometimes it feels as if someone came and opened them all again, expect that the pain's 100 times worst. Every time I see them I have nightmares. _

_I stared at the sky hidden behind the trees when I heard it_.

"_How is Mr. Li doing?"_

"_He's great, he couldn't be better…He was stabbed, he almost died and is now in coma. You didn't even have to ask. He's perfect"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Eriol's POV**_

We all gathered on the Kiyoshi's room in the hospital. He had been unconscious for two days now. It was the scariest thing I've seen in my life. He was protecting Syaoran. I sighed. We were all broken. Tomoyo was sitting next to me in the love seat. Syaoran was on the chair next to Kiyoshi's bed. Elisabeth was on the other chair, actually she didn't stop crying. She kept looking at Kiyoshi and crying. It took me a while to realize that she was possibility listening to Kiyoshi's worst thoughts and probably didn't think he'd like us to hear. And Sakura was next to the table. Kiyoshi almost died. He was in coma two days now.

"Kids…" Fujitaka-sama called gently as he, Touya, Nakuru and Yukito entered the room. We looked up to him, emptiness in our eyes.

"There's someone here to see you" He said as Kaho entered

"Hello" She said. We glared at her and said nothing

"How is Mr. Li doing?" She asked. Syaoran snorted sarcastically.

"He's great, he couldn't be better" He stood up "He was stabbed, he almost died and is now in coma. You didn't even have to ask. He's perfect"

He kept glaring at her, when suddenly to our surprise Elisabeth gasped. Syaoran looked at her worriedly

"You know I'm being sarcastic, right Liz?" He asked. She rolled her eyes

"Of course I know, you dork." She took Kiyoshi's hand and kneeled next to the bed. She said then, softly

"Kiyoshi…" She bit her bottom lip "If you can hear me, try to hold my hand" We all congregated around his bed looking at his hand carefully. After a few seconds, we were almost giving up but then his finger twitched. With a squeal of delight, we hugged each other. He was going to get out of that. I hugged Tomoyo and we both sighed in relief.

'_Eriol, be careful' _Elisabeth's voice entered in my head, I turned my head to the right and saw Kaho looking at us. She cleared her throat

"Eriol, can I talk to you?" She asked. I looked at my friends, they were all glaring at her. _'Go on, we'll help you if things get dirty' _Elisabeth mentally sighed. I nodded shortly and followed her out of the room.

As we reached the end of the hallway, the desert past I noticed unhappily, I lost my patient and snapped

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked "I know you too well to know that you didn't come here because you're worried about Kiyoshi"

"Eriol, I don't know how to say this…"

"Get to the point" I snapped again "I don't have the whole day"

"Eriol, I want you. I need you" I was expecting it, I really was. But still this strange felling raised in my chest. I kept my face emotionless, as I was feeling a hundred things at once. I was over her, then why was I felling _this_. I don't want her, I have Tomoyo… wait did I just say that, I mean… think that. Dawn! I can practically hear Elisabeth smirk from the other room.

"Eriol" Kaho called me.

"Kaho, I'm…" I started but she cut me off

"No need, I know what you're going to say" She leaned toward me to kiss me, I backed away and shouted angrily

"YOU IDIOT" I put my head between my hands "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"You want me as well as I want you" She explained to me as if I 3 years old. That fucking *#$%#!

"What makes you think that I want you?" I asked, my face red in anger "It's over since the day you broke my heart!"

"Eriol, who are you kidding?"

"WHO AM I KIDDING? WHO ARE _YOU_ KIDDING?! YOU FUCK BREAK MY HEART AND THEN YOU COME BACK LIKE NOTHING'S FUCKING WRONG! WELL, I HAVE SOME NEWS TO YOU: I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO. I MOVED ON, I GOT OVER YOU! I NOW HATE YOU WITH EVERY POWER OF MY BEING!"

She looked at me, as stunned as I was. It's really difficult for me to lose my temper's control. Well, I guess that after almost 35 hours with no sleep´, hunger and anger I should lose control.

"Eriol" She started softly

"DON'T ERIOL ME" I yelled, still upset. "'.YOU! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

After that sentence her face transformed, her mask fell. She was angry like I've never seen before. She took my arm and hissed low

"Look, you stupid little boy, you're just making it harder. You must know that there's no way I'll lose" Her eyes were red, fuming "You're…"

"Nobody's" An angelical voice snapped behind me. Kaho immediately released me and put her mask back on.

"Oh, Daidouji-san" She smiled "It's good to see you, I was just…"

"Quit that shit" Tomoyo snapped once again "Look, I know your little games, so you don't need to pretend"

As Kaho's mask fell again, she smirked "Very well then, you may also know that Eriol's m—"

"He's not yours" Tomoyo walked over to me and embraced me annoyed.

"He's not yours!" Kaho jeered

"No, he's not" Tomoyo agreed "Because he's not an object to have an owner. He's a human being"

There was a pause before Kaho cleared her throat "You may think you're smart, but I will get you in the end" She turned around before adding "You'll be mine, Eriol. Eventually"

As she disappeared from our vision sigh, I turned to Tomoyo and smiled "Thanks for that"

"No Problem" She smiled back. "Liz said you were in trouble and asked me to come and help you"

"Of course she did" I rolled my eyes. I should have known

We walked back to Kiyoshi's room in silence. Approaching it, we realized that we weren't the only ones in a fight.

"Onni-chan, be reasonable" Sakura whined

"Sakura, I'm being reasonable." Touya sighed "Look at what happened to Li"

"Touya…"

"That's it. You're not participating on this non-sense anymore"

I glanced at Tomoyo, her face was mirroring mine. Sakura can't get out of this. We opened the door in a fanatic desperate way. Touya and Sakura were glaring at each other. Elisabeth was next to Kiyoshi looking torn between staring at him worriedly or staring at them worriedly. Syaoran was in a similar state, except that he seamed deep in a thought. Fujitaka had left the room while I was gone along with Yukito. Nakuru was fuming silently on the loveseat.

"Elisabeth you too." Touya turned to look at Elisabeth who just bit her lip

"Touya, I'm sorry but I can't do that. I have to capture the minds, they're my responsibility." She said quietly

"I understand" He didn't

"Touya…" Sakura tried again, but he waved her off

"We're not discussing this, Sakura" He left the room, and I swear I saw him cry. As the room fell in silence again, Nakuru followed him. Sakura sighed

"I can't believe him" She sat on the loveseat where Nakuru was before. I felt pain on my chest. My whole world was tumbling down great.

**Kiyoshi: I didn't like this chap.**

**Syaoran: Man, I**

**Kiyoshi: Thanks for reading. Please keep doing so and review. Here's the preview:**

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM!"_

………

"_W-Where am I?"_

………

"_The little shit escaped"_

………

"_I don't want to cry anymore"_

………

"_Touya…"_

………

"_Writer's block can be more dangerous than you think, Syaoran"_

………

"_You're crazy"_

………

**Kiyoshi: (Frown) It wasn't that better**

**Syaoran: (Looks worried) Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing. We'll see you at next chaps of Stars of Destiny: **_'The Truth Hurts'_


	32. The Truth Hurts

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**First of all, ****I'd like to thank all of my readers who have been supporting me. Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Special thanks to:**

**- Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud**

**- ****XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX **

**- ****tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****cheng**

**Well, g****uys I know that I took too long to update, but yeah school's driving me crazy. Too many tests. Ugh! Anyway, this chap is really a chill out for the characters, not too tense. I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll try to do it as early as possible. The holidays are coming soon so I'll have more time to write. **

**By the way, Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud Happy Birthday! I'm really happy that you like my story and I am looking forward to read yours. I'm not sure I'll be able to update before your birthday :-[ **

**I'll try, but I can't promise you anything. **

**I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to YOU my readers and reviewers. Thanks for all of your support! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 32:

The Truth Hurts

"_That's it. You're not participating on this non-sense anymore"_

_I glanced at Tomoyo, her face was mirroring mine. Sakura can't get out of this. We opened the door in a fanatic desperate way. Touya and Sakura were glaring at each other. Elisabeth was next to Kiyoshi looking torn between staring at him worriedly or staring at them worriedly. Syaoran was in a similar state, except that he seamed deep in a thought. Fujitaka had left the room while I was gone along with Yukito. Nakuru was fuming silently on the loveseat. _

"_Elisabeth you too." Touya turned to look at Elisabeth who just bit her lip _

"_Touya, I'm sorry but I can't do that. I have to capture the minds, they're my responsibility." She said quietly_

"_I understand" He didn't_

"_Touya…" Sakura tried again, but he waved her off _

"_We're not discussing this, Sakura" He left the room, and I swear I saw him cry. As the room fell in silence again, Nakuru followed him. Sakura sighed_

"_I can't believe him" She sat on the loveseat where Nakuru was before. I felt pain on my chest. My whole world was tumbling down great._

……..

Somewhere on the dark woods behind Tomoeda High School, a strange figure was fuming. It stared at a small point on the floor, face red with anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM?!" It yelled almost falling from the elegant wood-made chair which seemed too big to it's owner.

"I-I a-am sorry, it's just that. I thought he was dead. I mean he's been in coma for a few days now… and… I--" The silver creature shifted afraid

"You thought?! You thought?! You TOLD ME YOU WERE SURE"

The little forest fell in a scared silence as the furious figure took a deep breath and declared

"You failed, now you'll have to suffer the consequences."

"No, Please. NOOOOOOOOOOO"

_**Kiyoshi's POV**_

I opened my eyes quickly, my head was aching, and I felt tired. Looking around confused, I tried to get up, when I realized that someone was holding my right hand. Surprised, I turned my head to glance at the sleeping blonde figure. It was Elisabeth, she looked sad. What happened? I looked at the other side and found Syaoran, also sleeping on a chair near my bed, his arms crossed and a worried expression plastered on his face. Glancing at the corner of the room, I noticed Tomoyo and Eriol sleeping at the loveseat.

"W-Where am I?" I whispered lowly.

"At the hospital" Someone whispered back as low as I did. I almost jumped out of the bed, until I realized it was just Sakura. She smiled sleepily to me

"I'm sorry I scared you." She was holding a tray with 5 cappuccinos. Wow. Things must have been bad if they're letting Elisabeth have caffeine. "How are you feeling?"

"Weird" I admitted "What happened?"

"You don't remember" She said it in a surprised tone, yet it wasn't a question.

"I only remember losing control and…" entering on my worst nightmares. "… nothing"

"You were attacked… Espada attacked you… and… you almost…" She hesitated

"Died" I completed unafraid. Sakura looked at me with a strange expression, but nodded as she put the tray on the table.

"You scared us for a minute" She admitted "But Liz said she could hear your thoughts clearly and that meant you'd be ok"

I sighed. "How could I have been so stupid?" I asked myself out loud.

"S'not your fault" Elisabeth mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes with one hand, the other not leaving mine. "Espada was messing up with your mind"

"Can it do that?" I asked uncertainly

"No, and that's what's worrying us" Eriol was the one who answered, making me realize that everyone was awake now. All looking at me expectedly.

"What happened… to it?" I asked uncomfortably

"The little shit escaped" Syaoran cursed, his hands turning into fists. He took a breath and sighed "How are you feeling?" He asked

"Weird" I admitted.

"We'll go look for the doctor" Tomoyo proposed

"Onni-chan, Nakuru-chan and Yukito-san too" Sakura added "They're really worried about you"

"They are?" I repeated lamely. I didn't treat them really well.

"Of course" Sakura smiled at me as she stood up, Syaoran and Tomoyo following her

"You coming?" Syaoran asked Eriol and Elisabeth

"Why don't you go?" Eriol stood leading on the wall next to Elisabeth "We'll stay here and keep an eye on him"

"Good idea" Tomoyo said as she and Sakura dragged Syaoran out of the room. This is getting a bit confusing. I was about to ask Elisabeth and Eriol what this was about, but stopped when I saw them looking at me hesitantly.

"What?" I asked, trying not to snap.

"Kiyoshi…" Elisabeth squeezed my hand "We know"

"You know what?" I asked confused

"About your father" Eriol said. I fell in silence, I didn't know what to do. How? That dream! Damn it!

"How did you see it?" I asked Eriol

"You were weak, your mind was weak." He explained

"You mean…"

"No, I didn't hear as clearly as Elisabeth did." He said "What I saw was something like a movie trailer, but too confusing. It took me ages to figure out what really happened… and then I got Elisabeth to explain it to me."

"Kiyoshi, you have to tell the police, he'd go to…"

"No, Elisabeth, No!" I interrupted her "You have no idea what it's like. You both have grown up with parents who love you, a family who loves you…"

"Your mother loves you" Elisabeth said quickly "Syaoran loves you. And we'll… we'll always be here for you"

I stared at her blue eyes surprised, no-one has ever cared about me… "You don't understand" I repeated "He was my hero, he… he was… my father"

"What he did to you is unforgivable" Eriol ranted "He has to be punished"

"He's my father" I argued

"Kiyoshi, he hit you, he faked his own death because of money" Eriol shook his head

"If your father did something bad to you, would you stop loving him?" I asked him, tears threatening to fall form my eyes. Eriol stared at me frustrated, lost of words.

"You have to promise me" I could fell the tears finally falling on my cheeks "You have to promise me that… that this will stay between us. I haven't seen my father since that day, but I plan on keeping my promise. Please."

"Oh, Kiyoshi" Elisabeth hugged me, she was crying as well.

"I don't want to cry anymore" I lamely hid my face in her hair "Please, just promise me, and let's forget this. Please"

They exchanged worried looks, it was as if they were discussing it mentally.

"We promise you" They chorused. I believed them, but I could see they weren't happy about it. They would most definitely not forget this. At least, I'm sure they'll keep their promise. You'll be safe, dad!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another couple of weeks passed, I got out of the hospital, although I still had to spend all day in bed. Quite boring, if you ask me. Tomoyo, Eriol, Elisabeth and Sakura would come with Syaoran everyday after school and tell me all about their days. Sometimes the others would come with them. Wei was my babysitter, and he got quite annoying after the 1st hour. Really it's not the first time I almost died. Why is everyone going overprotective over me? Mother even asked me to go back to China, but I preferred staying, she was satisfied with that. I could hear her smirk through the phone. Ugh! Even Meillin called to irritate me. And just to make it worst the push toys decided to stay with me because I looked _lonely_. I swear it's a conspiracy against me.

"SAKURA" Kero exclaimed as she entered on my bedroom followed by my cousin, Elisabeth, Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Hey, Kero-chan" Sakura gave him a half-smile. It's Sunday and they decided to come over, like always.

"Why the face?" I asked her

"Touya…" She sighed. "I discovered that he's now following us…" Things between them were going from bad to worst. Especially after he and Nakuru broke up. Apparently, he couldn't stand the thought of her fighting and she couldn't stand not fighting. Well, we don't know the details. But this is making our life hell. Eriol didn't want to stay home because Nakuru was too depressed and since Spinnel was here, she didn't even have him to distract her. Sakura and Elisabeth didn't want to stay at their house neither because Touya is breathing down on their necks. And Tomoyo, well, things aren't the best with her mother. So my sickness became a get away for them, as well my bedroom. I sighed

"Why is he so worried about it all of sudden?" I asked "I thought you've been doing stuff like that since you were… what… 10?"

"I don't know either" Sakura admitted "It's ok they he didn't know about the cards while I was capturing them. But still he knew something was going on and it's better than thinking that I could be in a rebellious state where I would sneak on places at night or something like that…"

"Well, Sakura. You're his baby sister he is worried about you" Elisabeth said "I don't blame him, I mean it's not the fist one of your closest friends almost died…" She avoided everyone's eyes as she fixed the things on her guitar. But the scar on her hand and arm seemed to shine "Still, I thought your father would be the one worried since he doesn't have a clue on what's going on"

Sakura giggled "Yeah, Otau-san can be a little clueless sometimes"

"What's the guitar for?" I asked Elisabeth as Sakura entered in a conversation with Tomoyo on which I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, The teacher have been pressuring us to finish with the songs so that we can see the choreography, the band and stuff. So we thought we could get started" She explained

"You mean we have to get started" Syaoran grinned at her "You have probably already finished"

"No" She showed him her tongue like a 4-years-old "I haven't even started, I'm having problems with that song"

"You are having problems with writing a song?" Syaoran repeated incredulous.

"Writer's block" She sighed. Syaoran brushed out laughing. Elisabeth frowned before hitting Syaoran in the head

"Ow" He exclaimed as the rest of us laughed.

"That's for being an idiot" Elisabeth grinned satisfied

"You have to admit that the concept of you having 'writer's block' is quite hilarious" Syaoran said. Elisabeth huffed

"Writer's block can be more dangerous than you think, Syaoran" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How so?" He asked still smirking, Elisabeth opened her mouth to respond but closed, then she did it again before frowning, obviously with no answer. Syaoran, Eriol and I snickered as she turned red with her temper.

"Like that" She finally said hitting us three in the head with her guitar.

"Hey" We protested as the girls laughed.

"Ok, ok. Can we do what we came here for already?" Syaoran said. I chuckled, Syaoran will never change, hates losing no matter what happens. I guess we are alike on that point.

"You bet" Elisabeth agreed.

"Can you please stay out of my head?" I glared at her

"Nah" She winked at me "It's quite fun to hear your thoughts" I rolled my eyes

"I'm glad you enjoy the show" I joked, as she laughed.

"Now that we've already laughed. Let's go back to the music?" Eriol said. Syaoran clapped him on his back still laughing

"You have no idea what to do, right?" He asked him. Eriol half-scowled, half-grinned

"It's not really fair" He said "I'm good at music, I've won numerous award since I was 7 years old. I just prefer sticking to the melody to putting words in it. It's not really my thing"

"It's not that hard" Elisabeth said "See you just have… write down your feelings. Like, your theme is 'your ex-girlfriend'. Just think, how do you feel about her?"

"Humm… I hate her" Eriol said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then write about that. You'll just have to be careful because slow 'I hate her' her means 'I'm trying to hate her, but I'm still not over it', and fast 'I hate her' song… well it can work, but be careful or you can end up getting the wrong message across" Elisabeth said it all on one breath. Syaoran stared at her

"And you're on a writer's break?!" He asked astonished

"And you should sound poetic" She ignored his comment "Since it's a tragic incident you should make them feel the pain"

"Pain?!" Syaoran repeated unhappily

"Yeah, it's the kind of song that has a message, or at least a story, obviously" She stated "Sakura's really simple, she just has to… put her heart on her sleeve as some put it. Just write what you feel"

"That'll be easy to Saks here" Tomoyo giggled at Sakura, who grinned at her.

"What about Tomoyo?" Sakura asked

"Well" Elisabeth stopped to choose the right words "Tomoyo, you'll have to do a reflection. What do you think of yourself? Is there something you'd like to change? Something you're not satisfied with? Or maybe something that you're harry with? There's actually two types of 'myself' songs. Type one is: 'I'm cool, and that's just that! I ROCK!' Well, I don't think that's really your thing. The other one is: 'I'm reflecting about my life and I'll say something about my inside me' you know that type of thing…" Elisabeth suddenly stopped realizing that she was babbling. We stared at her.

"You're on writer's block?!" Syaoran grimaced

"Shut up" Elisabeth blushed deep red. Wow. That's something you don't see everything. It's usually Syaoran and Sakura blushing. Eriol and Tomoyo occasionally. But Elisabeth, Never. She glared at me.

"What about me, Miss Music Writer, what should I do?" I asked trying to play innocent. I think it worked because her expression softened suddenly

"Like Sakura you'll just have to open your heart and…" She paused for a moment "Say how you feel about your father"

"Ugh! Can't we trade themes" I joked "I'd rather philosophize about life than write about my father. I'm sure you wouldn't have any problems with that"

"As tempting as it sounds" She smiled "We can't do that"

"Well, Liz" Tomoyo smirked "You told us what we have to do, what do you have to do?"

Elisabeth frowned "I know what I have to do, I just can't seem to get it right…"

"I can't believe you didn't come up with anything…" Tomoyo said

"Well, I did come up with something. But I can't sing It because of two things, one: It's not really my theme, and two: It's not appropriate" She explained

"Like the music-boyfriend song?" Eriol snickered

"No…" Elisabeth glared at him as well

"Then how is it inappropriate?" I raised an eyebrow. She sighed

"Oh, just sing it already" Sakura giggled. Elisabeth smirked "If you insist" She took her guitar and started playing a girly beat before singing.

_Some call it magic_

_The things I see_

_And I don't understand it_

_Why it happens to me_

_Some call it magic_

_And I don't know how_

_But I know that I have it_

_And it all works out_

We looked at each other. Ok that was so…. Elisabeth

_I've got my friends with me, they're like a family to me_

_They are the only ones who know my secret (only they do)_

_Trynna find a way, bring it out and say_

_That you know you're special and believe it (stay true to you)_

She started to dance around the room, taking Tomoyo and Sakura with her before the rhythm got a but faster and she started singing the chorus

_Some call it magic_

_The things I see_

_And I don't understand it_

_Why it happens to me (ohhh)_

_Some call it magic and I don't know how_

_But I know that I have it_

_And it all works out_

Tomoyo and Sakura were laughing their heads off as the guys and I shook our heads.

_My girls as well as my boys _

She stopped to wink at us playfully

_They help me in and out a situation (since the future I see)_

_But I understand_

_It's part of who I am_

_I don't have to give an explanation (i'll just be me)_

_Some call it magic (some call it magic)_

She started singing the chorus again, but this time Sakura and Tomoyo joined her.

_The things I see_

_And I don't understand it_

_Why it happens to me (why it happens to me)_

_Some call it magic_

_And I don't know how_

_But I know that I have it (know that I have it)_

_And it all works out_

She decided then to come and play near Syaoran and Eriol who were, of course, laughing.

_See the future through my eyes_

_I can't control it_

_But it all seems to work out right_

_Cause there's a reason for everything_

_And I know with my powers and dreams future looks good to me_

_Ooohhh uhhh_

She suddenly stopped singing dramatically and looked at us in a mock 'deep thought' expression before speaking in a normal tone, but still playing the guitar

_some may call it magic_

_But I don't know it's just a special gift that I have_

_It runs in my blood (some call it magic)_

_Gets me to trouble sometimes but you know_

_My friends are there for me so it's kinda cool_

She giggled in the song as she came and sat near me on my bed.

_Some call it magic_

_The things I see (ohhh)_

_And I don't understand it (I don't understand)_

_Why it happens to me_

_Some call it magic_

_And I don't know how (don't know how)_

_But I know that I have it_

_And it all works out (and it all works out)_

_Some call it magic (some call it magic)_

_The things I see (the things I can see yeah)_

_And I don't understand it (I don't understand it)_

_Why it happens to me (why it happens to me)_

_Some call it magic_

_And I don't know how (I don't know how)_

_But I know that I have it (know that I have it)_

_And it all works out (and it all works out)_

___I've got my friends with me, they're like a family to me_

_They the only ones who knows my secret (some call it magic, magic)_

_Trynna find a way bring it out and say_

_That you know you're special and believe it_

"So what do you think?" She asked us. We looked at each other and as if we read each other's mind we chorused

"You're crazy" And that set us off. We laughed for what felt like ages. Then the room was filled with a silence, which Syaoran broke happily commenting

"Do you realize that that moment was really gay?"

**So… Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed that. Like I said this chapter was really light. Just to change the tense atmosphere from last chapter a bit. But it won't last long. Here's next chapter's preview: **

"_That was brilliant"_

_-----_

"_I think I know that kids"_

_-----_

"_No. It's the perfect opportunity for you to show us what your device can do"_

_-----_

"_Humm… he has interesting friends"_

_-----_

"_That can't be happening! He told me he wouldn't do that! He promised" _

_-----_

"_I _have_ to do something"_

_-----_

"_I know all about you"_

_-----_

"_We have the same goals. You wanna get rid of them and do I" _

_-----_

"_I'm just afraid that you won't approve my methods"_

_-----_

"_You see… I'm a freak" _

**Thank you for everything again. Hope you keep reading and reviewing! See you all at Star's of Destiny's next chapter:**

'**Kana Watanabe' **


	33. Kana Watanabe

Stars of Destiny

A.N.: I don't own CCS, just some characters I made up

**Thanks:**

**- Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud**** – You asked me if I'm like Elisabeth. LOL I'm not… at least not that much. I have my moments and all, but I'll never beat her. Elisabeth's not really inspired in anyone, she just popped in my mind, although at first I didn't have her personality all set, as I begun writing it started to set by itself along the chapters. I'm happy it worked out well. **

**And yes, I'm thinking of someday writing a book. ;-) That's why I begun to write fanfictions to train my writing, and because it's so much fun. I don't know when but someday I want to write a book, let's see how it will go. Thanks for support I'm glad you enjoyed my story. If you look on my profile you'll see that I have started writing a Twilight story. But it is only on it's very beginning, I have a lot of ideas for it but I don't find time to write them, every time I find time I work on this one so I don't know when I'll update… I guess it will have to wait until my vacations. But if you want to check it out check my profile. The name of the story is 'Timeless' The summary is:**

_Bella, Emmett and Jasper have never paid much attention to History class. But if someone told them that they'd go back to 1918, meet new friends and even fall in love. I bet they would have. Canon Pairing AU/AH_

**- ****XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX **

**- ****tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****cheng**

- **cullen4ever96**

**Hey guys,**** I hope you'll like this chapter. It's a bit different from the other. You'll see why. But anyway. Thanks for the support and for the reviews. It means a lot. You are all awesome. ;-) **

**Oh and I forgot to put that the song from chapter is 'Some Call It Magic' by Raven Symoné from That's so Raven. I thought it fit Elisabeth well, but I had to change some of the lyrics to fit better, so if you listen to the song it will be a bit different. **

**But back to this chapter I hope you enjoy it. Here you go! **

Chapter 33:

Kana Watanabe

"_So what do you think?" She asked us. We looked at each other and as if we read each other's mind we chorused _

"_You're crazy" And that set us off. We laughed for what felt like ages. Then the room was filled with a silence, which Syaoran broke happily commenting_

"_Do you realize that that moment was really gay?" _

……..

_**Kana Watanabe's POV**_

I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched two long-coated young boys enter the café with a bag that almost reached the floor. Surprisingly, I smiled at this amateurish error. They have a lot to learn, so to correct their mistake I faked a laugh, as I approached the younger of them.

"So, son, how was collage today? I hope you did well on that project of yours" I gestured for them to play along "What was it about again? Humm… an English detective… oh yeah Sherlock Homes"

"Yes" The man smiled, too anxiously to sound convincing "It was good…" He hesitated before adding "otau-sama"

"What about you, Walter?" I winked at the other man, who looked tense

"I did well, Wataki-sama" Impressive, he used a fake name. Good. Really good. I smiled at him

"Good. Let's sit them. Your mother is waiting for us" I walked them to the table where my dear Mirage was sitting waiting for us, as I tried to hide my smirk when I saw the old casher smile at our little acting. I am good. I really am. I kept smiling at them the whole way to out table, confusing them for sure. But once I seated down my face changed completely.

"Good afternoon gentlemen" I said "As you may probably know, I'm Kana Watanabe and this is my wife Mirage Watanabe" I nodded approving that they kept quiet, with an almost unreadable face as they waited for me to continue "You must be wondering why we chose this family café to meet" I paused as they nodded "Well, that was all part of the test. If you want to the part of the Watanabe's dark business, you have to know how to act in every kind of place. You have to know how to act. We don't always meet at bars"

"How did they go, honey?" Mirage asked me in a fake naïve tone.

"Better than I expected, I must say" I raised an eyebrow, as they stayed quiet. "But there were several mistakes. First: We're not in a detective movie, you have to dress according to the place we're meeting not what we're doing. Second: Don't hesitate or shudder. Third: Don't look tense" I paused again "I guess that's all for now. You have to figure the rest out for yourselves"

"That's good" Mirage said cheerfully as she glanced at the boys mischievously "Humm… I hope you don't mind if I ask… but you look too young to be able to give us what you promised…"

The second men, the most serious one looked at us with an emotionless expression "We're not doing it alone. We're the presidents of an secret technology group. We like to create special spy programs. But of course we have to sell them… that's why we decided that this association with the Watanabe's company would be the perfect opportunity."

"I'm pleased you chose us, but why did you go for the black market instead of the FBI or something like that?" I asked

"We thought of it" The younger one admitted "But it's more complicated than you think, we can't really trust the FBI. We're an unregistered organization, looking for the authorities would only cause problems"

"I see" Mirage smiled "And how did you manage to contact us. It's not really easy…"

"Oh, we contacted you through the 'Bank' mission on January" The younger one explained. Mirage and I looked at each other. That was really impressive. No one knew about the 'Bank' mission on January.

"That was brilliant" Mirage expressed our deliberation out loud. "I'm glad to say that you showed us that you can be part of our business"

"Yes" I agreed "If you managed to figure out BMJ, one of the most complex missions we've ever done, then I know you're good enough"

"Now, may I ask your names?" Mirage asked

"I'm Isamu Maeda" The younger one said "And that's Takumi Ishii"

"It's really nice to meet you" We chorused. I was about to ask about the device when six teenagers entered the café. They were all laughing rather loud calling everyone's attention to them, including mine, Mirage's, Isamu's and Takumi's.

In the front of the group there was a raven-haired girl who was recording everything. Next to her, a boy with a black bluish hair was grinning as he fixed his glasses. They were both well dressed, as he wore black pants and a white button-up shirt and she wore a flowerily dress, her hair in an elegant bun. Behind then there was a cheerful girl with a short light brown hair and green eyes, who was wearing a white skirt and red top. Next to her a boy with a dark brown hair and amber eyes was carrying several shopping bags and was glaring at his friends, while they laughed at him. The guy was slightly more casual as he wore a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. The thing was that he looked familiar, but I couldn't identify him. It's not like I hang out with teenagers brats anyway.

Behind them, a blond girl was laughing the loudest. She had blue-greenish eyes and wore jeans shorts and a blue blouse, her long hair was floating around her. She had her arms linked with a blond boy, he was much more casual and messier than his friends. He wore jeans with holes on the knees and a black t-shirt. He was smirking, as his familiars blue eyes shined. No. It couldn't be. I stopped breathing as I recognized him. Kiyoshi Li. I can't believe it. But… if he's Kiyoshi… the other boy. Maybe he's Syaoran. I forced myself not to shudder at the thought of them being in Japan.

My life is too complicated for it's own good. Not that I would like it any other way. My real name isn't Kana Watanabe, my real name is actually Yi Ze Li. I used to live in Hong Kong and be part of the Li Clan. My old life had always been horrid, staring with my name. Yi Ze means Happy, Shiny as a Pearl. Ugh! Please. I was so glad to be able to change it. Kana is much better, it means Powerful. It's a name that actually fits me. I sighed lowly. When I turned 18 the elders, who control everyone in the Clan, decided that since my dearest older brother was going to take over the role of the Li Clan Leader I'd have to marry. They forced me to marry and then forced me to have a child. Kiyoshi. That little freak. He just made my life even more horrid. Ugh.

But that was until I met Mirage, she's the ideal person to me. Thinks big. Powerful. She rescued me. I faked my death and escaped my life at the stupid Clan. It has already been 11 years since I left China. And on that same day Kiyoshi promised me that he wouldn't come to Japan. And that's why it couldn't be him….

"Mr. Watanabe" Isamu called as he brought me back to reality. "Are you ok?"

"Yes… it's just that…" I started as I glanced at Mirage, she didn't look affected. I can't blame her, she had only seen Syaoran and Kiyoshi three times years ago. She couldn't possibly remember. "I think I know that kids"

"Oh, if you want to talk to them…" He started nervously

"No. It's the perfect opportunity for you to show us what your device can do" Mirage responded for me

"Great idea" I nodded in agreement as I signalized for then to go ahead with it. They quickly opened their bag and took out a camera and a laptop.

"Which one first?" Isamu asked as Takumi typed something on the laptop.

"The blond boy" I said. _It couldn't be Kiyoshi_, I ranted mentally.

"Let's see if we can find him…" Isamu pointed the camera on the boy's direction and took a picture of him. A few seconds later Takumi exclaimed "Got it" He rearranged the laptop in a way that all 4 of us could see the screen perfectly. It was a kind of profile like the ones nowadays kids like to do in websites like _Ourspace, _or was it _Yoursapce_? Well, anyway something like that. It had a photo with the same blond boy. He was wearing Blue Jeans and a black shirt with a silver dragon in it. He was leading up in a wall and had a smirk on his face. The picture looked like one of those paparazzi photos you see in magazines.

"Kiyoshi Li" Takumi read out loud "15 years old. Lives in a small Town called Tomoeda with his cousin Syaoran Li and their butler only known as Wei. Goes to Tomoeda Elementary, will start high school in September. Kiyoshi moved to Japan from Hong Kong in April, this year. He's part of an important Clan in China. The Li Clan, known for it's 'magic' and for only being composed by members of the Li family. The oldest Chinese family and one of the most important as well. Kiyoshi's not only a member of the Clan, he's the vice-heir. His father Yi Ze Li is dead and his mother Cho Li Lives in one of the Clan's villages in Hong Kong"

"That was interesting" Mirage commented, and I knew she knew who he is now.

"Look the brown-haired boy now" I said.

"Alright" Isamu pointed the camera to the 'Syaoran' and it didn't surprise me when Takumi declared

"His name is Syaoran Li also known as Xiao Lang Li. He's from Hong Kong and he's the only heir to the Li Clan. He lives in small town Tomoeda with his cousin Kiyoshi Li and butler Wei. He's 14, soon to be 15 in July. He studies in Tomoeda Elementary, has been living in Japan since he was 10. His mother Yelan Li is running the Li Clan while he's not old enough to take over the business, as his father Xiao Chan passed away when Syaoran was just a kid. He has 4 older sisters who also live in Hong Kong" I took a deep breath as I glanced at the photo of my only nephew. He was grinning to someone who wasn't on the camera's view. He was holding a football ball and was wearing black shorts and a green shirt. He was in what looked like a background. Like Kiyoshi's, his picture was paparazzi-like.

"See the blue-haired boy" Mirage said taking a quick look at the boy who was smirking at Kiyoshi whose cheeks were slightly pink.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa" Takumi said. I looked at the paparazzish photo of the blue-haired boy. He was walking in a park with headphones on. He was wearing blue jeans and a reddish sweater with the words 'Cambridge' on it. He was looking distractedly at his right. "Eriol Hiiragizawa lives in Tomoeda. He lives with his cousin Nakuru Akizuki. He goes to Tomoeda Elementary and is 15 years old. He used to live in England where his parents live, although they've both taken a break from their works and have been staying with Eriol for the last couple of months. His father, Adam Hiiragizawa is a teacher at the Cambridge University and his mother Anna Hiiragizawa is a doctor, but when Eriol was born she quit her job and opened a small shop in London after she divorced his father"

"What about the brown-haired girl" I said as I watched the girl kiss Syaoran's cheek. Look's like my nephew's got himself a girlfriend.

"Sakura Kinomoto" Isamu concluded after he took her photo. On her profile had a photo of her in what looked like a field. She was wearing a white mini-skirt and a white shirt. She was holding pompons. "Sakura Kinomoto is a 15 years old girl who lives in Tomoeda. Her father Fujitaka Kinomoto is a teacher at Tokyo University and her mother died when she was little, her mother used to work as a model. Her mother Nadeshiko is also cousins with Sonomi Daidouji, the owner of the Daidouji industries. Sakura lives with her older brother Touya Kinomoto, her father and an exchange program student from Brazil, Elisabeth Arroz. Sakura studies at Tomoeda Elementary."

"Humm…" Mirage bit her lip in a way I rarely ever seen.

"Why don't we see the blond girl now?" I said after I saw the girl hit Kiyoshi in thee arm in a playful way while ginning at him as she grinned back.

"Elisabeth Arroz" Isamu read. The girl photo was taken in what looked like a rooftop. She was wearing pink and white pajamas, she had a guitar on her lap and a notebook on her right. She was staring at the stars, as the photo was taken at night. "Elisabeth Arroz is from Brazil, she came to Japan in an exchange program through Tokyo University. She's living with the Kinomoto family in small town Tomoeda. She's studying at Tomoeda Elementary and is 14 years old. Her father Leandro Arroz owns a music shop in Brazil and her mother Vanessa Arroz is a kindergarten teacher."

"Humm… he has interesting friends" Isamu commented, probably referring to Kiyoshi seeing we first got interested because of him.

"What about the other girl?" Mirage asked "She kind of reminds me of someone… but I just can't out my finger on it"

"Let me see…" Isamu took her photo and Elisabeth's profile turned into the girl's. It had a photo of her in a beautiful garden. She was sitting next to the lake, and was wearing a white sleeveless dress. She had her eyes closed and was smiling as her hair floated with the wind "Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Tomoyo Daidouji" Mirage repeated "As in Sonomi Daidouji's daughter. I knew she was familiar, she looks just like dear old Nadeshiko"

"You know her mother?" I asked

"Yes, we studied together. Long story. I'll tell you later" Mirage waved me off "Now tell me about dear Tomoyo"

"Well, she's 14 years old, will turn 15 in September. She's the only heir to the Daidouji business. She studies at Tomoeda Elementary and lives in her family mansion in Tomoeda. What most people don't know is that Sonomi Daidouji isn't the only owner of the Daidouji business. She owns half of it, the other half is run and is owned by Jack Daidouji. Tomoyo's father. He runs the business in the U.S. and some other countries in America, as Sonomi runs the business in Japan and some other countries in Asia. But that still makes Tomoyo the only heir since neither of her parents have other children. Tomoyo lives with her mother"

"So she and Jack…" Mirage muttered

"I guess that will be all for today, gentlemen. We do want to buy your device and we will certainly make an association. But that will be another day. We'll have to talk to our lawyers" I stood up shaking their hands "And no worries, we'll get in contact as soon as possible. And when I say we will get in contact, it means that we really will." I assured them.

"It's ok" Takumi told me as he shook my hand. He and Isamu gathered their things as I babbled that I liked their device and all just to assure them that we'll have a deal. As soon as they left I turned to Mirage and asked

"So what's up with you and Sonomi Daidouji?" Mirage looked at me with an annoyed expression

"We studied together. Sonomi, dear Nadeshiko and I" She stated

"You were friends?" I suggested

"No" She scoffed "We hated each other… actually Sonomi and I hated each other. Nadeshiko treated me well like she did to everybody, so I've never had many problems with her. Sonomi and I on other hand… wee just couldn't stay 2 meters of each other that a fight would surely come. She and I would always compete on who would be more successful…"

"Who won?" I asked and for some reason she rolled eyes at me

"It's a tie I guess… we're both really powerful…" She paused "There's just one thing that she beat me at…"

"And what was that?" I asked as she paused staring at me in strange way.

"What are you going to do about Kiyoshi?" She changed the subject as I stared at her confused

"Oh come on, you discovered that the guy broke part of your agreement and you're doing nothing about it?!" She said in a frustrated voice as I finally got what she meant

"That can't be happening! He told me he wouldn't do that! He promised" I exclaimed.

"Kana, he already broke the part where he 'promised' he wouldn't ever come to Japan" She argued "What makes you think he won't break the other part?" I was about to say something but before a word could come off my mouth she cut me off "And don't give me that crap that you know him. You haven't seen in 10 years. He's probably completely different from the little 4-years-old Kiyoshi you knew"

"You're right" I hissed as I watched Kiyoshi put his arm around the blond girl and whispered an unmistakable 'Elisabeth' on her ear. There's no way that could've been any other word. I could read his lips perfectly. He was calling someone outside the Li Clan by the first name. I've always thought that that rule was ridiculous and I never obeyed it myself. But Kiyoshi was always strict with the Clan rules. Too strict, so strict that sometimes I'd say that I had an elder at home. If he changed enough to break one of the rules he judged to be more serious, he changed enough to disobey an order from someone he hasn't seen in 10 years.

I sighed "I _have_ to do something" Mirage grinned

"That's what I wanted to hear" She said as she glanced at the table herself. "You have to do something and so do I"

"No you don't" I said as I continued to stare at the table "It's my problem"

"First: You're my husband and I can't even think of what those weirdoes elders will do to you if they find out about this, not to mention the police" She shifted her stare at me "And second: this has to do with my only lost"

"Where do you want to get at?" I raised an eyebrow. She sighed

"Sonomi beat me the day she gave birth to a daughter" She said and I understood everything. Mirage had wanted a child for 5 years now. But she wasn't able to get pregnant, we tried everything but it just wasn't…

"Their friends…" She trailed off "If we get one, we get both" She concluded as we watched Tomoyo waving her camera on Kiyoshi's face as the other laughed. Kiyoshi exclaimed 'Tomoyo' what just reassured my earlier conclusion.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Mirage. I was sure about Kiyoshi, but the girl…

"If I can't have her, neither can Sonomi" She simply said. We stayed in silence for a while, until Mirage excused herself saying that she had to go to thee hairdresser, and adding that we'll finish this discussion at home. I stayed a while more watching my teenager son have fun with his friends. It made me feel uneasy. It was hard to explain it was something I hadn't felt in such a long time. Since… since Kiyoshi was just a little kid. When I decided to teach him how to ride a bike. I smiled remembering the moment, he was so scared… but in the end he got there. He was really good, it made me quite… proud….

Wait! What the hell am I thinking? He'll destroy. I can't be thinking as if… as if… I'm his father… but I'm his father. Should I feel guilty? Guilty for what I've done to him? To my own son? Is destroying him the only answer? I sighed. I had to get out of there. I ran to the counter and paid as quickly as I could. But just for my lucky there were 5 people in front of me and to make it worst I could not only see but I could hear the 6 kids perfectly well.

"Tomoyo, could you please not dress like I'm one of the Backstreet Boys?" Kiyoshi said in an annoyed voice. Tomoyo frowned

"But their clothes are so cute" She argued "You'd look good in them"

"Am I singing 'I want it that way?' or 'Everybody'?" He asked arguing back "No, my song is more like a rock song. You have to dress me according to my song"

"Oh No!" Tomoyo exclaimed dramatically "Please, tell me you're not going emo?!" as she said that the other 4 brushed out laughing, she joined them soon enough. Kiyoshi scowled "I'm not emo!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Kiyoshi" Syaoran said still laughing "You're moody enough to be one"

"Look who's talking" the Eriol guy scoffed. It was Syaoran's turn scowl

"I'm not moody" He protested

"Yes, you are!" His friends chorused. Ugh! I had to get out of there. I threw my money at the counter and rushed to get a taxi. I knew where I had to go.

"Where to?" The taxi man asked

"PGKP" I said. He raised an eyebrow at me "Isn't this a kids shop?"

"Do you even know what I'm doing there? I could be buying a gift to my nephew or my niece." I snapped "You have to learn how to keep your nose on your own business. I don't pay you to question where I go"

With that he shut up and drove to the damm kids shop. I got out and walked over to the door in the back. A member of staff came over to me, I handed him a 100 dollars bill. He nodded and opened the door for me. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by shouts of drunk people. The perfect place to get those 6 brats out of my head. I walked to the bar Mixitup, as he was kwon, and grinned at me

"What do you want to day, Bigeye?" He asked

"Same as always, mate" I told him. As he turned around to get my drink I saw a dark figure approach me. It was a small woman, she was wearing a black over-coat that covered all of her body and a black hat that covered her face.

"Bigeye" She greeted me. I nodded unsurprised that she knew my codename "Your name?" I asked

"Call me Black Kitten" She said

"There you are, bigeye" Mixitup handed me my drink

"Thanks" I said as I turned back to the woman

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"I think you may want my help, Kana Watanabe" I could almost hear her smirk under the hat "Or should I say Yi Ze Li"

I tried to hide my fear "How do you know about that?" I asked, knowing that there was no point in denying.

"I know all about you" She said "But you can relax, I don't plan on telling anyone that because I could do with your help as well"

"I heard about your problem. You need to get rid of Kiyoshi Li and your wife wants to get Tomoyo Daidouji" She paused calculating her next words "We have the same goals. You wanna get rid of them and do I"

"Why?" I asked

"It doesn't matter" She said "I can't tell you" I was lost of words. What I was I suppose to say

"You're not going to back out, are you?" She asked

"No" I said knowing she could destroy me if she wanted to "What's the plan?"

"There's just one problem" She said slowly "I'm just afraid that you won't approve my methods"

"We're getting rid of them, I don't care about your methods" I raised an eyebrow. She laughed "You don't get it"

"Tell me then" I said

"You see… I'm a freak" She said. A freak… oh no!

"Like Kiyoshi?"

"Not exactly, but yes" She said finding it all amusing "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Huumm… no" For some reason I felt afraid

"Great… now let me tell you. There will be a festival in Tomoeda…"

**On next chapter of Stars of Destiny **

"_She seemed excited"_

_-----_

"_I don't know how to do that"_

_-----_

"_Really? You look like the kind of guy that would know"_

_-----_

"_I have to tell you something…"_

_-----_

"_Tomoyo, I can't do this…"_

_-----_

"_Oh, please stop it. You're driving me crazy" _

_-----_

"_Now, I'm feeling like the Backstreet Boys… again"_

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for the support again. I'll see you at next chapter **_**'Musical Confessions'**_


	34. Musical Confessions

Stars of Destiny

A.N. I don't own CCS.

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**- Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud**

**- ****tomoyo-amethyst**

_**Chapter 34:**_

_**Musical Confessions**_

**Tomoyo's POV**

Wow. _It's such a beautiful day._ I thought amazed, it had been a while since the last time a day would be so graceful. I smiled as I watched the butterflies soar happily near the entrance to Eriol's house. We were meeting at his house to start writing a duet. The teacher liked our individuals songs so much that they decided that we should do a duet. Not only us but Elisabeth, Sakura, Kiyoshi and Syaoran too…

It had happened last Friday, Terada-sensei and Hurani-sensei were analyzing the songs and then they called us 6 to their table.

"Hello" Hurani-sensei smiled at us. "You must be wondering why we called you here. Well, that's because we loved your songs. They're real and passionate"

"Arigato, Hurani-sensei" We chorused

"Well…" Terada-sensei started "I hope you remember when we said we'd choose some students from this class to do other numbers" We nodded as he paused "You are the chosen ones"

For some reason Elisabeth and Eriol chuckled, Sakura, Syaoran, Kiyoshi and I exchanged a glance

"What do you want us to do?" I asked

"We divided the six of you in three pairs and we'll give each pair a theme and they'll have to write a song about the theme and do a choreography" Terada-sensei said. I expected Kiyoshi and Syaoran to protest the choreography part but they just raised an eyebrow simultaneously as if they had rehashed it before hand. It was so kawaii, I couldn't help but giggle. Terada-sensei and Hurani-sensei mistook this and beamed at me

"I'm happy you're excited, Daidouji-san" She said. My friends snorted, probably knowing that my giggles had nothing to do with that.

"What are the pairs?" Sakura asked

"The first pair is Kinomoto-san and Arroz-san" Terada-sensei said. Sakura and Elisabeth beamed at each other "This time the theme you'll be a bit different. We want you to do a rock song"

"Which type?" Elisabeth asked

"Excuse me?" Terada-sensei said confused

"You want a Classic Rock song, or a Pop-Rock song, or a Girlish-Rock song, or a…"

"Girlish-Rock song" Hurani-sensei interrupted her before it got out of hand. "I know that usually songs like this need drums, all types of guitar, keyboard and all. So tell me which one you'll need so that I can arrange it…"

"We'll need drums, bass, keyboard and two mikes" Elisabeth said almost immediately. This time no one questioned her

"The other pair is Li-kun and Li-kun" Terada-sensei said. Kiyoshi and Syaoran smirked at each other. "We want you to write a hip-hop/ break song"

"May I ask something, sensei?" Syaoran asked. They nodded

"We can't play any musical instrument, how are we suppose to write a song without the melody?" he said

"We'll schedule a meeting with the festival's band and they'll help out all the people in the same situation as you" Hurani-sensei said

"The last pair is Hiiragizawa-kun and Daidouji-san" Terada-sensei said "And we want you to write a waltz and of course dance the waltz"

I shook my head, our theme had to be the most difficult one yet. How are we going to put lyrics in a waltz? Well, we'll have to figure something out I sighed as I knocked on the door. Anna opened it a few seconds later.

"Hello Tomoyo" She smiled

"Hello" I smiled back

"You're here to write a song, right?" She asked me

"Yes, all of us are writing one" I told

"Elisabeth must have liked that" She chuckled

"She seemed excited" More than excited actually I added to myself as I joined

"Well, I won't keep you much longer" She said as she raised her voice a but to call "Eriol! Tomoyo's here" At the same second Spinnel Sun flied in my direction and hid behind me

"Miss Tomoyo. Please help me. Nakuru is trying to kill me" He exclaimed as Nakuru ran down the stairs ready to force a gigantic piece of cake down on Spinnel's throat, until she glanced in my direction, she squealed dragging herself at me.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" She hugged me tightly "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, Nakuru-chan" I smiled. I really did miss her. She had been really down since she and Touya broke up that she hardly ever went out anymore.

"Ruby Moon, let Tomoyo breath" A sweet voice called from the kitchen doorway and I didn't need to look to see who it was. Eriol was smiling at me.

"Hey" I smiled as he walked to me and kissed me on the cheek. I saw his mother grinning at the corner of my eyes.

"Aww" Nakuru sighed as she dragged Spinnel from behind me. Eriol took my hand as he rolled his eyes at Nakuru. We walked to the ballroom where Eriol keeps his piano. I walked over to the piano

"How are we going to do this?" I asked

"I don't know, honestly a waltz. What are we going to put on the lyrics?" He sighed

"Humm… I've been thinking, maybe we could put how to dance the waltz" I said. He nodded

"That's a good idea…" He said but there was something on his voice that was a bit weird

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at his expression. He looked at me blushed

"It's just that… I don't how to do that" He admitted

"Dance the waltz?" I asked to make sure

"Yes"

"Really? You look like the type of guy that would"

"I do? Well, that just proves that you should never judge a book by its cover" His lips twitched a bit, I could see that he was still a little anxious.

"To our luck, I know how to dance the waltz." I almost smiled at his raised eyebrows "When I was younger my father and my mother would go to dinners balls and I always wondered what happened at those parties. So one day I asked my father and he said that they'd dance the waltz. So I asked him to teach me, he did… soon it became our little tradition. While my mom was getting ready, he and I would dance the waltz through the whole house…" I smiled at memory when I noticed that Eriol was looking at me strangely.

I figured that it would because I mentioned my father. I never talked about him, especially with my friends. I bet they don't even know I have a father. I waited for him to ask the obvious question 'What happened to your father?' but he didn't. He just stared at me, sympathy and understatement floating in his sapphire blue eyes.

"So, shall we start?" I asked knowing that a blush would soon cover my face. Composing myself I took his hand and walked to the middle of the room, away from the piano, with enough space to dance.

"It's really simple" I told him "I'm sure you'll do just fine" I reassured him as I took on of his hands and placed the other on my waist. He blushed. I moved my feet back and forth just to take a pace, he followed my footsteps.

"You have to take the lead" I told him. He looked at me, something unreadable in his eyes. He smiled at me, a breathtaking smiled that almost made my legs shake. He did take the lead then, it didn't look as if he had never danced the waltz before, he wasn't dancing like my father, but he was good. I was sure that a few days of practice and he'd be more than ready.

We kept dancing for what looked like hours and Eriol improved his dancing quickly. It was in his blood, he was good.

"Are you sure you never danced this before?" I asked him "You're really really good"

"Thanks…" He smiled. He was nervous and I wasn't sure if it was because of the dancing anymore

"What's wrong?" I asked. He bit his lip

"I have to tell you…" He stopped in mid-sentence. He sighed

"You know you can tell anything, right?" I said. There was something wrong and I was going to find out what was bugging him. He stared into my eyes never stopping our little waltz. I was about to ask him what was wrong again, but he surprised me by twirling me and letting my body fall on his arms. He kept looking into my eyes and whispered softly

"Tomoyo, I can't do this…" He stared into my eyes and whispered soft. My heart beat quickened at the sound of his voice "I know that at first this was all faking and if I'm being honest I don't even know why we're faking it. This is all Elisabeth's crazy idea… but… I really fell in love with you and I can't stand this anymore. I can't stand living a lie while I can live the truth." He paused. My eyes were filling with tears "I love you" He said. I smiled

"I'm glad to hear that, because I love you too" I said. We smiled at each other and the world disappeared all around us, all I could see was the angel that was holding me. He leaded in and I felt his lips on mine. He smiled into the kiss

"Will you me my real girlfriend?" He asked

"Yes" I couldn't help but smile back. We kissed again, until we heard a throat being cleaned. We immediately let go of each other and looked at the door. There stood Anna, Adam, Nakuru and Spinnel. Adam was smirking, the same smirk Eriol gave us, in special Syaoran and Kiyoshi, everyday. Anna and Nakuru were smiling, thought Nakuru looked sad. And Spinnel looked shocked at his master. I could feel my face burn in embarrassment. Eriol was blushing hard. His face was all read.

"Er… We… were dancing" Eriol said slowly.

"I hope that's not the dance you'll be doing in the festival" Anna smiled evilly at us. Our blushes deepened as if that was possible.

"We just wanted to let you know that lunch is almost ready" She added. We nodded embarrassed as they left the room.

"So, humm…" I started

"Humm… Yeah" Eriol replied. "Maybe we should go…"

"Yeah, maybe we should" I agreed as we left the room for lunch. Lunch wasn't as awkward as I expected, maybe because they think we've been already dating for a while and they don't think that's our first kiss. After lunch we returned to the song and it was brilliant, better than I thought It would be. And Eriol was almost all ready to dance the waltz.

"Wow. It's already 5 p.m" Eriol said as we sat down on the floor, exhausted from all dancing.

"Yeah, the hours passed so fast" I said "Humm… do you think they're done?" I asked him "We could call them and ask if they want to join us for an ice-cream" I suggested

"Humm… not a bad idea" Eriol said taking his cell phone out of his pocket "Who first?" He asked

"Sakura and Elisabeth, since they're probably done" I said

"True" He laughed as he dialed Sakura's house number and put in on speaker. It didn't take long for someone to pick it up, but it wasn't Sakura or Elisabeth. It was Touya.

"Hello" He yelled. We could hear the sounds of electric guitars and drums in the background, along with Elisabeth's and Sakura's voices shouting "Yeah, Yeah"

"Hey Touya-kun" I said "It's Tomoyo and Eriol. Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you" Touya kept yelling "Who's talking?" He asked but he was cut off by a louder yell of someone screaming "Go Sakura! Go Elisabeth! Go Sakura! And Elisabeth! Go Elisabeth! And Sakura" Over and over again. Eriol and I couldn't help but start laughing as we recognized the voice as Kero-chan.

"It's Tomoyo and Eriol" Eriol said as Touya repeated his question. "Oh" He exclaimed, letting us know that he understood us, but didn't have time to say anything as Sakura's and Elisabeth's voices took over "Yeah, Yeah" Touya let out a frustrated yell and we could hear his footsteps and a door bursting open. The music stopped

"Touya!" Sakura exclaimed "What are you doing? We are practicing…"

"Oh, please stop it. You're driving me crazy" Touya yelled

"But we need to practice" Elisabeth argued

"Well, but I think that I need a break, so you'll stop practicing for at least an hour. The phone is for you by the way" We heard the door close and after a few seconds Sakura said

"Hello"

"Hey Sakura! Elisabeth" I said "It's Tomoyo and Eriol"

"Hi guys" They greeted us

"So you're having fun with the song?" Eriol smirked

"Yup" Sakura said cheerfully "It's awesome! Too bad onni-chan interrupted us. We're finished thought"

"Well, almost finished. We still have a lot to practice" Elisabeth added "What about you two?"

"We're done too" I said

"Yeah, it turned out better than I expected" Eriol said "So, since you'll be obligated to do a break, how about we go for an ice-cream?"

"Great idea" Elisabeth said "Have you already called Syaoran and Kiyoshi?"

"No, we called you first" I said

"It's ok, we'll call then" Sakura said "Meet us in the store in fifteen minutes"

"Sure" I said "See you later then"

"See you! Bye" And with that they hung up. Of course that knowing Sakura and Elisabeth, it would take them more than fifteen minutes for them to call Syaoran and Kiyoshi and go to the ice cream store, but we decided to start walking anyway. We got there in ten minutes, and it was so different. I mean I've walked with Eriol before but now he kept his arms around me all the time and it was so… good.

We sat on our regular table at the end of the shop and ordered for six of us. Vanilla for me, coffee for Eriol, strawberry for Sakura, Chocolate chip for Kiyoshi and chocolate for Elisabeth and Syaoran. And they arrived just in time. As soon as the ice creams reached the table, our four friends passed through the door.

"Hey guys" Sakura greeted us cheerfully.

"Hey" We smiled at them as they sat down.

"So how was it?" Syaoran asked us

"Pretty cool" I said "It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be"

"I agree, through I can't say I did most of the work" Sakura laughed as Elisabeth grinned

"We did ok" Kiyoshi said "It was kid of fun" He admitted

"Oh, before I forget I brought your clothes design" I said suddenly. Everyone rolled their eyes as I took my notebook from my bag. "I must say that I'm proud of my work, even thought you guys wanted to make it more difficult for me" I said, remembering that they made me participate on a stupid pact, so that we wouldn't hear each other's songs until the day. And How was I suppose to design a song costume if I didn't hear the song?! It was though, but Tomoyo Misa Daidouji never gives up on a challenge!

They scanned their clothes and grinned, all of them expect for Kiyoshi, who sighed "Now, I'm feeling like the backstreet boys… again"

"You have to admit that their clothes have certain style…" I argued "They're just too old for them. But you're not! And it's not all backstreet boys, it's a mix of them with a bit of hip-hop"

"Ok, whatever" Kiyoshi rolled his eyes, but I knew no matter what he says, he enjoyed these moments, because now he's part of the gang, so I grinned "Now, I'm looking forward to see you two dancing" In unison, Syaoran and Kiyoshi groaned as we laughed

"What about you?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Eriol "No problem at the waltz?"

"Actually no, my cute little decedent" Eriol smirked at him as he used his old nickname for Syaoran "It was pleasant activity, especially as I really enjoyed the company of the most beautiful and captivating teacher of all" He added as he pulled me closer to him. I blushed smiling at him. I could see the raised eyebrows from our friends.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Syaoran asked "Because you're not usually into PDA"

"What are they suppose to tell us, Syaoran?" Kiyoshi rolled his eyes "They're already dating… now they're gonna tell us… I dunno… that they're engaged" He joked, Sakura and Syaoran snorted. But Elisabeth on other hand, smirked at us and squealed as she hugged us over the table

"OMG! It's true! You finally did it" She exclaimed "Took you long enough I must say"

"Wait! Wait! What does that mean?" Syaoran's eyes widen suddenly "You're really engaged?!"

"What? NO!" Eriol and I cried

"Then… what?" Kiyoshi looked at us confused

"It's a long story" Eriol said. They continued to stare at us, waiting for the story.

"It's all Elisabeth's idea…" I started

"Hey, you know you have to thank me, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be together now" She said "I knew it was going to work and so did Carla"

We rolled her eyes at her "Anyway, like I was saying, it all her idea. It happened on that day we… er… missed class…"

"It was her idea for you to skip class?!" Sakura asked

"How come if she wasn't with you…" Syaoran stated. Eriol rolled his eyes and told me

"It's going to take a long time"

I agreed "A really really long time"

**On next chapter of Stars of Destiny:**

_"C'mon Kiyo, admit it"_

_…._

_"I think I know what can help you"_

_…._

_"I'm warning you boy, I'm going to get a payback! So you better watch your back"_

_…._

_"Could I just ask you a favor?"_

_…._

_"Leave me alone"_

_…._

_"IT'S TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL"_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next chapter, which will be called **'Conversations' **Hope you'll keep reading and reviewing.**

**Ass. Keep 'On Rocking **


	35. Conversations

Stars of Destiny

A.N. I don't own CCS.

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**- Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud **

**- ****tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****cullen4ever96**

**- ****cheng**

**- ****Cavetta**

**This chapter will be a bit slow, but it's important for you to know some stuff on it. I'll try to update soon and next chapter will be the much waited festival. **

**Thanks for the support again and I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing.**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 35:

Conversations

_**Kiysohi's POV**_

The day has finally arrived. The of Tomoeda's Festival has started and the students from Tomoeda Elementary would sing original songs that night. And that was why Eriol had slept over at our house the previous night, as the girls had a 'only girls sleepover' at Tomoyo's to, as Tomoyo put it, 'get ready for the big night and since us guys didn't care so much about that we could so whatever we wanted. Girls. I'm telling you, I'll never understand them. Thought, I won't complain. The night was quite fun, we ate all types of junk food, watched a bunch of movies, laughed, ate some more, played some video games. Normal things, teenager boys do, for a change since we spend most nights chasing stupid minds on the most difficult places.

The problem was that, I wasn't at in our house, I wasn't at the living-room lying on the floor from exhaustion. I was a park I've never seen before. I was wearing black jeans and a dark blue button-up shirt I'm sure I don't own, thought since I've started being friends with Tomoyo she has more control over my wardrobe than me. I was sitting in a dark wood-made bench, birds were flying everywhere, there were a lot of threes and a lake not far from where I was. And I was wondering what the hell I was doing there. But these thoughts were shaken from my head as I heard a familiar soft voice exclaim

"Oh, isn't beautiful, Kiyoshi?" I turned my head my see that none other than Elisabeth Arroz was sitting next to me. She was wearing a yellow sun-dress and was smiling at me.

"Humm… yeah" I said awkwardly, was this some kind of joke? "What are we doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Sakura and Tomoyo… er getting ready?"

She stared at me confused "What are you talking about, Kiyoshi? Tomoyo and Eriol are spending the day with their parents. Eriol has been nervous all week because he'd finally met her mother as her boyfriend. And Sakura and Syaoran went to help Fujitaka with that exposition he was taking part in"

"They are?" I mirrored her face "What about the Festival?"

"What Festival?" She shot back "You're not making sense, honey. Are you ok?"

"Yeah… wait what did you call me?"

"Honey. Why? What's the problem with it? I always call you that" She was getting frustrated

"No, you don't" I said "I'd certainly remember if did so"

"Yes, I do" Elisabeth frowned "Look, if you're not feeling ok, w can go home. We'll have another date another day…"

"Date? Date? It's a date?!" I almost jumped from the bench

"Humm… yeah" She said "It's what couples do"

"Couples…" I repeated weakly. How could we be a couple? I hadn't even admitted that I might like her yet, thought I can't ignore the possibility. I mean… I can't stop thinking about her, I feel happy when I'm around her and nervous too… but I'm not in love with her… or am I?

Lost in my head, I did not notice right away that the park literally disappeared and now we were sitting in a bench lost in the whiteness. And Elisabeth didn't look confused anymore. She was smirking.

"It's a dream, isn't it?" I said, feeling relieved

"Of course" She said happily "It's a dream that shows what your desire" She started at me and I knew what she meant by that. She was saying that I wanted to be with her… I mean her real self, not some product from my imagination. But still, I didn't say anything.

"C'mon Kiyo, admit it" She said after a while "Why deny it?" I sighed. How was I suppose to get away with that?

"Look, even if I did admit it's not like it would do any difference… I mean, I'll never tell you-her anyway" I said

"You don't need do" She said happily "You're lucky I didn't crash over last night too. Or I'd already know"

I started at her "What do you man, it's not like she can see my dreams… Shit!" I exclaimed "She can read my mind! How could I have forgotten that?! Now, I won't even be able to think!"

My dream Elisabeth looked happy to see me in pain, "Yes! Isn't it wonderful? She'll discover in no time" I looked at her angrily

"You won't say a word" I snapped. She rolled her eyes "I'm a fruit of your imagination, I can't get out of your stupid head. And I may tell you that it's really annoying to have my job so it'd be good if you could respect me a bit, ok?"

"Whatever" I grunted and then sighed "I'm dead" I looked at 'Elisabeth' but she was gone. And the next thing I knew, everything was shaking, Why the hell I was dreaming about an earthquake now? Let me see… my heart desired the end of the whole damn world… I don't think so. It stayed like that for a while and this Earthquake was starting to piss me off

"Go to hell, stupid Earthquake" I yelled to the white and that was when I heard a voice saying

"Wake up, you lazy ass"

And that was when I opened my eyes and saw Syaoran and Eriol looking tired and annoyed. They were glaring at me

"What the hell?" I said

"I'm the one who's suppose to say that" Syaoran yelled angrily "You were growling like a dog and then when we tried to wake you up you yelled 'Go to hell, stupid Earthquake' What the hell were you dreaming about?"

I sat up on the junk filled couch and sighed "You don't want to know. I'm screwed"

"Why?" They chorused. I bit my lip, I didn't know if I should tell them. I mean, they are good friends and all, but they're going to tease me to death. On other hand I need help. I can't even think alone now. Ugh

"Ok, I'm going to tell but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it, not even –especially the girls" I said quickly

"We promise" Eriol said. I sighed again and then murmured as low as I could but high enough for them to hear I didn't want to repeat myself "I think I _might _have fallen for… Elisabeth" I stayed with my head down, not daring to look at them. Until I heard a low 'Yeah! Pay up' and a 'Damn'. I looked up to see Syaoran handing Eriol money. They were betting on me?! What the hell?! Seeing my puzzled look, Eriol explained

"My cute little descendent and I made a beet on how long it would take for you to admit it. I bet it wouldn't take as long as it took Syaoran. So I said you'd admit before the festival or not long after it. Syaoran on other hand, said it would take you longer than it took him because you're more stubborn. So he said you'd only admit by the end of the year" Eriol said. I glared at them

"You were betting on me?" I said disgusted "Gee, Thanks"

"No problem" They chorused smirking, I glared.

"So what are you going to do about our dear Lizzie?" Eriol said

"Nothing" I said

"Nothing, but you have to do something" Syaoran said

"Well, I do have to do something and it got nothing to do with telling her, it's more to do with hiding it from her" I said. They started at me for a second and then they let out an 'Oh'. We're so used with Elisabeth's abilities by now that sometimes it takes a while for us to remember about it's humm… disadvantages.

"The mind reading thing" Syaoran said "Yeah, this could be a problem."

"It is a problem" I corrected

"I don't see why you want to hide it, it's obvious she likes you too" Eriol said

"It is?" I said, because I didn't see anything like that at all.

"That's because you're too blind to see" Eriol said

"And she knows how not to be _too_ obvious, but enough for people to see that there's something going on" Syaoran added

I wasn't believing them. So I only let out a 'Right'. Eriol rolled his eyes but said

"Look, I don't think you should hide it from her, because I know you two will be happy together after you settle down. But I know how frustrating it is." He kept stating at me hesitatingly "Look, I'm only doing because I think you need time"

"Get to the point" I said

"I think I know what can help you" He explained "There's a spell in one of Clow's old books about how to block a mind from being read by mind readers. It lasts a month and won't let Elisabeth read your mind"

"Dear old Clow had some problems with Carla's abilities or did he get himself a mind-reading girlfriend?" Syaoran said in a very Eriol-like way. I swear they're getting more alike everyday it's scary.

"None of the options. Once he had to go to a village where all people can read minds in a mission. I can't really remember what it was all about but anyway he didn't want them reading his mind so he put the spell on him" Eriol told us.

"But wouldn't they notice and make a big deal out of the guy they couldn't read the mind of?" Syaoran said

"Yes, but that's the extraordinary part of the spell, it doesn't only block your thoughts, it also replaces it with ordinary stuff that anyone could be thinking and that won't do any wrath" Eriol said

"Awesome! That's perfect" I exclaimed excitedly "When can we do it?"

"Slow down, mate" Eriol said quickly "It takes a couple of weeks for it to start working and I have to have a look at it first. And remember it only lasts a month. So I'm only doing it once to give you a bit of time"

"When can we do it?" I repeated rolling my eyes

"After this whole Festival thing is over I'll see what I'll need and I'll tell you when" Eriol said calmly

"You know one thing I never understood" Syaoran said "Clow and Carla Reed had what some people call 'superpowers' and could do a lot of spells. And so can you and Elisabeth. But aren't spells stuff witch and wizards do?"

I had an idea on where he was getting at, but Eriol just raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"Does that mean you are a wizard?" Syaoran said impatiently. Eriol started laughing and I didn't know if that meant yes or no

"You only noticed that now?!" He let out after his laughter died. Syaoran glared at him "And Elisabeth's a witch too" Eriol nodded still laughing. Syaoran let out a "Wow. I'm best friends with a witch and a wizard"

"Hate to break it up to you, mate" Eriol slapped Syaoran on his back "But you're a wizard too"

"What I am?!" Syaoran looked as if he had just been told Santa Claus really exists "But I don't have a wand, and I've once tried to do that 'Accio' spell" That sent us off. Roil and I started laughing as if there was no tomorrow ignoring Syaoran's protest "Hey, it's not fair, I was 7 years old" The sigh of 7-years-old Syaoran with fake glasses, a stick and a bolt of lightening on his forehead yelling 'Accio' around the Li Clan only made us laugh harder if that was possible.

After we managed to calm down Eriol explained "Syaoran, there are hundreds types of magical beings, but there are only two types of wizards and witches. The first one is our type: we have specific magical powers that we can control with our minds and we can do spells too, just they are more complex so we need a lot of things to do that. The other type is like Harry Potter, they have wands and that's what helps them controlling their magic, they can only do spells, thought they can do all types of spells from the simple ones like the summoning charm you tried to the complexes ones like we'll try on Kiyoshi. We can only do the complexes spells"

"Wait, you said we?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Eriol looked from Syaoran to me.

"Wait, you know you can do magic too, right?" He said

"No" Wee chorused

"Didn't they tell you at the Li Clan?" He asked surprised

"No, we don't know all of the facts about Clow magic so they probably didn't know that" I said "We'll tell them and maybe they'll leave us alone for a while" I added to Syaoran, who said

"Wait, does that mean that my sisters and Meillin can do magic as well?" He paled as Eriol nodded "Then we won't tell them"

"I believe they don't have specific magic so strong like you have but they certainly can do spells if they want to" Eriol said

"What do you mean 'as strong'?" Syaoran asked

"Well, they do have powers since they are Clow's decedents but theirs isn't as strong as yours so they'd have to practice a lot more for it to show" Eriol said

"And you never said that before because…" Syaoran stared at him, Eriol's face didn't change

"I guess it slipped my mind" He said giving him his famous cherished smile. Ok, they meant they were going to start arguing… argh, I don't want to see that. And that was why I got up and declared "I'm going for a walk"

Eriol simply said "Be back before lunch, the girls are going to pick us up 'cause we're having lunch in a restaurant with the rest of the class"

"Isn't it suppose to be the opposite? The boys picking the girls up?" I said as I glanced at the clock to see that it was only 9:23 a.m.

"I said that too, but then Tomoyo started to go on and on about how they were independent girls that can take care of themselves and that thing that only guys can pick girls up is very sexist. So I let it drop" Eriol said. I chuckled, this sounds like something Tomoyo would so. "Wise choice" I said as I walked out the door just in time to hear Syaoran ask about another magic thing.

Glad that I wasn't there for the 'History of Magic' class I started walking to the park ignoring the fact that I was still on my pajamas which consisted in grey pants and a black shirt. People didn't look at me weirdly because I knew most of them, (you can't go anywhere in Tomoeda with Sakura without her meeting someone she knows. She says that it's because of the time she was capturing the Clow cards she helped them out and adding the fact that it is a small town you get everyone knowing 'sweet Sakura' and her five best friends) people just smiled at me. I got to the empty park in record time. I could see people gathered together on the place the Festival's stage was being built and immediately understood why the park was empty, everyone was ether there or somewhere else helping with something.

I sat a bench much like the one in my dream. But I knew it wasn't the same park. This whole idea of liking Elisabeth was getting frustrating, and it's not lie she could even like me back. Sighing I didn't notice a man sit beside me, until he said

"Hello, Kiyoshi" He didn't look like someone Sakura would talk to then how would he know my name? The man was tall, he had a coal black eyes and a dirty blond hair. He looked familiar, somehow.

"Hi" I managed to say "Do I know you?" I asked

"Oh, yes you do, my son" A lot of older men have called me son before but the way he made it sound make shivers run through my spine. I didn't have thee straight to say anything as he smiled at me in a way that set an alarm on my head 'RUN'

"Why are you wearing pajamas on the street, boy?" He said before I could move an inch. "I'm sure that Cho was able to at least teach you to dress yourself" How the hell did he know my mom?

"How do you know my mother?" I asked. He smirked "I helped her create you, so I guess I must know her"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" I asked angrily as I stood up and back away a few steps.

"It's such a shame for a boy not to recognize his own father" He said. My jaw dropped

"Remember me, Kiyoshi?" He smirked "Last time we saw each other you were four…"

"Yes, I remember" I said, my fists closed together in a ball and I took one more step back.

"If you remember then would you do me the favor to tell me what are you doing here?" He said

"I didn't have a choice" I defended myself "Mom made me do it. Said I was too grumpy and needed to let go a bit and have some friends…" I made a face trying to make him believe that I didn't like the idea, though I've already admitted that my mother was right.

"You didn't seem to have minded it when you, Syaoran and your four friends, the blue-haired boy, the hyper fashionista, the cheerful one and the blonde chick, were at that café in Tokyo." He said "You seemed quite happy to call them by their first name"

"Look, you said yourself that what I do with my life has nothing to do with you" I said trying to resist the urge to hug him, I can't believe I was seeing my father. I'd prove to him that I've grown up and that I'm not a stupid little boy anymore. I'll prove it "So just leave me alone" I said. He laughed

"You seem to have a good memory, kid. Then why don't you tell me what part of 'never go to Japan' you never got" He said angrily

"I told! I didn't have a choice" I exclaimed

"I don't care" He yelled "You broke your promise anyway"

"Ugh. Just Ignore me. I won't get in your way" I said

"How can I be so sure about that?" He snapped "How can I be so sure that you haven't told people about me?" My mind flashed to Elisabeth's and Eriol's discovery

"I didn't _tell_ anyone" I said, and that was true, I didn't tell them, they saw it by reading my mind in a moment of weakness. My father stared at me not believing a word I was saying and then something appeared on his face, something I couldn't identify and he said

"Well, I have to admit you got courage, boy" He walked towards me and whispered tauntingly "And you sure know how to pick up friends, daughter of the Daidouji company owner. Good. The Heir to the Li Clan. Good. Son of a really nice family with a status in England. Good. Daughter of an important professor at Tokyo University. Good. Daughter of a musician in Brazil, also quite respectful if I might add."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" I yelled

"I never said anything about touching them" He said "'But you think it might do some good"

"SHUT UP" I shouted

"Oh, getting mad, are we?" He smiled.

"Don't touch my friends" I said "Do whatever you want with me. I don't care, but leave them alone" He stared at me and said "You really changed"

"Some changes are good" I said. We stared at each other for a moment, taking it all in.

I'm warning you boy, I'm going to get a payback! So you better watch your back" He said finally. I didn't know what to say, so I kept silence and looked at him as he turned to walk away without another word.

"Could I just ask you a favor?" I said before he could go away. He turned to me in a way that said 'Hoe dare you ask me that?' but I was faster than him

"You see that stage." I started "Tonight, there will be a concert there, for Tomoeda's Festival. You should go"

"Why would I waste my time in a stupid small town concert?" He asked

"I don't know" I admitted taking a few steps back, "You might find something interesting there" And with that I walked away.

When I turned the corner I looked back on my shoulder to see if he had followed me. He didn't so I ran. I ran and ran. I wasn't going to cry. He wouldn't make me. As I got closer to Syaoran's apartment I slowed down a bit so that I could take a breath. As I reached the door I didn't even have time to open the door because it crashed open and Elisabeth was standing right before me.

She was wearing black jeans and a white one shoulder shirt with a black top underneath it. The white shirt had a few pink flowers on it along with her name. And she was wearing boots under the jeans. She was even more beautiful than in my dreams. But I can't think about her so I said

"What are you doing here? It's only 10:30" She rolled her eyes

"We need to be there at 11:30" She said

"But we're not girls, we don't need two hours to get ready" I said. Sakura, Elisabeth and Tomoyo gave me a look. We did not take as long as they did but we certainly take a while.

"Leave me alone" I faked hurt "I'm only human"

"So tell me human" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow "What possessed you to wear pajamas on the streets?"

"It's the newest trend, didn't you hear, Tomoyo?" I faked surprised

"Hahah! Really funny" Tomoyo looked disappointed as if she really expected me to have a really good fashion sense, what I think she did expect.

"Where are the guys?" I asked

"Getting ready like you should be doing" Sakura said

"Ok, Ok" I held my hands back and walked to my bedroom but Tomoyo stopped me

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked

"Going to my bedroom to change" I said confused "You don't expect me to do I here do you?"

"Eww. No" She made a disgusted face as she took a small package and gave to me

"Wear it" She said

"Girls are so bossy" I complained out loud, Elisabeth smirked behind me

"Oh you know you love it" She said. I took a step towards her and moved closer to her until out noses were almost touching and whispered "Maybe I do"

I turned back and walked to my room, smiling, forgetting completely about everything. That's what she does to me. I sighed. After I changed into Tomoyo's black jeans pants and white personalized shirt with my name in it on silver letters, I went back to the living room and that's when I noticed everyone was wearing similar clothes. Actually, the style was the same (the girls too, I noticed) the only change was that each person had their name on it and a different color. Syaoran's was green, Eriol's blue, Tomoyo's purple and Sakura's a light pink

"Terada-sensei asked me to do a uniform for the students with their names, so I decided to make it fashionable" Tomoyo explained

"Now, we should go" Eriol said

"Yes" Elisabeth agreed excitedly "IT'S TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL" She yelled cheerfully. We laughed and got out of the door and I had to admit that mother was right. It felt good to have friends.

And I would do anything for them.

**On next chapter of Stars of Destiny: **_'At the sound of the music'_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Tomoeda's Festivals"_

………

"_This kind of awkward for me, but…"_

………

"_Get out of my way, idiot"_

………

"_Sometimes, you just to…be seen for what you are"_

………

"_This is for all of you"_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon. Please keep reading and reviewing. **


	36. At The Sound of the Music

Stars of Destiny

A.N. I don't own CCS.

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**- Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud **

**- ****tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****cullen4ever96**

**- ****cheng**

**- ****Cavetta**

**- ****XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX**

**- Krissy**

**Ok, first of all, I'm sorry I took this long to update but school has been crazy. Thanks for the support and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I will warn you now that, this chapter is **_**long**_, **the total of 44 pages in the Microsoft Word. You asked for a longer chapter and here it is. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hopefully soon. I really hope you enjoy this. **

Chapter 36:

At The Sound of the Music

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

The much anticipated moment arrived. It was so exciting. The lunch went out smoothly, just as planned. Everybody loved my shirts, of course, and they were really excited to perform, though they were nervous. Everybody, with the exception of Elisabeth, Eriol and myself.

"How can you be so calm?" Syaoran snapped at us "We're about to make fool of ourselves in front of the whole damn city"

"It's not that bad" Elisabeth, Eriol and I chorused. If that had happened a few months ago, it would only be natural for me to be surprised. But in those months we, as in all six of us, developed an special bound that it is not unusual for us to know what the other is about to say before the person could open their mouth, and it wasn't just because we can communicate through our minds and Elisabeth being able to read our mind. As I glanced at my best friends, they weren't surprised either.

"Yeah, all you have to do think that everything will be ok" Elisabeth added, but as people continued to stare at us doubly, I smirked playfully.

"Imagine people in their underwear also helps" I said, most people chuckled, others rolled their eyes, including Kiyoshi who said out loud

"Haha, if that's true we should watch out, because she'll start wanting to design our underwear too" He joked. Sakura and Elisabeth giggled, people in our class were watching amused, Elisabeth and Kiyoshi did stop arguing, but instead in the middle of it all, he and I started our own little competition of arguments. But of course, our arguments are a lot different from the ones he and Elisabeth used to have, ours are just playfully insults, like him saying I want to turn him into a Backstreet Boy, and I saying that he'd go well into the group, what we know it's a complete lie, the guys too moody to endure being part of a boyband.

"Oh, who said I didn't do that already?" I smirked at him "I hope you guys enjoy your pink boxers" Elisabeth and Sakura brushed out laughing. Eriol, Syaoran and Kiyoshi looked at me horrified. I'm sure they didn't doubt me, at least not completely, since that was the only thing I didn't control on their daily outfits. It has been a while now that we noticed that now most of their wardrobes are composed of clothes I designed, or approved of, expect for Sakura's, since I've been designing for her longer, she only has my designs. It might sound like an exaggeration, but it's not and I won't pretend I'm not proud of it. The thing is that our other friends don't know that, so they didn't understand why the guys took this 'joke' seriously.

"What?" I asked innocently as they started at me, the question clear on their eyes "I thought it would fit you" I said winking at them to let them know that it was just a joke… at least yet.

"Funny, Tomoyo, funny" Eriol breathed on sigh of relief "You almost got me there"

"You don't really think she'd do that, right?" Chiharu raised an eyebrow at him

"We're talking about Tomoyo here, I don't doubt anything" Kiyoshi said

"Yeah, I mean, the girl is already controlling my wardrobe" Syaoran trailed off, I think that the thought of pink underwear was too much for him.

"At least we don't need to go shopping anymore" Eriol said happily "When I was little my mum used to drag me to shop for a whole day every another month. It was hell. And now that she's here I'm sure if Tomoyo hadn't given me enough clothes for a lifetime, the trips would be every week, so she could 'see' the stores in Japan, as if she needed me as an excuse for that" He scoffed

"Are your parents coming for the show?" Sakura asked

"Yup, they wouldn't miss, they even convinced Nakuru to come…" He said "Is Touya coming?"

"Yes, he, Yukito-san and Otau-san are coming" Sakura said, she turned at me "Is your mother coming, Tomo-chan?"

I shuddered "I told her, but I'm not sure…"

"She is coming" Elisabeth assured me, and the look in her eyes said that she wasn't just saying that, she knew that. I was taken back. If I was being honest with myself I wasn't expecting her to come. After that big fight we had, things haven't been the same. Actually they are the same, they're just worst.

Since when my parents got divorced, my mother got busier that she had been all of my life. At first I thought that It'd be temporary and I guess so did she. But after a couple of years when I rarely ever saw her, I realized that the company had grown so much that it would need her even more, as if that was possible. I was only six when I realized that, but I figured the reason my mother gave the company more attention than she did to me was because it needed her more than I did, and she trusted me to take care of myself. I know it's sad, but it is kind of true, at least it was at the time.

It was somewhere at that time that I saw how guilty she felt about it. You see, I can have anything I want, I know that. My parents are so rich, probably the richer people in the world, if you don't count Bill Gates, so I know that if I said I wanted a country I'd get it. But I never did such thing, I never took advantage of my parents' powers. When I wanted something badly I'd save my money to get it or at least wait for Christmas or my birthday to ask for it, like any kid. Although, I must admit that I never refused a gift they'd occasionally give me, without me asking for it, and maybe I do have an allowance bigger that most people have. Still, I didn't want to turn into a self-centered, stuck-up bitch.

That was one of the reasons why I didn't act like that, the other is that after a few years of observation, I came with the conclusion that my parents don't give me things because they think I deserve it because of my behavior, or my grades, they bought me stuff because they were feeling guilty, guilty because they've never been there for me when I needed and didn't need them. When I just wanted a parent to play with in the park, or hold me when I needed to cry.

Sometimes, when I walked home through the park and saw kids playing with their fathers, or just helping their mothers set the picnic food as they told her about their day. Seeing this was like a bullet through my chest, it still hurts. After, I fought with my mother, things just got worst. The day after she had to go on a trip to I-don't-know-where, she brought back a lot of material for me to design, really beautiful and exotics fabrics. And when she got back, she spent more time at her office than at home, as I started to spend more and more time at my friend's places. It kind of became a tradition, every weekend we spend at each other's house, one weekend at Sakura's and Elisabeth's, the other at Syaoran's and Kiyoshi's, the other on Eriol's, and other at mine place, even thought before I make sure she isn't at home, which are most weekends, knowing they'd make me talk to her.

She started giving me a lot of more presents trying to buy me, video recording and editing material, she gave an professional equipment, the ones they use on Hollywood, she built an 'editing office' on my bedroom, as well as an 'atelier' for me to design more clothes. Of course that I wasn't stupid enough to refuse this, it'd help me a lot to prepare for my future as a fashion designer/ movie director. But that didn't mean she bought my forgiveness for all of the pain she gave me. And if you want to know what is making it worst, I'll tell you. My father entered in the game, I guess that after her attempts to get my pardon failed, she contacted him and asked for help because he has been sending me more presents, he has been sending me Gucci, Jimmy Choo, Prada, Chanel. I won't say that I didn't like that (if you think that they're expensive at the US, they're even more expensive at Japan), but I know there's something behind it. Especially, since he has been trying to call me. Usually we just exchange letters, because every time I try to call him, all I hear is his receptionist's voice saying

"I'm sorry Miss Daidouji, but your father is not available at the moment. I'd be glad to tell him you've called"

I used to visit him every summer in New York, but I quit when I was 10. Don't get me wrong, New York is awesome, but I never really got to do what I really wanted to while there, spend some time with my father. It was like living with my mother, except that I didn't get to have fun with my friends. And that's why I decided to spend summers in Japan. He didn't like it, but dealt with it, he started to send me letter every week after that, but now he was trying to call me. But the tables finally turned, as usually it is me trying and failing to call him, but now he tried to call me but all he heard was Lisa-chan saying

"I'm sorry, Mr. Daidouji, but Miss Tomoyo is spending the day at her friend's house"

"Which friend? Do you have the number?" He'd ask, as Lisa-chan told me and she'd respond

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, sir. She didn't tell me which friend and I don't have the numbers"

They'd argue a bit more and then he'd hung up. It's not like she was lying, I don't tell them where I'm going (for you to see how much mum is present), the only ones that know are my drivers and bodyguards but if I've already asked them not to keep telling everyone where I'm at, and they promised me they'd only tell if it was an emergency. And I asked Lisa not to tell my father what my cell phone number is.

Life is getting crazier everyday.

"Ok, people" Terada-sensei's voice brought me back to the backstage of the stage that was built near the park just for the occasion, where we were waiting for the concert to start. "This is it. It's time. The Festival will start in 10 minutes and I want you to get ready. It will start with the smaller kids and you being the last ones, seeing that you're the oldest"

The festival concert was divided into two days. The first day had performances from kids from kindergarten to Elementary school. The second day would hold people from high school to collage (Touya, Yukito and Nakuru will participate too).

"Now, we want to ask you to stay calm" Hurani-sensei said "When the smaller kids finish their performances we'll tell you. Now, as you know the performances are divided by classes, and here's this class's order for those who have forgotten" She started to give each of us a paper with our class's order, as if we'd forget. I looked around the dressing-room. Since there wasn't enough rooms for each person to have it's own dressing-room as Terada-sensei put it (obviously it wouldn't have, I don't know what Terada-sensei had on his head when he said that), they decided to divide it per class. The room was filled with familiar faces I saw everyday, some people were jumping in excitement, others were green in the face, others were trying to distract themselves laughing with their friends.

Syaoran suddenly groaned somewhere near me, just after the teacher finished their babbling I didn't bother to hear and left.

"What's up, my cute little descendent?" Eriol smirked "Are you nervous?"

Syaoran glared at him, Eriol faked gasped "Oh my dear lord, call the papers, Syaoran Li, also known as Xioa Lang, heir to the Li Clan, is _nervous_. How can it be? It's the end of the world!"

We laughed along with, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika that were sitting with us.

"Shut up, Eriol" Syaoran's glare got worst "I just don't like to sing in public" This time, Kiyoshi brushed out laughing and said between his laughs "I…should…have…guessed. Oh my god, Syaoran… I can't… believe… it" He kept laughing. Syaoran stood up and hit him in the head, he stopped laughing immediately "Hey, that hurt"

"Great" Syaoran stormed of to the table near the mirror we put our make-up on. We shot Kiyoshi a puzzled look, he opened his mouth to say something but Syaoran yelled

"Not even think of it, Kiyoshi" Kiyoshi smirked and mouthed to us 'Later'

I looked at Elisabeth, expecting her to laugh but instead she was glaring at Kiyoshi who was grinning smugly. He must be not thinking of it on purpose to piss her off, they stopped fighting but they still like to annoy each other. I guess it's their way of flirting. She turned her glare at me. But she didn't have time to do anything because our dressing room was filled with a woman's voice saying

"Good evening, Tomoeda. I'm Kamika Sashiro, I teach Math at Tomoeda High and I've been asked to host this night's festival's. I must say that I'm honored. You see, I was born and raised here, so this city is my favorite place in the world, it is filled with special people and tonight you'll see the future of this city. The kids from kindergarten to Elementary school were united here to help us celebrate this Festival." She said "And now I must say" She stopped a bit as a soft music started playing at the background "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Tomoeda's Festivals" People started clapping and she yelled over the noise "Here's our kindergarten's cuties dancing to a special song their music teacher wrote 'Spring Blossoms'"

A song started playing but I didn't pay attention, instead I looked at my friends, all except for Elisabeth and Eriol were green. It was quite a sigh.

"I can't believe I'm the first of this class" Chiharu cried "I don't know what to do"

"Don't worry, I'll be right after you baby" Yamazaki grinned at her, she rolled her eyes with a little smile playing on her lips. That moment I glanced at the paper on my hands and read

Class 201

_1 - Chiharu Mi__hara _

_2 – Takashi Yamazaki_

_3 – Ayane Ito_

_4 – Haruto Abe_

_5 – Syaoran Li_

_6 – Naoko Yanagisawa_

_7 – Tomoyo Daidouji_

_8 – Asa Harada _

_9 – Sakura Kinomoto _

_10 – Rika Sasaki_

_11 – Elisabeth Arroz _

_12 – Eriol Hiiragizawa_

_13__- Kiyoshi Li_

_14 – Chiharu__ Mihara, Rika Sasaki and Naoko Yanagisawa_

_15 – Kiyoshi__ Li and Syaoran Li_

_16 – Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa_

_17 – Elisabeth Arroz and Sakura Kinomoto_

_18 – Ending _

We had the total of 18 performances. This is really cool.

"Hey guys, Look" Syaoran called us from the door. "The pink-haired freak kid is singing"

We exchanged a look and walked to the door where we could see the side of the stage. Thee stage was beautiful, it had a gigantic screen on the back and an taller mini stage in the middle of the stage. The pink haired girl was twirling around the stage in a white dress, and singing

_You know it's all about me _

_You know it's all about me_

_You know it's all about me_

_You know it's all about me_

"She thinks she's a good singer?" Kiyoshi made a face

"She has serious problems" Eriol said

_Don't hate me 'cause I got it goin' on  
It's just me, I'm hot never cold  
I can rock it anyway that I choose  
I'm so good (Oh yeah)  
I make up all the rules_

I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's infectious, come on don't you be jealous  
Just join in this love fest  
You know that...

It's all about me  
It's all about me (Oh yeah)  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me [You know it's all about me]  
It's all about me, me, me me me [you know it's all about me]  
Everybody knows it's all about me [you know it's all about me]

"Oh my god" Elisabeth let out

"The girls nuts" Syaoran agreed

_Muh-muh-muh MySpace, I have 10 million friends  
Tuh-tuh-tuh text me, BFF 'til the end!  
Puh-puh-puh page me on your cell and press send.  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?  
That's me!  
Duh-duh-duh download all my crazy new hooks  
Uh-uh-uh upload all my video looks  
So buy my ringtone, fashion line and cook books  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?_

"Can this get more ridiculous?" I asked

"I don't think so" Sakura said

_It's all about me  
It's all about me (Oh yeah)  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me [you know it's all about me]  
It's all about me, me, me me me [you know it's all about me]  
Everybody knows it's all about me [you know it's all about me]_

(Don't play her) I'm so beautiful  
(Not her fault) I'm platinum and gold  
(She's the queen) And my reign is supreme  
So follow the leader, you're all on my team

"I take back what I said, this just got my ridiculous" Sakura said and coming from Sakura, that is a big deal.

_I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's contagious and it's so outragious  
Grandparents, __grown-ups and kids of all ages_

You know Madonna ain't got nothin' on me  
Buh-buh Beyonce ain't got nothin' on me  
Cuh-cuh Christina ain't got nothin' on me  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!  
You know Mariah ain't got nothin' on me  
Fuh-fuh-fuh Fergie ain't got nothin' on me  
Guh Gwen Stefani ain't got nothin' on me  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!

"Why did they let her sing this?" Eriol asked

"Good question" I said 

You know it's all about me, I'm a specialty  
You know it's all about me, I'm a anomile  
You know it's all about me, who else could it be  
Upload, download, text me, page me, MySpace you should not erase me, Fergie, J-Lo, Gwen Stefani  
You know they got nothin' on me  
Indoor, outdoor, I'm so clever  
That's why I rule you forever

ME!

"This is why I always say" She exclaimed happily "Get Out of my way idiot"

I don't know why, maybe I was getting paranoid, but I was feeling as if she was saying that to us…

"Thank God it's done" Elisabeth said, we all nodded agreeing. At that moment Terada-sensei entered the room and said quickly

"It would be bets for you guys to change now" He said and then left the room. A grin clasped on my face

"You heard the man" I said as I pointed to the place where all of my divine designs were waiting to be used.

Of course that they loved my outfits, they're just so amazing. I had also designed Chiharu's, Yamazaki's, Naoko's and Rika's. I couldn't let friends wear just 'something'. Argh! Just the thought gives me creeps. Too bad they didn't let me hear their songs either. A bunch of spoil sports, they are. Oh, well, but anyway I got my revenge since I did not allow them to see my wonderful creations until the last moment and I know that they were dying to see it. I got them some robes to cover the clothes and they'll only take it off right before they enter on stage.

The anxiousness was replaced by a momentary excitement that vanished when Terada-sensei entered the room one more time and announced

"Mihara-san, we need you in two minutes" That moment everything froze. It was quite amusing, actually, I watched as the people who were talking stopped brutally in a mid-sentence. Everyone turned to look at a blushing Chiharu.

"Relax, you'll do fine" Elisabeth told her in a laid-back posture as she half-smirked.

"How can you be so sure?" Chiharu asked

"Just believe me" Elisabeth assured not moving from her position. "I'm always right" Sakura and I giggled; Syaoran, Eriol and Kiyoshi rolled their eyes. To most people this looks like a classic friendly manner. A friend jokes about how awesome he or she is and the others roll their eyes and laugh because this is in no least true. In our situation it's completely different, we laugh because of how this is ironically true.

A yell reminded her that she was needed and hesitantly she walked to the door. It did not take long for us to hear Sashiro-san announce that the first student from class 201 was Chiharu Mihara. We ran to the side door where we could see the stage and saw as Chiharu entered the stage with design. It was a light blue sleeveless dress. She sat in a chair in the middle of the stage and said with a slightly frightened voice.

"My theme was to write a song about my parent's story." She looked at the crowd with a shaky smile. "And I hope I'll have a story as beautiful as theirs. A story about ordinary people who are just… in love" She blushed as the crowd started clapping. She took a deep breath and started singing

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

As she sang that part a picture of two kids appeared behind her. 

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Slowly the picture turned into the one of the same kids in a three house.

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

A photo of Chiharu's teenaged parents appeared on the screen as she stood up and walked to the centre of the stage.

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A bunch of photos flashed in the screen, now faster.

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

Photos of their wedding filled the stage background as Chiharu walked back to the chair, she was looking fabulous as I knew she would with my design.

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my…

She finished with her eyes closed. People started clapping, She bowed and said 'Thank you' as she left the stage.

Backstage, we hugged her and said our congratulations. But we did not have time to do much to even think because Yamazaki was already being announced. Before we knew it he was already on the stage after being dragged by Hurani-sensei there.

"Humm… Hi" He said smiling. "My theme was to write a song about the most exciting adventure I've ever had…" He grinned. Chiharu groaned beside us, a lot of people laughed in anticipation while others looked amused. Elisabeth and Eriol were smirking. "So here it is" Yamazaki said as a background started playing, He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black nerd-like t-shirt with green details and black sneakers. He glanced quickly at us in the backstage and winked as he started singing

_One day when I came home at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise.  
Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,  
One of those rowdy boys.  
Stood there with my neighbor called __Chang,  
And a Flux Capacitor._

Chiharu was hitting her head hard as if saying 'Dear Lord, Why? WHY?" As everyone started laughing. 

He told me he built a time machine.  
Like one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah... he said...

I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

He was singing excitedly as people in the crowd laughed and yelled. He sure cheered up the public. 

He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything.  
Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!  
Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor

It seems like my nerd-like shirt fit the song. Ha! Even when I don't know the 'occasion' I still do the right jog. I'm awesome… ok, I'm spending too much time with the boys…

We drove around in a time machine,  
Like the one in the film I've seen..  
Yeah... he said...

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought my 7th album.  
It had outsold Kelly Clarkson.  
I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought my 7th album, 7th album, 7th album.

"Yeah right" Chiharu snorted "The day Takashi becomes a singer that will outsell Kelly Clarkson, will be the day we'll move to a house in the moon"

I smirked, noticing how she said 'we'

_He told me he built a time machine.  
Like the one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah..._

I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

As he stopped singing, people clapped enthusiastically. He left the stage grinning.

"So what did you think?" He asked, Chiharu hit him on the head as a response.

"Ow" Yamazaki complained "What was that for?"

"Telling lies in front of the whole damn city" Chiharu fumed, then her expression changed suddenly as she threw herself at him and said "But I'm so proud of you, you did great"

"Humm… Thanks" Yamazaki was obviously confused. Kiyoshi shook his head "Girls, I'll never understand them"

"Of course you won't, darling" Elisabeth smirked at him playfully. But then the funniest thing happened, an strange expression crossed Kiyoshi's face, it looked as if he was fighting with himself mentally, and at the same time he looked as if he was checking to see if this wasn't all a dream, a bad dream judging by the look on his face.

Elisabeth's expression also changed drastically, she was staring at Kiyoshi as if he was hiding something from her. I glanced at my friends, Eriol and Syaoran had knowing yet understanding looks; Sakura looked as confused as I was. Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko and Rika looked concerned

"Are you ok, Li-kun? Elisabeth-chan?" Rika asked. They snapped put of it.

"Yeah" They said together in a flat voice. Elisabeth gave him a look that said 'We'll-talk-about-this-later'; Kiyoshi looked away avoiding her gaze and said lowly "Syaoran, Eriol, Can I speak with you guys?" Without saying a word the three of them entered in our 'dressing-room' again.

"Humm…" Naoko said awkwardly "I think we'll go see if everything is ok with Terada-sensei" She declared sensing the sudden tense mood, the others mumbled something agreeing with her. After they walked away I turned my gaze to a strange looking Elisabeth

"What was that all about?" I asked, she just looked at me

"Kiyoshi has been hiding something from me…" She explained

"What would he want to hide from you?" Sakura asked confused. Poor Sakura, still naïve, it's pretty obvious what he wants to hide… Damn! Please tell you did not just hear that

"I could do that" Elisabeth said "But that'd be a lie" She looked right into my eyes an annoyed expression, she hates when people keep secrets from her

"Hell yes, I do" She exclaimed a bit too loud to my taste "Tell me what's going on"

"Look, Liz" I said trying to calm her down "I said I might have an idea of what's going on, not that I'm sure and also I think that Kiyoshi has to be the one you hear it from…"

Elisabeth glared at me, but did not have time to say anything because Terada-sensei approached us and said

"Where is Li, I need him now" He declared

"Which one?" Sakura asked

"Syaoran Li" Our teacher said, just as Syaoran appeared in the doorway looking slightly frustrated but ready in my outfit, which consisted of dark jeans, and a white shirt with a black coat.

"Is it time already?" He asked

"Yes" Terada-sensei said as he pushed Syaoran to the stage.

"Next a brilliant student right from Hong Kong, we'll have the honor to hear the only heir to the Li-clan sing" The host said, We turned to take a look at Syaoran as he entered the stage. He stood in the middle of it and said, with his face red

"Er… At fight I was kind of going to write about a story that I heard… but I did not feel connected with it, so I was a bit of trouble." He paused as if he was calculating what to say. "Until, one day I went for a walk, and I met an amazing lady, she was going to the cemetery and she told me a story… This is kind awkward for me, but… her story inspired me" He said as the song begun and he sang

_She stares at the moon  
Her rhythms out of tune  
Memories of the past  
At the bottom of her glass  
And resting on her cheek  
The imprint of his ring  
A symbol of the weak  
Commissioned by the king  
Did he tie y__ou down?  
Did you make a sound?  
_

A moon and a lake painted the screen behind him, he was a pretty good singer.

_She falls to her knees  
Screaming God please  
Make something of me  
Cause I never wanted anything like what I wanna be right now  
An angel again  
An angel again somehow  
_

By that point, everyone was already feeling emotional.

_She remembers his old boots  
And the shotgun that he shoots  
And all she could take  
Lies at the bottom of a lake  
So lift your cig and drag  
As you figure out a plan  
To hide it all away  
How could she ever love this man__?  
Did you weigh him down?  
Did he make a sound?  
_

It's obvious that things like that happen all the time, but still hear it like that… W.O.W. It was just heartbreaking

___She falls to her knees  
Screaming God please  
Make something of me  
Cause I never wanted anything like what I wanna be right now  
An angel again  
An angel again somehow_

And when you carry weight in your life (life)  
And all the plans you make in your life (life)  
The original decision was right

"That's so sad…" Sakura whispered lowly beside me

___She falls to her knees  
Screaming God please  
Make something of me  
Cause I never wanted anything like what I wanna be right now  
An angel again  
An angel again somehow__Did he make a sound?_

Did he tie you down?  
Did you make a sound?  
Did he weigh you down?

He finished the song, and everybody was left clapping and screaming. Syaoran blushed, but managed to conclude his explanation

"This lady killed her husband to protect herself, he was murder but she stills visits his grave everyday" He said, people clapped again and he walked to us, blushing hard. Again, we did not have much time to celebrate because Naoko was entering the stage. She was wearing a white overcoat, with black leggings under it and black boots. She glanced nervously at us, taking a deep breath she said

"I was asked to write about change…" She said "And here it is…" She blushed, even redder than Syaoran… if that was possible. She took another breath and sang.

_What'cha gonna do with the 36 cents  
Sticky with Coke on your floorboard  
When a woman on the street is huddle in the cold  
On a sidewalk vent trying to keep warm  
Do you call her over hand her the __change  
Ask her a story ask her her name  
Or do you tell yourself_

"Wow, everyone's got emotional songs" Sakura commented. Behind Naoko there were flashes of people in need all over the world

_You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world_

_What'cha gonna do when you're watching t.v.  
And an ad comes on  
Yeah you know the kind  
Flashin' up pictures of a child in need  
For a dime a day you can save a life  
Do you call the number reach out a hand  
Or do you change the channel call it a scam  
Or do you tell yourself_

The pictures were so emotional that some people were crying slightly.

_You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world  
Don't listen to them when they say  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world  
Oh the smallest thing can make all the difference  
Love is alive  
Don't listen to them when they say  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world_

_The worlds so big it could break your heart  
And you just wanna help  
But not sure where to start  
so you close your eyes  
Send up a prayer into the dark_

_You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world  
Don't listen to them when they say  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool you believe  
You can change the world  
Oh the smallest thing can all the difference  
Love is alive  
Don't listen to them when they say  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world_

As she left we hugged her, but I did not have much time, I was being dragged into the stage. I took off my robe to reveal my outfit. I was wearing a white dress that fell on my knees and black high heels. I walked into the stage. They were expecting me to say something. So I opened my mouth and said the first thing that crossed my mind

"I was asked to write a song about myself, so I decided to say what I've been wanting to say for a really long time" I explained "Sometimes, you just want to…be seen for what you are" With that, a melody started playing and I started singing.

_I want someone to love me  
for who I am.  
I want someone to need me.  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
but it's all I have.  
I want someone to love me  
for who I am.  
_

I looked at the crowd, trying to see if I could find my mother. But I couldn't identify anyone. All I could see was random strange heads.

_Nothing makes sense.  
Nothing makes sense anymore.  
Nothing is right.  
Nothing is right when you're gone.  
Losing my breath.  
Losing my right to be wrong.  
I'm frightened to death.  
I'm frigh__tened that I won't be strong.  
_

That was true, I was constantly afraid that I was not going to be enough for my parents that I'd disappoint them. But not anymore… Behind me photos of kids from school and from the small circle of kids I know from my mother's part were flashing in the screen each of them with a sign saying who they are.

_I want someone to love me  
for who I am.  
I want someone to need me.  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
but it's all I have.  
I want some__one to love me  
for who I am.  
_

'Artist', 'Honest', 'Scared', 'Lost', 'Dreamer' Things like that were flashing and I decided something

I'm just going to be myself, I don't care if they like it or not.

_I'm shaking it off.  
I'm shaking off all of the pain.  
You're breaking my heart,  
Breaking my heart once again._All of that moments I cried for them, I was not going to care anymore. If they don't care, why should I?

I want someone to love me for who I am.  
I want someone to need me.  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
but it's all I have.  
I want someone to love me  
for who I am.

Are you gonna love me  
(yeah)  
for who I am?

I wish the answer would be yes, but I don't want to kid myself. _(yeah)  
Who I am._

I want someone to love me  
for who I am.  
I want someone to need me.  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
but it's all I have.  
I want someone to love me  
for who I am.

As the song ended, people clapped, I smiled. I could see myself in the screen with a sign 'Just Me'

"You don't have to change for someone to love you, because of they really do so, they'll love no matter what, they'll love despite your faults" I said "That's why I learned that there's just one person I want to be… Me" I concluded, they started clapping again. I left the stage, my friends congratulated me and hugged me. Elisabeth was the last one, she hugged me and we walked to a distant corner in the backstage when she said

"You know that's not true, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said

"Please…" She rolled her eyes "When are you going to learn that you can't lie to me? Deep inside you know that they love you"

"They don't seen to" I said. She had an strange expression on her face, as if she knew more than she should. Knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if she in fact knew more than she should.

"C'mon, Sakura will enter in a minute" She said, we walked back to where everyone was gathered. Sakura was entering the stage that moment. She was wearing a light pink dress with gold details, it fell on her knees. She was beautiful.

"I dedicate this song to my best friends, who have been supporting me through difficult and happy times" She said "I love you guys" She started singing.

_You walked with me, Footprints in the sand_

_And helped me understand where I'm going_

_You walked with me when I was all alone_

_With so much unknown along the way_

_Then I heard you say_

To my surprise, on the screen behind her, there were pictures of us six flashing. We hanging in town, we on a sleepover, teasing Kiyoshi.

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_

_I'll carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

Pictures kept flashing. Did she assault my computer?

_I see my life flash across the sky_

_So many times have I been so afraid_

_And just when I have thought I lost my way_

_You give me strength to carry on_

_That's when I heard you say_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_

_And I'll carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

The picture thing looked like something I'd do… I'm so proud! Way to go Sakura! Ahh, they grow up so fast…

_When I'm weary, well, I know you'll be there_

_And I can feel you when you say_

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sadness and despair _

_I'll carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand _

_I promise you, I'm always there_

_When your heart is filled with sadness and despair _

_I'll carry you when you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand _

It ended with a photo of the six of us, that we took a couple of days before in Eriol's bedroom. We were all laughing, with the midnight blue walls making the contrast of the photo look just awesome.

"Thank you?" Sakura said and she left the stage. We hugged her and thanked her. It was so beautiful that made me cry. Again, we did not have much time to celebrate, that was getting annoying.

Rika was entering the stage. She was wearing a long green skirt and a white shirt. She had her hair back with a tiara, and was wearing cowboy boots. She an almost hippie-like look. She entered the stage and said

"I was asked to write about how a girls feels when she's in love and that's how I think it is" She said, as the background started playing and she sang

_Hey Boy, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you  
As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey boy, you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone.  
_

She was singing as people clapped to the cute beat, songs of couples were flashing behind her.

_'__Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

Hey Boy, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Boy, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

I only realized that, the couples were actually people from our school when a photo of Eriol and myself appeared there, we were under the Sakura three laughing, I blushed. Is this some kind of conspiracy? They like my videos!

_They're dimming the street lights  
You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near  
Shine, shine, shine__boy I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you  
_

Hey

It showed a picture of Kiyoshi and Elisabeth, back from the day she came back from the hospital and we heard her singing. Beside me, they cried that they weren't together.

___'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself  
_

It then showed a picture of Chiharu scolding Yamazaki for lying. Everybody smiled.

_'__Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

Myself, can't help myself  
I can't help myself.

It ended with a picture of Sakura and Syaoran back from the play almost three years ago when the Sealed Card attacked. Everybody clapped. And the same thing happened, she came out but we did not have time to talk to her decently because Elisabeth was already on stage. Her outfit was a black dress that reached the floor, she was sitting in a white piano, smoke filled the floor, the song started right away and she started singing

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told  
_

At the background there was a shoot of birds flying in the sky

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land  
_

The sky turned dark blue and with only one star

_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyse  
_

It focused in a cold winter day with a little couple playing in the snow, we watched as they fell on it laughing.

___I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land  
_

It showed a couple walking in a park, holding hands.

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?  
_

A big Black Bird took the place of the couple as it flew in the sky.

_Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe _

_'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land  
_

The bird kept flying in the dark sky until Elisabeth's face was focused on it.

_Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

It ended with the image of a shooting star falling in the starless sky. People clapped, she stood up and said "This is what I think life's all about taking it all in, the good, the bad and just breath. There are some things that now even I know" She joked as people clapped again and she left the stage, we hugged her quickly and Eriol entered the stage. He was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. He walked in the stage and said

"This song is actually to someone, and I don't have to say to whom because the person will know" his face was hard, he was not enjoying have to sing this to her…

_I trusted you  
Yeah that would be my first mistake  
Yeah I...I've been lied to  
Your eyes are__ an ice cold hazel  
A mirror of the heart inside of you_

_You can't walk back in my life  
You had your chance to be by my side  
I don't have to hear you cry to know_

He did not have a background, it was just him singing.

_Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone_

That moment he turned his head to the side and looked in my eyes to sing the next line

_I got a new love now  
She's my new love now_

He winked at me

_And she loves me so  
Takes me where you never took me  
Although you tried too  
Her eyes they read so true  
So different from the way it was with you_

I smiled, a smug smile I wanted Kaho to see.

_I don't need you in my life  
Forgot what it's like to be satisfied  
I don't wanna hear you cry 'cause I know_

_Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone_

He started to walk around the stage and sing his heart out

_Takin' a look at these photographs  
Fightin' my tears I try to relax  
'Cause you came and you left and it all went by so fast_

_Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone_

_Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone_

He went back to the centre of the stage finished.

_I got a new love now  
I trusted you  
And that would be my first mistake_

He left the stage, and walked to us, I hugged him first. At the same time, Kiyoshi was entering the stage. He walked to the centre of the stage. He was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans a simple outfit because I had a feeling that's what he wanted after all. He didn't say anything, he just looked at the crowd as if he was looking for something. He took a deep breath and sang

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
_

We looked at each other, his father was a sensitive issue to him, so we never brought it up.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Eriol and Elisabeth looked angry, for some reason

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

It kind of broke my heart to think of what he must be feeling, like Eriol he did not have a background, so it was just him singing.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
_

That sent me off, wasn't his father dead? How could he…

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I don't know if it's just because he never talks about his father or what but it felt to me that it was as it Kiyoshi thought his father was alive.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

As the song ended, he just left the stage, Elisabeth went after him. And that's when I realized that most people had already changed into different. Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were entering the stage. Chiharu was wearing blue jeans, an orange shirt, brown cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. Rika was wearing jeans, black long knee boots, a black shirt and a hip hop hat. Naoko was wearing skinny jeans, black shoe boots, a long white shirt with 'pop princess' in bright black letters and a black beret. They had asked me resemble three different type of girls. So I had fun with and challenged myself to do this but making them have three elements in common: the boots, the hats and the jeans.

"Girls" Naoko said "This is for all of you"

I realized then, that I was going to sing in a few minutes too so I rushed back to our room to changed but I could hear as Chiharu started singing.

[_Chiharu_/_Rika_/_**Naoko**_/_**All Three**_]

_This one's for all you girls about thirteen  
High school canbe so rough, can be so mean  
Hold onto, on to your innocence  
Stand your ground when everyone's giving in_

This one's for the girls

Then the voice changed, it was Rika singing

___This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
In a little apartment, just trying to get by  
Living on, on dreams and spaghetti-o's  
Wondering where you life is gonna go  
_

Suddenly it was the three of them.

___**This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls**__  
_

The rhythm softened a bit and Naoko sang alone

___**This is for all you girls about forty-two  
Tossing pennies into the Fountain of Youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today  
**__**  
This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls**_

Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)  
From 1 to 99

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls  
Yeah, this one's for the girls

I got there on time to hug the three of them, and to see Syaoran and Kiyoshi to enter on stage. I did not design this outfit because they told me they were going to wear their traditional training outfit. They entered in the stage and walked to the centre of it. A hip-hop-like background started playing and they looked at each other as Syaoran sang.

[Syaoran/**Kiyoshi**/_**Both**_/_Background singers_]

Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began.

Kiyoshi smirked and sang

__**We Could Be Anything We Wanna Be!**_  
_

You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!

**Together Makin' History!**

Each of them went to one side as the background singers sang.

_Its Time To Show How._

__To Be A Superhero.

_Just Like A Showdown,_

**Will Smith and Bobby De Niro**

_We__'re The Best, There's No Doubt._

As they danced around the stage doing moves I never thought they knew how to do, in the background it started to show a video of 4-years-old Kiyoshi and Syaoran training. It was so kawaii.

__Turn It Like We Used To Do.

_This Is Our Town._

___**And Were Telling You All!**__  
_

As they shouted this, the moves got more intense, they flipped, did some break moves, it was so cool.

___**The Boys Are Back! Hey!  
The Boys Are Back!  
The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!**_

As they finished singing the chorus, they did a kind of double flip that sent everyone screaming. __

The Boys Are Back, Back To Save The Day.  
The Boys Are Back, Ok.

_  
_Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time!

**Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!**

___**We Can Rock, We Can Shock, Anytime We Like.**_

__**Tonight We're Goin All Out!**

They kept dancing as they younger selves in the screen amused themselves with a fight

_Its Time To Show How._

__To Be A Superhero!

_Just Like A Showdown,_

__**Take The Pedal To The Medal!**

****_We're The Best, There's No Doubt._

__Turn It Like We Used To Do

_This Is Our Town._

___**And Were Telling You All!  
Look Out!  
**__  
__**The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!  
The Boys Are Back,Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! Yer! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!**__  
_

They stopped at the centre of the stage and sang

__Here To Change The World!

__**To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle,**

At the screen young Kiyoshi and Syaoran heard a noise and ran to save a young Meillin from falling. Kawaii!

_**S**__**ave The Girl! No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones That Make The Rules!  
**__  
__**The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!  
The Boys Are Back,Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! Yer! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
**__  
_No need to worry!_**The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!**_

**Look Out Now!**_  
__**The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again**__  
_**And We Make It Look Good!  
**_**The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The Boys Are Back**__!_

They ended the song with a move that I can't explain, they jumped, and ended up in a pose with their swords on each other's face. Boys are weird.

"C'mon, we have to go" Eriol said as he took my hand and we walked to stage, we did not have any time to talk to Syaoran or Kiyoshi because before we knew it, our song was staring. I was wearing a midnight blue dress that reached my ankles, and Eriol was wearing a black tux. I took a deep breath and sang

[_Tomoyo_/**Eriol**/_**Both**_]

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close, and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide_

As I sang, Eriol twirled me around. _  
_

_Now won't you promise me _**(Won't you promise me)**_  
That you'll never forget _**(That we'll keep dancing)**_  
To keep dancing _**(To keep dancing)**_  
__**Where ever we go next**__  
_

It was so good, there was nothing in the world but each other, Ha! In your face Kaho. _**It's like catching lightening  
The chances of finding, someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
**__So can I have this dance?_**(Can I have this dance?)  
**_**Can I have this dance?  
**_

He slowed down the dance and he walked back a few steps, still not letting go of my hand so I could follow him.

__**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn, will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, don't be afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart (**_Even in a 1,000 miles can't keep us apart_**)  
'Cause my heart is wherever you are (**_'Cause my heart is wherever you are_**)**Again our waltz became more intense as we stared in each other's eyes and sang our heart out.

___**It's like catching lightening  
The chances of finding, someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
**__So can I have this dance?__** (**_**Can I have this dance?)**_**  
Can I have this dance?  
**_

We stopped dancing in circles as we ran around the stage.

_Ooh!  
No mountains to high enough__**No oceans to wide  
'Cause together or not, Our dance wont stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
**__Yeah!_

Suddenly, it stared to rain Cherry Blossoms on the stage, yeah I know, but I guess it fit the moment and it was so beautiful. _**It's like catching lightening  
The chances of finding, someone like you (**__Ooh like you__**)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do (**__The way we do__**)  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
**__So can I have this dance?_**(Can I have this dance?)**_**  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance?  
**_

We stopped dancing, just looked at each other and whispered the last verse

_**Can I have this dance?**_

People started clapping, we smiled and said "Thank you" as we left the stage. Sakura and Elisabeth were ready to enter the stage. Sakura was wearing a long black skirt, a bright pink shirt and was wearing dark make up. Elisabeth was wearing black pants, a purple shirt and black boots.

"You guys did great" They said, as they jumped on stage. They went to the middle of the stage. Elisabeth was with a bright pink guitar, she started playing it and rock background started playing and the lights went crazy going to all colors possible, turning off and on. They took their mikes and yelled.

[_Sakura_/**Elisabeth**/_**Both**_]

_**Yeah**__**! Yeah!**_

Then Elisabeth stopped playing took her mike with both hands and sang

**Get up, Get out  
Move on, move on there's no doubt  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
It's all the same with you  
I'm too thin, too fat  
You ask why  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why  
**

Sakura then sang her part.

_On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,  
_

With that they started singing together.

___**Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
**_

Elisabeth started playing the guitar again.

_Round and round here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends_

Now they started to walk around the stage as they sang with Sakura's mike

__**Do this, do that  
Can't deal Can't deal with that  
**_I tune in, tune out  
I've heard it all before  
_**Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,  
**_**Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,**__**Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
**_

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,

Elisabeth had her guitar solo as she glided across the stage.

___**Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
**_

They walked back to the centre of the stage.

_****__**Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,**_

Round and round here we go again  
Same old story, same old end

__**Turn my head  
And turn back again**

Together they kind of yelled the last line.

___**Same old stuff never ends**_

As, they ended people clapped happily. It was a really fun performance. As they finished, We all walked on stage to thank the public just like the end. It went as perfect as I knew it would be. I looked at my friends beside me and then I knew I'd be ok.

**So this was long, but it finally came. I hoped you enjoyed it, here's the list of the songs I used in this chapter:**

- Nakano's song - All About Me by Chelsea Stubb

- Chiharu's song - Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift

- Yamazaki's song - Year 3000 by Jonas Brothers

- Syaoran's sing - Somehow by Drake Bell 

- Naoko's song - Change by Carrie Underwood

- Tomoyo's song - Who I am by Nick Jonas and the Administration

- Sakura's song - Footprints in the Sand by Leona Lewis

- Rika's song - Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift (I changed Stephen to boy as she sang) 

- Elisabeth's song - Whatever will Be by Vanessa Hudgens

- Eriol's song - Just Go by Jesse McCartney

- Kiyoshi's song - Perfect by Simple Plan

- Chiharu's, Naoko's and Rika's song - This One Is For the Girls by Martina McBride

- Kiyoshi's and Syaoran's song - The Boys Are Back by Corbin Bleu and Zac Efron

- Tomoyo's and Eriol's song - Can I have This Dance? By Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron

- Elisabeth's and Sakura's song - Take Me Away by Lillix 

**Hope to see you next chapter: **'As the music fades' 

**Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for the support! **


	37. As the Music Fades

Stars of Destiny

A.N. I don't own CCS.

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**- Lugia Haruna Tohno Brunestud **

**- ****tomoyo-amethyst**

**- ****cullen4ever96**

**- ****Cavetta**

**- James Birdsong**

**Guys, I'm so sorry I took so long to update. Life's been too crazy for me these last months. First Year of High School is hard in all ways possible. Anyway, I hope I'll be able to write more from now on. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**XoXo**

**Keep 'On Rocking **

Chapter 37:

As The Music Fades

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"See, I told you everything was going to be fine"

"Yeah, Yeah" I ignored Elisabeth as we walked through the area near the stage, exiting it. Most of our friends had already left but we stayed, maybe it was because we were the only ones whose parents were not there… well, there was Kiyoshi too but it didn't look as if he cared about that. I suppressed a sigh as I watched most of the kids being hugged to death by their mothers. He couldn't be like that, even _I_ wanted my mother and my sisters here. And that's a rare thing for me to say since every time I'm with them, mother keeps trying to brainwash me with the stupid things the elders say (just because she's brainwashed it doesn't I have to be too) and my sisters are annoying me as they tease me and hug me until I can't take it anymore. He had to care, that'd also explain why he disappeared right after the concert ended.

"Where are the others?" I asked Elisabeth, trying not to think about it

"Eriol's with his parents, Nakuru dragged him there before he could protest. Sakura's with Fujitaka-san and Touya-kun. Tomoyo went off somewhere, I don't know where… And I have no idea where Kiyoshi is" She said frowning as she said Kiyoshi's name.

"Did you have a fight?" I asked amused but at the same time knowing it couldn't be it, they fight all of the time…

"No, It's just that I think he's hiding something from me…" She attempted, an strange expression crossing her face

"Just because he didn't want to tell you about what happened to me…" I said "C'mon, Liz, that's not that much of big deal. Actually, I'm glad he didn't say anything"

"I'm not talking about that…" Elisabeth rolled her eyes "He just did that in attempt to annoy me, he's planning to tell us all later"

"That's good to know" I said sarcastically, that traitor

"I think that he's hiding something really serious and important from me" She said

"You know, Elisabeth, this must be news to you but in our world having our minds exposed isn't exactly what we can call pleasant" I stated.

"Syaoran" She exclaimed frustrated "I'm being serious. We all know he has been hiding something from us since day one. But… lately I think it's been getting worst. And I have a bad feeling it's something really serious and dangerous"

"Humm…" I didn't know what to say, my mind was racing, there were so many possibilities to my answer and many reactions as well. I couldn't decide on the right one, I was about to open my mouth to respond when a rush of doubt filled my mind. Elisabeth's a very cleaver girl, she knows exactly what to do to get what she wants, what if she already knows and just wants me to confirm it. And what if she doesn't really know but knows that I know something and just wants me to spill it out. Sounds like a really simple plan, who'd know the guy's secret better than his cousin? Damn her, she's smart.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elisabeth snapped "What do you know? What are you two hiding from me?"

So, she didn't know… Ops. Don't think, Syaoran, don't think…

"Syaoran!" Elisabeth hissed, she would have yelled at me if we weren't in a public place. Actually now that I think of it, she'd have kicked my ass if we weren't in public…

"Scared of a girl, are you 'oh-the-powerful-heir-of-the-Li-Clan'?" She almost yelled at me. Hey! I'm not a chicken, you had like two lives of experience while I just had my almost fifteen years!

"No one called you a chicken, but if you say so" She hissed at me. Don't think, Syaoran! Argh, that's not fair! I almost let it slip when Terada-sensei approached us.

"Arroz-san, please, I need to have a word with you" He said. Elisabeth didn't look surprised but she gave him a look that said 'Do-I-Really-Have-To-Go?', Sensei didn't seen to notice that. Elisabeth sighed "Of course" She gave me one last glare and then replaced it with a fake smile "Will you be a sweetheart and carry this for me for a while?" She asked. I knew that look, I was going to die…

"Sure" I took her bag, man, what does she carry in that thing? I watched as she walked away with Terada-sensei, not looking happy at all. I waited for them to be far away enough and ran to the other direction. Shit, Eriol's plan as brilliant as it is was not going to work. She wouldn't be able to read Kiyoshi but she'd be able to read us. And if all three of us do that, she'll notice, actually she'll also notice even if only Kiyoshi does it. What the hell are we going to do? Kiyoshi? Eriol? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO? Damn! We won't be able to hide it from her long, that's why I suck at lying... to them at least. I sighed out loud, if it's a teacher asking why I'm late for class then I tell him I overslept easily but if it's one of my friends asking me awkward things like 'What is he hiding from me?', I'll probably end up saying 'The fact that he's bloody in LOVE with you!'

Argh! Since when I am such a drama queen? That's what I get for spending a lot of time with three of them and No! I'm not counting Sakura, she certainly has her moments, but the third member of the trio is none other than Eriol. I swear that sometimes I think that guy goes on PMS.

"That's what you wanted me to see? That stupid song?" A rude, angry-like voice laughed, interrupting my track of thought "You're pathetic"

"I just thought you had to know…" A voice I knew very well declared. What the hell was Kiyoshi doing?

"Know what? That you're even more pathetic than I thought" The voice barked, I stepped closer realizing the voice was coming from the woods. I hid in a bush. There I could see a man, he was about thirty, his eyes caught my attention they were dark, coal black, they were cold. He had blond hair, dirty-blond much like… Kiyoshi's. He wore a black over-coat over black jeans and a white shirt. He looked familiar somehow.

"I think I preferred when I had to pretend you were dead" Kiyoshi declared. What the hell?

"It would have stayed that way if you had stayed at the fucking Li clan" The man yelled.

"I told you I had no choice! Mother made me come" Kiyoshi protested

"I know Cho, boy, if you're a bit persuasive you can easily get your way with her" The man had a smirk on his face

"You mean by hitting her like you used to do" Kiyoshi snapped "She told me about that when I turned thirteen, but I didn't want to believe her, because I used to think you…" He paused "It was true, wasn't it? What everybody said… that you're a stupid jackass"

"Look, boy, I won't say that it's one of my brightest moments because it's not but I'm not going to apologize…"

"Because you're always right?" Kiyoshi snapped "Yeah right, it'd be more of the words like you're a fucking self-centered bastard" He yelled "You can't be my father"

"Well, I am" he was my uncle?

"I HATE YOU" Kiyoshi yelled, the stupid jackass came up to him and slapped him in the face. Kiyoshi fell on the floor. I stood up, my sword already in my hand, I was about to go there but something pulled me back. It was Eriol. I gave him a look

"Wait" It was all he said, since he could read my dearest uncle's mind I trusted him and did what he said. We watched as Kiyoshi stood up from the floor, for the first time in my life I saw him cry.

"What? Can't you take the truth?" Kiyoshi yelled

"You insolent boy" He was about to hit him again and I couldn't take it anymore. I took my sword and put it between them. My uncle looked surprised but just scowled unhappily.

"What a pleasant surprise, nephew" He said.

"You know what I think it's funny," I faked a smile at him "You did so much just so you wouldn't be related to us Lis, but now you're taking this family names so seriously, dear uncle"

"You're just like your father" Uncle made a face "Insolent, always putting his nose where he's not wanted"

"And what are _you_ doing?" I asked

"Taking care of my business" He responded "He's still my son and you can't really change that"

"What a great father you are" I snorted, looking sideways slightly, where's Eriol? I hope he has a plan…

"Syaoran…" Kiyoshi started, I knew what he was going to say and I didn't care.

"Kiyoshi, forget about it" I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I don't have time to play tag with you, I'm just going to warn you one more time" Uncle said "I'm going to make you pay" With that he turned to leave but as he turned around something threw him in the ground. We looked over to see Elisabeth and Eriol glaring at him. That was an strange scene. Elisabeth and Eriol are scarily alike when we're talking about personality, but when it comes to looks they're really different. She's blond, and has Brazilian features and a greenish eye. While Eriol has a bluish black hair, slightly Asian features but still you can easily tell he's not Asian and bright blue eyes. That moment as they stood up, it was strange, as different as they looked they were so alike. They looked taller as well, somehow as if it wasn't even them. It took me a moment to see that Eriol was holding his sun centre. There was a light surrounding both of them, they looked older and darker.

"Insolent" Elisabeth declared

"Impertinent" Eriol agreed. Kiyoshi and I shared a look, it wasn't their voices, it was as if something was speaking through them.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa and Elisabeth Arroz" I had to admit that uncle has guts, even after watching this creepy scene he was still confident. I guess that also makes him a loser. Elisabeth and Eriol continued to simply glare at him, their expressions were emotionless, I couldn't see anything through it. Eriol raised his centre and put it on Uncle's face.

"What shall guarantee you the rights to act in such a disrespectful manner with our decedents?" Eriol asked, still emotionless.

"What the hell are you talking about, boy?" Uncle yelled confused.

"Don't pretend not to know such things like this. Even thought you seem to be ashamed of being a Li and do not want to relate with them, you still were created in the Li ways, there before you know about your family's great ancestors" Elisabeth explained. Uncle stared at her as if she was crazy.

"What the hell?" He repeated, standing on his feet he tried to shake them off of his way, but they didn't even cringe. Eriol, instead, grabbed his hand and waved him down on the floor again.

"Yi Ze Li, you dared to disrespect us" Eriol declared "We do not enjoy that"

"As we don't enjoy traitors who like to take their anger on poor defenseless children" Elisabeth added. Kiyoshi and I looked at each other. _Defenseless?_ Ouch! That one hurt!

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Yi Ze shouted.

"Keep in your mind that you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us" Elisabeth said as she raised her hands and the woods started to move around her. Yi Ze jumped a few steps back. His face was white

"Y-You…" He muttered

"What?" Eriol smirked, finally showing an emotion, "Freaks. Is that the word you're looking for" Yi Ze still had the nerve to nod. Elisabeth smiled

"You just seem to be forgetting the fact that the blood that runs through our freak bodies is the same one that runs in your body"

"It's not, you're from England, and you're from Brazil, I am from Japan, so that means we are not in any means related" Yi Ze said in a defensive way, as if this would mean the end of the world to him.

"Yes, Elisabeth's and Eriol's present bodies are by no means related to yours. Differently from their origins, us" Eriol said

"What?" Yi Ze looked at them suspiciously, as the moving wood began to move towards him.

"We're not Eriol Hiiragizawa or Elisabeth Arroz." Elisabeth said

"We're Clow and Carla Reed" Eriol finished

"That's not possible" Yi Ze shuddered "Clow's dead for I-don't-know-how-many-years-now and they aren't even sure if Carla existed"

"I did exist, and I'm now here to make you pay" Carla said "Shall I do the honors, Clow?" She looked at Eriol who nodded "Sure" With a final scream Yi Ze disappeared into the woods. They turned their glance at us.

"Good show guys, you really tricked him off" I said, they continued serious.

"It's not a show, Syaoran" Elisabeth said. I looked at them… of course… it's really them. I opened my mouth to ask why they did such thing, but Kiyoshi cut me off

"Is he dead?" He looked pale, he was really white. I wondered if he had hurt him more before I arrived because Kiyoshi was bleeding hard, he had a cut that came from his ear to his neck and another one on his left cheek.

"No, the woods will keep him busy for a while" Elisabeth… I mean Carla said

"Why did you come?" I asked

"We have to warn you about something" Erio-Clow said "Time is coming"

"Time?" I asked confused

Carla sighed "You have to be prepared, difficult things will happen. Darkness draws close"

"Don't be so dramatic, Carla" Clow rolled his eyes

"I'm being realistic, Clow. They need to know…" She hesitated "You know how hard this will be on them…"

"Yes, but…" Clow looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it. "Look, we don't have time for that" He turned to us "Just be prepared"

"And remember that as cliché as this might sound love and friendship is the most important thing" Carla added.

"Good Luck" Clow said and with a nod to Carla they both closed his eyes and then the glow that filled them was gone and we were left with good and old Elisabeth and Eriol. They blinked several times and looked around "Where are we?" Great, they don't even remember it.

"We'll explain later" I sighed, then I heard Elisabeth gasp

"Kiyoshi? Why are you bleeding?" She asked

"Uh… what?" Kiyoshi let out still dazed by all of this mess. Elisabeth sighed and walked over to him, and started to clean his wound, she used her powers to call over some water. Kiyoshi winced in pain.

"Guys" I heard a sweet voice call over, we turned to see Sakura standing there. I went up to her and hugged her. "What happened?" She asked

"Carla and Clow paid us a visit" I said. Elisabeth, Eriol and Sakura stared at me "What?"

"Long Story" I waved them off "Look, we need to get out of here. I'll explain it when we get home, now where's Tomoyo?" I asked

"She's talking to her mother, I think" Sakura said, you may think that it's too much of a coincidence, but at that exactly moment we heard Tomoyo's familiar voice exclaiming

"Dad, what are you doing here?" We exchanged a surprised look. Tomoyo never talked about her father, I honestly thought he was dead. Apparently, I'm wrong as we heard a voice saying

"Can't a man visit his daughter?" The man laughed "C'mon, Tomoyo! I haven't seen you in four years"

"And how is that my fault?" Tomoyo asked "You're the one who got married to your work" She snapped. Oh, is this 'the I have an issue with my father' day? I sighed out loud as I followed the others to a bush near by so we could see the scene more clearly. Tomoyo really looked angry, angrier than I've ever seem her. I could faintly make out the face of the man. He was wearing black pants and a blue button-up shirt. He wearing glasses and had the same unique hair color as Tomoyo. His eyes had the same sparkle we see in Tomoyo everyday. Now I can understand where Tomoyo gets her looks from, she's like the younger, female version of her father.

"Tomoyo…" Her father started

""Don't Tomoyo me, father" Tomoyo hissed lowly "You haven't answered my question: What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"I came to see you concert" He said "Your mother told me you've put a lot of yourself in it"

"Yes" Tomoyo agreed "As I've put a lot of myself in all of my performances, yet this never seemed to be enough for you to give yourself the trouble of coming here and spending more than three hours with me. So let's quit the peep talk and get on with it" She paused for a second, as if she had just realized what she had just said and had to analyze what she was about to say. I could the shocked face of her parents and wondered what would happen if I were to confront my mother like that. The prospect of that scene made me smile.

"I think we all know what you're here for" Tomoyo continued "So spill it, actually, I don't even think you need to. You think that your little visit will sort everything out. Well, I've got some news for you, father, it won't fix anything"

"Tomoyo, honey" Her father said softly "Why are you acting this way? We've always given you everything you could possibly want…"

"Not everything" Tomoyo said "You gave me everything you thought necessary, but in the middle of it all, you failed to see what I really wanted all along. The only thing I really needed"

Sonomi-san who had stayed quiet until then, protested

"It's not too late, darling. If we…"

"If we what, mother?" Tomoyo yelled "Do you know how old I am? Fourteen, soon to be fifteen. After more than ten years of suffering… Do you really think I'll get over this so soon? Do you really think I'll bee able to trust you when I know it's all empty promises? You'll do this for three months, maybe four and then forget all about it. Like it has always been." Tomoyo took a deep breath and sighed as she turned to look at her parents, obviously trying not to cry

"Look, I love you guys, I really do. How can I possibly not? You're my parents. But your money, your gifts don't really make me feel loved. It just makes me think that you're trying to buy me, because in reality, you know that there's something missing. You just pretend you don't"

We exchanged a look, knowing we had to do something to get her out of this mess, but what?

"Nevertheless, I have some news for you two. I moved on. I spent most of my childhood pretending that I had everything, but now I got tired of it. As much as I'd love to give it a try and see if there's a way to recover the time lost, I know that it's an impossibility." Tomoyo told them, I could see that Sonomi-san was about to burst into tears "That's why I'm glad I found some friends that are more like a family to me than you've ever been"

"You're talking about Sakura-san, and your other friends. Arroz-san, both Li-sans and Hiiragizawa-san, right?"

"Just because you know their names, it doesn't mean you really know them" Tomoyo rolled her eyes at her mother, as her face suggested she was proud of knowing our names "If we wanted we could become a gang of EMO punk thieves and you wouldn't even notice"

"What? You're not, are you?" Her father asked worriedly

"No" Tomoyo half-sighed, half-groaned in frustration "But what my friends and I do is none of your business since you know nothing about my life anyway"

This sentence gave me the perfect idea. I looked at Kiyoshi and Eriol, they too were grinning.

"Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Kiyoshi grinned, now free of the blood on his face.

"I think so" Eriol and I chorused.

"And I like what you're thinking" Elisabeth smirked

"Why is this giving me a bad feeling?" Sakura asked, she paused for a moment before saying "Count me in"

We stared at her, as she asked confused "What?"

"Humm… Sakura, I hate to break it up to you, but usually you don't seem to like, er, our crazy plans" Elisabeth said "You usually say that they're cruel and that they hurt people's feeling needlessly.

"Well, yes" Sakura admitted "But I agree that Tommy's parents should have shown her more love. It is the most important thing after all. If they couldn't see that it hurt her, we should show them, so that they can make things right. They do love her very much after all"

"Alright, then" I said "Let's get going" I grinned as I put my hands around Sakura's waist and lead her out of the bushes as she protested she didn't know the plan and we told her to go along with it.

"Hey Tommy!" I screamed as we got closer to them, walking side by side. The three of them turned to look at us, Sonomi-san looked frustrated, her father looked confused and Tomoyo relived.

"We've been looking for you everywhere" Eriol said as he put his arms around her shoulder, I could see her father's eyes fight not to glare at him. Oh, this is going to be fun.

"Yeah, after all that work, I just want to go home and take off the backstreet boy outfit" Kiyoshi laughed, as Tomoyo rolled her eyes and hit her in the shoulder.

"C'mon, you two" Sakura giggled "Oh, Hey, Sonomi-san" She smiled at Tomoyo's mother as all of us gave her a chorus of 'hey'. She nodded looking annoyed at our presence, "Hello, kids"

"So, anyway, you got our things with you? We're off to go home" I said

"Oh, we were planning on taking Tomoyo with us this time, if you want we can give you a lift" Her father said, we looked at him as if we didn't know who he was.

"Humm… are you the limo driver?" Elisabeth asked, I fought a laugh that wanted to escape. Her father's face turned red. Tomoyo laughed out loud

"No, guys" She giggled "That's my father, Jack Daidouji"

"Oh" Elisabeth forced a blush "Sorry"

"It's ok" He said

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Daidouji" Eriol said shaking his hand "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, there are Elisabeth Arroz, Kiyoshi Li, Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto"

"Oh, so you're Nadeshiko's daughter?" Jack smiled "You do look like your mother"

"I've been told that" Sakura smiled, and then turned to Tomoyo "So you're ready, Tommy?"

"Yup, It's all right here" She pointed at her bag "The rest will be delivered at the mansion by my bodyguards"

"Cool, we can drop our stuff of and head to Yamazaki's party" Elisabeth said

"Huh? What party?" Tomoyo asked confused

"Oh, yeah, you were talking with your parents, of course you don't know" Elisabeth laughed "Yamazaki invited us to his party to celebrate tonight"

"Cool, count me in" Tomoyo smiled

"Wait a minute" Jack exclaimed "What is this all about?"

"Oh, we're all crashing at Kiyoshi's and Syaoran's place" Tomoyo explained

"No, you're not." Jack barked angrily

"It's just a sleepover, dad" Tomoyo rolled her eyes "It's not Gossip Girl"

"But I thought you liked that series" Her father said confused. Tomoyo let out a snort

"Yeah, But that doesn't mean that I'll go around and start acting like Blair Waldorf" She explained

"Still, I'm not sure this is a good idea" Jack said

"Whatever, dad" Tomoyo waved him off "I gotta go, I have a party waiting for me"

With that she gave us a wink and we all walked away, leaving her parents angry and confused. When we got out of their sigh we started laughing.

"Thanks, guys" Tomoyo smiled

"No problem" I winked at her

"Yeah, but you'll have to talk to them sooner or later, you know that, right?" Sakura said

"Yes, and I choose later" Tomoyo said "Great idea, by the way, Liz. A party. Ha, I bet dad won't sleep tonight. He thinks the only type of party honorable is the one you dance waltz the whole night"

"I wasn't lying, Yamazaki will come to invite us for his party in like thirty seconds" Elisabeth grinned. And right on cue, we could see Yamazaki coming in our direction. We only had time to let out a few chuckles as he exclaimed

"Hey guys. I was looking for you. Party in my house in half an hour. Tonight was a big night and my parents think I should celebrate, well, I should if I don't want to lose my head" He grinned "Did you hear that a long time ago, when th…"

"TAKASHI! QUIT TELLING LIES AND COME HERE TO HELP ME CARRY THIS BAG" We heard Chiharu's voice from the background. Yamazaki winced at this and sighed.

"I'll tell you guys later. Gotta go, now. I trust you to be there" He added and walked away

"A party with Yamazaki telling lies the whole night. Sounds like it will be fun" I laughed "Too bad we won't go"

"Why?" Tomoyo asked confused

"You're not the only on who had problems with your father tonight" I said looking at Kiyoshi

"Huh?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow

"That's why we can't go, we have many things to dis…" I started but a voice interrupted me

"I think we should go" I was surprised to see Elisabeth say that. I gave her a puzzled look

"I know that we have many issues right now but well, we barely have time to act like kids our age. We can't let this opportunity pass. Tomorrow we can take our time to talk about these problems. It's also better that way because we can call Yue, Kero, Nakuru and Spinnel Sun, so that they can help us figure this out" She said.

"I don't know…" I started

"The subject is urgent, but still nobody's gonna die in the few hours between today and tomorrow. That is something I can promise you" Elisabeth said "So what do you say?"

"I say it's ok" Eriol stated "We deserve to have fun every once in a while"

"I say we should go" Sakura giggled

"I'm with them" Kiyoshi said

"Alright then, I guess we're going" I said

"Yes, we should most definitely go, just one thing" Tomoyo gave us an annoyed look, "Could you at least fill me in and tell me what happened?" She exclaimed extremely annoyed. We laughed at her

"Don't worry, I don't know the whole story myself" Eriol said

"Then…"

"I'll explain it" I said "Let's just that it evolves Kiyoshi's father, Carla and Clow"

"B-But aren't them all dead?" She said confused and we laughed even harder. Sometimes it's good to be normal.


End file.
